Quando o Futuro Vem dos Céus
by Maquineh
Summary: Hisana. A filha de Ichigo e Rukia veio do futuro para salvá-los de uma grande tragédia. A batalha termina e mostra seus trágicos resultados, agora, só resta uma coisa a se fazer... Cap. 25 A Morte Não é o FiM! POSTADO.
1. Quando o futuro vem dos céus

_**Palavras da autora:**_ Bleach não me pertence, eu apenas peguei emprestado xD.

Em respeito a Obra de _**TITE kUBO**_ vou me esforçar para homenageá-lo.

_**Comentem, critiquem, dê sua opnião, elas contribuem para melhorar a criatividade da estória.**_

* * *

Aquela era uma noite normal na cidade de karakura. Algumas pessoas passeavam pelas ruas da cidade, outras se divertiam dentro de lojas e carros vagavam pelas ruas tranqüilas daquela noite, porém bem longe dali, acima das nuvens, algo diferente acontecia, aquém dos olhares leigos de humanos comuns...

Uma fenda dimensional chamada "garganta", que liga o mundo humano ao espiritual, se projeta nos céus da cidade e daquela escuridão dimensional uma pequena alteração espiritual é percebida, uma explosão acontece e algo tão rápido quanto um foguete sai em direção a cidade com velocidade absurda e coberta de chamas, que ao dissiparem revelam uma jovem.

Ela tinha aparentemente vinte e dois anos, corpo esbelto, cabelos negros um pouco além da altura dos ombros e vestia uma roupa negra encoberta por um sobretudo também negro e além das botas pesadas usava um óculos escuro. Ela vem descendo na vertical em alta velocidade, quando um sinal de alerta semelhante a um beep dispara na tela de seus óculos indicando anomalias espirituais logo acima dela, ao olhar, mais cinco gargantas se abrem e de dentro mais cinco bolas de fogo saem em direção vertical em alta velocidade que dissipando revelam seres com feições semelhantes às humanas, exceto por aqueles buracos em seus peitos e espadas nas cinturas.

O sinal de alerta fica mais forte conforme aquelas criaturas se aproximam então a jovem de cabelos negros faz cara de desgosto como se aquilo não fosse uma situação esperada, os cinco se aproximam ainda mais e quando a distância é suficiente para desferir o primeiro golpe, a jovem abre os braços e pernas e seu corpo ao encontrar a resistência do ar perde velocidade, o que assusta as criaturas que passam direto, mas ao olhar para cima, um deles tem a infeliz visão de uma katana indo a riste na direção de seu pescoço. Agora eles eram quatro.

A jovem projeta seu corpo novamente na vertical e ganha mais velocidade e parte em direção a uma das criaturas de cabelos espetados e cinzas, ele consegue aparar o golpe e com tom de deboche diz:

- "Isso é tudo que consegue fazer mocinha?"

Ela apenas sorri e com o dedo indicador da mão esquerda calmamente diz:

_ "Byakurai!".

Um relâmpago branco poderoso à queima roupa sai da ponta de seus dedos indicador e médio e voa se dividindo em três direções quase paralelas umas as outras fazendo um som estrondoso encher os céus. A criatura apenas presenteia a jovem com uma cara de pavor antes de ser evaporado da sua frente. Restavam mais três.

Ela pára de descer e fica flutuando nos céus, os três seres restante aparentavam além de força, inteligência, o que para ela significava três preciosos minutos perdidos. Ela não perde tempo e voa em direção ao que estava mais perto, um com aparência de índio americano e cabelos lisos curtos, eles começam a trocar golpes no ar, quando um ser de cabelos loiros e sardas tenta acertá-la por trás com uma estocada, ela desvia por pouco, mas o terceiro, um negro alto de aparência feroz vem de cima e passa a lâmina próximo a sua cabeça tirando fios de cabelo, ela consegue desviar por pouco, e usando uma técnica chamada "shunpo" se afasta dos três. Um trajeto de sangue se projeta em sua testa indo em direção ao rosto passando por detrás dos óculos, ela apenas olha para os três e diz:

-"Infelizmente eu não posso perder tempo com vocês e muito menos chamar atenção antes da hora, tenho coisas muito mais importantes a fazer. Foi um desprazer conhecê-los."

Ela segura sua katana com uma das mãos e gira a lâmina colocando-a na horizontal frente aos seus olhos e com a mão direita ela faz um movimento como de estivesse desembainhando a espada, então ela diz:

- "Desperte Hiryuken!"

A katana se reveste em luz e uma face de dragão aparece no cabo da espada recobrindo toda a empunhadura, no final do cabo da espada uma cauda de dragão aparece, e a lâmina em si projeta desenhos semelhantes a escamas vermelhas e negras e na ponta uma pequena curvatura semelhante à boca de um dragão aparece.

Os três seres ao ver o shikai da jovem também começam a preparar a liberação de suas lâminas, mas não têm esse tempo. A jovem vem em velocidade na direção dos três e com um golpe brutal atinge o de aparência de índio que cai como um pássaro baleado em direção à terra enquanto evapora no ar, o de cabelos loiros tenta desferir uma bola negra de energia chamada "cero" pela boca na direção da jovem, mas ela voa em direção a ele e desfere um golpe, uma estocada que explode o cero junto com a cabeça do inimigo, o grande ser negro de aparência feroz, não se revela mais feroz e começa a voar desesperadamente , por instinto, em direção a garganta outrora aberta, a jovem ao perceber aquilo aponta na direção do inimigo com a espada e uma energia começa a se concentrar rapidamente na ponta da lâmina.

_ "Hiryuken, obliterar!"

O golpe sai como bala e transpassa o ser que grita de horror e morre evaporando nos céus. A jovem gira a lâmina mais uma vez e ela some ao ser desenvocada, ela olha para baixo e começa a ver pequenas luzes indicando o local para onde deve ir, ela apenas deixa seu corpo cair preguiçosamente sobre a cidade.

* * *

Alguns minutos depois ela pousa graciosamente sobre um prédio e olha atentamente para a cidade.

-"Beep, beep, beep!" o som vem do visor dos óculos.

Ela aperta o pequeno botão e uma minúscula tela se projeta no visor.

-"HISA-CHAN! Você está bem! Diz o homem branco, de barba mal feita , cabelos desgrenhados e um chapéu listrado verde."

- "Sim eu estou bem e desta vez não graças a você"

- "Como você é má Hisa-chan, eu avisei que eles viriam atrás de você, afinal você passou bem debaixo do nariz deles, até um cego teria visto você naquela hora".

-"Que seja já eliminei eles e pelo visto sem chamar a atenção tanto da soul society quanto a deles, até o momento a missão ainda está em absoluto sigilo, como previsto".

-"Essa é a boa notícia do dia, e qual é a má notícia?"

-"Eles cortaram o meu lindo cabelo"

O homem ri

-"Pelos menos foi apenas o cabelo. Em fim Hisa-chan, eu vou apagar seu rastro espiritual de batalha e os deles também, enquanto isso você deve observá-los e caso necessário protegê-los, mas em hipótese alguma tire o relógio que lhe dei, ele oculta sua presença e é ele quem impede..."

-"Eu sei o que ele impede, não precisa ficar repetindo como se fosse uma reza!"

-"...Tudo bem, mas não precisa ficar nervosa por estar ai, ou isso seria apenas ansiedade?"

-"Cala a boca"

Ele ri novamente, mas então em tom sério diz:

-"Hisa-chan, eu sei o que estar nesta missão significa para você, mas em hipótese alguma deixe-os descobrir quem você realmente é ou teremos sérios problemas"

-"Eu sei muito bem disso, eu vou tomar cuidado"

-"Mais uma coisa Hisa-chan, tome cuidado com "eles", as últimas leituras indicam que "eles" chegarão em breve.

-"Em breve quanto tempo?"

-"Apenas em breve, mas esteja preparada."

-"Tudo bem, me avise se tiver novidades."

-"Pode deixar e Hisa-chan...vê se você se cuida."

-"Ta certo, só me faz uma favor pode ser?"

-"E qual seria?"

-"Tava bom de você parar de me chamar de "Hisa-chan", você não acha não heim Urahara?"

O sinal da chamada no visor desaparece.

-"Oras, aquele filho da...".

* * *

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

**_Olá a todos, muito prazer, me chamo Lyel e venho apresentar-vos um novo mundo dentro do universo do anime Bleach._**

** Faz tempo que acompanho fanfics aqui na comunidade , mas com o tempo, lendo fics em inglês ou outras línguas fiquei pensando : "poxa vida, tem tanta historinha legal por aqui, tanta gente criativa homenageando seus animes e personagens preferidos, então por que diabos eu não estou fazendo nada?"**

**Ai está, "Quando o Futuro, Vem dos Céus" é minha primeira fanfic, e gostaria de compartilhar com vocês toda a minha imaginação que tende a fluir constantemente com a decorrer da história, conto com a colaboração de vocês para elogiar, criticar, comentar, apontar furos, erros do acento circunflexo e principalmente criticar ou dar idéias daquilo que mais gostam ou odeiam, sou fruto da opnião de vocês, por isso espero vê-los por um bom tempo por aqui.**

**Abração a todos que tiveram paciência de ler o primeiro capítulo, espero que tenham gostado da narrativa e se estiverem curiosos:**

**Vejo vocês no próximo capítulo.**

**PS: com o tempo outros trabalho além deste serão publicados pelo site, estejam à vontade para se divertirem lendo.**

**"Escrever fanfics é terapia, melhora o português e a auto-estima".**

**By Lyel berserk.  
**


	2. A história do destino recomeça

**Palavras da autora:** Bleach não me pertence, eu apenas peguei emprestado xD.

Em respeito a Obra de _**TITE kUBO**_ vou me esforçar para homenageá-lo.

_**Comentem, critiquem, dê sua opnião, elas contribuem para melhorar a criatividade da estória.**_

* * *

Naquela noite o celular de Rukia não havia tocado e nem mandando ordens para eliminar algum hollow que tentasse atacar algum espírito desavisado em Karakura, Por isso Ichigo aproveitava aquela noite parar pôr em dia os deveres escolares e Rukia aguardava ansiosamente sentada na beira da cama e olhando pela janela para os céus, como se não quisesse nada com a vida, por uma oportunidade para copiar as lições de Ichigo.

Um relâmpago estranho cruza os céus bem ao longe e chama a atenção de Rukia.

- Ei, Ichigo, olha, um relâmpago cruzou os céus.

- Então vai chover.

- Com o céu limpo do jeito que está? Acho que não.

- Então deixa pra lá.

Rukia olha pra Ichigo que não tira os olhos do caderno e diz:

- Ichigo, aquele relâmpago era estranho.

Ichigo olha para ela com olhar de desdém.

- Quer dizer que toda vez que um relâmpago cruzar os céus a gente vai ter que ver se tem algo errado? Qual é Rukia? Deixa pra lá, a noite ta agradável demais pra eu me levantar apenas pra ir ver por que um relâmpago se perdeu e não sabe onde é a chuva.

- Seu idiota! O que eu estava querendo dizer é que o relâmpago parecia um kidou!

- Acho meio impossível por que se fosse kidou nós teríamos sentido a reiatsu dele, então a idiota aqui é você. Agora me deixa aproveitar esse momento de paz em paz.

Ichigo tinha razão, embora estranho, aquele relâmpago não emanou rastro de reiatsu, Rukia pensou que estava imaginando coisas.

Toc, toc, toc. Alguém batia à porta.

- Pode entrar. Diz Ichigo.

Era Yuzu.

- Ichi-ni, Rukia-chan o jantar está pronto.

- Já vamos descer Yuzu.

- Obrigada por nos chamar Yuzu-chan.

- Vou esperar vocês para o jantar, tentem não demorar. Diz Yuzu com um sorriso nos lábios e se retirando do quarto.

Ichigo se levanta da cadeira e se espreguiça e olhando para Rukia resolve dizer:

- Olha, se aquele relâmpago te preocupa tanto, então depois do jantar a gente pode ir lá levando um GPS pra ele.

Rukia sorri. - Não precisa, eu concordo com você, se fosse algo para nos preocupar, teríamos sentido algo diferente, mas como não sentimos, então é apenas um relâmpago sem GPS mesmo.

Os dois riem.

- Vamos descer antes que a Yuzu não queira mais esperar a gente para o jantar.

Os dois descem para a sala de jantar.

* * *

O jantar é deveras agradável, a família Kurosaki janta em plena harmonia e como sempre, na calorosa harmonia de Kurosaki Ishiin e Ichigo trocando golpes mais do que enfiando comida na boca. Karin janta em silêncio afinal aquilo não era mais novidade na hora do jantar, com a convivência aquilo também não era mais novidade para Rukia, exceto pela parte em que teria de aturar um Kurosaki Ichigo estressado dentro do quarto até a hora de dormirem, apenas Yuzu ainda tentava acalmar os ânimos dos dois com um sorriso sem graça na mesa, "espero que eles sobrevivam para a sobremesa" pensava a pequena. Contudo, não muito distante dali, em cima de um telhado da vizinhança, uma figura serena e solitária observava com olhares atentos para aquela família em particular e com grande interesse.

- "Eles mudaram bastante" pensava ela enquanto sorria.

Beep, beep, beep! Era o alerta de hollows. Ela olha pela janela e percebe que Ichigo e Rukia também receberam o sinal. Era hora de agir e o mais rápido possível, ela olha na direção indicado pelo sinal e some do telhado com um passo rápido.

Ichigo estava trocando golpes com o seu pai quando o celular de Rukia começa a tocar, parece que aquela noite agradável tinha chegado ao fim.

- Ichigo!

- Uhm, eu sei. Foi mau ai Yuzu, mas eu vou ter que sair para resolver um problema ali rapidinho, eu prometo que volto para a sobremesa, guarda pra mim e pra Rukia.

- Tudo bem, mas Ichi-ni, tomem cuidado.

- Não se preocupe eu vou com ele Yuzu-chan.

- Vamos Rukia!

Os dois saem correndo pela porta.

- Ahhhhh! O nosso menino cresceu Masakiiiii, Você sentiria tanto orgulho deeelleee. Diz Ishiin correndo e balbuciando em direção a um gigantesco quadro com o pôster de uma mulher muito bonita na parede.

- Ai, ai...parece que o Ichi ni ta crescendo mesmo... diz Karin.

- O que? Como assim Karin chan! Diz Yuzu preocupada.

- Parece que vamos ter que aprender a nos virar em breve...

* * *

**Continua...

* * *

**

**Capítulo piquituxo, mas é assim mesmo, os primeiros são apenas introdução à longa estória que logo começará a se desenrolar e acreditem, muita coisa surpreendente ainda vai acontecer, espero que tenham apreciado o capítulo, vejo vocês mais adiante.**

**PS: Não esqueçam das reviews, eu adoro ver vocês digitando também xD.  
**

**Ass: Lyel.**


	3. A noite sem fim

**Palavras da autora:** Bleach não me pertence, eu apenas peguei emprestado xD.

Em respeito a Obra de _**TITE kUBO**_ vou me esforçar para homenageá-lo.

_**Comentem, critiquem, dê sua opnião, elas contribuem para melhorar a criatividade da estória.**_

* * *

Era noite naquela cidade também, mas os prédios não estavam cheios de pessoas, as ruas não eram movimentadas, as casas estavam vazias...não havia sinal de vida naquele lugar, nem alegria, sorriso, nem mesmo esperanças...era deserto, sujo e tenebroso. Nesse lugar, dentro de um grande prédio, ele sentava na cadeira, "seu trono" imaculado no último andar rodeado de criaturas sombrias e imponentes, com características fissuras em seus peitos e espadas nas cinturas, estes se ajoelhavam diante dele com grande temor e tremor enquanto aguardavam ordens, pois para eles, a sua palavra não era simplesmente uma ordem, era lei.

- Interessante, os cinco "deep hollows" que mandei buscá-la ainda não retornaram. Diz o homem poderoso de cabelos cinza e cicatriz no rosto, voz rouca e imponente.

- Deseja que eu vá buscá-la meu senhor? Diz o ser ajoelhado na frente e de cabeça baixa em reverência.

- Não você, afinal, é muito óbvio o que se passa. Ele faz um sinal e dois deep hollows se levantam e se prontificam diante dele. – Vão e tragam-na viva para mim, ela ainda não cumpriu com seu destino e ainda não satisfez as minhas expectativas, se vocês não puderem trazê-la viva, não há por que voltar.

- Sim Senhor!

O homem imponente se levanta e com um gesto da mão direita abre um portal, muito semelhante a uma garganta, mas que conseguia ser ainda mais escuro e assustador. Os dois seres desaparecem dentro do portal.

- Quanto a você meu caro Kaliver, eu tenho outros planos para você, daqui a alguns dias, você visitará a nossa pequenina e fará exatamente como eu direi...

Kaliver sabia que seu senhor havia mandado aqueles dois deep hollows para morrer.

* * *

- Eu não consigo entender o que aconteceu, o sinal indicava este lugar exatamente, mas não tem nada aqui, nem hollows e nenhum plus (denominação dada às almas comuns). Diz Rukia com olhar de dúvida e decepção.

- Como se isso nunca tivesse acontecido antes, se bem que da última vez era o Ishida quem matava os hollows, será que foi ele dessa vez também? Pergunta Ichigo.

- Acho que não, por que nem sentimos a reiatsu dele por aqui e até por que duvido que ele fosse embora sem nem mesmo dizer nada. Então foi o Kuruma de certeza. (diz Rukia se referindo ao pobre shinigami da cidade do qual ela e Ichigo nunca decoravam o nome.

- Tem razão, mas em fim, já que não temos nada pra fazer aqui vamos voltar antes que o meu velho comece a pensar besteira por termos saído no meio do jantar. Fala Ichigo indo embora pulando pelos telhados.

- Besteira? Como assim besteira, do que você ta falando Ichigo? Espera ai idiota! Grita Rukia seguindo ele.

A jovem Hisa observava a uma distância segura a discussão de Ichigo e Rukia sobre o paradeiro do hollow, tudo o que ela queria era evitar ao máximo que ambos se expusessem demais naquele momento.

- Espero que isso não chame muito a atenção, mas em fim, por aqui eu já sei que tudo ficará bem, preciso ver como andam os outros. Diz Hisa enquanto já pulava de seu esconderijo em direção as casas de Sado Yasutora, Uryuu Ishida, Inoue Orihime e Kisuke Urahara.

* * *

Atchim! Urahara espirra na mesa de jantar.

- Desculpe pessoal, mas acho que vou ficar resfriado...

- Então é melhor eu correr pegar um remédio e preparar o chá contra a gripe, diz Tessai se levantando da mesa.

- Não precisa fazer alarde Tessai-san, eu estou bem, diz Urahara com voz sem graça.

- Nunca devemos brincar com coisas sérias, pois elas podem acontecer certo, Yoruichi-Sama?

- Yoruichi em sua forma felina tomava tranquilamente seu leite em um pires, quando ouve a pergunta responde:

- Tome o seu remédio Kisuke antes que você realmente fique resfriado. Além do mais, todos nós sabemos como você é chato quando está resfriado.

- Como você é má Yoruichi-san, então eu vou tomar sim o remédio Tessai-san.

Ururu e Jinta apenas riem e Yoruichi volta a se concentrar em seu pires com leite.

Hisa, não muito distante dali não se segura e ri.

- Não acredito, Urahara tinha razão quando disse que a Yoruichi-san gosta mais de ser gato, e seu vício por leite não mudou nada também, posso ver que aqui as coisas não mudaram em nada mesmo depois de tanto tempo, então acho que está na hora de verificar os demais.

De repente Yoruichi sente algo diferente, talvez um instinto, uma sensação de estar sendo observada, ela pára de tomar o leite e olha pela janela com olhar firme para o longe.

- O que houve Yoruichi-san?

- Nada, apenas tive o pressentimento de estar sendo observada.

* * *

Hisa passa pela casa de Sado, e ela o vê assistindo TV tranquilamente. Quanto a Ishida, ele estudava em seu quarto naquela noite, mas quando Hisa chega à casa de Inoue, ela não a vê e isso lhe chama a atenção, ela resolve passar pelos arredores da casa para ver se estava tudo bem e quando percebe que não encontrava rastros de Inoue isso lhe causa um pouco de preocupação.

- A senhorita está me procurando?

Hisa dá um pulo com o coração quase saindo pela boca.

- Me desculpe não queria assustá-la, mas quando vi a senhorita me observando de cima do telhado de minha vizinha e como não a reconheci, resolvi esconder minha reiatsu até saber quem você era, mas vi que você é uma pessoa de bom coração. Diz Inoue com seu típico e ingênuo sorriso.

Como ela pode saber quem eu sou se nunca me viu e nem mesmo sabe meu nome? Pensa Hisa tentando disfarçar o espanto.

- Muito prazer, me chamo Inoue Orihime, mas se a senhorita quer falar com os shinigamis desta cidade é melhor a senhorita ir até a casa de Kurosaki-kun, ele e a Kuchiki-san moram lá. Fala Inoue se referindo as vestes negras de Hisa e apontando na direção da casa de Ichigo.

E agora o que eu faço? Pensa Hisa desesperadamente.

- Eu...eu...Me chamo Hisa e sou uma shinigami de passagem pela cidade, eu ouvi falar do tão famoso substituto de shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo e resolvi passar pela cidade para fazer uma visitinha. Diz Hisa mentindo artisticamente com gestos, olhar sem graça e suor escorrendo pelas bordas do rosto.

- Nossa! Uma shinigami visitante! Que legal! O Kurosaki-kun vai adorar vê-la pode deixar que eu posso ligar para ele agora mesmo e...

- Não! Grita Hisa espantando Inoue. - Quer dizer, não agora, por que já está tarde e também por que eu tenho que voltar para minha cidade e continuar com a patrulha, você sabe né? Vida de shinigami é dura...

- É verdade, então tudo bem Hisa-san, eu aviso ao Kurosaki-Kun que você veio visitá-lo.

- Não precisa Inoue-san, amanhã mesmo eu estou por aqui, tudo bem? Diz Hisa enfatizando o "não precisar" balançando negativamente as mãos.

- Uhm...tudo bem então, boa noite Hisa-san.

- Boa noite Inoue-san e até amanhã.

Inoue entra em sua casa sorrindo e dando tchau para Hisa que também dá tchau e sorri. Mas quando Inoue fecha a porta... Ela rapidamente pula dali indo em direção aos céus e aperta um botão em seu óculos-comunicador.

- URAHARA! Ela fala gritando.

- Urahara aparece fazendo cara de sono e bocejando.

- UUUUÁÁÁÁ! Por que esse desespero Hisa-chan? Diz Urahara ainda bocejando.

- Inoue Orihime acabou de descobrir minha presença.

O bocejo de Urahara cessa.

* * *

**Continua...

* * *

**

**A princípio você pode estar pensando... Mas que raios de história doida é essa XD?**

**Se você não sabe, eu sei =X, tenho tudo aqui na minha mente querendo brotar e abduzi-los para o lado negro da força (opa! esse é outro filme xD).**

**A verdade é que Escrever fanfics é terapia, melhora o português e a auto-estima. hehehehehe.**

**Espero que tenham gostado da história até aqui, continuem acompanhando, prometo não decepcioná-los.**

**PS: Reviews, ele é um ícone bem evidente que aparece no cantinho superior da janela xD. escrito "Review this chapter". mas se você nao quiser escrever eu vou entender sua timidez ou preguiça.**

**Vejo você no próximo capítulo.  
**


	4. O pesadelo

**Palavras da autora:** Bleach não me pertence, eu apenas peguei emprestado xD.

Em respeito a Obra de _**TITE kUBO**_ vou me esforçar para homenageá-lo.

_**Comentem, critiquem, dê sua opnião, elas contribuem para melhorar a criatividade da estória.**_

* * *

((Estava chovendo forte naquele dia, era uma chuva triste que lavava a terra, próximo ao centro da cidade a visão que se tinha era de destruição um campo de batalha cheio de marcas e rastros de resistência e dali era possível vê-los, caídos, imóveis e sem vida.

- Mamãe! Mamãe! Não! Por favor, não!

A criança chorava sobre o corpo de uma mulher de cabelos curtos e negros, ao seu lado uma espada branca e com uma fita rasgada no cabo. Ela com muita dificuldade consegue abrir os olhos e fitar nos olhos daquela criança tão pequena que com os olhos lacrimejantes não conseguia parar de chamá-la, ela olha para os lados e vê os corpos de seus companheiros que há tanto tempo conhecia, e não muito longe o corpo dele, o homem com quem dividiu o seu próprio destino, o companheiro que tanto amava do qual ela jurou que nunca permitiria morrer sem deixar o seu coração, mas ele não se mexia mais, ele havia perecido naquele lugar, debaixo daquela chuva, tentando proteger a todos que tanto amava, e ela sabia que logo estaria ao seu lado em outro lugar, pois ao redor de seu corpo tudo que se via era a chuva que se misturava com aquele sangue que saia de seu peito. Ela olha outra vez para a criança e carinhosamente toca-lhe a face, com lágrimas nos olhos diz com muita dificuldade para a pequena:

- Minha fi...lha, sobreviva, você não pode morrer aqui, n..não pode morrer sozi...nha, você é tudo o que sobrou, o melhor de mim...os nossos amigos deixaram seus corações com seu pai e seu pai deixou o seu coração comigo...mas...

Ela cospe sangue.

- Mamãe! Não morra, por favor!

Ela sorri com carinho para a filha e continua.

- Eu não posso mais guardar o coração de seu pai, por isso... Ela toca o coração de sua filha. – Por isso eu deixo os nossos corações com você minha... filha, nunca... morra... sozi... nha...

A mulher começa a perder suas forças e a fechar os olhos e cada vez mais sua voz se torna baixa, sua mão começa a deslizar do peito da criança enquanto ela continua tentando falar, mas tudo o que se consegue ouvir é:

- So... bre... viva... Hi... sa... n...

A mulher fecha os olhos sem vida no chão.

- Mamãe? Mamãe? Por favor, reaja! Fale alguma coisa, mamãe, eu não vou conseguir viver sem a senhora! Por favor, fale comigo, por favor! MAMÃE! (A criança grita em meio a lágrimas e chora no meio da cidade deserta banhada pela chuva e sozinha em meio aos corpos daqueles de quem tanto amava).

* * *

_**Flash

* * *

**_

(( - Querido, corre e pega a câmera vem ver isso depressa! Diz a mulher de vestido, cabelos negros curtos e uma franja graciosa que escorria pelo rosto.

O homem alto de cabelos laranja curto e espetados corre com uma câmera até a sala.

- O que está acontecendo querida?

- Olha meu amor! Nosso anjo está dando os primeiros passinhos!

O homem faz cara de bobo diante daquela cena ficando estático e com sorriso embasbacado de orelha a orelha.

- Filma querido! Filma!

Ele pega a câmera tão emocionado, que quase a deixar cair e em meio às gargalhadas dele e da esposa filma cada segundo com grande amor e orgulho )).

* * *

_**Flash

* * *

**_

(( - Nasceu! É menina! É menina vem o homem de cabelos laranja espetados correndo até a sala de espera onde várias pessoas entre amigos e parentes esperavam ansiosamente pelo nascimento da terceira geração daquela grande família.

- Minha netinha nasceu! Minha netinha nasceu! Chora o pai do rapaz. Que depois começa a balbuciar palavras inelegíveis em meio a lágrimas.

- Não acredito... parabéns maninho! E quem diria, nós somos titias maninha! Diz a jovem de cabelos castanho claros olhando para a irmã logo ao lado.

- É, nem estou acreditando. Diz a jovem de cabelos curtos negros enquanto toca no ombro do irmão. – Estou orgulhosa de você maninho.

- Parabéns, idiota! Quem diria que você ia chegar até aqui heim! O ruivo tatuado grita em meio a tapas que dá nas costas do homem que acabara de virar pai.

Um homem de cabelos longos e negros muito bonito apenas observava enquanto todos cumprimentavam o rapaz, então ele olha para ele e apenas sorri timidamente em aprovação àquele momento que também lhe trazia tanta alegria)).

* * *

_**Flash

* * *

**_

(( - Como vamos chamá-la quando ela nascer? Pergunta a mulher sentada no sofá com o marido enquanto ele faz carinho na barriga dela.

- Como você sabe que vai ser menina?

- Instinto materno.

- Da última vez teus instintos maternos me mandaram pra Soul Society atrás de um doce que nem teu irmão sabia que existia, e olha que ele mandou os empregados da mansão todinhos atrás daquele teu doce esquisito por longos três dias até acharem! Fala o homem fazendo cara de alguém que não gostou muito da aventura passada.

- Hahaha, Nii-sama não reclamou do meu pedido só você.

- Também, desde o dia em que fomos visitá-lo e você falou aqueles negócios de desejos de grávidas que quando não são atendidos a criança nasce deficiente, ele deve ter ficado traumatizado, até eu fiquei!

Ela ri.

- Meu amor?

- O que foi?

- Acho que já sei como vamos chamá-la.

- E qual seria esse nome?

- Eu queria chamá-la pelo nome da minha irmã que nunca conheci, acho que seria a maior homenagem a ela e seria uma homenagem ao meu Nii-sama também você não acha?

- Hisana? É um nome bonito.

A barriga de sua esposa se mexe.

- Olha querido, acho que ela gostou do nome dela!

- Hahaha, então ta decidido. Ele aproxima seu rosto da barriga da esposa e diz bem baixinho. – Kurosaki Hisana.

- Rukia sorri e beija seu marido apaixonadamente )).

* * *

**_Flash_**

* * *

(( - Se você tem medo do hollow dentro de você, basta ficar mais forte até conseguir dominá-lo, se teme não conseguir proteger seus amigos, treine até que tenha fé em si mesmo para protegê-los e mesmo que ninguém acredite, bata forte no seu peito! Essa é a imagem do homem que eu tenho em meu coração!)).

* * *

_**Flash**_

* * *

(( - Idiota, por quê você veio até aqui? Eu disse que não queria ajuda! Vai embora, dessa vez você vai realmente morrer Ichigo! Vá embora!

Ichigo olha para Rukia com olhar sereno, ele de certa forma já esperava esse tipo de reação dela. Ele quebra a pilastra de sacrifício enquanto diz:

- Você é chata mesmo, eu já te falei antes, que eu não presto atenção no que você diz, eu lembro bem de ter dito que iria salvá-la e desta vez EU definitivamente irei salvá-la, Rukia.

- Seu idiota! Diz Rukia segurando as lágrimas, não pense que eu vou te agradecer.

Ichigo apenas sorri contente)).

* * *

_**Flash**_

* * *

(( - Não se mova! Não se mova de onde você está e nem tente me seguir, se você tentar me seguir eu nunca vou... eu nunca vou perdoá-lo. Diz Rukia com olhos lacrimejantes olhando para Ichigo caído a beira da morte no meio da rua e em meio aquela chuva)).

* * *

_**Flash**_

* * *

(( - Me passe a katana shinigami.

- Meu nome não é shinigami, é Kuchiki Rukia.

- E eu sou Kurosaki Ichigo!)).

* * *

Rukia acorda no meio da noite ofegante, assustada e suando muito, com o barulho que fez ao acordar olha para os lados para ver se não havia acordado as irmãs de Ichigo, mas elas continuavam a dormir tranquilamente.

- Que raio de sonho foi esse que eu tive? O que aconteceu?

Ao se lembrar dos detalhes do sonho Rukia começa a ficar vermelha.

- Eu e Ichigo... mas, eu... que sonho maluco! Por que será que eu sonhei com isso? Tudo parecia tão real, aquela criança, parecia tão real que eu podia sentir o seu calor ao tocá-la em meu sonho...

Rukia se lembra então da criança chorando em cima de seu corpo, da chuva, de seus amigos mortos, de Ichigo morto ao seu lado, dela mesma perdendo as forças e fechando os olhos enquanto ouve a criança chorando.

- Definitivamente um pesadelo. Acho melhor eu pegar um pouco de ar fresco.

Rukia coloca um agasalho e sai silenciosamente do quarto para não acordar as meninas, ela só conhecia um lugar para pegar ar fresco, o telhado da casa.

Ichigo acorda repentinamente, seu corpo suando, suas mãos tremendo.

- Que porcaria de sonho foi esse! Ao pensar nos detalhes do sonho, sendo que alguns possuíam detalhes tão fortes que era melhor evitar pensar neles, Ichigo não consegue evitar o rubor em sua face.

- Eu e a Ru...Rukia...? Impossível, ela é só uma importante companheira, eu nunca faltaria com esse tipo de respeito a ela!

Ichigo se lembra da criança correndo em sua direção para abraçá-lo chamando-o de pai com tanta alegria que o próprio Ichigo fica sem graça quando fala.

- Caramba! Aquela menina tinha a cara da Rukia, foi tudo tão surreal que deu até pra sentir quando eu tocava nela...

Ichigo bate devagar no rosto para tentar acordá-lo daqueles pensamentos.

- Acho melhor eu pegar algum ar fresco, eu estou sufocando aqui. E ele sabia exatamente qual era o melhor lugar da casa para fazer isso.

* * *

**Continua...

* * *

**

**Cantinho da Tia Lyel**

**Oi pessoas, tudo beleza?**

**Capítulo interessante né? o que será que ele deve ser na verdade? Rukia e Ichigo se assustaram bastante, pudera né, dois amigos que nunca aparentemente penssaram esse tipo de coisa com certeza ficariam chocados mesmo. Mas fiquem ligados tudo que eu conto e que a principio parece caótico ou complexo vai ter explicação, tenham paciência de acompanhar e se divertirem lendo a fic, é só o que eu mais quero.**

**PS: Review este capítulo ou desta vez eu cometo suicídio comendo pizza de manga com banana e abacate (é o cão de ruim).**

**Vejo vocês por ai.  
**


	5. Quando sonhos e desejos colidem

_**Palavras da autora:**_ Bleach não me pertence, eu apenas peguei emprestado xD.

Em respeito a Obra de _**TITE kUBO**_ vou me esforçar para homenageá-lo.

_**Comentem, critiquem, dê sua opnião, elas contribuem para melhorar a criatividade da estória.**_

* * *

Acima das nuvens da cidade de Karakura uma jovem de cabelos negros discutia com alguém em seu comunicador com ar bastante preocupado.

- Como é que é?

- É isso o que você ouviu Urahara, a Inoue-san me viu e conversou comigo, pra piorar eu tive que inventar um nome fictício e ainda acabei dizendo que voltaria para ver o Kurosaki Ichigo amanhã...

- Nossa! E como você disse que se chamava?

- Hisa...

- Mas esse é seu verdadeiro nome! Não tem nada de fictício nisso!

- Meu nome é outro esse é apenas meu apelido, só você me chama assim!

- ...

- Caramba Urahara, o que esse encontro pode acarretar heim?

- Não sei ao certo, uma coisa é o relógio impedir aquilo, outra coisa é ele evitar lapsos de memórias ou fusão delas dimensionalmente, na verdade não sei exatamente o que pode acontecer por que isso nunca tinha acontecido antes e por que certa pessoa disse que tomaria cuidado.

- Desculpe, mas eu não sabia que ela podia esconder a reiatsu daquela forma, eu acabei vacilando por que achei que poderia ter acontecido algo com ela...

- O que está feito está feito, se algo de ruim tivesse de acontecer já teria acontecido, e você disse que iria até Kurosaki Ichigo amanhã de manhã?

- Não necessariamente, já que você acabou de dizer que provavelmente isso não mudará nada acho melhor me distanciar de novo e observar ao longe.

- Ou talvez não.

- Como assim?

- Uma interação com eles poderia vir a calhar agora, estreitaria seus laços de confiança com eles e não estaria fora dos planos, apenas estaria seguido o mesmo curso mas por um ângulo diferente.

- ... Peraí, você não está insinuando que eu deva!

- Já tenho até as roupas perfeitas para você, estarei mandando amanhã de manhã. Diz Urahara com sorriso cínico, quase diabólico.

- Seu infeliz! Que desculpa eu vou dar pra eles quando virem uma aluna nova de lugar nenhum vindo até eles! Hisa grita com tanta veemência que a sua voz faz algumas nuvens se afastarem de medo

- Ué, seja criativa, igual a sua mãe. Diz Urahara abrindo um leque para esconder as risadinhas.

- Argh! Urahara!

- Hehehe eu estava brincando, mas pense bem Hisa-chan, esta oportunidade de vê-los vivos novamente será uma experiência única.

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, mas é que...eu não sei se estou preparada para encará-los nos olhos depois de tantos anos e ainda por cima mais jovens que eu...

...Hisa...

Há um momento de silêncio de ambos os lados por alguns segundos, então Hisa responde.

- Urahara, se isso é necessário para concluir a missão, então tudo bem, eu posso fazer isso.

- Contamos com você Hisa-chan.

- Mais uma coisa Urahara, como estão os outros?

- Estão dormindo neste momento, estamos todos cansados pelo dia de hoje, e por falar em cansados, Hisa, você tem que dormir também.

- É verdade, vou ter que me virar por aqui.

- Boa sorte Hisa-san e boa noite.

- Boa noite pra você também Urahara.

Hisa dá por encerrada a transmissão.

- Pombas! E agora onde é que eu vou dormir! estou me sentindo uma sem-teto agora...

Hisa começa a procurar um lugar apropriado para dormir, mas se dormir estava sendo o problema, ela nem gostaria de pensar como seria para usar o banheiro. –Maldito Urahara, ele poderia ter previsto isso pelo menos.

* * *

Ichigo começa a subir no telhado da própria casa, lá em cima com certeza era o local mais arejado, mas quando esta subindo percebe que não era o único acordado naquele momento em casa.

- Rukia? O que você ta fazendo aqui?

Rukia olha para Ichigo meio surpresa em vê-lo.

- Ichigo? Eu apenas não estava conseguindo dormir, mas daqui a pouco eu já irei descer. Quanto a você? Não consegue dormir também?

- Mais ou menos, na verdade eu acabei acordando depois de um sonho estranho que eu tive.

- Que curioso, eu também acabei acordando por causa de um pesadelo.

- Sério? E como foi esse seu sonho?

- Bom... Rukia pensa um pouco no que contar sobre aquele sonho afinal, existiam detalhes nele que com certeza incomodariam seu parceiro. – Na verdade foi um sonho bem estranho que tive sobre nós dois.

Ichigo ao ouvir "nós dois" presta mais atenção à Rukia.

- Eu sonhei que nós... nós... Rukia acha a situação desconcertante demais pra tentar continuar, mas acha forças e continua. – Eu sonhei que éramos casados Ichigo e que tínhamos uma filha.

Ichigo trava quando ouve aquilo. Poderia ser aquele o mesmo sonho que tivera?

- Sonhei com isso a noite inteira, mas o mais assustador foi que o sonho parecia tão real que me lembro até do calor da criança, dela correndo pelo quintal do que supostamente seria nossa casa e até mesmo me lembro de você comigo e com ela como se fossemos uma família...

Ichigo estava branco, não conseguia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Enquanto isso, o tempo passava e Rukia continuava falando sem prestar atenção às expressões de Ichigo. Então ao contar mais detalhes do sonho que tivera, lógico que pulando alguns detalhes impróprios para crianças, Rukia então fala:

- Ichigo o que mais me incomodou nisso tudo não foi o sonho em si, mas a sensação que ele me transmitiu como se tudo aquilo fosse uma lembrança, uma memória minha... Me desculpe por estar falando isso pra você que sempre foi meu amigo, mas a verdade é que... Rukia faz uma pausa. – Desculpe, eu não deveria ter te contado isso Ichigo. Ela olha para ele que estava pensativo e olhando para ela com expressão vazia e perdido em pensamentos. – Ichigo? Você está bem?

- Uhm? Oh sim eu estou bem, não se preocupe Rukia, sonhos são apenas sonhos, nós estamos tendo uma semana cansativa de provas na escola, isso deve ter afetado a gente a tal ponto que mal conseguimos distinguir o real do imaginário, diz Ichigo tentando ser convincente.

- Será? Eu só queria que você soubesse que eu respeito muito você como amigo, não queria ser desrespeitosa com você nem mesmo em sonhos Ichigo.

- Tudo bem eu entendo, é uma situação inesperada, mas está tudo bem, não se culpe e nem se preocupe com isso diz Ichigo se dirigindo para a borda do telhado pronto para descer. – Já está ficando tarde, é melhor descermos Rukia, amanhã não teremos prova, mas duvido que seja um dia tranqüilo como hoje.

- Tudo bem. Fala Rukia se levantando. – Ichigo?

- Hum?

- Sobre o que era o seu sonho?

Ichigo pára de descer as escadas, pensa por alguns segundos e responde

- Não deveria ser grande coisa por que acabei me esquecendo. Fala Ichigo esquivo sem olhar para ela e descendo para fugir do assunto. -Vem logo ou você vai acabar se resfriando.

- Eu já estou descendo.

Rukia e Ichigo descem do telhado.

- Rukia...

- Sim, Ichigo?

Ichigo faz menção de que quer contar algo, mas acha melhor guardar para si.

- Nada de mais, apenas ia dizer pra você tentar dormir desta vez.

- Obrigada, desejo o mesmo para você, boa noite Ichigo.

- Boa noite Rukia.

Após se despedirem ambos se dirigem cada um para seus respectivos quartos e ainda pensativos sobre aquele sonho esquisito que ambos haviam compartilhado dos detalhes, mas o mais incomodado era Ichigo. Por que ele havia sonhado o mesmo sonho que Rukia? Por que ambos compartilharam do mesmo sentimento? Quem era aquela menina do sonho que parecia tão real?

Tudo era muito nebuloso para Ichigo, a única coisa que ele poderia pensar era que aquilo não passasse de uma incrível coincidência. Pelo menos era o que ele gostaria que fosse.

* * *

Longe dali, dentro de uma grande dimensão escura, dois seres de aparência humana e olhares assassinos, corriam em direção a cidade de Karakura sedentos por batalhas e desejo de destruição, era apenas questão de tempo até que isso se realizasse e o inferno começasse novamente.

- Eu vou brincar muito com ela antes de levá-la para o mestre, você pode ficar com o resto. Fala o mais alto com cara de Árabe feroz, cheio de cicatrizes pelo corpo e uma espada gigante nas costas.

- Como sempre, você quer o melhor da festa não é mesmo Fisus? Fala o mais baixinho de corpo ágil e duas espadas nas costas.

- Estou lhe dando praticamente todos os brinquedos e você ainda reclama? Deixe de ser mal agradecido Granus.

- Que seja, mas o que me intriga é o motivo dela ter vindo até aqui.

- Não consigo imaginar o maior motivo dela ter feito isso, mas se vai contra os planos e vontade de nosso senhor, então pouco me importo com os detalhes.

- Verdade, nosso senhor sabe o que faz, apenas tenho que agradecer por ele ter nos mandado aqui para brincarmos com ela novamente, será que Hisa-Chan continua aquela criancinha fraca e impulsiva que acha que pode salvar todo mundo?

- Pouco me importo como ela está, a única coisa que eu quero é me vingar das cicatrizes que ela fez em meu corpo.

- Hehehe, desse jeito vai sobrar é pra mim.

- Hehehe. Fisus olha firmemente para o horizonte em que correm e então diz.

- Me aguarde! KUROSAKI HISANA!

* * *

**Continua...

* * *

**

_**A coisas parecem estar rumando para uma situação que tende a ficar bastante feia.**_

_**O que será de Ichigo e seus amigos, quem são esses caras?**_

**_Por quê estão atrás de Hisana?_**

**_Tanta coisa ainda vai acontecer...  
_**

**_Não percam o próximo capítulo._**

**_PS: Reviews se possível, eu fico tão alegre lendo reviews que até minha pele fica mais bonitinha._**


	6. A chegada do Inferno

_**Palavras da autora:**_ Bleach não me pertence, eu apenas peguei emprestado xD.

Em respeito a Obra de _**TITE kUBO**_ vou me esforçar para homenageá-lo.

_**Comentem, critiquem, dê sua opnião, elas contribuem para melhorar a criatividade da estória.

* * *

**_

Acabara de amanhecer na cidade de Karakura, já era possível notar um movimento maior nas ruas, lojas começavam a abrir para a correria rotineira e crianças se preparavam para ir ao colégio. Na casa de Ichigo Yuzu sempre era a primeira a acordar, embora criança, o senso de responsabilidade como dona-de-casa era muito grande na pequena, ela já estava na cozinha preparando o café-almoço comum para a sua família. Karin já estava pronta para ir à escola, ela só esperava o café para sair, Rukia também já estava pronta, exceto por Ichigo que dormia pesadamente em seu quarto.

_**- SUPER MEGATON ROCKET REVOLUTIONARY EXTRAORDINARY AND ELEGANT KICK!**_ Esse era o grito de Ishiin adentrando o quarto para acordar carinhosamente seu filho mais velho.

Ichigo já sabia que todo santo dia algo assim acontecia e seus instintos sempre arrepiavam os cabelos de seu corpo preparando-o para esquivar. Ele desvia do chute de seu pai que pela vigésima quarta vez quebrava a janela do quarto e varava pela buraco com farpas de vidro por todo o corpo.

- AHHHH, Ichigo segura o papai senão ele vai morrer!

Ichigo dá uma enterrada de jogador de vôlei no pai que afunda no quintal e berra em alto e bom tom:

- Então morre de uma vez seu velho maldito! Ele coça a cabeça e olha pela porta quando percebe, vê Rukia entrando.

- Ichigo? Seu pai quebrou a janela de novo?

- Eu não agüento mais esse velho! Qualquer dia desses eu vou usar um Getsuga Tenshou nele pra ver se ele me deixa acordar em paz pelo menos uma vez na minha vida.

- Ichigo?

- Que foi?

- Você está com olheiras terríveis!

Ichigo se olha no espelho e quando vê os olhos tenta lembrar se havia levado um murro em cada olho de alguém na última noite, pois era o que parecia.

- Acho que eu não consegui dormir muito bem...

- Tem certeza que quer ir à escola hoje? Nós nem temos provas, se quiser eu levo as suas lições e digo que você está doente.

- Nem ferrando, se eu fizer isso...

- NEEEEEEE-SSAAAAANNNN

- Kon pula do armário imitando um bote de predador de braços abertos em direção aos seios de Rukia.

Um soco.

- Borfgh...

Um chute.

- Blerfght...

Um pisão.

- Huohoo...

Rukia esfregava a cara de Kon no chão sem precisar olhar para o que estava sob seus pés, aquilo também acontecia todos os dias e pelo visto ela nem precisava mais olhar para saber o que fazer com aquele ursinho de pelúcia.

- Ahhhh! Esse cheirinho de pés sedosos e limpinhos na minha cabeça de pelúcia me deixa tão feliz, essa é minha Nee-san que sempre me trata com tanto carinho... Acho que eu... Acho que eu vou chorar de alegria.

- Que tal chorar de dor! Fala Ichigo que desta vez é quem pisa em Kon.

- Ichifughho tira essxes pésxis feioss, fedidhos e cheioss dhe frieira da minha sexy head!

- Feio e fedido é a mãe! E por acaso você disse frieira? Então cheira!

- NooooOooOOOooo! Grita Kon.

- Já chega Ichigo! Se você vai para a escola então vá logo tomar banho ou vamos nos atrasar!

- Tsc! Tá certo, Já vou tomar banho. Fala Ichigo se dirigindo para o banheiro.

- Minha Nee-san me salvou desse bárbaro novamente, diz Kon enquanto se esfrega nas pernas de Rukia como um gato dengoso.

- Pode deixar Ichigo que eu cuido do Kon pra você. Fala Rukia olhando diabolicamente para Kon.

- NooooOOOooOooO! Grita Kon com a voz quase inaudível.

* * *

- Só pode ser brincadeira! Você quer que eu use isso seu demônio pedófilo? Hisana fala com os olhos vermelhos de ódio apontando para o uniforme escolar que vestia e que possuía uma saia tão justa que ela jurava que se ao sentar caso ela não cruzasse as pernas provavelmente alguém veria seu útero.

- Esse uniforme é o uniforme padrão da escola Hisa-chan, não tenho culpa, todo mundo usa ele assim nessa época do ano, se conforme com isso, ele faz parte a partir de agora do equipamento padrão de sua missão. Diz Urahara com olhar malicioso e sorriso cínico.

- Que droga Urahara, você deve estar se divertindo não é mesmo?

- Claro que não, eu estou no comando desta missão, tenho que agir com seriedade que todo bom líder tem.

- Urahara?

- Sim?

- Sabe que você está morto quando eu te pegar né?

- Eu sei a propósito Hisa-chan.

- O que foi agora?

- Essa saia realça suas coxas.

- Oras seus filho da...!

O sinal de comunicação é cortado.

* * *

-IIICCHHIIIIIGOOOOOOOOO !

Um rapaz de cabelos curtos castanho vem correndo como uma gazela saltitante pelos corredores da escola na direção de Ichigo e Rukia. Ichigo apara o rapaz com um braço de ferro, ele se choca contra o braço de ichigo e cai no chão tonto.

- Bom dia Keigo. Diz Ichigo entrando na sala de aula.

- BoOomM Dia IchiGo... Fala Keigo caído se recuperando da tontura.

- Bom dia Mizuiro.

- Bom Dia Ichigo, Rukia-san.

- Bom dia, responde Rukia educadamente.

- Kurosaki kun, Kuchiki-san, bom dia!

- E ai Inoue? Bom dia, responde Ichigo sentando na sua cadeira.

- Bom dia Inoue. Responde Rukia também sentando em seu lugar.

- Ei Ichigo.

- Tatsuki, e ai?

- Chado, Ishida, bom dia pra vocês também.

- Bom dia. Responde Ishida ajeitando os óculos. – Kurosaki.

- Hum. Foi a resposta de Sado pra Ichigo enquanto assentia com a cabeça.

- Rukia sorri para ambos que retribuem o gesto de afirmação para o bom dia.

- O que aconteceu Ichigo? Por que você está com estas olheiras? Não conseguiu dormir? Pergunta Mizuiro.

- Mais ou menos, mas não é nada demais.

- Ele não passa de um delinqüente, deve ter brigado por ai ontem. Fala Ishida provocando.

- Oras seu...!

- Rukia acha graça do comentário, Inoue estava preocupada e Sado apenas sorri.

A campainha de inicio de aula toca. Em instantes a professora entra na sala arrastando Keigo pelos pés, ela o joga no chão e começa a aula normalmente para em seguida fazer a chamada.

- Ótimo, parece que a maioria veio hoje, então este é o momento apropriado para apresentar a nova aluna.

- Nova aluna? A turma repete em conjunto.

- Sim, pode entrar "nova aluna". Manda a professora.

Ela entra tímida, mas sem tentar demonstrar, de postura reta e cabelos negros longos, soltos e lisos, tinha o rosto bem esculpido e olhos castanhos, com aquele uniforme de colegial, aquela jovem parecia uma modelo.

- Nossa como ela é linda! Parece modelo! Diz um aluno.

- Ela parece atriz de TV diz outra.

- Quer casar comigo? Grita um rapaz lá de trás.

- Será que é filha de político? Fala a aluna um pouco alto de mais.

Até Ichigo ficara admirado com a beleza da moça, Sado queria não demonstrar, mas estava tão admirado quanto Ichigo, da mesma forma Ishida que nem sabia o que pensar. Rukia se sentia estranha quando olhava para ela e Inoue conhecia aquela pessoa, mas não mencionara nada até então, ela apenas esperava pela oportunidade de fazê-lo.

Os cochichos continuavam até que a professora manda pararem.

- JÁ CHEGA! Deixem a nova aluna se apresentar antes seus selvagens.

Silêncio...

- Pronto, pode se apresentar.

Hisana olha para a professora que fazia sinal para ela começar a apresentação, então ela resolve começar.

- Muito prazer, me chamo Matsuda Hisa, venho transferida de outro colégio em outra cidade por motivos de trabalho do meu pai que viaja muito. Espero que possamos ser grandes amigos, conto com vocês.

- Conte com meus braços, minhas pernas e com o que você quiser de mim Hisa-chan! Fala Keigo no chão vendo a jovem linda por ângulos invejados por qualquer rapaz da idade.

Hisana percebe que não era bem para o rosto que Keigo olhava e lógico que ela sabia que aquele era Keigo.

- Hisa-san pode se sentar... atrás do Ichigo. Diz a professora apontando para a cadeira vazia atrás dele.

- Tudo bem, obrigada professora. Hisa se dirige para o assento, mas não perde a oportunidade de pisar no estômago de Keigo enquanto passa por cima dele.

- Ui, meu estômago.

- Se você não se levantar do chão e sentar logo não é só o estômago que vai estar doendo daqui a pouco! Fala a professora para Keigo que se levanta protegendo o seu "orgulho" enquanto corre para o seu lugar.

Hisana passa cumprimentando todos com gestos.

- Olá, eh... Ichigo-kun?

- Yo, pode sentar ai, fique a vontade.

- Obrigada, com licença.

- Vamos começar a aula. Ok abram os livros na página 134 e vamos...

Hisana não conseguia acreditar, mas acabara de se infiltrar na sala de aula e com sucesso, era inacreditável poder estar ali ao lado daquelas pessoas que a viram quando ela era pequena e mais inacreditável ainda era estar sentada atrás de seu...

- Pai...

Ela havia pensado um pouco alto.

- Uhm? Me chamou Matsuda-san?

A sentença veio com espanto.

- Eu? Não Ichigo-san, você deve ter ouvido coisas. Falava ela disfarçando. – E a propósito, eu detesto formalidades na sala de aula, se vamos ser amigos, me chame apenas por Hisa. Hisana sorria enquanto falava, talvez para aliviar sua própria tensão.

- Uhm... Bem, então me chame apenas de Ichigo. Rebate o próprio como resposta.

- Eu sei que ela é bonita e que qualquer jovem com os hormônios em fúria se apaixonaria, mas acho que está na hora dos pombinhos se acalmarem ai atrás e prestarem mais atenção na aula que já começou certo Ichigo?

Os dois pareciam duas cabeças de tomate de tanta vergonha.

- Que besteira! Eu estava apenas me apresentando para ela! Fala Ichigo sem graça.

- Eu apenas estava cumprimentando o Ichigo professora e ele me cumprimentou de volta, é só isso! Hisana estava completamente desconcertada.

- Que fofo, agora olhem para cá! Falava a professora fitando os dois com seriedade.

- Sim senhora! Responderam os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Que ótimo Hisana, mal se passaram os primeiros minutos de aula e você já chama a atenção de todo mundo. – Pensava ela torcendo pra não ter chamado a atenção de quem não devia. Ela olha para o lado. Rukia estava olhando para ela e quando percebe que Hisa a fitara ela disfarça olhando pra frente. – Ótimo Hisana, era só o que faltava agora sua mãe está com ciúmes de você com seu próprio pai! Eu mereço isso... Pensou a jovem pondo as mãos na cabeça e olhando pra frente fingindo assistir aula.

* * *

O som do intervalo toca e uma manada de alunos vem em cima de Hisana.

- Hisa-san quantos anos você tem?

- Você é modelo? Filha de político?

- Você tem namorado?

- Quer almoçar com a gente Hisa-san?

- O Kurosaki não gosta de mulher fica comigo Hisa-san!

Eram perguntas demais do quais algumas era melhor nem responder, ela precisava fugir daquela situação e acabara de ter uma idéia.

- Inoue-san! Olha só você ai! Nem tinha visto você ainda!

Inoue olha sorridente para Hisana. – Olá Hisa-san, não esperava ver você por aqui afinal você disse que era...

Hisana corre e puxa Inoue pelo braço e aproveita para sair da sala. – Nossa! Há quanto tempo parece até que foi ontem a última vez que eu te vi!

- Mas Hisa-san ontem foi a última vez que você me viu...

- Detalhes Inoue-san, pra você ver como eu já estava com saudades!

A duas saem e todos na sala ficam a ver navios. Ichigo, Sado e Rukia pensam que ela era antiga conhecida de Inoue por isso não parecem se importam muito com o teatro, mas Ishida sente que havia algo de errado e ele não pensa duas vezes em seguir as duas e Tatsuki já estava seguindo Inoue com a estranha.

Inoue e Hisana param para conversar no pátio mais vazio da escola.

- Hisa-san? O que houve? Por que você agiu daquele jeito de repente?

- Inoue-san eu sei que foi muita falta de educação, desculpe, mas é que era o único jeito de sair daquela enrolação e você era a única pessoa na sala que eu conhecia, por isso acabei me aproveitando de você... Perdão, de verdade.

- Não tem problema, mas... Hisa-san, o que você faz na escola?

Hisana já tinha a resposta perfeita, ela ficou encenando a noite inteira.

- Inoue-san, eu vou contar uma coisas pra você, mas é necessário que você mantenha em absoluto sigilo ok?

-Ok... Eu acho...

- Tudo bem, olhe, na verdade, ontem à noite eu estava andando pela cidade atrás do Kurosaki-san sim, mas não por que eu sou uma "fã" dele e sim, por que eu estou em uma missão para protegê-lo. Essa sentença não era mentira, mas também não era toda a verdade.

Inoue muda de expressão para uma mais preocupada. – Proteger? Mas protegê-lo do que?

- Parece loucura, mas você sabe muito bem que o Kurosaki-san é muito poderoso e, além disso, é o famoso "substituto de shinigami" que todos conhecem, algumas de minhas fontes superiores confirmaram que existem pessoas atrás desse poder, por isso me enviaram em uma missão secreta para vigiá-lo e caso necessário protegê-lo até que se tenha certeza de sua total segurança e conclusão com sucesso da missão.

- Mas você está sozinha Hisa-san?

- Sim, por isso é muito importante manter meu sigilo o máximo que pudermos.

- Entendi, mas o que eu faço para ajudar? O Kurosaki-kun é meu amigo!

- Por enquanto preciso de sua ajuda tentando manter-me em sigilo como agente secreta, só assim, vou poder seguir com a missão sem maiores transtornos, mas caso seja necessário, espero poder contar com você Inoue-san.

- Pode contar comigo Hisa-san!

- Pare de me chamar de "Hisa-san" é constrangedor quando nos tornamos amigos. Fala Hisana enquanto olha para Inoue.

- Mas é que Hisa-san soa tão legal pra você. Responde Inoue enquanto sorri.

Hisana sorri também. – Tudo bem então.

Hisana ainda agradecia aos céus por Inoue acreditar em tudo do que ela falava e por se tratar de Ichigo, com certeza Ela faria exatamente como lhe foi dito, mas enquanto pensava sobre isso uma voz pega as duas de surpresa.

- Inoue-san está tudo bem com você? Era Ishida.

- Ishida-kun! E Tatsuki-chan!

- Acho que agora você pode nos apresentar sua amiga não é mesmo Orihime? Tatsuki falava com um tom de ciúmes.

- Tatsuki-chan, Ishida-kun, esta é Matsuda Hisa-san, ela é minha amiga já faz um tempinho.

- E por que você nunca me falou sobre ela Orihime?

- É que...é que...

- Por que como eu disse na minha apresentação na turma, meu pai viaja muito e por causa disso costumo perder contato com muitos amigos, porém quando eu voltei para cá fiquei muito contente por poder ver a Inoue-san novamente. Fala Hisana mentindo habilmente.

- Entendi, então, bem vinda a bordo Hisa, Tatsuki estende a mão para cumprimentá-la.

- Obrigada, Tatsuki-san.

Ishida olha para aquela situação e mesmo ainda incomodado cumprimenta a novata igualmente.

Tatsuki convida Hisana para o almoço e Inoue chama suas amigas, incluindo Rukia para almoçarem e conhecerem um pouco mais sobre a novata. Por incrível que pareça, mentir já estava se tornando uma habilidade mestra para Hisana que já o fazia normalmente nas conversas e mesmo na presença de Rukia, Hisana se saia muito bem.

* * *

Uma garganta se abre nos céus de karakura e de dentro de sua escuridão Fisus e Granus saem. A garganta se fecha.

- Então Karakura era assim? Que nojento. Fala Granus fazendo cara de nojo.

- Não perca tempo com detalhes insignificantes, procure por ela imediatamente. Ordena Fisus.

- Sim senhor!

- Ambos utilizam a "pesquisa" para tentar encontrar Hisana, mas eles não a encontram em lugar algum.

- O que vamos fazer agora. Pergunta Granus.

- O óbvio, vamos chamá-la por mal. Responde Fisus com sorriso diabólico.

- Então quer dizer que eu vou ser o primeiro a brincar?

- Exatamente, mate aqueles vermes e Hisana aparecerá.

- Vai ser como estar em um parque de diversões!

- Vamos, eles estão naquela direção.

Os dois voam em direção a escola de Karakura.

* * *

Ichigo, Sado, Ishida, Rukia, Inoue e Hisana sentem a presença espiritual gigantesca longe dali.

Ishida, Ichigo e Sado que estavam juntos, ao sentirem a enorme reiatsu saem correndo na direção dela,

- Que reiatsu são essas! Grita Ichigo correndo e pegando uma pílula dentro do bolso da calça.

- Kurosaki, vamos tomar cuidado essas presenças não são normais! Diz Ishida que também corre a toda velocidade.

Sado acompanha os dois com olhar sério na mesma direção.

Ichigo usa Kon para assumir seu corpo

- Kon tome cuidado!

- Entendido! Ao sentir a reiatsu, Kon nem ousa tirar brincadeira da situação.

Rukia e Inoue sentem a reiatsu também, mas como tem Chappy para assumir seu corpo, Rukia avisa como shinigami para Inoue que vai na frente com Ichigo.

- Inoue eu vou na frente, tenta nos alcançar logo. Rukia sai voando.

- Uhmmm, acho que tomei muito suco, com licença preciso ir ao banheiro. Diz Inoue se levantando.

- Vou aproveitar que você vai ao banheiro e vou também Inoue-san, afinal ainda não conheço toda a escola. Soma Hisana à idéia de Inoue.

Ambas saem correndo deixando as amigas esperando.

- Essas são as reiatsus dos que querem machucar o Kurosaki-kun?

- Sim, precisamos nos apressar Inoue-san!

- Certo!

Beep, beep, beep. O comunicador de Hisana tocava.

- Hisa-chan, eles chegaram.

- Já percebi e estou a caminho junto com Inoue.

Inoue olhava para Hisana que falava com alguém do qual ela não podia ouvir e nem entender do que se tratava a conversa

- Você não deve ir agora Hisa-chan. Diz Urahara.

- Tá maluco claro que eu devo ir!

- Não! É isso que eles querem Hisa-chan, se você aparecer agora e indicar para eles sua presença, Ele começará a mandar seus comandados mais poderosos!

Hisana pára de correr e Inoue também que olha com curiosidade e dúvidas para Hisana.

- Mas eles não vão resistir!

- Os inimigos são classe cinco! Eles podem resistir.

- E do que adianta ficar aqui sem fazer nada? Classe cinco ou não, não mudará o fato de que cedo ou tarde Ele mandará todos atrás de mim. O fato de eles estarem aqui já não é uma indicação de que eles já sabem da minha presença!

- Kurosaki Hisana! Eu ordeno que você não interfira nessa batalha, ou trarei você de volta!

Hisana sabia que Urahara raramente ficava zangado e quando ouvia seu nome completo saindo da boca dele sabia muito bem que era melhor não discutir. Ela fica muda.

- Hisa-chan, entenda... Nós não podemos colocar nossas últimas chances de consertar tudo na balança. Falava Urahara arrependido de ter levantado o tom de voz para ela.

- Mas eu não quero ficar apenas olhando todos partirem na minha frente de novo para nunca mais voltarem... Diz Hisana com tom melancólico.

Aquela frase doeu no coração de Urahara, pois ele sabia muito bem pelo que a jovem havia passado.

- (suspiro), tudo bem Hisa-chan, trinta minutos, é isso do que eu preciso para criar os preparativos para apagar seu rastro espiritual e criar uma barreira dimensional e deixá-la livre para agir como quiser, mas até lá não ouse interferir na batalha, eu não estava brincando quando disse aquilo anteriormente.

Hisana se anima mais um pouco.

- Tudo bem eu espero, mas vá rápido!

A comunicação é encerrada.

- Inoue-san eu preciso da sua ajuda, eu necessito de trinta minutos para fazer alguns preparativos importantes, até lá, tente ajudar Ichigo no que for preciso!

- Entendido, Hisa-san, mas tome cuidado, nós estaremos esperando você.

- Não diga e nem mencione nada que denuncie a minha presença, não se esqueça do que eu disse para você.

- Eu lembro, diz Inoue começando a correr novamente, - então eu vou na frente Hisa-san!

- Tomem cuidado Inoue-san! Grita Hisana.

Hisana observa Inoue partindo, ela levanta o braço com seu relógio especial e marca o cronômetro que começa com uma contagem regressiva de trinta minutos, ela olha novamente e sente a reiatsu de todos indo em direção ao inimigo.

- Por favor, não morram! Diz Hisana ao vento.

* * *

**Continua...**

* * *

**Esse capítulo tá cheio de diálogos, talvez por isso tenha ficado meio grandinho, espero que não tenha ficado uma leitura cansativa xD... no próximo capítulo será mostrado como 30 minutos podem se tornar uma eternidade...**

**Não esqueçam das reviews, elas ajudam muito a continuar a história.  
**


	7. Contagem Regressiva para o Desespero

**Palavras da autora:** Bleach não me pertence, eu apenas peguei emprestado xD.

Em respeito a Obra de _**TITE kUBO**_ vou me esforçar para homenageá-lo.

_**Comentem, critiquem, dê sua opnião, elas contribuem para melhorar a criatividade da estória.

* * *

**_

Na Soul Society, o laboratório de pesquisas do décimo segundo esquadrão acabara de receber um sinal desconhecido na tela de monitoramento do ciclo espiritual da terra.

- Senhor! Acabamos de receber um sinal de nível espiritual acima da média na cidade de Karakura! Diz um pesquisador de olho no monitor.

- Isso não me interessa. Responde o capitão do esquadrão Kurotsuchi Mayuri ocupado com seus próprios problemas.

- Mas senhor, são dois seres com nível no mínimo equivalente ao de um capitão!

Dessa vez isso chama a atenção de Mayuri, ele se volta para o monitor e olha atentamente para os dados que desciam como cascata na tela.

- Interessante...

* * *

Os dois deep hollows Fisus e Granus se dirigiam para a escola de Karakura voando pelos céus quando percebem que já estavam sendo alvejados.

- Parece que eles morderam a isca Fisus. Diz Granus desacelerando os passos.

- Exatamente e como previsto nossa criança não está com eles. Completa Fisus que também pára a corrida.

- O que fazemos?

- Esperamos os peixes caírem na rede do pescador.

O dois hollows descem dos céus em direção ao solo onde calmamente esperam por Ichigo e seus amigos.

* * *

Ichigo, Sado e Ishida que corriam na frente percebem que os dois seres de reiatsu desconhecida haviam parado de correr e aparentemente esperavam por eles. Eles também param de correr.

- Kurosaki, eles estão preparando uma armadilha com certeza. Diz Ishida.

- Difícil dizer principalmente por ainda nem sabemos quem são, podem ser amigos também.

- Você é idiota? Então por qual motivo eles viriam até aqui esbanjando esse poder todo como se quisessem gritar: "Olha aqui eu cheguei!".

- ... Que se dane! Se forem inimigos basta chegar lá e acabar com eles antes do intervalo da escola acabar! Grita Ichigo frustrado e correndo novamente sendo seguido logo atrás por Sado.

- Ãhm! Você está louco? Kurosaki! Grita Ishida sozinho vendo ele se distanciar rapidamente.

- Ishida! Era Rukia chegando instantes depois.

- Kuchiki-san!

- Aonde aquele idiota pensa que está indo! Grita Rukia passando por Ishida e indo em direção a Ichigo. Ishida começa a correr ao lado dela.

- Kuchiki-san você conhece essas reiatsus?

- Nunca senti antes na minha vida é por isso que eu tentei alcançar esse cabeça de vento! Ele vai acabar caindo em uma armadilha! Rukia pega o celular e começa a mandar uma mensagem: - Oficial Kuchiki Rukia responsável pelo distrito 388/11 Karakura, solicito imediata identificação de duas presenças ao redor do setor 15 no centro da cidade, o substituto de shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo se dirige para o local, repito, necessito de imediata identificação! Ela olha para o celular, não havia sinal. – Que droga! Estou sem sinal, o que está acontecendo? Ela olha na direção de Ichigo com cara de preocupação. – Estou com um mau pressentimento...Ishida! Vamos mais rápido!

Os dois correm freneticamente atrás de Ichigo. Enquanto isso Inoue tentava alcançá-los, mas como não era do tipo atlética estava tendo dificuldades na corrida.

- Essa não, estou ficando para trás, vamos Orihime, depressa, você tem que proteger o Kurosaki-kun!

* * *

Na Soul Society, Kurotsuchi Mayuri digitava rapidamente algo na tela de seu computador quando de repente a tela do monitor embaça e começa a perder sinal até ficar como uma TV sem antena com sinal de faísca.

- Mas que diabos é isso! Seus inúteis restabeleçam o sinal! Berrava o capitão para seus subordinados que entravam em desespero correndo de um lado para o outro atrás da resolução do problema, de repente o sinal é restabelecido e na tela do monitor alguém familiar aparece.

- Hello, Capitão Kurotsuchi Mayuri. Era Urahara.

- Urahara Kisuke! É bom que você tenha um motivo excelente para interromper minha importante pesquisa. Mayuri olha com ar zangado para Urahara, mas de repente nota algo diferente naquele homem. – Vocês ai seus inúteis! Saiam imediatamente do laboratório! Nemu tire esses ratos daqui e não deixe ninguém entrar até eu ordenar!

- Sim senhor, Mayuri-sama.

Nemu tira todos do local e se retira também fechando a porta do laboratório. Mayuri espera todos saírem e então diz:

- Ora, ora, ora, acho que podemos começar agora não é mesmo? Fala Mayuri esboçando seu típico sorriso cínico.

- Urahara também sorri para Mayuri.

- Quem é você? Pergunta o capitão do décimo segundo esquadrão.

* * *

Ichigo e Sado chegam até o centro da cidade e encontram dois homens de costas para eles, um deles, o mais magro estava em pé conversando com o maior e sentado em uma enorme pedra no meio do parque, o Mais magro olha para trás e chama a atenção do maior deles. Eles se viram para cumprimentar os visitantes.

- Sejam bem vindos meus caros, Começa a falar Fisus.

- Quem são vocês? Pergunta Ichigo sem mais delongas.

Quase que automaticamente Fisus e Granus mostram algo típico a suas espécies, dois buracos em seus peitos.

- Nossa isso dispensa qualquer palavra e logicamente, me poupa muito trabalho, fala Ichigo tirando Zangetsu das costas. – então quem vai ser o primeiro?

Os dois Hollows gargalham alto.

- Ele era divertido desde essa época. Fala Granus olhando para Fisus.

- Ela teve a quem puxar. Completa Fisus.

- Ei, ei, ei! Vocês vão ficar aí parados e falando? Então eu vou primeiro! Grita Ichigo partindo para cima deles. Sado vem atrás com seu braço direito pronto para o combate.

Os dois hollows continuam parados e sorrindo para os dois jovens.

- Vocês têm certeza que querem fazer isso sozinhos? Kurosaki Ichigo e Sado Yasutora? Fala Granus olhando para eles.

Ichigo e Sado se surpreendem quando ouvem seus nomes e pulam para trás.

- Como você sabe meu nome? Pergunta Ichigo.

- Se acalme Ichigo, por que você não espera seus amigos? Eles estão bem pertinhos daqui e vou ser sincero com vocês, se "eu" fosse vocês, esperaria por meus amigos. Diz Fisus olhando Ichigo e Sado nos olhos.

Ichigo e sado ficam hipnotizados por aqueles olhos tenebrosos.

- Ichigo! Sado!

- Kurosaki! Sado-kun!

Gritam Rukia e Ishida respectivamente.

Assim que se aproximam eles percebem Ichigo e Sado suando e parados encarando os dois indivíduos a frente deles.

-Ei! Ichigo! Grita Rukia perto o suficiente para fazer Ichigo ouvir.

- Rukia... Esses caras são diferentes, eles são hollows, mas... Tome cuidado.

- Quem é você pra me dizer pra tomar cuidado seu moleque imprudente! Grita Rukia dando um cascudo em Ichigo.

- Ai! Por que você me bateu? Tá maluca!

- Isso é pra você aprender a esperar os outros seu imbecil!

- Imbecil aqui é você e quer saber o que mais!

- Er... Kuchiki-san... Kurosaki... Fala Ishida não querendo se meter na discussão, mas já se intrometendo diz: - Acho que aqui não é a hora para isso não é mesmo?

Os dois se tocam e se voltam para os que estavam diante deles.

Fisus e Granus não se mexem apenas sorriam para os quatro que olhavam fixamente para eles agora.

- Bom, acho que todos já estão aqui, então creio que podemos começar. Diz Granus olhando para Fisus. – Posso começar?

- Divirta-se.

- Como é? Se divertir? Quem vocês pensam que somos! Diz Rukia revoltada.

- Meus brinquedos. Responde Granus erguendo os braços. Com isso de dentro do buraco em seu peito uma luz negra e densa se reflete a frente dele condensando-se em uma esfera negra que em seguida sobe aos céus e cria uma redoma que cai sobre todos. - E este é meu parque de diversões. Ele completa.

- O que é isso? Sinto uma tremenda reiatsu espalhada por todos os lados! Diz Ishida preocupado.

- Este é um domínio, somente os hollows que estão no mesmo nível que minha classe são capazes de criá-lo. Responde Fisus para o garoto nervoso.

- Domínio? Nunca ouvi falar de um hollow capaz de fazer uma coisa dessas! O que vocês são? Arrancars? Pergunta Rukia com o cabo da espada nas mãos.

- Não minha jovem Rukia, nós não somos hollows, esses lixos estão anos luz de distância em poder comparados ao que somos.

Rukia se espanta quando percebe que eles aparentam conhecê-la. - Então o que são vocês?

- Nós somos "Deep Hollows". Responde Fisus. - Meu nome é Fisus e este ao meu lado se chama Granus.

- Deep Hollows? Nunca ouvi falar! Como a Soul Society nunca registrou tal coisa? Fala Rukia.

- Por que aparentemente eles são os primeiros a nos visitar, certo? Diz Ichigo olhando para Fisus em busca de resposta.

- Exatamente. Ele responde.

- Então como tomaram conhecimento sobre nós? Quem disse para vocês? Pergunta Ishida tentando conseguir uma resposta dos inimigos.

- Alguém que vocês nem chegarão a conhecer. Responde Fisus.

- Então o que querem da gente! Grita Ichigo para os dois.

- Eu já disse, Fala Granus apontando o dedo para os quatro, - Eu só quero brincar. Uma energia negra se forma na ponta de seus dedos.

- Cero! Grita Rukia.

Uma energia sai dos dedos de Granus indo em direção a eles seguida de uma explosão.

Do meio da fumaça Rukia, Sado, Ichigo e Ishida pulam espalhados e tossindo. Todos espantados com a explosão repentina. Sado estava com o braço machucado.

- Mil perdões, eu já tinha esquecido como vocês eram fracos. Desculpa-se Granus cinicamente olhando pra os amigos.

Ichigo e Rukia se prontificam a frente de Sado

- Chado! Você está bem? Pergunta Ichigo para o amigo de joelhos e segurando o braço.

A resposta de Sado vem com um Urro, ele se levanta e sai correndo e com o braço machucado faz um movimento e grita: - Braço Derecho Del Gigante! Uma energia poderosa sai em forma de rajada na direção de Granus.

Granus recebe o golpe com um sorriso nos lábios. A explosão faz Ichigo e Rukia que estavam mais perto fecharem os olhos.

Do meio da fumaça a figura de Granus começa a aparecer sem nenhum arranhão.

- Foi um bom golpe, devo admitir.

- Sado olha surpreso para ele.

- Então elogie isso! Grita Ishida em cima de Granus preparando seu arco.

Uma chuva de flechas cai em cima de Granus que apenas observa parado novamente.

Uma explosão ainda maior se espalha pelo local, dessa vez Rukia e Ichigo se afastam do ataque de Ishida. A Fumaça se dissipa novamente, a única coisa se todos fazem é a cara de espanto quando olham para frente.

- Bom, não posso mentir para você, seu ataque foi muito bom, mas...

Granus some.

Ishida ouve uma voz bem perto de seu ouvido.

- Contra mim, ele não passa de picadas de mosquitos.

Dor.

Ishida sente uma dor terrível no estômago, ele olha para baixo e apenas vê um braço transpassado pela sua barriga. Ele cospe sangue. Seu arco desaparece das mãos.

- Eu detesto mosquitos. Granus tira sua mão da barriga de Ishida e o joga contra o chão.

- Ishida! Seu desgraçado! Rukia! Grita Ichigo Indo em direção a Granus que o espera no céu.

Rukia corre e segura Ishida antes que ele caia no chão.

-Inoue! Ajude aqui! Grita Rukia olhando para trás.

Inoue não estava lá.

- Tsc!

Rukia coloca Ishida com cuidado no chão e ela mesma começa a fazer os primeiros-socorros.

* * *

Hisana sente a reiatsu de Ishida diminuindo. Ela olha para o relógio, apenas dez minutos haviam se passado, isso faz com que ela cerre os punhos.

- Droga ainda falta 20 minutos! Ela aperta o botão do comunicador. – Urahara! Você ainda vai demorar muito? Sem resposta. – Urahara! Droga!

Ela volta a olhar para o local onde seus amigos lutavam.

- Vinte minutos! Por favor, resistam por mais 20 minutos!

* * *

Inoue corria e ao longe via uma redoma negra gigantesca que recobria uma enorme área.

- Mas o que é isso? Ela Sente a reiatsu de Ishida diminuindo.

- Ishida-kun! Não! Inoue consegue forças para correr ainda mais rápido.

* * *

Ichigo voa como um leão em cima de Granus que apara o golpe com a mão nua, ele olha nos olhos de Ichigo e diz:

- Você é capaz de fazer muito mais do que isso, mostre para mim aquela máscara hollow que todos dizem aumentar enormemente o seu poder.

Ichigo Fica surpreso quando ele diz conhecer até mesmo sua máscara hollow. – Então você quer brincar com fogo não é? BANKAI! Ao mesmo tempo em que grita Ichigo ainda faz um movimento com a mão esquerda sobre o rosto e uma máscara com desenhos tribais aparece ocultando sua face.

Granus sorri e com um "sonido" (equivalente ao shunpo dos shinigamis) se afasta de Ichigo.

- Você pediu por isso! Grita Ichigo com um som Metálico abafado. - Getsuga Tenshou!

Um golpe semelhante a uma meia-lua negra é disparado em direção a Granus, ele por sua vez olha aparentemente surpreso para o golpe, ele tira sua espada e com um movimento centrífugo rebate o Getsuga Tenshou de Ichigo em direção de Sado.

- Sado! Sai daí! Grita Rukia desesperada.

Não há tempo, Sado tenta desviar do golpe de Ichigo, mas seu braço esquerdo fica atrasado milímetros em relação ao movimento do seu corpo e é o suficiente para tê-lo decepado.

- AAAAAHHH! Grita Sado sentindo uma dor descomunal e rolando no chão tentando estancar o sangue. Seu braço decepado voa alguns metros.

Ichigo olha para seu amigo gritando e quando vira para Granus. – Seu Miserável! Eu vou acabar com você! Getsuga Tensh….. Granus desaparece. Ichigo não viu para onde ele foi.

- Quem o Senhor deseja machucar agora? Era Granus alguns metros atrás de Ichigo. – O senhor quer decepar a cabeça de Kuchiki Rukia?

Rukia que está tomando conta de Ishida fica suando frio esperando pelos movimentos até o momento imprevisíveis do inimigo, ela pega o celular e percebe que continua sem sinal.

- Não adianta Kuchiki Rukia, uma vez dentro de um domínio, você perde total noção do mundo exterior, da mesma forma que quem está dentro não sabe o que se passa lá fora, quem está lá fora não faz idéia do que acontece aqui dentro, somente o dono do domínio tem total controle do fluxo de almas entre as duas dimensões, portanto desista, você não vai conseguir chamar reforço da Soul Society. Fala Fisus olhando para Rukia que apenas faz cara de preocupação para Ichigo.

- Como é possível que ele consiga rebater meu Getsuga Tenshou com minha máscara hollow? Pensava Ichigo empunhando firmemente o cabo de sua espada. – Preciso fazer alguma coisa ou...

- Senhor Ichigo, por favor, não faça essa cara de desistência ou toda a minha diversão será perdida, além do mais, nem comecei a brincar direito ainda.

Aquilo deixara Ichigo zangado, dizer que estava se divertindo às custas dos ferimentos de seus amigos era a gota d`água e era exatamente o que Granus esperava.

- Getsuga Tenshou!

O Getsuga Tenshou vai em direção a Granus que estava próximo ao chão, ele olha para trás e com um sorriso cínico se afasta do local, por detrás dele é possível ver alguém adentrando o domínio.

* * *

Inoue chegara diante da enorme redoma negra, ela toca na espessura daquele emaranhado de densidade espiritual.

- O que é isso? Nunca tinha visto algo parecido, mas consigo sentir a reiatsu do Kurosaki-kun e dos outros, Sado-san e Ishida-kun precisam de ajuda!

Inoue continua tocando na redoma e desta vez se concentra mais, pouco a pouco ela sente que está adentrando o grande objeto espiritual. Quando finalmente consegue passar por completo ela se espanta quando vê uma energia negra em forma de meia-lua vindo com velocidade em sua direção.

- Inoue! Grita Ichigo em pânico.

Uma grande explosão ocorre.

Inoue estava de olhos fechados, quando abre os olhos sente gotas de sangue pingando em seu rosto.

Kuchiki-san!

Rukia tinha salvado Inoue por muito pouco daquele ataque, mas tinha se machucado no processo, uma parte do seu quimono que protegia seu braço esquerdo havia sido arrancado com a potência do ataque e seu rosto tinha uma trilha de sangue que descia pelo lado e pingava no chão somado ao ferimento do braço.

- Rukia, Inoue! Gritava Ichigo voando até elas.

Granus não se agüentava mais na gargalhada.

- Kuchiki-san o seu braço, o seu rosto!

- Eu estou bem Inoue! Ela estava mentindo. O Sado precisa da sua ajuda depressa! Ele perdeu um braço, e está perdendo muito sangue, vá logo Inoue!

- Mas Kuchiki-san e você?

- Eu já disse que vou ficar bem, vá logo cuidar dele.

Embora relutante Inoue olha primeiro para Ishida distante dali que estava inconsciente, porém estável graças ao atendimento rápido de Rukia, mas que não podia fazer milagres quanto a Sado, essa parte era responsabilidade de Inoue que sai correndo até ele também inconsciente e perdendo muito sangue.

- Rukia! Chega Ichigo até ela. – Me desculpe, eu não queria...

Rukia faz um sinal para Ichigo chegar mais perto. Ichigo se aproxima dela.

- SEU IDIOTA! Grita Rukia dando um cascudo na parte da cabeça de Ichigo que estava desprotegida pela máscara. – Quantas vezes eu vou ter que te bater até você aprender a não cair na conversa do inimigo!

-... Perdão. Ichigo estava sem forças e sem razão para discutir, afinal graças a ele um grande amigo tinha perdido um braço e outras duas quase perderam a vida.

- Se você continuar a fazer essa cara vou bater em você até essa máscara virar do avesso! Presta atenção na sua frente Ichigo!

Ichigo olha pra frente.

Rukia se ergue.

- Somos apenas nós dois agora Ichigo, temos que pensar em alguma coisa, pois esse inimigo parece nos conhecer muito bem, além do mais, se ele quisesse nos matar ele já teria feito isso.

- O que você quer dizer? Que eles estão esperando alguém?

- Provavelmente.

- A sua perspicácia é fenomenal senhorita Kuchiki. Diz Granus Batendo palmas. Você só errou em uma parte, no "quisesse matar", quando na verdade eu realmente irei matá-los, não é apenas por querer e sim por ser uma ordem, mas por enquanto como estava entediado há muito tempo, resolvi brincar um pouco.

- E quem vocês estão esperando?

- Alguém deveras interessante. Responde Granus.

- Está dizendo que somos iscas? Pergunta Rukia.

- Sua perspicácia é realmente surpreendente.

- Canalha! Não vou permitir vocês machucarem mais ninguém! Diz Ichigo com mais certeza no coração dessa vez.

- É mesmo? E como pretende fazer isso Kurosaki-san?

Ichigo começa a concentrar uma grande quantidade de energia no seu corpo inteiro.

- Ichigo, espera! Diz Rukia.

- Vocês sabem qual é a diferença entre um leão e uma formiga?

Ichigo continua prestando atenção enquanto concentra o máximo de energia que pode. Rukia libera sua zampakutou, - Mae! Sode no Shirayuki! Sua katana se transforma em uma espada totalmente branca. Ela continua a olhar para o inimigo, mas desta vez pronta para o que vier.

Granus continua.

- Um leão, é considerado o rei da selva por seu porte maior que muitos animais, sua força e seu instinto predador. Ele estende a mão direita e uma pequena esfera cinza surge em sua mão recoberta de energia. – A formiga por sua vez, não possui força, tamanho em nem esse instinto que causa temor a tantos animais. A esfera se comprime e se divide em várias outras esferas menores da mesma cor. – E é aí que muitos animais acabam caindo em sua armadilha. – as esferas menores começam a circular ao redor de Granus freneticamente. – Sozinha, uma formiga não consegue fazer absolutamente nada. Ele estende sua mão esquerda dessa vez criando a mesma esfera de energia. – Porém, quando estão juntas, até mesmo o leão não ousa de aproximar de seu exército. As esferas se dividem e começam a circular o seu corpo junto às outras. – E vocês sabem por quê?

Rukia e Ichigo apertam o cabo da espada e nem piscam diante da situação, eles esperam o ataque do inimigo para reagir.

- É por que ele teme não ver a formiga que lhe dará o golpe final. Ao terminar de dizer isso Granus cerra os seus punhos e as esferas tomam forma semelhantes as de formigas com asas.

- Que sorte de vocês Rukia-san e Kurosaki-san, fala Fisus para os dois. – Hoje vocês saberão por que Granus é conhecido entre os deep hollows como "exército de um só".

Rukia e Ichigo ouvem o que Fisus diz, mas logo se voltam para Granus que sorria para ambos.

- Vão meus pequenos, deleitem-se do banquete que lhes sirvo! Diz Granus estalando os dedos.

Rukia e Ichigo Piscam e notam que as pequenas esferas haviam desaparecido.

Ichigo sente uma brisa passando rapidamente pelos seus ouvidos, ele pula para trás temendo o pior. – O que foi isso? Ichigo se concentra e olha atentamente para o local, ele percebe algo muito rápido se mexendo ao redor dele e de Rukia como um enxame de insetos.

-Rukia! Não se mexa!

Tarde demais, Rukia se mexe olhando para trás e tudo o que ela vê é um flash passando na frente de seus olhos e explodindo em seu peito.

- AARRGGGHHH! Grita Rukia de dor caindo no chão.

- Rukia! Ichigo grita indo em direção a ela e se esquivando de alguns dos pequenos insetos, mas quando chega perto dela para tirá-la dali, duas bombas explodem em seus pés.

- AARRGGHH! Ichigo sente um dor terrível em seus pés que começam a sangrar, ele cai no chão.

- Hahahahaha, vocês podem fazer o que quiserem, essas bombas perseguirão vocês até que morram, e como eu disse anteriormente, vocês nem saberão quem lhes dará o golpe final.

Ichigo se levanta novamente pulando para trás e se esquivando novamente das pequenas esferas, mas é atingido novamente nos braços e na barriga, ele grita de dor e começa a cair novamente em direção ao chão. – Droga! Como é possível que eu não consiga vê-los...? eles não são normais... será que eu vou morrer? Pensava Ichigo caindo com a vista embaçada.

- Cada um destes insetos quando entram em contanto com o alvo explodem automaticamente e cada explosão equivale a uma dúzia de dinamites explodindo, devo admitir que estou surpreso por ainda estarem vivos.

Quando Ichigo cai no chão os insetos começam a vir novamente para finalizá-lo.

- Pena que não sobreviverão por muito tempo.

- Hinagiku, Lily, Baigon! Santen Kesshun! Orihime ordena e três seres saem de suas presilhas indo em direção de Ichigo criando um escudo e protegendo-o da explosão. – Ayame, Shun'ō! Soten Kisshun! Outro escudo se forma em volta de Rukia começando a regenerá-la. Inoue olha fixamente para Granus. – Por favor, me responda, por que está fazendo isso conosco? Por que você quer matar o Kurosaki-kun?

Granus olha para Inoue que tenta proteger seus amigos, em consideração ao esforço inútil da jovem responde.

- Não é apenas Kurosaki Ichigo que será morto esta noite jovem Orihime, todos vocês serão mortos. Aponta ele para Inoue também. – o Motivo de eu matá-los é simplesmente por que um dia vocês se tornarão o pior problema para a conclusão de nossos objetivos.

- Nos tornaremos? Como você sabe? Nós nunca vimos vocês em nossas vidas! Como pode afirmar isso?

- Simples porque nós já...

- Granus, fala Fisus olhando para ele. - Você fala demais, termine logo com isso.

- Perdão Senhor. Ele olha para Inoue que está concentrada em curar Rukia e Proteger Ichigo. – É inútil você continuar com isso minha jovem. Ele estala os dedos e algumas bombas explodem destruindo os dois escudos criados por ela e logo após, um inseto atinge suas costas explodindo e jogando-a ao longe.

- AAHHHH! Inoue grita rolando no chão antes de ficar inconsciente.

- INOUE! Ichigo e Rukia gritam Juntos enquanto se levantam com dificuldades.

- Droga! Ichigo vá ajudá-la!

- E Quem vai ajudar você?

- Eu sei me virar, agora vá!

- Porcaria! Grita Ichigo correndo até Inoue enquanto se desvia com mais sucesso dos ataques da pequenas bombas.

- Se virar sozinha? Essa é muito boa Kuchiki-san, então me diga uma coisa, como pretende repelir os meus ataques?

- Mae, Sode no Shirayuki! Some no Mae, Tsukishiro! Ao dizer isso um desenho branco e brilhante de formato circular se projeta no chão criando uma coluna de gelo.

- É inútil eu já disse, eu conheço todas as suas técnicas Kuchiki Rukia. Diz Granus enquanto pula fora do círculo. – Por mais que voc...

- Bakudou número 4! Hainawa! Uma linha semelhante a um feixe de luz sai dos dedos de Rukia e prendem Granus como cordas atadas pelo corpo.

- Mas como você ousa fazer isso comig...

- Tsugi no Mae, Hakuren!

A única coisa que Granus enxerga é a nevasca indo em sua direção como uma avalanche horizontal. Seu corpo é recoberto pela nevasca.

- Incrível Rukia você conseguiu, Diz Ichigo destruindo alguns insetos próximos a Inoue.

- Idiota eu falei que conseguiria.

Fisus Sorri, Ichigo conhece esses tipos de Sorrisos, ele olha por detrás das costas de Rukia que vinha na sua direção quando enxerga uma figura dentro da nevasca solidificada de Hakuren quebrando o gelo e pulando em cima de Rukia com uma espada vindo em direção ao seu coração.

Tudo acontece muito rápido, primeiro Rukia vê Ichigo à sua frente e de repente ele some, instantes depois ela sente a reiatsu de Ichigo diminuindo logo atrás de si. Ela olha para trás e seu coração pára.

- ICHIGO! Ichigo estava transpassado por uma lâmina o qual ele segurava firmemente, os olhos de Granus estavam vermelhos de Ódio, ele estava ensandecido.

- Seus desgraçados! Ninguém! Ninguém fere o grande Granus e sai vivo!

Granus começa a tentar levantar a espada dentro de Ichigo tentando cortá-lo ao meio, Rukia se desespera e segura o cabo da lâmina pela barriga de Ichigo tentando impedir o pior. Ichigo cospe sangue.

- Idi...ota... aproveite a chance e sai logo daqui...

- NUNCA! Eu nunca vou deixar você sozinho aqui!

- Se você não sair daqui vamos todos morrer Ru..kia..

- Então eu morro aqui com você!

Ichigo ouve aquilo e seu coração bate forte, ele sente algo diferente com aquilo.

- Que ótimo, então morram juntos!

Granus ordena e os insetos explosivos começam a bombardear Ichigo e Rukia, mas de maneira alguma Rukia tira suas mãos da espada encravada em Ichigo. Ambos gritam de dor e começam a sangrar muito, nesse instante Granus chuta o rosto de Ichigo retirando a espada, Ichigo voa longe de Rukia e ela cai de joelhos no chão.

* * *

Hisana olha para o relógio, o tempo estava acabando e nada de Urahara dar noticia sobre os preparativos, ela já estava ficando nervosa. De repente ela sente a reiatsu de Inoue diminuindo e não muito tempo depois as de Ichigo e agora sentia a de Rukia.

- Droga! Não, Não, Não!

Beep, Beep, Beep...

* * *

Granus estava à média distância de Rukia, ele começa a se distanciar um pouco mais dando as costas enquanto fala:

- Vocês conseguiram me irritar, faz muito tempo que não me irritava tanto com alguém e por coincidência, foram vocês novamente. Ele faz o mesmo movimento criando novas esferas que se transformam em insetos explosivos. - Mas dessa vez, será a última vez que vocês irão nos atrapalhar.

Rukia tentava se levantar, mas ela quase não tinha forças, mal conseguia enxergar quem estava a sua frente devido à grande quantidade de sangue que escorria sobre seu rosto, também não ouvia direito o que Granus dizia por que as sucessivas explosões deixaram-na temporariamente surda, mas conseguia ouvir a voz de Ichigo gritando e lhe chamando desesperadamente.

- Ichigo... eu consigo ouvi-lo, consi... go ouvi-lo... onde está... Rukia procura por seu amigo tão querido que gritava preocupado, ela enxerga vagamente Ichigo estirado no chão. – Ichi... go... Ela com muita dificuldade estende a mão tentando alcançá-lo. – Eu sinto muito... Rukia começa a fechar os olhos e suas lágrimas se misturam ao sangue. – Eu... sinto ...muito... Rukia começa a perder a consciência enquanto vários insetos voam em sua direção para matá-la. É possível ouvir as gargalhadas lunáticas de Granus que se deliciava com a cena.

Uma gigantesca explosão acontece.

- RUUUUUKKIIIIAAA! Gritava Ichigo com horror enquanto suas lágrimas caiam misturadas ao sangue de seu rosto.

Ele perdera tudo naquele momento.

* * *

**Continua...**

**Esse capítulo está meio dramático e violento, mas quem disse que Bleach são apenas flores? os romances mais duradouros nascem na pior da adversidades.  
**

**Espero que tenham gostado da leitura, no próximo capítulo, será mostrado... ah é melhor vocês lerem xD. **

**PS: Por favor não quero receber comentários de pessoas dizendo que odeio a pobrezinha da Rukia por que quero deixar bem claro que eu sou Ichiruki.**

**talvez meu ar violento tenho sido influenciado pelo Brasil que perdeu pra Holanda :( Sorry.**

**Por favor reviews heim... Mesmo que estejam revoltados com a morte da Rukia...  
**


	8. Explosão de Ira Bombardeio da Fúria

**_Palavras da autora:_** Bleach não me pertence, eu apenas peguei emprestado xD.

Em respeito a Obra de _**TITE kUBO**_ vou me esforçar para homenageá-lo.

_**Comentem, critiquem, dê sua opnião, elas contribuem para melhorar a criatividade da estória.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Kuchiki Byakuya trabalhava em seu escritório do sexto esquadrão assinando papéis e escrevendo memorandos de missões concluídas por membros sob sua supervisão no esquadrão, ele pára de escrever por um instante para descansar os dedos que não paravam de trabalhar desde aquela manhã, ele se levanta da cadeira e pega o chá que lhe serviram minutos antes e deixaram sobre a mesa, se dirige até a janela, toma um pouco de chá e olha para o horizonte, algo lhe incomodava naquele instante, o sonho que tivera na noite anterior sobre a sua irmã não saia de sua cabeça, ele fecha os olhos e aqueles sentimentos cheios de memórias tão vivas que dificilmente poderiam ser chamados de sonho povoam novamente a sua cabeça.

* * *

**_Flash_**

* * *

Byakuya acabara de chegar de outro dia de trabalho no escritório do esquadrão, embora não demonstrasse a ninguém, ele tinha muita pressa de chega em casa naquele dia.

- Boa noite Byakuya-sama, cumprimentavam alguns servos da mansão abrindo o portão para o seu senhor, Byakuya os cumprimenta e adentra a sua casa.

- Boa noite Byakuya-sama. Cumprimenta o responsável pela mansão quando o seu senhor está fora.

- Elas já estão aqui?

- Sim senhor, chegaram no inicio da tarde, porém apenas Rukia-sama e a jovem mestra permaneceram.

- Entendo, e onde elas estão agora?

- Rukia-sama o aguarda no salão de visitas e a jovem mestra não parou de correr e brincar um instante sequer. Responde o servo sorrindo.

Byakuya se dirige até o salão principal de visitas e uma mulher de porte médio cabelos negros escorridos e um pouco longos sentava à mesa de costas para ele aguardando-o. Ela ouve a porta se abrindo e olha pra trás se levantando.

- Nii-sama! Que saudades, Rukia abraça seu irmão que não via há um mês.

- Rukia...

- Como você está meu irmão? Falava Rukia olhando com um sorriso lindo cheio de afeto pelo irmão.

- Estou bem. Respondia Byakuya que aprendera a sorrir mais naturalmente para a Irmã com o passar dos anos.

- Nii-sama, Ichigo mandou lembranças, mas não pôde ficar devido o trabalho, ele disse que ficaria muito feliz se você deixasse nossa filha ficar aqui este fim de semana, ela não parava de falar em você, então decidimos trazê-la hoje aqui e perguntar se você não gostaria de ficar com ela.

- Sim ela pode ficar não terei tanto trabalho esse fim de semana e posso mandar meu tenente ocupar meu lugar caso eu queira.

- Hisana vai ficar muito contente quando ouvir isso.

- A propósito onde ela está?

- Boa pergunta Nii-sama... Ela saiu correndo pela mansão brincando com os criados desde que chegamos, não a vejo desde então.

- Vamos sair para procurá-la.

- Tudo bem, mas se tratando de Hisana não há necessidade de preocupação Nii-sama.

- Minha preocupação é com os meus criados e não com ela...

Rukia ri. Era verdade, ela já havia esquecido este detalhe, sua filha deveria estar dando muito trabalho para os criados, Rukia já tinha perdido a conta de quantos haviam desistido de correr atrás de sua criança simplesmente por que não tinham mais energia, às vezes sua filha parecia uma bateria ambulante com energia infinita dentro do corpo, nisso com certeza ela puxara o pai.

Byakuya e Rukia caminhavam tranquilamente pelos corredores da mansão perguntando sobre o paradeiro da menina enquanto conversavam e colocavam em dia todas as novidades sobre a vida de cada um, até que de repente ambos ouvem um barulho seguido de vozes desesperadas vindo em suas direções.

- Espere jovem mestra! Por aí não! Gritava uma mulher quase sem fôlego.

- Por favor, jovem mestra! Rukia-sama vai nos matar! Gritava outro quase morrendo de cansaço.

Byakuya podia ouvir um barulho semelhante ao de um cavalo trotando vindo em sua direção. Era o sinal. Ele olha para trás e...

- TIIIIIIIOOOOOO! Uma criança de cinco anos pula no peito de Byakuya assemelhando-se a um macaquinho agarrado a mãe.

Byakuya não tinha visto de onde ela tinha vindo e sinceramente às vezes isso ainda o assustava.

-Jovem mestra... Os dois servos chegam ofegantes até a presença de Byakuya e Rukia, então eles fazem reverência quase sem forças.

- Minha filha, quando você vai aprender a cumprimentar o seu tio da maneira correta pelo menos uma vez? Fala Rukia repreendendo a filha.

- Desculpa mamãe...

- Não tem problema, já me acostumei com esse tipo de saudação, afinal, é assim que ela me acorda quando dorme aqui. Diz Byakuya naturalmente.

Isso era novidade para Rukia, ela sente um pouquinho de vergonha.

- Então quer dizer que você vai dormir aqui minha criança? Pergunta Byakuya a sobrinha.

- A mamãe disse para eu pedir do Senhor primeiro. Diz Hisana fazendo bico.

- Seu tio está na sua frente minha filha, creio que agora você pode pedir.

- Titio, eu posso dormir aqui? Diz Hisana fazendo sua face estratégica para pedir algo. Logicamente que até mesmo Byakuya não conseguia negar-lhe o pedido.

- Tudo bem. Diz então o capitão o sexto esquadrão.

- EBA! Comemora Hisana levantando os braços e abraçando Byakuya.

Rukia olha o contentamento da filha e se dá por satisfeita.

- A propósito tio Byakuya, eu queria fazer uma pergunta para o senhor. Volta-se Hisana para o tio.

- Pode fazer. Dizia Byakuya com a sobrinha ainda em seu colo.

- Na verdade eu já fiz essa pergunta para a mamãe e para o papai, mas eles disseram que somente o senhor saberia me responder.

Rukia sabia o que era e já estava entrando em pânico.

- Er... Minha filha...

Byakuya olha para Rukia com olhar curioso, mas só vê sua irmã suando frio.

- Então pode fazer a pergunta. Fala Byakuya a sua sobrinha.

- De onde vêm os bebês tio Byakuya? Pergunta Hisana com ar cheio de curiosidade e inocência sem deixar de lado o sorriso durante a pergunta.

Aquilo pegara Byakuya de surpresa, ele nunca imaginaria sua sobrinha lhe perguntando tal coisa e ainda por cima dizendo que seus pais haviam dito que somente ele poderia lhe responder! Rukia lhe devia satisfações, Ele olha para o seu lado, mas Rukia havia desaparecido ocultando sua reiatsu, até seus servos não estavam mais lá. Byakuya estava numa tremenda fria e mesmo que jamais demonstrasse já estava começando a ficar nervoso também, o que ele iria responder para uma criança de cinco anos?

Tudo que Byakuya conseguiu esboçar como reação foi uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Tio? Alô? O senhor está ai? Tio? Hisana insistia chamando o seu tio que olhava para o nada com a cabeça em outra dimensão.

- Tio? Tio, tio, tio, tio, tio, tio, tio! Repetia Hisana sacudindo Byakuya.

Byakuya volta à consciência.

- Bom... Minha criança... Começava a falar Byakuya. -Você já ouviu falar das cegonhas?...

* * *

_**End of flash.**_

* * *

Byakuya abre os olhos e continua pensativo enquanto olha para o horizonte. Ele nunca tivera sonho semelhante em toda sua vida, nunca sonhara com acontecimentos supostamente futuros, apenas com afirmados passados quando sua querida Hisana ainda vivia, eram suas melhores lembranças, porém, o sonho que tivera na noite anterior lhe causara uma sensação de felicidade que somente sua esposa lhe transmitia na terra dos sonhos e de igual modo também pareciam mais lembranças que simplesmente um sonho inconsciente, Rukia estava nele, era adulta, mais linda do que nunca, casada com "aquele garoto de cabelos laranja que nunca me respeita"( Byakuya faz uma cara de desgosto quando pensa nisso) e ela tinha uma filhinha igualmente linda a mãe e que possuía o mesmo nome de sua falecida esposa, Byakuya se via sorrindo no sonho com tanta naturalidade que chegava a se sentir estranho fazendo tal expressão, talvez apenas não estivesse acostumado com tal coisa ou talvez o ar tão descontraído, alegre, espontâneo, inocente e cheio de energia daquela infante lhe causasse tal sentimento.

- Hisana... Repetia Byakuya em voz baixa e saudosa ao mencionar o nome que lhe trazia tantas lembranças. Ele olha para um celular sobre a sua mesa e vai em direção a ele, talvez por instinto, talvez por curiosidade ou apenas por preocupação que essa situação acrescentara ao seu coração, Byakuya procura por um nome em seu celular, ao encontrar ele tentar fazer uma ligação, não há sinal de chamada, ele não tenta uma segunda vez e novamente se senta a sua mesa, põe o celular ao lado de seus documentos e começa a trabalhar novamente, ele esperaria e tentaria fazer a ligação mais tarde, naquele momento, enquanto Byakuya trabalhava, as lembranças adentravam novamente sua cabeça e embora fossem novidade mais uma vez depois de tantas décadas elas eram deveras agradáveis. Byakuya sorri.

* * *

Rukia não conseguia sentir o seu corpo, já não tinha mais forças, ela tinha a sensação que seu corpo estava sendo deixado de lado enquanto seu espírito insistia em sair. Aquilo era estar à beira da morte e mesmo nesta divisa de mundos conseguia ouvir uma voz, era uma voz conhecida que lhe trazia segurança, mas cada vez mais aquela voz se tornava distante, cada vez mais ela temia nunca mais poder ouvi-la, aliás... Ela já estava começando a não conseguir ouvi-la.

- Ichigo... Eu consigo ouvi-lo, consi... go ouvi-lo... Onde está?... Rukia procura por seu amigo tão querido que gritava preocupado, ela enxerga vagamente Ichigo estirado no chão. – Ichi... go... Ela com muita dificuldade estende a mão tentando alcançá-lo. – Eu sinto muito... Rukia começa a fechar os olhos e suas lágrimas se misturam ao seu sangue. – Eu... Sinto... Muito... Rukia começa a perder a consciência enquanto vários insetos voam em sua direção para matá-la. É possível ouvir as gargalhadas lunáticas de Granus que se deliciava com a cena.

Ichigo que assistia a tudo não muito distante dali se sentia impotente diante da situação, ele ouvia Rukia se despedindo em meio ao sangue que dava nova cor a sua pele. Um filme sobre toda a sua vida passa novamente dentro de sua cabeça, o dia em que sua mãe morreu o dia em que Rukia foi levada para a Soul Society e ele ficara no chão sem poder se mexer, dos seus amigos se machucando e caindo diante dele, de alguma forma, as piores lembranças e as que mais lhe doíam passavam naquele momento pela sua cabeça lhe sufocando diante daquela cena de terror, e algo que ele nunca imaginaria fazer novamente se concretiza.

Ichigo começa a chorar.

Uma gigantesca explosão acontece.

- RUUUUUKKIIIIAAA! Gritava Ichigo cheio de horror enquanto suas lágrimas caiam misturadas ao sangue de seu rosto. Por estar com a vista embaçada devido ao sangue e lágrimas, Ichigo não conseguia ver o que se passava na sua frente, seu corpo inteiro tremia sem reação.

Outra explosão acontece. Ichigo olha para o lado esquerdo na direção em que ouve o som.

Outra explosão acima dele seguida logo por outra do lado direito e outra e outra e outra... Ichigo começa a ficar confuso, o que estava acontecendo? Ele olha para os dois inimigos.

Fisus outrora sentado e calmo estava agora de pé com olhar sério, seus olhos se mexiam rapidamente pelo campo de batalha tentando procurar alguma coisa em todas as direções.

Granus gesticulava com as mãos e as esferas explosivas voavam freneticamente em todas as direções e explodiam sem motivos aparente, ele fazia cara de ódio e esbravejava impropérios a cada ataque mal sucedido.

Ichigo sem entender direito tira a máscara hollow e limpa o rosto com a sua própria roupa, sem o sangue e as lágrimas nos olhos ele tenta ver o que se passava diante dele, mas apenas conseguia ver explosões que se espalhavam por todos os lugares, ele olha para onde acontecera a explosão onde estava Rukia e ela já não estava mais lá?

- Rukia! Diz Ichigo com voz fraca procurando entender o que se passava. Ele se concentra mais ainda com a pouca energia que lhe resta e vê uma sombra negra passando milímetros de distância de um inseto-bomba e explodindo-o, pisando na cabeça de outro e fazendo ir pelos ares mais três insetos próximos a ele. O que chamava a atenção de Ichigo naquele momento não era só a velocidade da "sombra", mas o fato dessa sombra carregar alguma coisa... – RUKIA! Grita Ichigo conseguindo ver a silhueta de sua amiga nos braços de alguém.

Granus Gritava, esbravejava e se enchia de ódio, por mais que criasse insetos às centenas, nenhum acertava aquela coisa que corria por todos os lados, pulava por paredes de prédios e voava como uma águia em vôo rasante enquanto fazia seus queridos insetos explodirem sozinhos ao se chocarem um contra os outros. – Desgraçada! Fique parada para eu te acertar! Berrava Granus indignado.

Fisus olhava com ar sério para o campo de batalha.

- Finalmente ela chegou, já não era sem tempo... Minha criança...

Hisana corria com velocidade absurda pelo campo de batalha os insetos passavam próximos ao seu corpo e ao de sua mãe, mas ela desviava no momento exato para que vários insetos explodissem juntos, pulava por prédios e os insetos a seguiam, mas sempre que algum inseto fazia menção de atingi-la, ela desviava com destreza para deixar que eles se destruíssem.

Hisana com um passo rápido desce e fica parada no centro do domínio por alguns instantes, vários insetos vem em sua direção, ela vai desviando e um a um eles explodem, a fumaça sobe e ele pula daquele local, mas um inseto não havia explodido e isso a pega de surpresa, ela olha rapidamente para Rukia inconsciente em seus braços e a protege virando-se de costas.

O inseto explode em uma grande explosão nos céus.

Granus começa a gargalhar. – Fisus! Acho que eu acabei com sua diversão sem querer!

Fisus não estava prestando atenção em Granus.

- Rukia! Grita Ichigo tentando se levantar e olhando para o local da explosão.

A fumaça começa a se dissipar pouco a pouco e uma silhueta intocável se forma no meio da fumaça.

Granus enche a cara de espanto.

- Como é possível? Ele não tem um arranhão! Ele gritava em meio ao seu próprio ódio.

Fisus com olhar sério faz menção de querer pegar a espada enquanto fita aquela pessoa.

Hisana estava de costas para proteger Rukia da explosão, ela olha com olhar angustiante para o estado lamentável de sua mãe, ela ainda respirava, mas tinha sido por muito pouco que ela tinha conseguido tirá-la daquela situação.

Por muito pouco mesmo...

* * *

_**5 minutos atrás.**_

* * *

Hisana olha para o relógio, o tempo estava acabando e nada de Urahara dar noticia sobre os preparativos, ela já estava ficando nervosa. De repente ela sente a reiatsu de Inoue diminuindo e não muito tempo depois as de Ichigo e agora sentia a de Rukia.

- Droga! Não, Não, Não!

Beep, Beep, Beep... O comunicador começa a transmitir uma mensagem.

Hisana começa a correr antes de ouvir a voz.

- Hisana! Os preparativos ficaram prontos! Mas só pude liberar o selo com 30%.

- 30%? Você demorou trinta minutos para liberar 30%? Só pode ser brincadeira Urahara!

- Não tenho tempo de explicar o que aconteceu Hisana, agora trate de salvar nossos amigos!

- Nem precisa dizer o que eu já sei que devo fazer!

- Nos falaremos depois.

O sinal de comunicação é encerrado.

Hisana corre em direção à grande redoma negra, ela faz um sinal com a mão direita e seu corpo começa a se desmaterializar revelando suas roupas negras, a velocidade com que corre é tão imensa que algumas pessoas por quem ela passa próximo são derrubadas ao chão com sua passageira e rápida presença.

- Meu Deus! O que foi isso? Você sentiu? Fala uma mulher olhando espantada para um homem que havia caído ao mesmo tempo em que ela.

- Parece que algo invisível me derrubou! Fala o homem sem entender.

Hisana corre e ao se deparar com a redoma só pula como se fosse mergulhar em um rio, ela rapidamente localiza todos no campo de batalha e vê Rukia de joelhos com vários insetos explosivos voando em sua direção além de Ichigo que gritava sem forças no chão em meio ao desespero de sua impotência. Hisana não perde tempo e voa na direção de Rukia que começa a cair inconsciente em direção ao chão e antes que um inseto encostasse nela, Hisana pega Rukia em seus braços a tempo de ouvir a grande explosão atrás de si, ela não pára de correr e já localiza Granus a sua frente, ele ao reconhecer Hisana sorri e libera mais insetos explosivos de suas mãos que voam freneticamente e sedentos por matança. Hisana desvia com sucesso de todos os insetos e pára bem na frente de Granus fitando-o nos olhos, ele espantado com a presença da jovem não presta atenção quando ela some de sua frente e deixa vários insetos voarem em sua direção. Ele só tem tempo de rebater um e pular para longe fazendo com que seus insetos explodam.

Ensandecido Granus começa a criar vários e vários insetos que começam a voar atrás da jovem.

Fisus outrora sentado se levanta e agora observa a ação.

Neste instante Ichigo começava a ouvir várias explosões seguidas e procura saber o que se passava.

* * *

**_Tempo atual_**

* * *

Hisana olha para o campo de batalha e começa a analisar o estado de seus amigos, vê Ishida e Sado inconscientes, Ichigo olhando espantado para ela e Inoue abrindo os olhos, ela se volta novamente para sua mãe. Rukia sangrava em seus braços e o seu sangue passava por entre seus dedos isso lhe trazia lembranças antigas que lhe enchiam de tristeza, mas mais do que a tristeza que lhe tocava, um ódio profundo começava a criar vida no seu coração a cada instante que sentia aquele líquido precioso sair do corpo de sua mãe, os olhos da jovem outrora castanhos se enchem de um vermelho ódio vivo, ela só faz virar a cabeça e fitar Granus e Fisus com todo esse ódio.

Granus sem noção do perigo apenas continuava a olhar para Hisana com olhos cínicos e orgulhosos pelo feito anterior aos amigos dela.

Fisus olhava com cautela para Hisana e passava a mão na grande espada em suas costas, conhecendo-a muito bem, era bem possível esperar qualquer coisa dela.

Hisana estava prestes a explodir, ela queria matar aqueles desgraçados agora mesmo, ela havia jurado tempos atrás que nunca mais aquilo iria acontecer de novo. NUNCA MAIS! (gritava ela em seus pensamentos).

- Desperte Hiryu...!

- I... chi...

Hisana pára de falar e olha para Rukia.

- I... chi... go... Rukia mesmo inconsciente chamava por seu nome.

Hisana olha com ternura para a sua mãe, ela procura por seu pai no chão.

Granus e Fisus não vêem quando Hisana de repente some do seu campo de visão, eles rapidamente procuram por ela e a encontram andando calmamente na direção de Ichigo.

- Quando foi que ela? Fala Granus procurando uma resposta em Fisus que apenas tinha visto tanto quanto ele, ou seja, nada.

Hisana se ajoelha ao lado de Ichigo e coloca Rukia com todo o cuidado no chão sem encostar sua cabeça no chão, ela com sua mão livre retira seu, sobretudo e improvisa um travesseiro colocando-o cuidadosamente atrás da cabeça de sua mãe.

Ichigo percebe todo esse cuidado e várias perguntas povoam sua mente.

(Quem é você? De onde você veio? Você é uma shinigami? Conhece esses caras? Conhece a gente?).

Ichigo gostaria e ter feito estas perguntas, mas sua voz não saia. Quando ele faz menção de finalmente falar alguma coisa ele olha para as costas daquela jovem e nota algumas cicatrizes em suas costas e outras pelo seu ombro. O seu pensamento e cortado quando ela invoca uma espada diante dos seus olhos para seu espanto e a crava próximo dele e de Rukia. Nesse instante, Zangetsu e Sode no Shirayuki entram em ressonância com aquela lâmina e Ichigo percebe isso, uma sensação familiar passa em seu coração.

Hisana olhava para Rukia e acariciava seu rosto tentando limpar um pouco daquelas lágrimas misturadas ao sangue, várias lembranças passavam sobre sua mãe em sua cabeça, não só dela, ela olha pra Ichigo e ele olhava confuso para ela tentando mexer a boca para falar algo, seus pais estavam vivos na sua frente naquele instante, era uma sensação que há anos ela não sentia aquela sensação nostálgica de família que há muito tempo lhe privaram. Ela sorri para Ichigo e volta a limpar o rosto Rukia.

- Ora, ora, ora, mas se não é nossa criança que volta a nos ver depois de tanto tempo. Diz Granus batendo palmas.

- Já chega Granus. Adverte Fisus.

- Você Deveria demorar mais um pouquinho sabia? Estragou toda a minha diversão.

- Eu disse que já chega Granus. Enfatiza Fisus outra vez.

Hisana continuava a limpar o rosto de Rukia, mas ainda com aqueles olhos vermelhos.

- Então, Minha doce criança, já que faz tanto tempo que não nos víamos, eu gostaria de saber primeiramente como você está. Fala Granus esboçando um sorriso cínico.

Hisana pára de limpar o rosto de Rukia e começa a tremer enquanto cerra os punhos.

- Granus! Eu já disse pra você parar! Berra Fisus.

Hisana some da visão de Ichigo e Fisus.

Granus estava olhando para Hisana quando de repente ela some da sua visão, ele por instinto olha para baixo e vê Hisana vindo com um soco em seu estômago. Tudo é muito rápido. Granus grita quando sente uma enorme pressão esmagadora cheio de ódio no estômago.

- ARGH! Ele grita cuspindo uma massa negra e voando como um foguete fora de órbita rodopiando e batendo em um prédio corrompido pelo domínio, o prédio começa a desabar enquanto Granus tenta desesperadamente fugir dos escombros que voavam por todos os lados, ele sente uma mão pesada pegando sua cabeça e jogando-o contra o chão, quando abre os olhos sente o pé de Hisana na sua cabeça, ele olha com medo para aqueles olhos vermelhos por detrás dos óculos cheios de ódio fitando-o, quando a ouve dizer.

- Isso responde a sua pergunta, seu desgraçado? Diz Hisana concentrando uma energia negra na ponta dos dedos.

- Impossível! Um cero! Exclama Ichigo.

Hisana desfere a energia negra a queima roupa em Granus, ele não grita no momento da explosão, mas a cara que fizera era o suficiente para satisfazê-la.

A fumaça se desfaz e Granus está no chão, seu corpo evaporando.

- Isso... É impossível... Diz ele com voz fraca. – Todo leão teme o meu exército de formigas explosivas...

- Podem até temê-las, responde Hisana sem olhá-lo e caminhando na direção de Inoue. - Mas no final, formigas são e sempre serão apenas insetos e por fim o leão continuará a reinar sobre a selva.

- Sua... Des... Graçada... Granus morre e suas cinzas se espalham em meio ao vento melancólico de seu domínio.

- (Ela está diferente) pensa Fisus olhando concentrado para a jovem que continuava a caminhar na direção de Inoue que abrira os olhos.

Hisana chega até Inoue e quando a vê de perto toda machucada sente culpa.

- Hisa... San, você veio... Como prometeu. Dizia Inoue olhando para Hisana e demonstrando um sorriso fraco e cansado.

Hisana assente com a cabeça e se ajoelha ao lado de Inoue.

- Sim, me perdoe por chegar tão tarde e fazê-los passar por isso.

Inoue faz um gesto negativo com a cabeça em contradição ao que ela diz.

- O importante é que você veio e manteve sua palavra.

Hisana olhava para ela.

- Por favor, Hisa-san, salve os meus amigos.

- Pode deixar Inoue. Responde Hisana colocando sua mão sobre a testa de Inoue. – Não se preocupe mais, apenas descanse. Diz ela se levantando. – E não importa o que aconteça, ele não vai mais encostar um dedo em vocês. Hisana se ergue e em posição ereta olha Fisus que já a encarava há algum tempo.

Inoue sorri e olha para Hisana, essa jovem lhe lembrava Kurosaki-kun em algum momento quando dizia isso e lhe passava confiança, ela fecha os olhos e sente que pode descansar sem preocupações.

- HISA! Exclama Ichigo. A novata? A nova aluna do colégio? É mesmo você?

Hisana olha para Ichigo no chão e sorri, a sua voz havia voltado afinal. Ela tira os óculos e revela o olhar vermelho.

- Sim sou eu.

- Mas como? Por quê? Indagava Ichigo.

- O motivo não importa neste momento e possibilidades são irrelevantes nesta situação, apenas saiba disso: "eu vou proteger o futuro de vocês não importa qual seja o preço, pois assim eu prometi". Fitava Hisana com determinação nos olhos de Ichigo.

Ichigo se sentia estranho olhando para ela naquele momento.

- Muito bonito, são belas palavras minha criança. Diz Fisus batendo palmas. – Mas "proteger o futuro deles?" não acha cruel mentir assim para eles?

- Eu não menti.

- Já se esqueceu o que aconteceu anos atrás?

- Nunca me esquecerei.

- Então como pode afirmar isso?

- Por que eu jurei pelo meu orgulho que assim o faria.

Fisus cai na gargalhada e com uma de suas mãos arranca a roupa que cobre a parte superior de seu corpo. Várias cicatrizes se revelam.

- Se lembra dessas cicatrizes minha criança? Ele fala apontando para as marcas no corpo. - Você me presenteou com várias delas. Fisus começava a estalar os dedos. – Mas me lembro de ter deixado algumas pelo seu corpo também. Sorria ele em deboche enquanto começava a emanar uma energia mais agressiva.

- É me lembro sim, Sorria cinicamente Hisana tocando em seu ombro e começando a emanar uma energia mais agressiva também.

- Prometo que vou deixar outras cicatrizes de lembrança pra você. Dizia Fisus, aquecendo o corpo na própria reiatsu.

- Prometo que não deixarei mais nenhuma cicatriz de lembrança para você. Respondia Hisana. – Por que dessa vez. Ela fazia uma posição de ataque. - Eu vou acabar com você! Hisana some.

Fisus rapidamente retira a espada de suas costas a tempo de aparar o soco de Hisana, a pressão espiritual de ambos se chocando é tão imensa que abre uma cratera no chão.

Hisana começa a lançar uma chuva de socos em Fisus, ele concentrado defende os ataques da jovem e desfere um corte vertical, Hisana pula dando uma cambalhota para trás, sente o fio de sangue descer pela testa e corre novamente na direção do inimigo.

* * *

Ichigo tentava acompanhar a velocidade dos dois.

- O que diabos ta acontecendo? Como eles são rápidos!

Ichigo ouve um gemido do seu lado. Era Rukia se mexendo.

- Rukia! Diz Ichigo para ela que estava bem próximo de seu corpo, mas ela apenas geme de dor por um instante, como se estivesse sofrendo com algum sonho ruim, ela vira a cabeça na direção dele e pára de se mover inconsciente outra vez. Ichigo olha para o rosto da amiga tão cansando e toca-lhe a face com carinho.

- Desculpa Rukia, hoje eu não pude te proteger. Diz Ichigo com cara de lamento.

Ao seu lado a espada encravada entre ele e Rukia emanava uma energia imperceptível, os ferimentos de Ichigo e Rukia começavam a se curar sem que eles percebessem.

Uma explosão acontece e Ichigo por instinto se projeta sobre Rukia a fim de protegê-la.

Seus rostos ficam bem perto.

- Mas o que foi isso? Olha Ichigo para frente. Sem se tocar da posição que estava.

* * *

Hisana voa longe.

Fisus voa longe.

Eles se chocam contra o concreto das construções ao redor do domínio.

Hisana se ergue sangrando e cospe uma massa de sangue no chão, ela joga alguns escombros para longe de si e corre de novo na direção de Fisus.

Fisus ao invés de correr, aponta sua espada para ela e começa a falar em uma língua estranha palavras de encantamento.

Hisana se assusta e tem tempo apenas de colocar seus braços em posição de defesa.

Uma rajada monstruosa de energia voa em disparada na sua direção ela sem reação recebe o golpe e voa de volta para os escombros em que estava.

Agora ela realmente estava ferida.

Fisus sai andando calmamente por entre os seus escombros.

- Você ficou forte minha criança, não imaginava que você fosse capaz de fazer isso comigo.

Fisus estava coberto em sangue e um de seus braços estava apenas pendurado por um pequeno resquício do que seria músculo.

Hisana começa a se levantar com um pouco mais de dificuldades.

- Que droga, acho que apenas 30% não era tão suficiente quanto eu imaginava. Ela cuspia sangue e tirava poeira do corpo.

- Tem uma coisa que me intriga. Diz Fisus chamando a atenção de Hisana. – Por que você está lutando sem sua zampakutou?

Silêncio.

- Entendo... Fisus estica o braço inutilizado e ele começa a se regenerar em uma velocidade incrível.

- Regeneração instantânea... Não pode ser... Falava Ichigo sozinho.

- Então acho que eu tenho uma teoria. Diz Fisus verificando a regeneração do braço. – e minha teoria diz que você deixou sua zampakutou ao lado deles para curá-los, estou certo?

Hisana suava frio.

- Pelo jeito eu acertei. Ele começa a subir no ar. - Então o que aconteceria se eu fizesse isso! Grita Fisus concentrando uma energia rapidamente nas mãos e desferindo na direção de Ichigo e Rukia. Ele começa a gargalhar virando-se para Hisana querendo ver sua cara de desespero.

Hisana estava imóvel e olhava para ele sem esboçar reação.

- O quê? Por que ela não se mexe? Esbraveja Fisus.

Hisana fecha os olhos, baixa a cabeça e sorri.

Ichigo vê a energia vinda em sua direção e aperta o corpo de Rukia junto ao seu na tentativa de protegê-la.

(RUKIA!) gritava ele em pensamentos.

* * *

A espada sem forma ao lado dos dois emana um brilho e seu formato muda, em seu cabo a cabeça de um dragão aparece e sua lâmina enegrece, os olhos do dragão situados no cabo da espada emitem outro brilho um amarelo singular e uma reiatsu eletrizante se espalha pelo chão e de dentro da espada um dragão etéreo gigantesco de asas colossais surge sobre Ichigo e Rukia ele emite um rugido ensurdecedor que faz Ichigo olhar espantado para o alto e ficar boquiaberto, o dragão voa e devora a energia de Fisus e desfere-a contra ele novamente.

Fisus se espanta com a imagem do dragão e mal consegue se desviar do contra ataque. Ele tem o corpo atingido e lançado a quilômetros de distância, ele se choca contra vários prédios e é "cuidadosamente" aparado por um poste que quebra ao meio.

O enorme dragão ruge novamente e pousa sobre Ichigo e Rukia, Ichigo fica sem reação, assim que ele pousa, Sode no Shirayuki e Zangetsu ressoam novamente, o dragão se posiciona sobre eles como se estivesse guardando um tesouro o qual ele encrava suas garras. A energia do dragão fica passando por dentro de Ichigo e ele se sente estranho, protegido talvez.

Fisus perdera o mesmo braço outra vez e tinha um buraco a mais no peito agora, ele retira o poste de suas costas e se apoiando na espada levanta olhando para frente na direção de onde foi arremessado.

- Como ela consegue fazer isso? Eu não me lembro dela conseguir fazer isso antes... Ela está mais forte.

- Obrigada pelo elogio Fisus.

Fisus olha para trás fitando-a seriamente esperando qualquer reação. Hisana estava sentada em um pedaço de escombro.

- Que cara é essa? Pergunta Hisana com uma sobrancelha levantada. – Peraí... Você não está pensando que eu cometeria a estupidez de começar uma luta deixando as pessoas mais importantes da minha vida desguarnecidas? Fala Hisana olhando para ele.

- Desde quando você consegue materializar sua zampakutou? Pergunta Fisus se regenerando.

- Não é da tua conta

- DNA espiritual, correto?

- ...

- Entendo então você aprendeu alguns truques novos nesse meio tempo.

- Talvez.

- Eu também aprendi alguns truques. Fala Fisus erguendo a espada já totalmente regenerado. – Em comemoração ao nosso reencontro, eu vou mostrar a você o abismo do meu coração.

Hisana salta do escombro que estava e fica em posição de luta.

- Mostre a sua face demoníaca, Darganna!

A lâmina gigantesca de Fisus começa a derreter formando uma massa negra no chão que começa a subir e se prender em todo seu corpo como um parasita em simbiose, ele é totalmente envolto e fica de joelhos no chão em metamorfose.

Hisana está concentrada assistindo a metamorfose, ela nunca tinha visto Fisus lutando com todo seu poder, no momento ela estava apenas agradecendo aos céus por estar bem longe de seus pais.

A massa negra vai se desfazendo e dando forma a uma criatura assustadora com cauda de lagarto, asas negras em forma de lâminas, garras afiadas e dentes pontiagudos, tinha chifres voltados para o fronte e para a têmpora, a criatura abre os olhos revelando um olhar amarelo e nesses olhos não era possível ver a íris.

- Trema diante do meu verdadeiro poder! Diz a criatura com uma voz metálica abafada

- Realmente estou tremendo, diz Hisana tentando manter o ar de cinismo. – Mas estou tremendo apenas por que você conseguiu ficar mais feio.

Fisus sorri.

- Continue brincando minha criança. Fisus retira duas lâminas das suas asas, uma para cada mão. – Vou mostrar a você por que meu senhor me denominou de "demônio empalador"!

Fisus Some.

Hisana não vê.

Dor.

Hisana sente uma dor terrível em seu corpo, duas lâminas transpassavam-lhe o peito bem próximo ao coração e outra logo abaixo do abdômen. Ela começa a sentir a visão embaçar.

Fisus começa a gargalhar e a balançar Hisana no ar como uma boneca gesticulável, ela segura as lâminas tentando apaziguar a dor, mas ela é tanta que as mãos começam a cortar e a deslizar, seu sangue começa a cair no chão enquanto ela cospe sangue toda vez que ele a balança no ar.

- Como você é insignificante diante do meu poder minha criança! Hahaha, Mas não se preocupe eu tenho ordens de levá-la com vida para meu Senhor, espero que ele não se importe se você estiver um pouco machucada.

Fisus continua a gargalhar.

* * *

Ichigo mesmo a quilômetros ouve as gargalhadas tenebrosas de alguém que com certeza não era amigo.

- Será que a novata está bem?

Zangetsu e Sode no Shirayuki brilham.

Hiryuken Ruge de dor.

- O que significa isso? Ichigo grita espantado e começa a sentir uma fraqueza repentina em seu corpo. – o que está... a... conte..cendo... Ichigo luta para manter os olhos abertos e por fim perde a consciência.

Ao mesmo tempo Hisana começa a ter sua visão ocupada por um plano escuro e por fim também perde a consciência enquanto ouve as gargalhadas de Fisus que lhe balança no ar como se fosse um brinquedo.

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!.

O plano de fundo era uma gargalhada assombrosa que se espalhava pelo local.

* * *

**Continua...**

* * *

**_Finalmente o capítulo 8, desculpem pelo atraso pessoal, mas é que eu estava estudando e fazendo provas finais na faculdade, por isso acabei nao tendo tempo de me dedicar à continuaçao da estória, mas agora creio que terei mais tempo de escrever e postar novos capítulos. espero que tenham gostado da leitura._**

**_Próximo capítulo a continuação e desfecho da luta entre Fisus e Hisana. enquanto isso, Ichigo e Rukia tem uma visão dentro de seus corações.  
_**

**_Aguardem_**.

_**PS: Reviews ou eu vou assombrar vocês dentro do banheiro.**_


	9. Medo do Escuro

**_Palavras da autora: _**Bleach não me pertence, eu apenas peguei emprestado xD.

Em respeito a Obra de **TITE kUBO** vou me esforçar para homenageá-lo.

**Comentem, critiquem, dê sua opnião, elas contribuem para melhorar a criatividade da estória.**_**

* * *

**_

Tudo estava escuro, aquele lugar não possuía limites, mas era quente e aconchegante, e em meio a essa escuridão era possível ver uma pessoa como se estivesse vagando no limbo, ela estava desacordada até então, mas um brilho emana ao longe e como se atravessasse suas pálpebras fechadas, ela começa a vagarosamente acordar.

- Ughm...? Ela gemia enquanto abria os olhos. - Ichigo!

Ela olha levantando rapidamente seu corpo procurando por ele, mas se dá conta de que estava em um lugar muito estranho.

- Que lugar é esse? Rukia olhava em todas as direções e mal conseguia enxergar direito naquela penumbra. Além do mais, ela não sentia seus pés tocando o chão, para ela provavelmente aquele era mais um sonho maluco igual ao anterior ou talvez...

- Será... Que eu morri? Rukia olha para suas mãos e se dá conta de que estava nua e seu corpo emanava luz mesmo sendo cercada por toda aquela escuridão e que aquele calor, era como se estivesse aconchegada no ventre de sua mãe. Ela se deixa acreditar na morte e fecha os olhos mais uma vez. – Parece que eu morri afinal. Mas ela se lembra de vagamente ver Ichigo no chão todo machucado e chorando enquanto olhava para ela. – Ichigo... Será que ele está bem?

Um brilho forte se mostra ao longe e Rukia abre os olhos.

- O q...?

O brilho se torna mais intenso.

- O que é esse brilho?

Rukia começa a flutuar em direção à luz e cada vez que chega mais perto o calor aumenta.

- Essa luz não é normal.

Quando chega ao lugar de onde procedera o forte brilho ela vê uma pequena esfera muito linda e cheia de vida, ela pulsava como se fosse um coração vivo.

- O que será essa coisa?

A esfera brilha outra vez e pulsa mais forte.

- É muito bonita, mas é estranho estar em um lugar como esse.

A esfera brilha novamente.

- Que curioso, diz Rukia para si mesma. – é como se ela brilhasse toda vez que ouve a minha voz.

A esfera responde brilhando outra vez.

Rukia se permite dar um sorriso singelo.

- Ela parece estar viva! Fala Rukia dirigindo sua mão até a esfera a fim de pegá-la, mas assim que ela toca na esfera brilhante uma Luz eletrizante passa por todo seu corpo aquecendo-o em um calor descomunal. Rukia se assusta com a sensação.

- Mas o que é isso Ahhhhh! Gritava Rukia vendo aqueles relâmpagos percorrendo todo seu corpo como se fosse um condutor, ele começa a se concentrar cada vez mais e se dirige para seu ventre. – O que tá acontecendo! Exclamava Rukia com medo. A esfera some da mão de Rukia e se dirige também para o seu ventre que começava a brilhar, o calor é intenso. Rukia se comprime de dor e começa a gemer e a tremer, era possível sentir uma energia imensa concentrada dentro do seu corpo.

- PARE! Grita Rukia não agüentando a situação.

A dor pára.

- O que foi isso? Diz Rukia ofegante e se recompondo, ela se levanta e olha para as mãos outra vez, também olha para seu ventre tentando entender o que se passara. De repente ela pára de se mexer e começa a sentir a dor outra vez. – De novo não!

O Ventre de Rukia começa a brilhar novamente, um brilho pulsátil que se torna cada vez mais intenso e demorado. Rukia achava que se não tivesse morrido de verdade, com certeza morreria agora.

- AAAAHHHHHH! Gritava Rukia novamente comprimindo o ventre na tentativa inútil de se livrar da dor.

Uma explosão de luz acontece e Rukia é engolida por ela.

Instantes depois ela abre os olhos mais uma vez assim que a luz se dissipa, agora ela se encontrava em um lugar que lhe parecia familiar, ela se levanta do chão.

- Aqui é?

O Lugar era um campo tomado por neve e toda aquela extensão branca se expandia e sumia no horizonte sem fim, neste campo existia vida, uma fauna e flora típica para aquele clima.

- Mas como é possível eu estar aqui? Rukia se perguntava

De repente ela ouve uma risada infantil logo atrás de si e então olha para trás.

- Hahahaha! Corre mamãe ou eu vou chegar primeiro!

Era uma criança estranha, um menino de cabelos acinzentados e pouco longos, tinha olhos amarelados e desenhos espalhados pelo corpo como se fossem desenhos tribais que iam até seu rosto, vestia uma roupa simples, uma jaqueta que não cobria todo seu peito e uma calça comum, também andava descalço pisando na neve fria que não lhe causava incomodo algum. Rukia se dá conta de que o infante corre em sua direção e que ela ainda se encontrava nua! Ela se cobre com as mãos, mas o menino continuava a correr e passa por dentro do corpo de Rukia como se ela não existisse, ela se surpreende e olha para a direção em que o menino continuava a correr, ele apenas ria com ar brincalhão e indo em frente.

- Desse jeito eu nunca vou lhe alcançar meu filho!

Era uma voz Familiar demonstrando alegria, Rukia olha temerosa para trás e sua expressão se torna uma expressão de espanto quando a vê.

- Sode no Shirayuki!

A mulher de cabelos igualmente prateados preso com presilhas vestia um quimono branco e caminhava calmamente na neve indo em direção ao pequeno que pulava de um lado para o outro e não se agüentava em alegria, ele de repente tropeça na neve e cai de cara no chão.

- Meu filho! Sode no Shirayuki apressa mais os passos.

O menino se levanta rindo e correndo de novo dando voltas ao redor dela que desta vez começava a rir também.

- Hahaha!Pare meu filho desse jeito você vai me derrubar!

- Mamãe, mamãe! Exclamava o menino que dava voltas e abria os braços como se imitasse voar.

- Oi.

- É verdade que quando a gente nasceu o papai disse que nós éramos um milagre?

Sode no Shirayuki ri colocando uma das mãos graciosamente na frente da boca para esconder o riso.

- Seu pai disse isso?

Ele assente com a cabeça. – Foi a mana que me falou.

- Falando nela... Onde ela está?

- Tá com ele oras! Dizia ele fazendo bico.

- Entendo. Fala Sode no Shirayuki se ajoelhando e estendendo os braços abertos.

O garotinho corre todo sorrisos e pula nos braços dela.

- Deixe-me contar uma historinha do dia em que você nasceu meu amor.

- Eu e a mana né? Corrige o garoto.

- Sim, sorri Shirayuki se corrigindo e continuando a falar, - Você e a sua irmã.

- EBA! Salta de alegria a pequena criança que agora olhava Sode no Shirayuki nos olhos.

- Então, quando eu e o seu pai nos conhecemos... Começava a contar a história Sode no Shirayuki que se distanciava no horizonte.

Rukia assistia tudo perplexa e nem se mexia, tinha ouvido tudo até aquele momento e não conseguia acreditar.

- Sode no Shirayuki... Filho? Aquele menino era uma zampakutou! Impossível! Nunca na história da Soul Society houve relatos de uma zampakutou gerando filhos! Aliás, por que eu estou falando isso? Só pode ser um sonho com certeza!

- _Quem é você? Quem te deu permissão para entrar nas minhas lembranças?_ Perguntava uma voz ríspida masculina interrompendo o raciocínio de Rukia.

Rukia se espanta com a voz e olha para o lado, ela vê um rapaz muito bonito de cabelos prateados, olhos amarelos e desenhos pelo corpo. Ela perde a voz e fica sem reação.

O rapaz também se espanta quando vê a mulher diante de si e com olhar surpreso diz:

_- Não pode ser! Como você entrou aqui?_

* * *

Ichigo acorda e com uma cara de espanto ergue-se com sua zampakutou em posição de combate. – Rukia! Ele olha para um lado, para outro, Rukia não estava lá, seus amigos não estavam lá, ninguém estava lá.

- Onde eu estou?

Existem prédios naquele lugar, mas eles estavam deitados, o céu se movia a sua direita, aquele lugar aparentemente caótico era conhecido para Ichigo.

- Esse lugar é dentro do meu eu interior... Será que foi o velho Zangetsu que me chamou aqui? Perguntava Ichigo ao vento enquanto caminhava procurando-o. – Ooooiiiii! Zangetsu! Você está ai? Velho!

Sem resposta.

- Onde será que tá esse cara? Falava Ichigo levando uma das mãos à cabeça.

-_ É verdade papai e o mano me disse que a mamãe ficou zangada!_

Ichigo ouve a voz de uma criança vinda do seu lado direito.

- Ãhm? Uma criança? Será que eu estou ouvindo coisas? Ichigo apressava os passos seguindo a voz.

- _E o que ela disse?_

- _Que ia colocar o senhor de castigo respondia a criança._

Zangetsu ri.

Ichigo chega e ouve o riso da sua zampakutou sem acreditar. Ele olha e vê uma criança, uma garotinha de cabelos negros um pouco longos e olhos vermelhos, tinha uma roupa um pouco semelhante à de sua zampakutou e ela estava sentada ao seu lado na beirada de um prédio enquanto dirigia a palavra a Zangetsu.

- _Ela disse isso foi?_

- _Foi sim e disse que ia colocar o senhor de castigo e que... _Ela olha para o lado um pouco a direita bem próximo de Ichigo.

Ichigo se espanta achando que ela estava olhando para ele.

Ela por fim acha o que procurava.

- _Ah! E ela disse que ia colocar o senhor de castigo também._

Ichigo olha para o seu lado e vê seu hollow interior franzindo a testa e olhando a menina.

- _Até parece que ela vai conseguir me colocar de castigo. Respondia o hollow em deboche._

- _Ué! Mas da última vez bem que o senhor obedeceu ao que ela disse não foi pai?_ Respondia a menina olhando para o seu pai Hollow e fazendo uma cara como se quisesse dizer: "nem adianta se fazer de difícil que você não agüenta".

O hollow olha para o lado envergonhado ao se lembrar da ocasião.

- _TSC! Mas daquela vez foi injusto! Eu tenho uma raiva daquela mulher! Por que ela consegue me vencer? Como ela sabe dos meus pontos fracos!_

- _Eu nem sabia que o senhor tinha cócegas papai!_ Responde a garotinha rindo.

O hollow engasga.

- _CALA BOCA!_ Grita ele virando a cara para a menina de braços cruzados e totalmente corado.

- _Basta você parar de ensinar besteira para as crianças que não teremos mais problemas_. Falava Zangetsu para ele.

- _É verdade a mamãe disse algo sobre o senhor ser malicioso e só ensinar o que não presta para a gente_.

- _BAH! O que eu posso fazer? Eu sou assim, eu sou um hollow esqueceu! Tá no meu sangue ser mau!_

- _Se o senhor é mau então a mamãe é quase uma santa..._

Zangetsu ri alto dessa vez.

O Hollow estava furioso e completamente desconcertado.

-_ AAHHH! É por isso que eu gosto quando o garoto também tá aqui ele pelo menos se parece mais comigo e não me trata tão mal desse jeito!_

-_ Mas ele nunca é contra a mãe dele..._ Responde Zangetsu se sentindo injustiçado.

Zangetsu e o Hollow ficam calados em conjunto meditando sobre isso.

-_ Não façam essas caras "papais" respondia a menina sorrindo e se levantando. – Por que eu e o maninho adoramos todos vocês_, falava ela abraçando o seu pai Hollow. Ele por sua vez não abraçava a menina, mas também não a repreendia, estava com um olhar sem graça e olhando em outra direção.

-_ Papai, obrigada por cuidar da gente._

O hollow olha para baixo e com olhar sereno toca na cabeça da criança.

Zangetsu sorri e fecha os olhos satisfeito.

Ichigo estava perplexo.

- Mas que merda é essa? O que tá acontecendo aqui, ei Zangetsu! Gritava Ichigo chamando por sua zampakutou. Mas ela parecia não ouvi-lo. – OI! Gritava ele mais alto ainda, porém ele falava sozinho.

- _Eles não podem te ouvir, pois eles são apenas lembranças._ Diz uma voz feminina calmamente.

Ichigo olha para o lado e vê uma jovem de cabelos longos e negros, tinha os olhos vermelhos e vestia uma roupa que em alguns detalhes lembrava a sua quando estava com sua bankai.

- Quem é você? Perguntava Ichigo com suor na face.

- _Sou eu que faço as perguntas_. Dizia ela lhe dirigindo a palavra. – _Como conseguiu entrar aqui?

* * *

_

O rapaz de cabelos prateados olhava para Rukia com um olhar intrigado.

- Você? Aquele garoto que passou aqui com minha zampakutou... Era você?

-...

- Me responda, por favor. Dizia Rukia começando a sofrer com as dúvidas.

O rapaz de cabelos prateados olha nos olhos de Rukia como se buscasse algo.

- _Sim aquele era eu, mas há muito tempo... _Respondia o rapaz fechando os olhos e baixando a cabeça.

- Então você é o filho da minha zampakutou?

-...

Rukia faz novamente uma cara questionadora querendo respostas.

O rapaz responde assentindo com a cabeça.

- Como você se chama?

- _Não posso lhe dizer meu nome._

- Por que não?

- _Por que não posso e isso é tudo._

- Como assim?

- _Um dia você irá entender, mas no momento tudo que eu posso lhe dizer é que você precisa sobreviver se quiser um dia entender quem realmente nós somos._

- Nós?

- _Você deve ter ouvido o garoto mencionar uma irmã._

- Sim e quem é ela?

- Também não posso dizer.

- Então, me diga como eu vim parar aqui? Eu morri?

- _Não._

- Então por que eu estou aqui?

- _Também não sei lhe responder._

- Droga se eu não morri o que eu faço para sair daqui? Meus amigos precisam de ajuda, o Ichigo precisa de ajuda!

-_... Eu posso tirá-la daqui._

- Por favor!

- _Mas antes me prometa uma coisa. _Dizia ele.

- Uhm? Olhava Rukia para ele.

- _Não morra Kuchiki... Rukia._

- Eu? Não morrer? Tudo bem, mas… Não espere! Eu ainda tenho algumas perguntas! Por que Sode no...

O rapaz estende o dedo indicador e toca a testa de Rukia.

Ela apaga em seus braços.

Ele olha para Rukia por um instante, de repente o rapaz sente uma dor aguda no peito e cai de joelhos no chão. Trêmulo com a dor repentina diz para si mesmo.

-_ O que aquela idiota está fazendo? Hisana...

* * *

_

Ichigo olhava para a jovem tentando ainda engolir a cena que tinha acabado de assistir. Mas uma coisa chamava a sua atenção naquela jovem, ela parecia com a criança que ele vira com seu hollow e com Zangetsu também.

- Você... Eu não entendi direito aquela criança era você?

-_Sim._

- Então você é uma zampakutou?

- _Sim._

- Como isso é possível.

- _Você acredita em milagres?_

Ichigo ouve a pergunta e pensa por um instante.

- Sim eu acredito

- _Então eu sou um milagre._

- Mas... Ichigo olha para a jovem por um instante e percebe que ela estava com um ar cansado e suando um pouco. – Ei, você está bem?

-...

- Ei!

Ichigo corre para segurá-la.

A jovem de olhos vermelhos cai se apoiando em Ichigo.

- O que você tem?

- _Eu não posso protegê-los por muito tempo... Meu poder está muito limitado e meu irmão tolo se nega a lutar._

- Do que você está falando? Irmão?

Ela sorri com um sorriso fraco para ele. –_ Ouça, não importa o que aconteça você e Kuchiki Rukia não devem morrer._

- Você conhece a Rukia? Pergunta Ichigo ainda apoiando a jovem zampakutou no ombro.

- _Mais do que imagina e também conheço você Kurosaki Ichigo._

- Como é que você!

Ela passa a mão nos olhos de Ichigo e ele começa a perder a consciência rapidamente.

- Não... De novo... Não...

Ichigo começa a cair e Hiryuken apóia Ichigo colocando-o no chão. Ela também se ajoelha.

- _Isso é perigoso, nosso DNA espiritual começou a entrar em sincronismo, se continuar desse jeito, eles vão acabar descobrindo a verdade e então tudo estará perdido._ Falava ela preocupada.

Ela olha para os céus que começam a se abalar.

- _Hisana... Faça alguma coisa ou nosso sonho são se concretizará.

* * *

_

Fisus Gargalhava e Balançava Hisana no ar, ele estava adorando a cena.

- O que foi criança? Para alguém que estava confiante e cheia de cinismo você não me parece tão forte agora.

Hisana não ouvia Fisus, ela estava mais concentrada tentando manter a consciência.

- Não posso... Não posso desmaiar ou eles vão vencer... Droga se eu não tivesse com meu poder tão reduzido... Hisana estava falando tão baixo que mais parecia estar pensando alto.

- Você disse alguma coisa minha criança, perguntava Fisus olhando para ela.

-...

- Ei! Fisus sacode Hisana com tanta violência que ela cospe mais sangue.

Hisana estava perdendo a consciência.

(Não... Por favor... Eu não quero que tudo escureça... Eu... Eu... Tenho medo do escuro.) Falava Hisana em seu subconsciente.

Ela desmaia.

- Tsc! É isso? Que porcaria. Dizia Fisus virando o corpo de Hisana para suas costas tirando uma das lâminas que estava no abdômen, ele mantêm a lâmina que estava próximo do coração apenas para ficar mais fácil carregá-la como se fosse um peixe em uma vara de pescar, ele começava a andar na direção de Ichigo e Rukia que estavam inconscientes

* * *

- Acorde! Dizia a voz.

* * *

Hisana acorda, ela estava caída na rua que se encontrava totalmente destruída, ela olha para os céus e os vários prédios que ali estavam também se encontravam destruídos, estava chovendo, e existia sangue misturado à água da chuva.

- Mamãe! Gritava uma criança.

Hisana vira a cabeça.

Era ela que chorava naquela noite de chuva quando tinha oito anos, ela se lembrava muito bem daquela noite, por que isso se repetia sempre na sua cabeça.

Repetia-se sempre que tudo ficava escuro.

- Mamãe, por favor, abra os olhos! Por Favor, não me deixe, mamãe...

A criança chorava sobre a sua mãe inerte no chão.

- Hisa-chan... Uma voz baixa se dirigia até a criança lhe pegando no colo.

- Urahara-san... A mamãe... O papai... O titio... Todos... Estão... Golfava a criança em meio a soluços e tentando encontrar o ar que lhe faltava.

Urahara abraçava a pequena que enterrava o rosto em seu peito.

- Hisa-chan... Vamos sair daqui. Ele faz um sinal e Yoruichi se dirige até o corpo de seus companheiros.

Urahara e Yoruichi sentem uma reiatsu monstruosa

- Não pode ser!

- Kisuke, leve ela daqui agora! Gritava Yoruichi.

- Levá-la? Não lhes dei permissão para isso.

Um relâmpago desce os céus e revela um homem assustador levitando no ar e cercado de vários hollows.

- Magnus! Yoruichi e Urahara falam juntos em meio ao temor diante daquele ser.

O homem tinha uma cicatriz no rosto que ainda sangrava, ele era alto e possuía uma voz imponente, cabelos prateados com mechas negras e músculos que faziam dele uma muralha humana.

- Urahara Kisuke e Shihouin Yoruichi, eu ordeno que deixem a menina no chão e saiam daqui enquanto estou calmo, já basta a cicatriz que aquele verme deixou em meu rosto. Dizia ele se referindo a Ichigo.

- Só passando por cima do meu cadáver! Gritava Urahara.

- Não me tente shinigami... Até mesmo Kurosaki Ichigo não pôde me deter e ele era o mais poderoso de vocês. O que acham que vermes insignificantes como vocês podem fazer? Dizia Magnus estalando os dedos.

Os hollows cercam Urahara e Yoruichi.

- Kisuke... Eu dou cobertura e você foge com ela para o esconderijo entendeu?

- Não posso deixá-la sozinha Yoruichi-san.

- Você não tem querer, se eles a pegarem, estaremos totalmente perdidos.

-... Mas...

- SE PREPARE!

- TSC!

- SHUNKOU! A roupa de Yoruichi rasga e uma energia elétrica branca circula pelo seu corpo se concentrando principalmente nos braços. AGORA KISUKE!

- Acorde Benihime!

Urahara começa a correr e a retaliar hollows pelo caminho. Yoruichi retaliava outros espalhados pelos céus.

- Quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer que é inútil? Magnus estala novamente os dedos e Kaliver aparece na frente de Urahara.

- Largue a menina Urahara Kisuke.

- Nunca!

- Você não pode protegê-la de todos nós.

Uma explosão acontece. Yoruichi começa a cair em chamas no chão enquanto vários hollows voam para pegá-la.

- Yoruichi! Grita Urahara preocupado.

- Ela não está morta, mas com certeza estará em alguns instantes caso você não entregue a garota.

- Urahara-san... Hisana chamava por ele, ela tremia de medo em seus braços.

- Não se preocupe Hisa-chan eu não vou entregá-la, senão os seus pais ficarão chateados comigo. Falava ele apertando-a contra o peito.

- Mas... Mas...

- Nada de "mas", segure-se firme Hisa-chan!

- O que pretende fazer Urahara?

Um brilho repentino sai de Benihime espalhando-se por todos os lados ofuscando a visão de todos, Urahara aproveita a oportunidade e começa a correr freneticamente dali, mas de repente ele se depara com quem menos gostaria de se deparar.

- Será que vocês vermes não sabem quando já estão mortos? Diz Magnus retirando sua espada e transpassando o peito de Urahara a milímetros de Hisana.

Urahara cospe sangue e Benihime cai no chão ele também cai, mas não pára de abraçar a pequena.

- Urahara-san! Urahara-san! Não! Gritava Hisana continuando a chorar.

Magnus vem até eles e pega Hisana pelos braços. Ela se esperneia e luta para não ir com aquele homem.

- Me solta! Me solta! Eu não quero ir!

- Você não tem escolha, se quer me impedir então me mate.

- Socorro Urahara-san Yoruichi-san!

Yoruichi estava no chão, mas conseguia ouvir a criança gritando, isso lhe doía no coração, mas ela não podia fazer nada e essa sensação lhe matava.

Magnus começava a arrastar a menina, Kaliver apenas assistia a tudo, assim como Granus, Fisus e outros como eles. De repente ele sente uma mão segurando sua perna.

- Solte a menina seu... Desgraçado. Era Urahara tentando reagir.

- Solte a minha perna ou eu mesmo soltarei arrancando-a.

- Faça o seu pior seu maldito.

Quando Magnus ergue a espada para matar Urahara sente uma mordida.

Hisana mordia o braço de Magnus em meio às lágrimas.

- Hisa-chan...

Magnus vê o abuso da menina e bate com o cabo da espada desacordando-a.

- Desgraçado! Foi tudo que Hisana ouviu antes de perder a consciência.

Estava tudo escuro novamente. Quando acorda Hisana se vê dentro de um tubo de ensaio gigantesco com vários fios passando pelo seu corpo e uma máscara que lhe provia oxigênio. Ela via vários homens com buracos em seus peitos passando de um lado para o outro e alguns a observavam e faziam anotações. Ela se assusta e começa a bater no tubo enquanto chorava, mas ninguém a ouvia e suas lágrimas eram invisíveis naquele líquido que a recobria. Um homem vê a garota se esperneando e então chama outro, um com aparência mais velha chega em frente ao tubo e observa a menina, ele dá um sorriso malicioso e então aperta um botão, Hisana começa a levar um choque até perde a consciência outra vez.

- Você quer que isso aconteça tudo de novo? Dizia a voz novamente.

- Não.

- Então por que age como se fosse a pessoa mais impotente do mundo?

-...

Várias imagens da morte de Rukia, Ichigo de todos os seus amados amigos começam a se repetir continuamente em sua cabeça.

- ARGH! Pare! Gritava Hisana colocando as mãos na cabeça.

As imagens não paravam.

- PARE! Gritava ela novamente se ajoelhando.

Nada.

- EU JÁ DISSE PRA VOCÊ PARAR! Hisana grita abrindo os braços cheia de ódio e erguendo a cabeça e a voz aos céus.

* * *

Fisus estava caminhando calmamente quando sente Hisana se mexendo. Ele pára de andar e olha para ela.

- Já acordou? Você estava tão quietinha que pensei que estava tendo doces sonhos minha criança. Falava Fisus Virando-se para Hisana e olhando-a com um sorriso cínico.

-Eu...

- Sim minha criança? Fisus aproxima seus ouvidos mais perto para tentar ouvi-la. O que ele logo descobre que fora um erro.

- Eu... Te...

- Sim?

- Eu te peguei! Hisana ergue a cabeça e se comprime contra a espada aproximando-se ainda mais de Fisus. Ela cospe sangue.

- O que você...?

Hisana morde ferozmente o pescoço de Fisus e com as duas mãos concentra uma energia e joga contra as têmporas dele fazendo tudo ao redor de ambos explodir.

Fisus cai rodopiando no ar e Hisana também, mas em direções contrárias.

-ARGH! Gritava Fisus derramando sangue negro por todos os lados ele levanta com tanto ódio que sua reiatsu explode evaporando os escombros ao seu redor. – Sua miserável eu quero matá-la nem que o meu senhor me mate depois! Eu não vou admitir que um verme como você faça isso comigo! Gritava ele novamente e mais reiatsu explodindo ao seu redor. Ele corre com sua espada querendo arrancar o coração da jovem.

Hisana se levantava e por incrível que parecesse a situação não sentia dor, sua reiatsu cobria seu corpo em um tom vermelho agressivo e várias faíscas saiam de seu corpo, seus olhos vermelhos estavam mais vermelhos ainda e ela sorria cinicamente.

- Acabar comigo? Quem? Você? Sua voz estava estranha. Parecia outra pessoa, embora fosse visivelmente ela, parecia que Hisana tinha outra personalidade naquele momento.

Fisus pula dando um corte vertical seguido de outro horizontal e mais um em diagonal, Hisana esquivava e ria de Fisus que se irritava cada vez mais com ela.

- Pare de rir para que eu te corte! Desgraçada!

Hisana para de se esquivar e recebe o golpe abrindo os braços.

Fisus acerta Hisana, mas se espanta com o que ela faz.

Hisana cai no chão rindo.

- Por quê?

- Como assim por quê? Por que você me pediu não foi? Levantava Hisana que continuava a rir.

- O que mais quer acertar? Minha cabeça talvez? Diz Hisana debochando e deixando o pescoço à mostra.

Fisus estava tremendo de ódio, mas também tremia de medo e ansiedade.

- Você... Eu já lutei com você...

Hisana sorri e seu corpo se regenera rapidamente.

Fisus também que alegre emana mais energia.

- Desde o início era com esse seu "eu" que eu queria lutar!

- Meu "eu" do que você está falando? Eu sou Kurosaki Hisana.

- É por isso que eu terei o maior prazer de arrancar a sua cabeça!

Fisus parte para cima de Hisana e eles começam a trocar golpes no chão, com alguns socos dados eles já começam a lutar no ar voando por todos os lados como duas águias de rapina trocando golpes. Hisana Utiliza as duas mãos e desfere uma martelada na cabeça de Fisus que cai violentamente em direção ao chão, mas ele consegue se esquivar da queda, quando ele se ergue para voar novamente sente uma mão pegando a sua cauda, Hisana começa a girá-lo no ar e arremessa-o contra um prédio. Fisus por sua vez desfere um cero pela boca contra o prédio impedindo de atingi-lo, mas é pego por Hisana que o esperava do outro lado. Ela dá um chute violento em Fisus que sente o pescoço quebrando, mas antes que saia voando pela pressão do golpe novamente, ele consegue ser rápido para desferir um corte nas costelas de Hisana, ela cospe sangue e sai voando quebrando prédios e arrastando as costas nas ruas abrindo fendas pelo chão. Fisus por sua vez, voa pelo ar e utiliza a espada para diminuir a velocidade do golpe e impedir que se machuque em alguma coisa.

- Levante-se e vamos continuar a brincar! Fisus partia novamente.

- Brincar? Erguia-se Hisana olhando para ele e segurando as costelas.

Os dois se chocam novamente.

Uma cratera se abre no chão e Fisus começa a desferir vários cortes que dessa vez atingem Hisana, ela grita contra atacando sem se importar com seu sangue que escorria, com o tempo já era difícil ver os golpes devido à grande quantidade de sangue negro e vermelho que se misturava em cada soco, cada chute e cada corte.

Os dois trocavam golpes com sorrisos nos lábios.

- Hahaha! Nunca imaginei que me divertiria tanto com você novamente depois de todo esse tempo, pena que uma hora vai acabar.

- É verdade. Respondia Hisana recebendo um soco no estômago.

Fisus some e com um soco violento envolto em uma reiatsu negra manda Hisana que cospe sangue voar na direção de uma estátua que some com o impacto. Ela cai e continua cuspindo sangue enquanto tenta se levantar.

Fisus a segura pelo pescoço e a "ajuda" a ficar de pé.

Os dois se encaram por um instante.

- Parece que tudo termina aqui não é mesmo minha criança.

Hisana sangrava muito, embora tivesse poder ainda era humana em espírito afinal, ela mantinha a cabeça abaixada.

- Foi divertido brincar com você novamente.

Hisana não reagia e continuava de cabeça baixa.

Fisus desfere um golpe vindo em direção a Hisana.

- Morra!

A gigantesca espada é bloqueada.

Mais sangue jorrava no chão.

Hisana tinha bloqueado a espada com o antebraço.

- Não me lembro de ter dado permissão a vocês para me chamarem de "minha criança". Dizia Hisana ainda de cabeça baixa.

Fisus estava chocado por ver a jovem bloqueando seu golpe desferido com toda a força apenas daquele jeito.

- Somente a minha família me chamava assim.

- Como você conseguiu? Era Fisus espantando tentando se referir ao golpe bloqueado.

- Me lembro de ter dito a você que eu protegeria o futuro deles.

Fisus olhava para ela. Hisana continua.

- E não há nada, Dizia Hisana erguendo sua mão livre em direção às suas costas. – e não há nada que eu não faça para protegê-los! Hisana retira uma das lâminas de Fisus que ela escodera no corpo.

- Quando foi que você? Fisus se lembra de repente do golpe que ele havia desferido nas costelas dela... Foi ali que antes de ser atingida ela havia retirado uma de suas lâminas e escondido no corpo. Ele olha assustado para ela.

Ela responde com um sorriso.

- Mande lembranças para Granus no inferno!

Hisana golpeia Fisus arrancando-lhe a cabeça. Ele ainda grita antes de perder a vida evaporando na frente dela. Porém com o susto do golpe de Hisana, Fisus comprime a espada e decepa o antebraço de Hisana também. Ela grita de dor e se ajoelha segurando o antebraço e tentando estancar o sangue.

Ela estava ofegante e tentava manter a consciência mais uma vez, toda aquela reiatsu agressiva que recobria se corpo começava a se dissipar e ela via um jovem e uma jovem vindo em sua direção, ele tinha os cabelos prateados e ela negros.

- Vocês vieram rir de mim? Dizia ela já cansada.

A de cabelos negros responde segurando seu braço regenerando-o.

Hisana sente um alivio com a dor diminuindo.

- Obrigada Hiryuken.

- Hisana... Dizia Hiryuken. – Eles entraram no nosso mundo.

- Como isso é possível?

- DNA espiritual sua Idiota! Responde rispidamente o de cabelos prateados.

Ela baixa a cabeça e pensa por um instante. Aquilo era grave.

- Não se preocupe, eles não descobriram nada ainda, mas é perigoso continuar desse jeito, cedo ou tarde eles vão começar a desconfiar, Dizia Hiryuken de cabelos negros.

Hisana olha para os dois e pergunta.

- O que vocês fizeram com eles?

Ichigo entrou em minhas lembranças e Rukia... Falava ela olhando para o irmão de cabelos prateados.

- Eu não sou idiota de matá-la, ela está viva e eu já a devolvi para o seu consciente.

- Obrigada hiryu...

- Não me agradeça sua imbecil, por que você estava lutando como uma pateta naquela hora? Tava querendo morrer por acaso?

- Me desculpe...

- Tsc! Você só dá trabalho Hisana, por isso que eu não gosto de me meter nessas lutas sem graça.

Hisana se sentia mal diante dele.

- Tá vendo? É uma idiota mesmo!

- Hiryu-kun pare! Dizia a outra.

-...

- Hisana, ouça, meu irmão tem razão quanto ao que disse, embora tenha dito de uma maneira que não precisava. Dizia a de cabelos negros com olhar repreensivo para o irmão. – ele tem razão. Você não pode mais ter dúvidas, pois toda vez que você tem, nosso poder reduz muito. Quase não pude proteger nossos pais naquela hora, meu poder foi todo embora com aquele golpe e tive muito trabalho em mantê-la viva contra Fisus.

- Eu sei, desculpe, vou prestar mais atenção quanto ao meus erros para que eles não se repitam.

Hisana olha para o rapaz de cabelos prateados.

- Eu sei que você não me considera digna de você, mas eu prometo que vou fazer você se orgulhar de mim Hiryu. Hisana olhava com olhar determinado para ele.

- Bah! Deixa de falar merda sua idiota, vamos logo embora Hiryu! Esse lugar fede!

O de cabelos prateados começa a sumir.

- Hisana, tome cuidado, ainda temos muitos inimigos e se realmente quisermos concretizar nossa promessa, você tem que amadurecer mais.

- Eu sei, mas desde que vocês continuem comigo, nada é impossível, certo?

A zampakutou de cabelos negros sorri e fechando os olhos desaparece.

Hisana se levanta, já estava se sentindo bem melhor, ela olha para cima e percebe que tinha sido a tempo.

O domínio começa a desaparecer.

Ela corre até seus amigos, Hiryuken tinha feito um excelente trabalho.

Ichigo e Rukia estavam curados, mas como tinham perdido muito sangue ainda demorariam um pouco para acordar, ela olha para Inoue, ela estava bem, mas precisava descansar também assim como os outros.

- Putz! E agora o que eu faço com eles! Pensava Hisana desesperadamente.

O domínio desaparecia mais rápido ainda.

Hisana suspira com ar de desgosto.

- É o jeito... Ele vai me matar... Droga...

Hisana retira um dispositivo do bolso, ele só era capaz de se utilizado em emergências e só levava para um local. Um pequeno portal se abre e Hisana coloca cuidadosamente um a um dentro dele, ela desenvoca sua zampakutou e embainha as espadas de seus pais, ela por fim entra no portal a tempo do domínio se desfazer totalmente.

As ruas estavam normais, a praça estava normal, pessoas caminhavam pelo lugar da batalha como se nada tivesse acontecido e a escuridão havia cessado.

* * *

- Toc, Toc, Toc.

Alguém batia em plena tarde e com força na porta da loja de Urahara.

Ururu atende.

- Olá...! A pequena se assusta com o que vê.

- Olá Ururu-san, mas tipo... Será que dava pra você me dar uma mãozinha aqui? Respondia a pessoa com ar sem graça e desconcertante.

Hisana estava à porta com duas pessoas nas costas e fazendo malabarismo com mais três nas duas mãos.

* * *

Longe dali em outra dimensão Kaliver sentava na beira de um prédio destruído. Ele estava aguardando o momento certo de agir, as ordem já haviam sido dadas, logo, logo ele iria atrás dela.

- Hisana...

Dizia ele em baixo tom olhando para o horizonte negro.

* * *

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**_Affe capítulo grandinho esse xD_**

**_mais e mais as coisas vão se revelando e parece que a situação começará a ficar mais perigosa, mas antes de tudo o que será que Hisana foi fazer na casa do Urahara com esse povo todo!_**

_**Próximo capítulo**_

_**Verdades dolorosas são ditas, Mentiras corrompidas são descobertas e Segredos proibidos são revelados.**_

_**"não conheci o outro mundo por querer!"**_

_**Opa! esse é outro anime xD...**_


	10. Verdades Dolorosas, Segredos Revelados 1

_**Palavras da autora:**_ Bleach não me pertence, eu apenas peguei emprestado xD.

Em respeito a Obra de _**TITE kUBO**_ vou me esforçar para homenageá-lo.

_**Comentem, critiquem, dê sua opnião, elas contribuem para melhorar a criatividade da estória.

* * *

**_

Magnus sentava de pernas cruzadas em seu recinto, ele havia mandado seus seguidores saírem do grande salão, pois ele desejava ficar sozinho naquele momento. Ele vira sua poltrona giratória em direção a grande parede de vidro do último andar do prédio onde ficava. Com a mão direita seus dedos tiquetaqueavam no apoio do antebraço da poltrona, com a esquerda, seus dedos apoiavam sua expressão pensativa naquele instante.

Ele olha para a cidade que lhe pertencia agora, o céu era encoberto por uma neblina cinza que era cortada por relâmpagos azulados, não existiam aves nos céus, apenas hollows que haviam tomado conta do lugar e os prédios que ali existiam estavam mal conservados ou destruídos, além disso, as pessoas que vagavam pelas ruas possuíam um olhar vago, distante e sem vida, aquele homem havia tomado suas esperanças e agora reinava sobre eles absoluto naquele lugar. Uma pessoa escora sem querer em outra que passa ao seu lado.

- Ei! Seu desgraçado! Não vai pedir desculpas não?

O homem de porte menor continuava a andar como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Ei! Seu maldito eu já disse pra pedir desculpas! Dizia o homem segurando o outro pelo ombro e virando-o forçadamente para si.

O de porte menor se vira e sua expressão estava totalmente sombria seus olhos estavam vermelhos e ele emanava uma reiatsu familiar. Ele se vira para o homem que o havia puxado e lhe desfere um soco na face.

O outro cai no chão cuspindo sangue, mas quando se levanta ele apresentava a mesma expressão que o outro.

Ambos se entreolham sorrindo diabolicamente e então começam a lutar, no final, o de porte menor retira um canivete do bolso e golpeia o coração do indivíduo à sua frente, ele por sua vez grita de dor e o eco de sua expressão faz uma silhueta semelhante a um hollow sair de seu corpo e evaporar no ar. O homem cai morto no chão.

O de porte menor guarda seu canivete, cospe mais um pouco de sangue no chão e continua a andar seu caminho normalmente como se nada tivesse acontecido, as pessoas ao seu redor também agem tranquilamente cada um em seus afazeres, todos pareciam normais, exceto por aqueles olhos não humanos que eles possuíam.

Magnus olha a pequena confusão na rua e não muda de fisionomia diante da situação.

- Que mundo entediante... Dizia ele sem expressão.

* * *

O relógio fazia um tic-tac que se tornava ensurdecedor na pequena sala de visitas, no meio de todo o silêncio batizado em desconfiança Hisana estava sentada em uma mesinha no chão com chá servido logo à sua frente, mas ela se sentia uma criminosa de alta periculosidade fortemente vigiada por olhos atenciosos a cada movimento seu, e isso já estava fazendo ela se sentir sufocada.

Urahara Kisuke olhava para ela escondendo sua expressão com o leque na cara, Yoruichi estava em sua forma felina e deitava não muito distante dela, Tessai observava suas expressões preparando-se para qualquer alarme, Ururu e Jinta estavam fora da sala prontos para algum inconveniente.

- Er... Hisana falava com uma expressão sem graça, - Será que alguém já acordou?

-...

- O chá está muito bom! Dizia ela tomando um gole.

-...

- Que gatinho bonitinho! Dizia ela sorrindo para Yoruichi.

-...

- Alguém sabe que horas são? Fazia ela uma expressão sem noção.

- O relógio está bem atrás de você mocinha, Dizia Urahara mostrando mais a cara desconfiada.

- Hehehe, já tinha me esquecido. Responde Hisana colocando uma das mãos atrás da cabeça.

- Por que você não pára de fingir que está tudo bem e começa logo falando quem é você e principalmente: como nos conhece?

- Bem... Eu sou... Tipo assim, (Hisana gesticulava com as mãos) amiga de classe deles sabe?

-...

- Er... Não fui muito convincente né? Fala Hisana suando frio pelas têmporas.

- Nem passou perto. Responde Urahara sinceramente.

- Podemos fazer um acordo?

- Que tipo de acordo?

- Quando Ichigo e os outros acordarem eu prometo contar tudo a vocês.

- O que garante que você faça isso?

- Eu não teria trazido eles aqui por nada caso eu não quisesse, teria?

- ... Tudo bem... Mas até lá você não sairá desta sala, entendeu?

- Por mim tudo bem... Eu acho.

- Ótimo.

Urahara se levanta e Tessai sai junto com ele da sala, apenas Yoruichi permanece no recinto.

- Eu não sei quem é você garota, mas saiba que não vai conseguir me convencer tão facilmente. Era Yoruichi falando com sua voz masculina irreconhecível.

- He... Hisana baixa a cabeça e fecha os olhos. – Na verdade, eu acho que você é a primeira que vai se convencer Yoruichi-san. Hisana Sorri quando olha para a felina.

-...

Beep, beep, beep.

O comunicador chama por Hisana, ela olha pra Yoruichi que já olhava desconfiada para o pequeno aparelho, Hisana faz pose de atender Celular e demonstra a Yoruichi que não é nenhuma arma, então mais tranquila ela atende ao comunicador.

- O que foi patrão?... – É né? Fazer o que... - Eu não tive culpa eu já te falei... – Por que você está tão desesperado?... – Se você não me respeitar eu vou dar o comunicador pra Yoruichi-san... – Agora sim, esse seu tom de voz está melhor... - Claro que eu vou contar... - Olha só patrão, eles ficaram mais fortes do que me lembro, pensávamos que eles eram classe cinco, mas se eu não tivesse voado naquela hora sabe que eles estariam todos mortos né?... - Claro que você errou, mas eu errei também... - Sim vou precisar da ajuda deles... - Certo... - Tudo bem eu tomo cuidado... - Humhum... - E você pesquisou sobre o que eu disse que aconteceu no meio da batalha?... - Entendo, já suspeitava que fosse isso... - Também espero que dê tempo... - Ok... - Mande lembranças a todos... - O que foi agora?... - O que tem a minha bunda?... - ORAS SEU FILHO DA...!

A comunicação é encerrada.

- TSC! Que ódio desse demônio tarado! Hisana bate o botão do comunicador na mesa. BLAM!

- O que pensa que está fazendo? Yoruichi falava em um tom mortalmente sério.

- Desculpe Yoruichi-san, não quis fazer isso de propósito, mas é que às vezes esse desgraçado me faz perder a cabeça! Ela voltava a levantar mais o tom da voz enquanto olhava para o comunicador.

- Você é estranha garota, mais um motivo para eu desconfiar ainda mais de você.

- Desculpe... Mas logo mais eu prometo fazer vocês pararem de me olhar como se eu fosse uma criminosa.

- Acho difícil.

-... Bom de qualquer forma eu vou tentar, mas antes, Yoruichi-san se não for pedir muito, será que eu posso usar o banheiro?

- Não.

-...

* * *

Ichigo... Ichigo... Acorde Ichigo...

Ichigo abre os olhos e se vê novamente em seu mundo interior.

- Velho? Agora é você mesmo? Fala Ichigo se levantando do chão.

- Sim. Respondia Zangetsu em cima de um poste posicionado na lateral de um prédio.

- O que aconteceu naquela hora velho? Por que você não me respondia? Quem era aquela mulher aqui dentro?

- Não sei responder, mas aquele era seu mundo e não era o seu mundo.

- Como assim?

- Estávamos dentro do mundo de alguém tendo lembranças sobre este mundo.

- Entendo... E aquela criança que dizia ser sua filha?

- Nunca a vi antes e ela não está aqui neste momento.

-... Velho... Uma Zampakutou pode gerar filhos como nós?

- Não.

Ichigo se lembra da pergunta da jovem

(- Você acredita em milagres?)

(- Sim.)

(- Então, eu sou um milagre).

- Ichigo... Zangetsu falava cortando os pensamentos do jovem. – Não sei quem era aquela criatura, mas ela despertou minha desconfiança.

- Como assim velho?

- Não será a última vez que a veremos.

-... Também tive esse sentimento Zangetsu.

- Tome cuidado Ichigo, a roda do destino começou a girar de uma maneira que não poderemos prever.

- Velho? Por que está dizendo isso?

-...

- Ei, Zangetsu!

* * *

Ichigo começa a desfalecer e quando acorda novamente, está em um lugar que rapidamente ele reconhece.

- Novata! Ichigo levanta assustado e olha em todas as direções, mas vê Rukia deitada ao seu lado. – Rukia! Ichigo rasteja um pouco e sente a respiração de Rukia normalizada e isso o tranqüiliza. – Ufa! Ainda bem que ela está segura. Ei, esse é um dos quartos do Urahara-san.

- Quem bom que já acordou Kurosaki-san.

- Urahara-san!

- Yoho! Kurosaki-kun!

- Inoue!

- Ichigo, você está bem?

- Chado!

- Você é muito barulhento quando acorda Kurosaki!

- Ishida! Vocês estão vivos!

- Claro que estamos e não graças a você! Ishida fala em um tom bem debochado fazendo Ichigo fechar a cara.

- A Kuchiki-san já acordou? Inoue pergunta.

-... Não. Ichigo se volta para ela com olhar triste.

Inoue percebe o olhar de Ichigo e o tranqüiliza, mesmo que isso ainda doa em seu próprio coração.

- Kurosaki-kun, você conhece a Kuchiki-san melhor do que ninguém, então não precisa ficar assim, com certeza ela vai acordo logo e você sabe que ela não vai querer acordar e vê-lo com essa cara não é mesmo?

-... Obrigado Inoue por cuidar da gente. Falava Ichigo olhando para Inoue em tom de agradecimento.

- Eu não fiz nada Kurosaki-kun, foi a Hisa-san que salvou a gente.

- É mesmo, a novata! Eu tenho algumas perguntas para ela! Onde ela está?

- Não adianta se afobar Ichigo, ela está na sala de visitas e já deixou bem claro que só vai responder nossas perguntas quando todos estiverem acordados. Responde Ishida.

- Como você sabe que ela não vai me responder?

- Por que já estamos acordados há três horas e tentamos fazer algumas perguntas a ela também e foi isso que ela nos respondeu.

- Kurosaki-san, você acredita que podemos confiar nela? Pergunta Urahara.

- Não sei te responder, mas...

- Eu acredito que podemos confiar na Hisa-san. Diz Inoue toda sorridente.

- Inoue-san não é bem assim, tá certo que ela nos salvou naquele momento, mas ela não disse quem é e talvez Matsuda Hisa nem seja seu verdadeiro nome. Fala Ishida se dirigindo a todos.

- Mas Ishida-kun ela salvou as nossas vidas!

- Se eu fosse um inimigo que quisesse obter informações para ter êxito em alguma missão mais importante, eu construiria um laço de confiança com meus inimigos primeiro. Responde Ishida tentando ser lógico.

- (Eu vou proteger o futuro de vocês!). Ichigo se lembra da jovem dizendo estas palavras enquanto olhava em seus olhos e ele se lembra de ter visto determinação e sinceridade naqueles orbes vermelhos.

- Eu... Todos olham para Ichigo. – Eu acho que Inoue tem razão, eu não sei explicar, mas... Eu acho que podemos confiar nas palavras dela. Ichigo também olha para os amigos.

- Eu também concordo com você Ichigo... Uma voz familiar e bem baixinha vem do lado esquerdo de Ichigo.

- RUKIA! Ele grita surpreso e aliviado.

- Kuchiki-san! Inoue também vibra ao ver a amiga acordando.

Rukia sorri.

- Você está bem Rukia? Pergunta Ichigo.

- Vou sobreviver. Responde ela se levantando com um poquinho de dificuldades, Inoue a auxilia neste momento e ela responde sorrindo para a amiga.

- Urahara, onde ela está? Pergunta Rukia olhando para ele.

- Ela nos aguarda na sala de visitas. Ele responde.

- Vamos até lá, eu quero ouvir o que ela tem a dizer.

- Tudo bem, vamos todos, creio que ninguém quer esperar mais, certo? Diz Ichigo perguntando aos amigos.

Todos concordam assentindo a cabeça.

Eles se dirigem até a sala de visitas onde estão Yoruichi e Hisana, devido à fraqueza por terem perdido muito sangue, Ichigo anda sendo apoiado por Sado e Rukia por Inoue.

E enquanto se dirigem até a sala, Rukia se lembra da pequena conversa que teve em seu mundo interior minutos atrás antes de acordar.

* * *

- Rukia-sama, acorde Rukia-sama.

Rukia abre os olhos e está em uma planície cercada de neve, além disso, Sode no Shirayuki a fitava com olhos preocupados.

- Você está bem Rukia-sama?

- Sim, O que aconteceu Sode no Shirayuki?

- Não sei explicar, mas tudo o que a senhora presenciou eu também presenciei.

- Aquele menino? O pequeno que se dizia seu filho... Por que não me disse quem ele era antes?

- A senhora se engana Rukia-sama nunca vi aquele infante antes, além do mais, nós Zampakutous somos frutos do espírito de nossos mestres, não podemos gerar filhos é algo impossível.

- Nem que isso fosse o desejo dos seus mestres?

- Ninguém nunca desejou tal coisa Rukia-sama, pois é algo abominável.

- Por que abominável Sode no Shirayuki?

- Por que um coração não pode se unir a outro em espírito, são duas coisas completamente diferentes vivendo em mundos diferentes, Rukia-sama, por isso que uma zampakutou nasce e morre com seu mestre.

- Como água e óleo…

- Como Rukia-sama?

- Nada, eu entendi o que quis dizer, mas é que aquele menino me lembrou de outro sonho que tive e me lembrei também que a felicidade que senti nele, eu vi em você. Falava Rukia sorrindo para sua zampakutou.

- Rukia-sama...

- Sode no Shirayuki... Posso perguntar uma coisa?

- Sim, Rukia-sama?

- Se aquilo não fosse apenas mais um sonho, você gostaria de vivê-lo?

-... Sode no Shirayuki pondera a pergunta.

- Sim? Ou Não?

- Rukia-sama... Nós somos armas nascidas para matar e destruir nossos inimigos, não sabemos como existir em um mundo diferente que não seja este, mas... (Sode no Shirayuki pensa por um instante) Se isso fosse possível, não falo por todas as zampakutous, mas por mim apenas... Mas creio que seria o dia mais feliz de minha existência, descobrir que posso fazer outra coisa que não matar e destruir...

- Então zampakutous sonham afinal. Rukia sorri.

- Sim senhora.

- Gostaria de poder realizar seu sonho, mas (Rukia pensa nas Impossibilidades)... Eu sinto muito.

- Não se preocupe Rukia-sama, zampakutous sabem distinguir realidade de sonhos, além disso a senhora fez apenas uma pergunta e prontamente respondi, mas antes de tudo saiba que a realidade do seu coração me deixa feliz mestra. Sode no Shirayuki sorri escondendo a sensação que a pergunta lhe causara.

Rukia sorri.

- Preciso ir agora Sode no Shirayuki, já estou melhor, não sei como, mas já me sinto realmente bem melhor.

- Talvez não tenha sido apenas sonho Rukia-sama.

- O que quer dizer?

- Que o destino possui diferentes linhas que unem diferentes corações, mas no final possuem apenas um significado.

- O quê?

- Até breve Rukia-sama e tome cuidado.

Sode no Shirayuki some na neve e Rukia mesmo de olhos fechados ouve a voz de ichigo falando de uma pessoa que ela estava curiosa para ter umas palavrinhas.

* * *

- A propósito Rukia? Ichigo pergunta. – Como você sabia que estávamos falando da novata se você estava desacordada?

Rukia olha para ele e sorri demonstrando um olhar atiçador.

- Depois te conto.

-... Sua... Ichigo faz cara azeda para ela enquanto caminha mancando em direção ao salão.

* * *

Hisana já estava ficando com sono, a espera estava fazendo ela se sentir entediada, mas quando pensava em tirar um cochilo ela sente a reiatsu de Ichigo e Rukia.

- Nossa, finalmente acordaram, já não era sem tempo, a gente já estava no maior tédio aqui né Yoruichi-san? Hisana fala com tanta intimidade que faz Yoruichi se Irritar e deixar algumas unhas à mostra.

- Garota, esse seu ar cheio de intimidade comigo já tá me irritando, ou você me respeita ou eu juro que...

- Desculpa novamente Yoruichi-san, mas é força de hábito! Hisana faz uma cara preocupada e assustada diante do felino.

- Já chega! Vou enfiar minhas unhas na sua cara! Yoruichi mia alto o suficiente para fazer Hisana saltar de susto.

- Meu Deus ela pirou! Hisana faz uma cara de horror quando vê uma bola de pelos negros pulando em sua direção. Yoruichi pula em cima de Hisana e ela usa um passo rápido para se pendurar na lâmpada do teto. Nessa hora Ichigo e os outros entram na sala e presenciam uma cena bizarra.

- Sai daí bichano eu não fiz nada! Passa, passa! Xô! E não me olha com essa cara que eu sei que você não foi vacinada! Hisana abanava um pedaço de papel tentando espantar Yoruichi que pulava irritada tentando alcançá-la e esquecendo que não era uma simples gata.

- Intimidade com o inimigo heim, Ishida-kun? Inoue olhava Ishida com uma sobrancelha levantada e sorrindo. Ishida por sua vez ouvia calado e olhava para a jovem de cabelos negros que tentava desesperadamente espantar Yoruichi que tentava arrancar-lhe um pedaço de tecido do traseiro.

- Yoruichi-san olha o seu leitinho! Urahara entra cantarolando com um pires e uma caixinha de leite. Ele coloca no chão e Yoruichi de repente esquece Hisana.

Ela por sua vez suspira suando frio e descendo da lâmpada.

- Obrigada Urahara-san. (Agora eu sei por que ele tem tanto medo dela...) Pensava Hisana olhando Yoruichi que tomava o leite abanando o rabinho de alegria e esquecendo o mundo.

- Já estamos todos aqui como você queria Hisa-san. Inoue fala por todos.

Hisana olha para eles e sorri.

- Então acho que podemos começar de verdade né? Urahara-san peço licença para sentar mais uma vez e recomendo que sentem também, pois o que eu tenho para contar vai demorar o dia todo, além do mais, sei que vocês estão cheios de perguntas para me fazer, mas peço que esperem e ouçam primeiro o que eu tenho a dizer e caso continuem a ter dúvidas depois, então terei o maior prazer de responder, isso se eu puder e estiver ao meu alcance, ok para vocês?

Ichigo olha pra Rukia com olhar de desconfiança, eles em seguida concordam um com o outro e sentam sendo seguidos pelos outros.

- Escuta Hisa... Se é que este é realmente seu nome, não sei o que você tem para nos contar, mas antes de tudo. Ichigo se levanta e faz algo que deixa todos realmente surpresos. Ele cumprimenta Hisa com a cabeça. – Muito obrigado por ter salvado meus amigos.

Hisana fica encabulada e corada com a sinceridade do pai.

- Er... Bom... De nada eu acho... Hisana coloca a mão atrás da cabeça demonstrando vergonha.

- Eu também agradeço você por ter salvado a minha vida naquele momento novata. Rukia fala olhando para Hisana e fazendo-a corar um pouco novamente.

- De nada Rukia-san.

- Do que vocês estão falando? Pergunta Ichigo.

- Bem... Ichigo você se lembra daquela hora quando as bombas quase me pegaram.

Ichigo se lembra e fica um pouco vermelho, de certa forma ele não estava raciocinando muito bem naquela hora.

- É me lembro mais ou menos...

- Foi naquela hora que antes de desmaiar eu me lembro de ter visto alguém me salvando.

- Uhm... (Ichigo não lembrava por que estava muito ocupado de cabeça baixa e chorando naquela hora e logicamente ele nunca ia dizer esse detalhe a ninguém)

Rukia ri quando vê Ichigo vermelho por que tinha sido a única a ver a cena dele chorando desesperadamente, fato que o deixava definitivamente envergonhado.

Rukia e Hisana se entreolham e ambas se lembram ao mesmo tempo como tudo aconteceu.

* * *

_**Flash**_.

* * *

Quando Rukia sente que estava perdendo a consciência e que logo também perderia a vida ela vagamente vê alguns insetos vindos em sua direção e como se a vida começasse a passar em câmera lenta diante e si, ela pensa:

- Então esse é o fim... Droga... Eu não queria morrer agora... Ichigo... ( alguns flashes de sua vida ao lado do amigo passam pela sua cabeça muito rápido) ela tenta conseguir forças para sorrir... Adeus... e... Obrigada por tudo...

Nesse momento ela sente alguma coisa segurando firmemente pegando-a no colo e carregando-a, ela olha por reflexo para seu salvador antes de fechar os olhos e vê uma menina que também a olha por reflexo e sorri com ternura. Rukia apaga.

Hisana por sua vez corria se esquivava e dizia para si mesma em pensamentos:

- Se eu tivesse chegado mais cedo... A senhora nunca estaria assim... Nunca... Me perdoe mamãe... Mais uma vez eu não fui uma boa filha...

Hisana pula saindo da fumaça das explosões e quando percebe que uma bomba havia escapado indo em sua direção ela rapidamente olha para sua mãe:

- Eles não encostarão em mais nenhum fio de cabelo seu sem que se arrependam, eu prometo.

Hisana vira-se de costas e recebe a explosão para proteger sua mãe.

* * *

**_End of Flash_**.

* * *

- Então era você mesmo...

- Sim, tudo foi muito rápido, nem sabia que você ainda podia me ver naquela hora, mas sorri para tranqüilizá-la de qualquer jeito.

- Para ser sincera só quando ouvi meus amigos conversando minutos atrás que me toquei que realmente era você mesma que eu vi.

- Entendo. Fico feliz de ter podido ajudá-la naquela hora Rukia-san. Hisana sorri satisfeita e logo em seguida fala: - Mas em fim pessoal, creio que vocês queiram ouvir a minha história, certo?

- Ah sim, por favor! Inoue diz empolgada como se estivesse participando de um filme.

Todos os presentes no recinto se acomodam da melhor maneira que podem, exceto Tessai que se retira junto a Jinta e Ururu que se dirigem até a cozinha.

- Bom como eu começo...

- Creio que a melhor forma de começar é se apresentando primeiro não? Sugere Ishida.

- Tem razão, então me deixem começar de novo.

Hisana faz posição de cumprimento e então diz:

- Muito prazer, me chamo Matsuda Hisa e venho do Futuro.

* * *

No futuro Urahara digitava rapidamente no seu computador enquanto vigiava ao mesmo tempo vários outros monitores, inclusive uma que mostrava Hisana com os outros.

- Espero que essa menina não faça besteira até eu terminar de...

De repente o sinal de alerta de intrusos soa espalhando-se por todos os lugares.

- Eles estão aqui! Entra um jovem de cabelos loiros e olhos cor de mel e expressão preocupada na sala dos computadores.

- Não se preocupe meu filho, estamos seguros aqui.

- Mas, pai! Temos que tirar as pessoas daqui!

Urahara se dirige para uma câmera de monitoramento e vê alguém não humano invadindo o esconderijo.

- Uhm... Não precisa fazer alarde, nós não estamos sendo invadidos por nenhum inimigo.

O rapaz se dirige para ver o que seu pai via no monitor com ar de curiosidade.

- Mas esse é o...!

- Sim... Kaliver.

Kaliver caminhava calmamente por túneis escuros sem nenhuma dificuldade sabendo exatamente onde iria parar e exatamente com quem deveria falar.

* * *

**_Continua...

* * *

_**

_**Um Momento de reflexão By Lyel Berserk.**_

Por favor tenham piedade de minha condição.

_Olá galera xD, estou de volta, esse capítulo me deu muito trabalho... não exatamente para terminar de digitá-lo até por que ele está pequeno em comparação com os outros dois, mas é que tipo assim... sabe... estava eu a aproveitar as noites agitadas de minha cidade normalmente, quando chega então a hora de voltar para casa, porém, quando chego na frente de minha humilde residência percebo que havia esquecido de trazer a chave de meu doce lar, como ninguém atendia aos celulares e telefones de casa tive a brilhante idéia de pular o muro da vizinha para adentrar minha casa a fim de bater na janela e tentar acordar os residentes (pois pensava que todos dormiam até então.) XD... só que... tipo... calculei mal a altura do muro e pulei... quebrando os meus lindos pés (em todos os sentidos)... como se não bastasse, um minuto depois de eu sentar para tentar apaziguar a dor, ouço uma voz atrás de mim: **- Minha filha o que você faz sentada no quintal? levanta que tá sujo... **Como eu gostaria de ser a Hisana e que minha mãe fosse um hollow naquela hora... Ai uma bankai na minha mão... E falando em mão... como não conseguia andar nos dois primeiros dias sem gemer de dor, resolvi ir ao banheiro de muletas, porém meu cachorro passa correndo por entre minhas pernas e me faz cair em cima do meu dedinho anelar que uso para digitar a letra "D"... Vocês não fazem idéia do como eu ralei releendo esse texto para ver onde faltava a letra D!... (e nem sei se ainda tá faltando).Mas em fim, eu sou brasileira e não desisto nunca que nem o Joseph Climber! e mesmo em meio a dores e a berros da minha mãe dizendo: **Vai deitar menina! quer ficar aleijada!** Estou eu aqui entregando mais um capitulo procês ^^.  
_

**_Essa é a História bizarra da criação deste capítulo, espero que vocês tenham gostado da leitura. _**

_No próximo capítulo será dada continuação a história do futuro que finalmente revelará algumas coisas do passado de alguns personagens que talvez nem tenham aparecido ainda, mas não se choquem, talvez essa parte da história seja dividida em três capítulos... então paciência por que lá vem história..._

**_Nos vemos mais tarde xD..._**

**_PS: Nunca esqueçam a chave de casa, pois vocês nunca sabem quando tentarão pular algum muro._**

**_PS number two (02): Reviews, quem sabe assim meus pezinhos melhorem hehehehehe.  
_**


	11. Verdades Dolorosas, Segredos Revelados 2

_**Palavras da autora:**_ Bleach não me pertence, eu apenas peguei emprestado xD.

Em respeito a Obra de _**TITE kUBO**_ vou me esforçar para homenageá-lo.

_**Comentem, critiquem, dê sua opnião, elas contribuem para melhorar a criatividade da estória.

* * *

**_

O Hollow de cabelos castanhos e olhos esverdeados chamado Kaliver, caminhava calmamente e despreocupadamente dentro daquele túnel escuro, ele sentia várias energias espirituais espalhados por todos os lugares e seguia uma em particular, mas enquanto caminha ele começa a lembrar gradativamente de alguma coisa de seu passado.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

* * *

- Kaliver Shadowheart, você será designado como o acompanhante do experimento primordial. Diz Magnus em seu salão sozinho com o Hollow que de joelhos responde automaticamente.

- Sim senhor Mestre.

- Sua missão é fazê-la sobreviver a tudo.

- Sim senhor mestre.

Instantes depois Kaliver se dirige para um grande salão branco onde uma porta de metal reforçada faz um grande contraste com o ambiente, Ele se aproxima e coloca sua impressão digital no painel, a porta se abre lateralmente, mas tudo está escuro, o que não é problema para ele, suas pupilas se dilatam tornando-se totalmente enegrecidas e ele passa a enxergar como se estivesse claro como o dia, ele percebe a criança encolhida no canto do quarto e vai se aproximando em passos calmos, a criança chorava, mas pára quando ouve os passos, porém ainda não erguia a cabeça. Kaliver pára diante dela e olhando para baixo diz:

- Kurosaki Hisana, sou Kaliver Shadowheart e a partir de hoje serei seu vigia, levante-se o experimento número dois a aguarda.

-...

- Não repetirei novamente.

Hisana se levanta e parte para cima de Kaliver deslizando por debaixo de suas pernas, ela rapidamente se ergue e começa a correr para a porta de saída.

- Que estupidez. Kaliver retira um dispositivo do bolso da calça e aperta um dos pequenos botões.

Hisana começa a levar um choque fortíssimo que passa por todo o seu corpo através de um colar em seu pescoço como pequenas faíscas visíveis. Ela grita de dor e cai no chão.

- Garota, eu não estou para brincadeiras, me obedeça, recebi ordens de mantê-la viva, mas somente viva.

Kaliver se dirige até onde está a menina e começa a arrastá-la pelos pés em direção ao que chama de "experimento dois". Hisana atordoada não reage e sua vista está embaçada, ela apenas olha impotente para as costas de seu mais novo carrasco.

* * *

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

Kaliver volta a si quando percebe que havia chegado ao seu destino, um grande portão metálico aparentemente intransponível que assim que chega começa a abrir lentamente. A luz forte vinda do outro lado do portão faz seus olhos se adaptarem novamente diminuindo o tamanho da pupila, assim ele consegue enxergar os dois homens que o esperavam sem sorriso nos lábios e sem olhar de alegria.

- Entre, antes que o vejam. Urahara fala sendo direto e impaciente.

Kaliver entra e já é conduzido pelo rapaz de cabelos loiros para o lado direito do portão em direção a uma sala mais escondida.

* * *

- Futuro? Isso é algum tipo de piada por que não teve graça! Exclama Ichigo cheio de energia.

- Não é piada, tanto que também não estou rindo, lógico que esperava que não acreditassem em mim a princípio, mas me digam uma coisa; Hisana se projeta um pouco mais sobre a mesa e olha para todos, - O que acharam daqueles inimigos que quase os mataram algumas horas atrás?

Nesse momento há uma pausa bem longa e o silêncio toma conta do local. Urahara olha para seus amigos tentando entender o silêncio e Yoruichi já prestava atenção na conversa que no momento não exatamente acontecia, então tanto ela quanto Urahara se lembram do que aconteceu horas atrás.

Ururu entra andando despreocupamente na loja e vai até a sala onde estavam Yoruichi em sua forma felina e Urahara conversando, ela entra pedindo licença e diz com tanta naturalidade que Urahara e Yoruichi levam um tempinho para realmente entenderem a situação.

- Kisuke-san, Yoruichi-san, temos visitas inconscientes à porta.

- Tudo bem Ururu eu já estou indo lá. Diz Urahara em resposta.

Ururu sai normalmente em direção à porta de entrada da loja novamente.

-... Yoruichi olha para Urahara.

-... Urahara olha para Yoruichi

- O QUÊ! Exclamam os dois juntos correndo atropelando Ururu e passando pelas mercadorias indo em direção à entrada principal. Eles enxergam vários pés no chão, então começam a andar mais cautelosamente, até que:

- Kurosaki-kun! Grita Urahara fazendo Tessai ouvir e correr para ver o que acontecia.

Yoruichi sente um cheiro diferente e se arrepia indo em direção à parte mais externa da porta.

- Não se preocupem, eles só precisam descansar. Vem a voz atrás da porta.

Urahara e Yoruichi olham ao mesmo tempo na direção de onde ouvem a voz.

Hisana fica na frente da porta olhando para os dois.

Urahara e Yoruichi se preparam para atacar.

- Acalmem-se, por favor! Eu não sou inimiga de ninguém aqui (Hisana faz um gesto com as mãos para eles se acalmarem), apenas lhes peço que os deixem descansar aqui, por favor, eles estão muito cansados.

- O que aconteceu com eles? Pergunta Urahara com voz forte.

- Urahara-san! Tessai chega até eles junto a Ururu e Jinta.

Urahara faz sinal para eles esperarem. Yoruichi fica à espreita.

- Eles foram atacados por hollows.

- Impossível você mente, não sentimos nenhum deles em combate e nem mesmo hollows! Urahara responde com voz ainda forte.

- E é por isso que vocês precisam me deixar entrar Urahara-san, por que tenho um assunto para tratar com vocês. Ela olha para os jovens caídos. – E com eles também. Termina de falar Hisana.

- Você é louca! Nunca vimos você antes acha que deixaremos você aqui sem nos dar nenhuma explicação?

- Yoruichi-san, diz Hisana olhando para o gato ao seu lado. – Eu sei que você tem algo a dizer não é?

- Gatos não falam menina. Diz Urahara.

- Mas essa eu sei que é especial certo? Fala Hisana sorrindo.

-... (Yoruichi olha nos olhos da jovem e depois olha para os amigos no chão). – Deixem-na entrar e ajudem a carregá-los. Diz Yoruichi se virando e indo em direção a sala de visitas.

Hisana já se abaixava para carregar Sado.

- Não encoste as mãos nele. Vem a voz de Yoruichi séria logo à frente.

Hisana pára e olha para ela.

- Me siga garota. Completa a felina

- Com licença, Hisana cumprimenta todos em respeito e segue Yoruichi.

Tessai, Ururu, Jinta e Urahara levam Ichigo, Rukia e os outros para um quarto separado onde possam descansar. Enquanto isso Yoruichi leva Hisana até a sala de visitas

- Sente e espere aqui, não tente fazer nenhuma tolice por que você pode aparentemente saber quem nós somos, mas não sabe do que realmente somos capazes, espero que não tenha nada a ver com os ferimentos deles garota.

- Desculpe Yoruichi-san...

-... Vou mandar Tessai lhe trazer um chá.

- Obrigada.

Assim que Yoruichi sai da sala Hisana olha ao redor tentando reconhecer detalhes diferentes naquela casa. Ela ri baixinho para si.

- Esse lugar não mudou nem depois de tanto tempo.

No quarto onde já estavam acomodados Ichigo, Rukia e os outros, os ocupantes da casa se designavam a fazer alguma coisa, Tessai verificava um por um para ter certeza que realmente estavam bem, Ururu e Jinta passavam toalhas umedecidas na testa de todos para deixá-los com uma temperatura corporal mais agradável.

- O que você acha Yoruichi-san? Pergunta Urahara a Yoruichi sentada ao seu lado enquanto observavam o trabalho dos outros.

- Não sei o que dizer, ela não parece inimiga a princípio, pois trouxe todos aqui; o que me intriga é como uma pessoa pode me conhecer sem que eu nunca tenha visto tal pessoa e também a história sobre hollows terem atacado eles sem que tenhamos percebido, nenhum hollow comum teria feito isso a eles, principalmente a Ichigo.

- Tem razão. Urahara olha para um pequeno monitor que está de seu outro lado e fica observando as ações de Hisana, ela por sua vez aparentemente não faz nada suspeito apenas mexia em pequenos objetos na sala e servia-se às vezes do chá que Tessai trouxera-lhe minutos antes. – Ela disse que tinha algo a nos dizer, mas é melhor esperarmos alguém acordar e reconhecê-la antes que possamos julgá-la realmente.

- Concordo.

Urahara e Yoruichi observam o monitor enquanto aguardam algum dos jovens acordarem.

* * *

- E Então? O que me dizem? Pergunta Hisana outra vez aos que se encontravam no recinto e fazendo Yoruichi e Urahara voltarem a si.

- _Deep Hollows_... Lembra-se Ichigo. – Eles se proclamavam _Deep Hollows_.

- Exato. Responde Hisana.

- Me lembro disso também, mas afinal, o que são esses _Deep Hollows_? Pergunta Rukia.

- São uma nova espécie de hollows, provindos do lugar de onde venho, Eles são altamente especializados e poderosos, além de não medirem esforços ou demonstrar quaisquer escrúpulos para concluir seus objetivos. Responde Hisana com olhar mais sério agora.

- O quê? Mas Hisa-san... O que nós temos a ver com eles? Por que queriam nos matar? Quem os mandou? Inoue faz tantas perguntas que já poupa a saliva da maioria dos que ali estavam.

- Por que no futuro vocês serão o maior empecilho capaz de evitar que eles destruam completamente este mundo. Responde Hisana olhando para ela.

- Isso é loucura! Eu não acredito que estou ouvindo isso! Diz Ichigo se levantando e querendo sair.

- Se acalme ichigo sente-se e ouça o que ela tem a nos dizer. Diz Rukia Puxando o braço dele.

- Isso é besteira Rukia! Futuro? Isso não existe! Vocês querem mesmo ouvir isso!

- Tudo bem Ichigo-san, eu compreendo o que sente perfeitamente. Diz Hisana fazendo uma pausa.

- Ótimo, eu vou nessa, tchau para vocês. Ichigo começa a sair da sala mancando e quando abre a porta ouve Hisana dizer:

- É uma pena que não queira saber como você morreu... Diz Hisana de olhos fechados e cabeça baixa enfatizando a sentença.

Todos na sala olham espantados para Hisana assim que ouvem isso.

Ichigo pára diante da porta e vira-se com olhos igualmente espantados e suando frio.

- O... O que foi que você disse?

* * *

Kaliver e o jovem de cabelos loiros entram na sala e Urahara também logo em seguida. Antes que se acomodem na pequena sala Urahara pergunta:

- Já faz muito tempo que você não vem aqui Kaliver, me diga o que quer desta vez?

- Exato! Hollows nunca foram e jamais serão bem-vindos aqui! Acrescenta mais ainda o rapaz energicamente olhando para o visitante.

Kaliver olha para o rapaz cheio de raiva e sem esboçar qualquer expressão pergunta:

- O que você tem contra mim moleque? Já esqueceu que se não fosse por mim sua namoradinha nunca estaria viva?

- Seu maldito eu não admito que fale assim de Hisana! O rapaz responde ferozmente partindo para cima de Kaliver pronto para desembainhar a espada da cintura.

- Já chega Shihouin Katsuya!

O filho de Urahara pára com a lâmina afiada encostada no pescoço de Kaliver, ele por sua vez encarava o jovem loiro.

- Seu pai salvou a sua vida moleque, agradeça.

Katsuya olha para o peito e vê a mão de Kaliver apontando dois dedos em seu coração concentrado uma pequena energia negra. Katsuya retira a espada e a coloca na bainha.

- Mas ele também salvou a sua. Katsuya volta a encará-lo assim que guarda a espada.

Kaliver sem demonstrar expressão só faz limpar o pequeno filete de sangue escorrendo pelo seu pescoço.

- Katsuya, se você fizer mais alguma coisa desnecessária, pode se retirar daqui, pois não vou repetir novamente, Kaliver diga logo o que veio fazer aqui, você também sabe que sua presença nunca foi do agrado de ninguém aqui.

- Vim apenas avisá-los que eu tinha razão e que era estupidez mandar Hisana ao passado para consertar algo dessa magnitude sozinha, isso fez Magnus começar a mobilizar seus melhores soldados para agir em breve e como previsto recebi uma ordem do qual não tenho escolha.

- O que quer dizer, que ordem? Pergunta Urahara intrigado.

- Matar Kurosaki Hisana.

Urahara e Katsuya reagem assustados.

* * *

- Minha... Morte...? Ichigo olha para Hisana e ela abre os olhos fitando-o com olhos tristes. – Acho que isso também não é uma piada não é mesmo?

- Infelizmente não... Responde Hisana com seu olhar ainda triste.

- O que aconteceu comigo? Pergunta Ichigo mostrando mais interesse agora.

- Sente-se Ichigo-san, não vou contar o que aconteceu apenas com você, mas sim o que aconteceu com todos vocês e principalmente, por que eu estou aqui.

Ichigo caminha timidamente e senta-se outra vez o lado e Rukia dando-lhe o mesmo olhar desconfiado de antes.

* * *

- Matar Hisana! Isso é besteira! Katsuya vomita as palavras abruptamente.

- Por que essa ordem repentina para você? Pensei que você fosse o chefe da guarda que mantinha Hisana encarcerada, que era a elite de Magnus.

- Por isso mesmo, Nós somos aqueles que mais conviviam com ela e temos mais chances de rastreá-la além de conhecermos bem suas técnicas, Magnus já mandou dois dos meus comandados para serem eliminados por ela, porém creio que ele esteja desconfiando de minhas ações e por isso esteja me ordenando matá-la agora, para testar minha lealdade e se eu falhar ele descobrirá o que pretendem.

-... Você não viria até aqui apenas para me dizer isso viria? Pergunta Urahara.

- Não. Kaliver coloca a mão no bolso e retira um envelope dando-o para Urahara.

- O que é isso? Urahara pergunta novamente para ele com o olhar ainda intrigado.

- Um fio de esperança. Responde Kaliver sem expressão. – E por isso, farão exatamente o que eu disser.

* * *

Hisana olhava para seus amigos que olhavam de volta ansiosos e atenciosos em busca de respostas. Ela suspira e então começa.

**Há muito tempo quando a Soul Society tinha suas bases, regras e leis ainda em construção, os Shinigamis mais do que guerreiros, eram lordes que promulgavam paz e ordem no mundo espiritual e nessa época não existia o que hoje chamamos de "Academia Shinigami" por que eles nasciam imortais tendo absoluto controle sobre a morte. O Grande Rei, Senhor de toda vida, designou os seus mais preciosos filhos como guardiões do mundo e para cada um foi dado o poder de "Controlar" os seus desígnios.

**Entre esses Shinigamis Primordiais um em especial havia recebido um poder que nunca deveria ser usado sem antes ter recebido as ordens diretas do Grande Rei, esse poder era tão grandioso que somente o mais especial de seus lordes teve o direito de ganhá-lo e a esse Shinigami também foi dado um novo nome: Magnus o manipulador do tempo-espaço. Pois para o Grande Rei ele havia sido o primeiro ser digno de tal poder.

* * *

- Me lembro de ter ouvido uma história dessas... Onde foi mesmo... Rukia coloca o polegar e o indicador no queixo apoiando o cotovelo com a outra mão fazendo pose intelectual tentando se lembrar. – Ah, é! Nos registros da biblioteca da minha casa! Relembra Rukia estalando os dedos.

- Rukia... Ichigo olha pra ela com olhar esquisito.

- Que foi? Rukia o olha sem entender.

- Deixa a Hisa contar a história dela...

- Eh?... Desculpa. Rukia desculpa-se da intromissão com um sorriso sem graça.

Hisana sorri.

- Está tudo bem Rukia-san, você tem razão, os registros da mansão Kuchiki possuem alguns relatos fiéis do que estou lhes contando, inclusive tive acesso a alguns desses registros há algum tempo.

- Hisa-san, Hisa-san! Continue! Fala Inoue empolgada.

- Tudo bem.

Hisana se concentra outra vez.

* * *

**Desde o principio dos tempos a Soul Society existia e coexistia com os outros mundos em paz e harmonia, todo hollow que era purificado reencarnava por direito em quarenta anos assim mantinha-se o fluxo espiritual terrestre na balança, Magnus assistia seus amigos shinigamis no trabalho árduo no plano espiritual provendo assistência a estes seres tão pequenos que embora morressem tão cedo viviam vigorosamente o pouco tempo que o Grande Rei lhes dava, o que causava em cada lorde grande alegria nos seus enterros espirituais, o que chamamos "konso", no fundo eles sabiam que em apenas quarenta anos, poderiam ver aquelas mesmas criaturas repetindo este ciclo de vigor mais uma vez para todo o sempre, pois para um Shinigami daquela época tempo era tudo, mas também não significava absolutamente nada.

**O tempo foi passando e Magnus continuava a ver aquele ciclo que incansavelmente se repetia, às vezes passava meses, anos na terra assistindo a evolução de carne e ossos que acontecia bem diante de seus olhos e foi em uma dessas observações entusiásticas que ele a viu pela primeira vez.

**Magnus passava pelas ruas de uma cidade rústica observando e rindo algumas vezes de alguns humanos que faziam suas proezas impensadas, quando sem perceber uma mulher passa por dentro de seu corpo espiritual causando-lhe uma sensação que ele nunca tinha sentido antes, Era um calafrio, talvez um calor, mas o que quer que tenha passado por ele fez seu coração ficar elétrico. Ele olha espantando para aquele ser.

- Me perdoe senhor, eu andava sem atenção por isso não percebi quando passei esbarrando-o. Diz a jovem moça de proporções esculturais olhos amendoados e cabelos negros na altura dos ombros, ela vestia uma roupa simples que tornava sua silhueta mais sensual.

Magnus estava sem palavras, olhava para ela com tanto espanto que se fosse de carne e ossos teria deixado vários mosquitos adentrarem sua cavidade bucal. A jovem sorri quando vê Magnus sem reação e mais uma vez em reverência e respeito a ele, pede licença e se retira calmamente seguindo seu caminho.

- Espere! Grita Magnus chamando a atenção da moça, uma vez que somente ela era capaz de vê-lo.

Ela vira-se para ele e sorri outra vez.

- Você... Pode me ver?

- Sim, meu senhor. Diz ela respeitosamente.

- Mas como isso é possível?

- Meu senhor, sinto decepcioná-lo, mas infelizmente não sei responder vossa pergunta.

- Pela sua reação tão natural creio que não sou o primeiro que você vê correto?

- Sim, já vi outros como meu senhor de quimonos negros como a noite, nos vigiando sob a luz do sol e da lua, garantindo nossa existência em vida e na morte.

- Desde quando pode nos ver?

- Creio eu meu senhor que a primeira vez que os vi, minha mãe era guiada para o outro mundo por uma das vossas companheiras de espada magnífica na cintura, me lembro de vê-la tocar-lhe a fronte de minha mãe antes de seu último suspiro e de uma pequena esfera de luz radiante sair-lhe do peito e ir em direção aos céus enquanto era acompanhada lado a lado por vossa companheira de quimonos negros.

- Fascinante! Exclama Magnus. – Jovem Humana como se chama?

- Sua serva se chama Elena, meu senhor. Responde ela fazendo reverência com muita educação.

- Nos veremos novamente Jovem Elena até lá tenha um bom dia.

- Sua serva não merece tais palavras meu senhor.

Magnus sorri e some dentro de um portal circular.

* * *

- Peraí! O konso era realizado quando os humanos ainda estavam vivos? Indaga Ichigo sendo o intrometido agora.

- Sim. Responde Hisana.

- Mas por quê?

- Naquela época era uma forma segura de evitar-se ao máximo que almas perdidas se tornassem hollows, não estou afirmando que era o único meio, mas sim o mais seguro, e como antigamente não existia academia shinigami, o número deles era muito limitado, em outras palavras, o controle das almas era mais difícil, mas nem por isso os shinigamis sentiam-se "sobrecarregados", pois era uma grande honra guiar almas.

- Uhm... Essa parte eu entendi, mas o que eu não entendo é por que hoje em dia ninguém mais faz mais isso.

- Por que eu acho que hoje em dia Ichigo os Shinigamis não são apenas responsáveis por guiar almas ou purificar hollows, eles estão envolvidos com várias outras coisas inclusive burocráticas, Talvez, encontrar um Hollow e purificá-lo com a espada ou um espírito perdido seja um método mais fácil do que simplesmente esperar o momento ideal para realizar o konso hoje em dia. Responde Rukia.

- Não deixa de ser verdade. Diz Hisana.

- Tá, mas que diferença faz aplicar o konso em um espírito e não em alguém à beira da morte?

- Imagine a dor e o sofrimento que um espírito passa quando se torna hollow... O desespero de querer se libertar daquela prisão e não poder... Assistir a si mesmo cometendo atrocidades e não conseguir impedir. Diz Inoue se intrometendo na conversa dos dois.

Todos ficam em silêncio entrando em consenso com as palavras de Inoue.

- Inoue-san tem razão, por isso os shinigamis não dormiam, pois eles não queriam que aqueles espíritos se perdessem de tal forma, e mesmo quando não conseguiam evitar, eles purificavam os hollows rapidamente para que os mesmo não sentissem dor e guiavam seus espíritos pessoalmente.

- Continua Hisa-san! Estou começando a gostar dessa história. Exclama Inoue mais uma vez empolgada.

- Não sei nem como vocês conseguem entender a história interrompendo ela desse jeito... Fala Ishida aos amigos.

Sado concorda com a cabeça.

- Perdão!... Dizem Ichigo, Rukia e Inoue ao mesmo tempo.

- Continue Hisa-san, por favor. Fala Ishida educadamente enquanto ajeita os óculos.

Hisana acha graça da cena e até ri um pouco, mas continua normalmente com a história.

* * *

**Algumas horas depois de se encontrar com a jovem, Magnus estava em conferência diante de seus amigos.

- O que diz é verdade mesmo Magnus? Pergunta a jovem shinigami de cabelos loiros cheia de entusiasmo.

- Sim e ela se lembra até mesmo do konso!

- Que extraordinário! Nunca imaginei que os humanos pudessem evoluir a ponto de nos verem, mas como isso é possível? Quantos já podem fazer isso? Pergunta um com aparência mais velha e cabelos grisalhos.

- Eu ainda não sei, quero perguntar do Grande Rei por que ele está permitindo que os humanos nos vejam agora.

- Creio que não há necessidade Magnus, se isso é obra do Grande Rei basta a todos nós aceitar e aproveitar a oportunidade de interagir com eles! Diz a mulher.

- Isso mesmo ela tem razão Magnus, pense nas possibilidades infinitas que surge diante de nós! O aprendizado, a troca de experiência, a evolução! Exclama o homem grisalho cheio de idéias.

Magnus ouvia seus amigos falando e sua cabeça começava a lembrar da jovem Elena que tratava o desconhecido com tanta segurança que acabara por cativar-lhe.

- Com licença amigos, voltarei a terra e tentarei achar mais destes humanos especiais. Fala Magnus reverenciando-se e saindo.

- Boa idéia Magnus, eu começarei a pesquisar mais possibilidades de comunicação com esses humanos e se existe alguma coisa especial em seus espíritos! Diz o grisalho correndo para algum lugar só seu.

- Ah! Se você começarem a correr atrás desses humanos vou ficar com ciúmes heim! Tão me ouvindo? Grita a mulher correndo atrás do que fazer também.

Magnus procurava por Elena em todos os lugares, mas a mulher havia desaparecido, ele entrava nas casas, vagava pelas ruas e corria pelos céus, mas ela não era encontrada em lugar nenhum, quando estava para desistir, ele encontra uma pessoa no chão debaixo de uma árvore próximo ao rio, tentando saber do que se tratava ele se aproxima e para sua surpresa era a mulher que ele havia procurado o dia inteiro, ela dormia tranquilamente naquele lugar inóspito sem maiores preocupações, Magnus se aproxima mais ainda para observar a expressão serena da jovem mulher.

- Se meu senhor tem algo a me dizer não precisa esperar que eu abra os olhos.

A mulher fala tão repentinamente que faz Magnus dar um salto para trás. Elena sorri e abre os olhos levantando vagarosamente e espreguiçando-se.

- Como você sabia que eu estava aqui? Pergunta Magnus.

- Eu senti o meu senhor se aproximando enquanto cochilava, por isso não fiquei preocupada com vossa aproximação. Responde ela naturalmente.

- Sentiu a minha presença? Isso era novidade para ele.

- Sim, meu senhor. Mas não sei explicar por que consigo fazer isso.

- O que você fazia dormindo em um lugar como este?

- Há algo de errado em dormir em um lugar como este, meu senhor?

- Claro que há! Você deve ter casa e família, não tem por que dormir aqui, é perigoso!

Elena ri.

- Meu senhor, por que eu deveria temer alguma coisa?

- Ãhn?

- Não é para isso que o senhor está aqui? Para me proteger?

-... Não quis dizer isso.

- Então por que o meu senhor ficou o dia inteiro atrás de mim?

- Você? Como sabe que era de você?

- Por que meu senhor parece mais tranqüilo agora que está aqui. Diz ela sorrindo.

Magnus fica sem graça, que mulherzinha mais esperta, ele já estava se sentindo um idiota.

Elena senta-se novamente sob a árvore e faz um sinal para Magnus sentar-se ao seu lado. Ele meio que acanhado fica ao lado dela olhando em seus olhos.

- Pode sentar-se prometo que eu não mordo. Diz ela sorrindo para ele com ternura.

Magnus senta.

- Por que estava atrás de mim, meu senhor?

- Por que você foi a primeira pessoa que pôde me ver, então tive vontade de conhecê-la mais para tentar entender por que isso é possível.

- Entendo... Elena faz uma cara triste.

- Algum problema? Pergunta Magnus.

- Meu senhor... Eu sou tão estranha assim? Pergunta Elena olhando para ele.

- Estranha? Como assim?

- É por que desde pequena eu posso ver espíritos, desde o dia em que minha mãe morreu, todos os outros da vila dizem que eu sou estranha, que falo com maus espíritos, isso me entristece muito por que eu nunca quis ser assim... Ela vira-se para Magnus. – O meu senhor não pode ser um espírito mau, eu vi outros como o senhor destruindo monstros e salvando almas, eles estão mentindo sobre mim eu não sou estranha... Ou será que eu sou? Diz ela baixando a cabeça desta vez.

Magnus olha para ela de cabeça baixa e olhos tristes, ele suspira e então responde.

- Você não é estranha, essa é a palavra que as pessoas de sua vila encontraram para definir a inveja que sentem por não ser como você.

- Como eu?

- Sim, você é especial. Magnus fala esboçando um sorriso bem simples, porém natural. – As pessoas temem o que não conhecem, esse é o principio do medo e também é o principio da fé, você pode ver aquilo que eles desconhecem, sem medo, mas mesmo assim mantendo sua fé, se eu estivesse no lugar deles como um humano tão limitado, também teria muita inveja de você. Ele sorri.

Elena se sente feliz ao ouvir essas palavras.

- Obrigada meu senhor, suas palavras alegram meu coração.

- Magnus.

- Ãhn? Elena olha para ele.

- Meu nome, Magnus.

- Oh! Muito prazer Meu senhor Magnus. Responde Elena fazendo reverência.

- Pare com isso esse "meu senhor" já está me dando nos nervos, me sinto esquisito quando você me chama assim e só faz eu me sentir mais velho.

- Hahahaha. Elena não consegue segurar a risada. Magnus tinha aparência jovem e esbelta, seus cabelos prateados curtos davam um ar mais misterioso ao seu semblante que a fazia sentir-se bem, como uma aventureira explorando uma caverna desconhecida. – Então, Magnus, correto?

Ele balança a cabeça positivamente.

- Se você se sente tão velho então quantos anos você tem?

-...

- Vou tentar interpretar o vosso silêncio. Diz ela sorrindo.

- Nem ouse fazer isso! Exclama Magnus sem graça.

- Ah é? Então eu acho que você deve ter uns "XXXX" anos correto? Diz ela fazendo uns cálculos inexistentes na cabeça.

- Eu não tenho "XXXX" anos! Tá doida humana!

- O quê! Você é mais velho que isso? Diz ela brincando e rindo muito.

- Claro que não, eu não quis dizer isso! Peraí por que essa conversa está me afetando! Diz Magnus começando a entender a provocação e olhando para ela com olhar suspeito.

Elena ri muito.

- Você é incrível, não se passaram nem dez minutos e o senhor já me fez rir como nunca ri em toda a minha vida, obrigada Magnus.

- Ei, Ei, Ei! Eu não sou um bufão, não me lembro de ter contado piadinhas para você rir! Peraí tem alguma coisa na minha cara? Magnus se levanta e vai até o rio.

Elena começa a rir de novo.

- Não tem nada Magnus, foi uma forma carinhosa de dizer que fiquei feliz por você alegrar meu coração.

Magnus olha para ela.

- Eu alegrei seu coração?

- Muito obrigada por ter feito meu dia inesquecível, meu senhor.

Magnus fica corado e sem palavras.

- Nós... Veremos-nos amanhã meu senhor? Pergunta Elena.

- Se assim você desejar...

- E quanto ao meu senhor? O senhor deseja?

- Só se você parar de me chamar de "velho", responde Magnus.

Os dois sorriem.

** Magnus não tinha idéia de onde estava se metendo, dia a dia ele e Elena se encontravam e compartilhavam de experiências únicas vivenciadas apenas por suas próprias limitações e era isso que fazia cada encontro ser especial. Com o tempo a ânsia de ver aquela mulher aumentava e ele desejava que o dia passasse mais rápido para que um novo sol raiasse e assim pudesse vê-la, mas sem perceber, um sentimento diferente foi nascendo dentro do coração de cada um, algo que ele nunca sentira antes e culminaria com o seu maior erro, um ato proibido que mudaria para sempre as dimensões do mundo.

* * *

- Peraí Hisa-san. Interrompe Ishida levantando a mão e se achando no direito de fazer isso agora.

- Sim?

- Você disse que veio até aqui para contar sobre o que aconteceu com a gente no futuro inclusive disse que o Ichigo morreu e todo mundo está aqui esperando para você contar isso, mas você de repente começou a contar a história de um shinigami e uma mulher que nem conhecemos... Por que isso de repente?

- Por que foi ele que matou o Ichigo correto? Responde Yoruichi seguido de uma pergunta.

Todos olham para ela.

- Correto Yoruichi-san. Todos se viram para Hisana agora. – Mas não inteiramente correto.

- O que quer dizer? Pergunta Ishida.

- Magnus não matou apenas Kurosaki Ichigo, ele matou a todos vocês.

- O QUÊ! Todos exclamam ao mesmo tempo.

- Só pode ser brincadeira! Você está falando sério? Grita Ichigo.

- Por que eu perderia meu tempo aqui mentindo para vocês? Diz Hisana olhando para ele.

-... Mas que merda!

Rukia dá um cascudo em Ichigo. – Que droga Ichigo fica quieto! Você tá achando que é o único preocupado aqui?

- Tsc! Pára de me bater, tá pensando que eu sou o teu marido pombas!

Todos olham espantados para Ichigo e Rukia.

Hisana ri.

- E você tá rindo do quê! Gritam Ichigo e Rukia ao mesmo tempo pra ela.

Hisana engole seco.

- E ele é tão poderoso assim? Pergunta Ishida demonstrando preocupação.

- Muito poderoso.

- Você consegue expressar o quão forte ele seria? vem a pergunta outra vez.

- Acho que não existem palavras que descrevam o que ele é realmente, mas se existir talvez seja apenas uma.

- Qual?

- Morte.

Todos ficam em silêncio.

- Tem uma coisa que eu não entendo Hisa-san, você está dizendo que este homem chamado Magnus nos matará no futuro, mas por que ele parece feliz na sua história? Indaga Inoue.

- Por que todo monstro que nasce tem um passado a revelar e alguns monstros nem sempre nascem monstros. Responde Hisana sendo bem sincera.

- Você comentou algo sobre ele ter cometido um erro que mudaria o curso da história correto? Pergunta Yoruichi desta vez.

- Exatamente.

- O que foi que ele fez? Pergunta Rukia com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Ele apaixonou-se por uma humana.

* * *

- Kaliver, por que você faria isso? Pergunta-lhe Urahara.

- Tenho os meus motivos, cabe a vocês apenas aceitar os fatos e fazer o que eu disse.

- Eu não entendo... Você é um inimigo... Diz Katsuya sem entender o que ouviu.

- Penso o mesmo de vocês, mas existe algo que Kurosaki Hisana me disse anos atrás que se aplica perfeitamente a esta situação.

- O que ela lhe disse? Pergunta Katsuya.

- "O inimigo de meu inimigo é meu amigo".

- Faz sentido. Fala Urahara assentindo com a cabeça.

- Então, vamos começar. Diz Kaliver.

- O que você pretende faz...?

Antes que termine a sentença Kaliver parte para cima de Katsuya que tem seu peito perfurado pelas mãos vazias do hollow que não expressa nenhuma reação enquanto olha nos olhos do rapaz que cospe sangue e sente a visão embaçar.

- Seu... Desgra... Çado... Trai... Dor... Katsuya desfalece.

- Katsuya! Grita Urahara sem entender e retirando sua zampakutou corre em direção de Kaliver para atacá-lo.

Kaliver estende a mão desocupada na direção de Urahara e concentra uma densa energia negra desferindo-a contra ele. Urahara não tem tempo de desviar da poderosa energia que explode no seu peito.

- Ahhhh! Ele grita ao receber o golpe.

Urahara cai morto no chão.

* * *

_**Continua...**_

* * *

_**Olá pessoas do meu Brasil varonil xD, oh! nóis aqui travêis!**_

_**Meu pé continua magoado comigo mas aqui está mais um capítulo. espero que tenham gostado da leitura.**_

_**Caso vocês tenham notado Magnus e Elena não possuem um nome oriental, resolvi fazer isso pra deixar bem diferenciado o nome original dos personagens do anime com os que eu mesma criei, deixando a leitura mais facil de localizar, inclusive alguns outros personagens também não tem nome orienta****l, pessoalmente me sinto mais confortável em trabalhar assim xD**_.

_Deu pra notar também que eu já comecei revelando o passado do vilão antes mesmo do passado da Hisana, mas é justamente o que vai ajudar a entender melhor o por que de certas coisas terem acontecido com ela, que aliás já começaram a ser mostradas, mas ainda tem muita coisa pra contar... OMG quantos capítulos vai ter essa história!_?

**_God bless my fingers..._**

**_No próximo capítulo: A decadência de Magnus._**

**_PS (eu nunca esqueço desse troço): REVIEWS! só naum tento cometer suicídio pulando do muro de novo por que dói demais _ e também por que nem consigo subir do jeito que eu estou. xD.  
_**


	12. Verdades Dolorosas, Segredos Revelados 3

**_Palavras da autora: _**Bleach não me pertence, eu apenas peguei emprestado xD.

Em respeito a Obra de _**TITE kUBO**_ vou me esforçar para homenageá-lo.

_**Comentem, critiquem, dê sua opnião, elas contribuem para melhorar a criatividade da estória.**_

* * *

Já estava começando a anoitecer e na loja de Urahara, as pessoas que ouviam a história começavam a prestar mais atenção e a realmente acreditar no que a jovem dizia. Embora de maneira extraordinária, ouvir uma história tal qual a que estavam ouvindo era privilégio de poucos, mas mal sabiam eles que muitas coisas ainda haveriam de ouvir.

- Então ele se apaixonou por uma humana, qual é o crime disso? Pergunta Ichigo.

Urahara e Yoruichi se entreolham.

- Ichigo-san, O espiritual e o terreno não podem se conhecer em hipótese alguma, veja o seu exemplo, ao receber os poderes de Rukia-san ambos cometeram um crime gravíssimo que quase a levou à morte. Responde Hisana.

- Tá, mas por que isso é crime?

- Eu... Bom, eu estava lendo um livro Ocidental a respeito da criação deste mundo, nele havia relatos de seres espirituais que haviam se materializado e se unido a humanos, do qual nasceram filhos que possuíam poderes acima da média, sendo que ao acontecer isso, estes "super-humanos" perceberam que eram mais fortes, e por isso tentaram trazer caos ao mundo, de certa forma, este livro conta de uma maneira diferente o que realmente aconteceu. Conta Hisana.

- Mas... Ichigo tenta formular uma pergunta. – Se eles sabiam que isso ia acontecer por que não impediram?

- Ichigo. Rukia chama sua atenção. – Se lembra que quando você lutou contra Ishida e enquanto eu explicava sobre o que aconteceu com os quincys você indagou os motivos da mesma forma que agora?

- Sim.

- Volto a lhe dizer o que disse naquela ocasião: "As leis e regras da Soul Society foram feitas para manter o equilíbrio espiritual dos dois mundos e principalmente, proteger os humanos", mas nada impede que outros desrespeitem as mesmas, e mais, ninguém controla por quem se apaixona você não acha?

-... Entendo...

- Mas naquela época Rukia-san, tais leis ainda eram muito vagas, ou talvez nem existissem. Diz Hisana.

- Como assim Hisa? Rukia lhe pergunta.

- Que muitas leis que nunca existiram antes na Soul Society começaram a ser construídas após erros terríveis terem acontecido.

- Isso obviamente inclui Magnus, correto Hisa-san? Completa Ishida.

- Correto, o erro e Magnus foi o primeiro relatado, mas não seria o único.

- Hisa-san, Por favor, conte o que aconteceu com Magnus e Elena-san. Pede Inoue a Hisana.

Todos olham para Hisana, e com o olhar ela entende que os amigos queriam o mesmo que Inoue.

-Tudo bem. Hisana continua a história.

* * *

** O sentimento que Magnus começou a sentir era novidade e ele não havia sido criado para isso, sua cabeça estava confusa, ele tinha que descobrir o que estava acontecendo, mas ele só conhecia uma pessoa que poderia ajudá-lo a entender e essa pessoa era Elena. Ela estava sentada na beira de um riacho cantarolando e como sempre, ela sentia quando Magnus vinha em sua direção.

Ela ao sentir sua presença deixa de cantarolar e se vira para ele toda sorridente.

- Magnus, Que bom vê-lo hoje. Mas assim que termina de falar ela percebe que ele estava de cabeça baixa e pensativo. Ela chega até ele e levanta seu rosto tocando-lhe graciosamente o queixo com a mão para poder olhá-lo nos olhos. – Magnus... O que houve?

-... Elena eu estou confuso, tem algo estranho acontecendo, eu não sei explicar o que há de errado comigo, preciso da sua ajuda. Diz ele com olhar angustiante.

Elena fica preocupada e pegando Magnus pela mão se dirige até a beira do riacho onde eles sentam.

- Me conte, eu quero muito ajudar você.

- Eu sinto alguma coisa dentro e mim como se fosse uma doença, ela faz meu corpo inteiro suar e tremer, o meu coração bate mais depressa, às vezes perco a concentração enquanto trabalho e me distraio facilmente com coisas medíocres sem nem mesmo perceber, então quando paro para me concentrar no que estou fazendo a imagem do seu rosto vem à tona em minha mente, vocês humanos sabem o que é isso? Pergunta Magnus para ela bastante preocupado.

Elena sorri para Magnus e baixa a cabeça sentindo como se estivesse diante de uma criança que acabara de descobrir algo novo na vida.

- Magnus, durante as suas andanças pela terra creio que você chegou a ver que homens e mulheres costumam ficar juntos vivendo e compartilhando de responsabilidades em comum para ambos, entre estas responsabilidades esta uma qu criar filhos, quando isso acontece dizemos que eles se tornaram um casal ou em outras palavras uma família.

- Claro que já vi muitas e muitas vezes esses casais humanos pela terra, isso é chamado de casamento correto? Mas o que isso tem a ver com a minha "doença"?

Elena sorri outra vez.

- Sim e você sabe por que essas pessoas resolveram ficar juntas?

- Nunca entendi o porquê.

- Por que elas "sentiam algo dentro de si como se fosse uma doença, o corpo inteiro delas suava e tremia, o coração batia mais depressa e às vezes elas perdiam a concentração durante o trabalho ou fazendo coisas bem simples, então quando paravam para se concentrar e entender o que estava acontecendo com elas, a imagem um do outro surgia em suas mentes". E você sabe como chamamos isso?

- Não.

- Isso se chama Amor Magnus.

- Am... Então isso é o que chamam de amor? Fascinante! Exclama Magnus entendendo.

Elena sorri um pouco tímida.

Magnus olha para ela sorrindo, mas de repente ele começa a ficar vermelho e extremamente envergonhado dando lugar a um sorriso sem graça.

- E essa sensação estranha que eu estou sentindo agora que comecei a olhar para você... isso também é amor?

- Não, você só está envergonhado mesmo. Responde ela não conseguindo olhar nos olhos dele.

- Mas por que eu me sinto tão fraco quando olho para você? Tem certeza que essa coisa não é uma doença mesmo?

Elena mesmo morrendo de vergonha não consegue segurar a risada.

- Por que você está rindo? Eu aqui preocupado com a minha saúde e você ri da minha cara? Magnus olha com uma ponta de raiva para a moça.

- Desculpe, não quis ofendê-lo, olha se você realmente se sente doente, eu posso curar você.

- Sério? O que você precisa? Eu posso ajudá-la a encontrar o que você precisar. Responde ele com um pouco de esperança.

Ela sorri.

- Você não precisa de ervas medicinais e nem mesmo orações, você só precisa disso.

Elena que já estava sentada ao lado de Magnus aproxima seu rosto ao dele de maneira tão natural que quando beija os seus lábios ele como que por instinto responde aos lábios da moça que exploravam os seus, a sensação que sentia era indescritível, seu corpo se sentia aquecido como se todo o calor passasse por aqueles lábios indo em direção ao seu coração, ele queria sentir tudo que aquilo transmitia para ele, por isso ele fecha os olhos, suas angústias haviam desaparecido, sua raiva não estava mais lá, e qualquer dúvida por qualquer que fosse o motivo havia sumido, de alguma forma ele sentia seu coração limpo. Elena cessa o beijo e continua olhando nos olhos dele. Magnus também a olhava se dizer uma única palavra.

- Como se sente Magnus? Ela pergunta com o rosto corado.

Magnus olhava para ela, podia enxergá-la agora de uma forma que nunca tinha percebido antes, seu corpo esbelto e bem esculpido, a pele pálida, aquele par de olhos amendoados que o hipnotizavam e agora ele percebia como se sentia pequeno quando os encarava, aqueles cabelos cor de ébano que pareciam seda flutuando no ar quando a brisa ia ao seu encontro, as mãos sedosas que seguravam as suas, quentes e macias como o leito materno e aquela voz suave que soava como um acalanto aos seus ouvidos. Ele sabia o que era aquilo agora, aquele único beijo havia aberto um horizonte àquele shinigami, e a responsável por abrir seu caminho o olhava como se ele fosse único e isso o atraia ferozmente de encontro a ela, seu corpo queria estar ao lado dela, queria estar daquele lado e realmente ao lado dela.

- Eu...

Magnus toca gentilmente a face de Elena com aquelas mãos, seu corpo se materializava no mundo humano sem ele perceber e Elena podia agora sentir um calor vindo daquelas mãos que antes a tocavam apenas por que ele permitia, mas agora essas mãos a tocavam por que queriam estar ao lado dela, de corpo e alma.

- Eu... Acho...

Magnus aproximava seu rosto ao dela, Elena o olhava com olhos emocionados e brilhantes, enquanto também ia de encontro ao rosto dele.

- Eu acho que ainda estou doente.

Elena se deixa sorrir.

Os dois se beijam apaixonadamente mais uma vez no riacho, para Magnus aquilo era especial, nunca tinha sentido algo tão maravilhoso em toda sua existência, mas estava feliz que pudesse finalmente usufruir de toda aquela sorte que tinha, no coração ele agradecia a quem quer que fosse por aquilo estar acontecendo. Elena e Magnus se conheceram naquele dia em frente aquele riacho banhados pela luz radiante do sol e cercados de amor um pelo outro, um amor sem maldade que ambos compartilhavam de forma tão natural que enchia seus corações de alegria, e eles queriam que aquele momento único jamais acabasse.

* * *

Kaliver olha para o corpo de Urahara inerte no chão e joga Katsuya ao seu lado, também morto, logo após ele olha para as mãos cheias de sangue, mas de repente algo chama sua atenção.

- Apareça, por mais que você consiga esconder sua presença, seu cheiro pútrido é sentido a quilômetros de distância.

Nada acontece.

Kaliver estende sua mão em direção à parede e ela entra na mesma como se transpassasse uma gelatina, de dentro ele puxa uma criatura grotesca de aparência humanóide cheia de costuras pelo corpo e olhos esbugalhados.

- Calma senhor "Abissal" estou aqui apenas como mensageiro! Diz a criatura se contorcendo como uma barata na mão de Kaliver e ele por sua vez apenas joga a criatura no chão bem próximo aos corpos de Urahara e Katsuya.

- Diga o que quer? Estou seguindo as ordem do Grande Magnus, não tenho tempo a perder com um experimento falho como você.

A criatura dá uma risada estridente.

- Escolha melhor a quem chama de experimento falho Kaliver...

- Silêncio, não vou repetir outra vez, diga o que...

- Já entendi! O recado é de meu senhor Solomon: "Traga amostrar concretas de todos os humanos que forem mortos" foi o que ele me mandou dizer a você.

- Farei isso.

- Se você quiser eu posso pegar alguma coisa destes dois aqui e levar para meu amo.  
- Se as ordens fossem dirigidas a um verme como você eu não me intrometeria em sua sugestão, se já terminou a sua missão, vá embora e me deixe terminar a minha.

- É bom que você cumpra suas ordens sem falhas Kaliver, pois você sabe como meu senhor Solomon pode ser mais impiedoso que o próprio Magnus, além do mais, você sabe que deve sua vida a ele.

- Eu sei.

- Então, é melhor que faça este serviço direito. Diz a criatura com sorriso cínico e se dirigindo para a parede pronta para voltar.

- Você só está esquecendo um detalhe verme. Kaliver chama a atenção da criatura.

A criatura olha para Kaliver e fica apavorado.

Kaliver concentrava um cero com energia suficiente para dizimar aquela criatura.

- Solomon não é mais o meu mestre.

Kaliver desfere a energia em direção ao mostro que evapora em meio a ganidos de dor.

-... Verme idiota.

Kaliver pisa nas cinzas do monstro e logo em seguida se dirige ao pequeno painel cheio de teclas e monitores espalhados pela sala.

- Está chegando a hora.

* * *

** Os dias passavam e Magnus cada vez mais se tornava próximo a Elena, tão próximo que ficava dias sem voltar a Soul Society ou cumprir suas tarefas, desta aproximação Magnus tem uma surpresa chocante. Elena e ele haviam se encontrado mais uma vez no riacho, ela olhava com olhar cheio de medo para ele.

- Elena? O que aconteceu? Por que você parece tão assustada?

- Magnus... Eu... Eu estou grávida...

A primeira reação de Magnus foi o choque daquelas palavras entrarem por seus ouvidos, mas depois ele sente uma alegria tão profunda que sorri de alegria levantando Elena no ar.

- Isso é maravilhoso Elena, nós vamos ser pais!

Elena sorria, mas sua aparência assustada ainda estava lá.

- Por que está com medo? Pergunta Magnus colocando-a no chão.

- Meu amor... Isso... Esse bebê... Eu e você... Eu não sei... Se isso está certo... Dizia ela cortando as palavras mostrando-se realmente apavorada.

- O que quer dizer?

- Magnus, eu sou uma humana, sou mortal gerando um filho de alguém imortal... O que será dessa criança? Por que eu sinto que estou fazendo algo errado? Meu deus... Eu tenho tanto medo! Medo de perder você, medo de perder esse bebê... Não sei por que me sinto assim... Me perdoe! Elena coloca as mãos no rosto e começa a derramar lágrimas.

Magnus acorda ao ver Elena derramando suas lágrimas e se dá conta de que ela realmente tinha razão, nunca foi registrado na história o fato de um humano gerar filhos de shinigamis ou vice-versa, não se sabia em que isso acarretaria, nem que tipo de criança nasceria.

- Eu não quero acreditar que você foi um erro. Magnus levanta o queixo de Elena com a mão. – Você me ensinou o significado e amar e ser amado. Magnus enxuga as lágrimas de Elena. – Não acredito que algo tão maravilhoso como o que está acontecendo conosco seja um erro, senão o Grande rei jamais permitiria que nos encontrássemos, e eu sei que estou aqui. Magnus aponta seu dedo na testa de Elena. – Estou aqui. Ele aponta o dedo no coração dela. - E graças a você eu agora estou aqui também. Magnus deixa sua mão pousar sobre o ventre de Elena. – Se você e essa criança são um erro em minha vida, então são os erros mais maravilhosos que eu cometi e eu juro que quero muito permanecer neles. Ele sorri para ela quase chorando também e abraçando-a.

Elena chora nos braços de Magnus, mas pouco a pouco a tristeza dá lugar a conforto e alegria de estar nos braços de alguém que tanto a amava.

- Elena, eu juro que nunca vou deixar vocês e que nunca vou permitir que alguém a machuque, eu vou protegê-los a qualquer custo.

Eles se beijam cheios de amor, em meio a lágrimas e trocando votos mais uma vez.

* * *

Mesmo que Magnus tivesse determinação de proteger Elena, ele precisava saber em que tudo aquilo iria acarretar, por isso ele chama seus amigos mais chegados e revela todo o acontecido, não por que temia o pior, mas sim, por que queria muito ouvir seus conselhos.

- Magnus... A shinigami loira de olhos azuis nem sabia o que falar, mas temia muito pela vida de seu precioso amigo.

- Isso o que você fez foi loucura meu amigo, você fugiu completamente dos planos do Grande rei, quando ele nos permitiu conviver com os humanos não quis dizer que poderíamos coabitar com eles! Diz o homem grisalho para ele com uma mão no queixo roçando a barba.

- Eu sei, mas eu amo essa humana Solomon, não posso permitir que algo aconteça a ela e a essa criança por um erro que eu cometi!

- Magnus... Nas leis da Soul Society há uma que diz que não podemos nos unir aos humanos por que ambas existências não se assimilam em espírito, mas não sei exatamente o que isso quer dizer...

- Assimilar? Como assim, Danielle?

- Essa lei quer dizer que não faz a mínima idéia se o que vai nascer desta humana será um monstro ou não, talvez nem chegue a nascer já que é resultado de duas existências completamente diferentes, em outras palavras: uma anomalia espiritual. Responde Solomon sendo bastante interpretativo.

- Eu não quero que este bebê seja chamado assim, é loucura, não quero que ele morra também, caramba é meu filho, por favor, me ajudem! Suplica Magnus.

- Magnus, mesmo que a gente faça alguma coisa, cedo ou tarde vão descobrir. Responde Solomon.

- Mas até lá posso pensar em alguma coisa.

- Eu... Conheço um lugar bem longe de qualquer civilização que dará um excelente esconderijo para ambos, pelo menos eu creio que ela possa passar a gestação em paz, desde que você não levante suspeita Magnus.

- Me diga não me importo de atravessar o mundo por ela.

Danielle olha para Magnus e sorri. – Tudo bem eu levo vocês até lá.

- Eu vou procurar mais registros a respeito desse acontecimento e também alguma brecha para que você não seja punido e nem ela, mas até lá vocês devem manter isto tudo em sigilo de qualquer um, seja ele humano ou não. Informa Solomon.

- Entendido, permanecerei em exílio. Reponde Magnus.

Magnus e Elena se mudam para um lugar muito distante nas montanhas, a viagem é longa e cansativa, mas finalmente chegam onde Danielle queria que chegassem.Lá eles constroem uma pequena casa onde possam viver, Danielle vem às vezes relatar o que se passa nos dois mundos, inclusive Solomon que verifica como vai a saúde de Elena, e é ele que começa a notar os primeiros sinais.

- Percebeu Magnus?

- Sim, mas foi muito fraco.

- A tendência é que fique mais forte, esteja preparado, tudo pode acontecer a partir de agora.

- Querido, o que Solomon quer dizer? Há algo errado com o bebê?

- Não querida, ele está bem, mas você se lembra que sempre que eu chego perto você sabe que sou eu que estou chegando?

- Sim eu sei, mas o que há de errado? Ela pergunta ao dois.

- Eu descobri que seres espirituais como nós ou humanos como vocês emitem uma freqüência muito constante de energia que passa por nosso corpo e se expande em forma de partículas espirituais em várias direções, em outras palavras para que você entenda jovem Elena, isso é o que vocês humanos chamam de intuição, sexto sentido ou sensibilidade espiritual e a esse fenômeno eu dei o nome de "reiatsu" que é quando percebemos a presença dos outros. Explica Solomon.

- O que o meu bebê tem a ver com isso Solomon? Diz ela começando a se preocupar.

- O nosso bebê começou a emitir essa reiatsu Elena, tente sentir. Sugere Magnus à esposa.

Elena fecha os olhos e sente uma presença bem singela dentro dela mesma. Ela sorri de alegria.

- Eu posso sentir! É o meu bebê! Exclama ela.

Magnus e Solomon não estavam sorrindo.

- Querido?

- Elena, se o nosso bebê começar a emitir esse pulso de reiatsu e essa freqüência ficar mais forte, não demorará para a Soul Society descobrir onde estamos. Magnus estava muito preocupado desta vez.

- Outro problema é que por ter uma reiatsu desconhecida, não sabemos o que essa criança pode atrair. Solomon diz pensativo.

Elena começava a chorar, estava com medo. – Mas o que podemos fazer? Eu quero esse bebê.

- Eu ainda não sei, mas vou continuar pesquisando até encontrar uma resposta para isso, é o que eu prometo a vocês. Diz Solomon com pulso forte.

- Eu disse que iria proteger vocês Elena, nem que eu nunca mais possa dormir, eu vou estar aqui ao lado de vocês, sempre. Magnus conforta Elena com um abraço forte, ela retribui beijando seu amado.

- Magnus, eu tenho que voltar logo antes que notem a minha falta. Solomon interrompe o casal.

Magnus abraça seu amigo. – Obrigado Solomon, se não fosse por você e pela Danielle, estaríamos perdidos.

- Não tem problema, eu sei que você faria o mesmo por nós. Ele sorri.

* * *

O tempo continuava a passar e as dificuldades começavam a aparecer, a Soul Society ainda não tinha percebido a presença de Elena e da criança, mas há vários dias procurava por Magnus, por alguma razão hollows apareciam constantemente nas montanhas, dando muito trabalho a Magnus que esquecia às vezes de comer ou dormir, sua fisionomia ia se modificando pouco a pouco dando a ele um olhar mais cansado, mesmo quando se feria gravemente lutando contra centenas de hollows ao mesmo tempo, ele se lembrava por que tinha que ficar de pé e sempre continuava até não sobrar mais um inimigo. A barriga de Elena crescia proporcionalmente ao poder da criança e ao perigo que se tornava constante, com o tempo, não apenas Magnus estava abatido, mas Elena começava a perder suas forças também. O poder espiritual de Magnus crescia dia a dia devido a rotina que viviam. Porém algum tempo depois, Elena adoece e Solomon vem até eles mais uma vez.

- Impossível! O que você está dizendo é verdade Solomon?

- Ao que tudo indica, infelizmente sim meu amigo, O bebê está se alimentando da energia espiritual de sua mulher, com o tempo se alimentará da energia vital também e então...

- Eu vou trazer essa criança ao mundo! Diz Elena com voz forte impedindo Solomon de terminar a frase.

- Elena... Solomon respeitava a vontade de Elena, mas temia que sua teoria se tornasse uma verdade mortal.

- Não há nada que possamos fazer? Pergunta Magnus.

- Existe uma árvore chamada Raiz dos espíritos que dizem ser capaz de recuperar totalmente a reiatsu de um shinigami, se ela pode fazer isso conosco é possível que salve sua esposa e seu bebê, já que ambos possuem energia espiritual acima da média.

- Me lembro dessa história! Exclama Magnus. – Você achou o lugar onde a árvore dá frutos?

- Eu nunca fui lá Magnus, mas creio que sim. Ele responde.

- Onde fica?

- Ao noroeste daqui, descendo as montanhas próximas ao Grande Cannyon, mas esse lugar é infestado de hollows que comem as frutas tentando apaziguar o sofrimento de suas existências...

- Droga, então como irei até lá com a minha esposa?

- Ela não pode ir, não tem como resistir à viagem... A não ser... Que eu ou você fique aqui.

- Meu irmão eu sei que você e Danielle já fizeram muito por nós, mas desta vez peço-lhe apenas que fique aqui com Elena, não posso permitir que se arrisque tanto outra vez por nossa causa, eu já matei todos os hollows da região, creio que teremos dois dias de sossego, isso é o suficiente até que eu volte.

- Querido... Elena estava preocupada.

Magnus se aproxima dela.

- Eu não vou demorar, quando você menos esperar eu já estarei de volta com os frutos e quando você comê-los, vai se sentir melhor, eu prometo.

Eles se abraçam.

- Solomon, conto com você meu amigo. Os dois se abraçam também.

- Tome cuidado meu irmão, com dois dias acho que ainda não terei problemas na Soul Society, por isso, seja realmente rápido!

- Eu serei, Diz Magnus pronto para partir. – Tomem cuidado. Magnus corre em direção ao Noroeste.

Magnus corre sem parar, sem comer ou beber água, cada segundo era precioso, apenas quando estava para chegar aos arredores do local designado ele come e descansa, nisso já havia se passado boa parte de seu dia. Ele continua a procurar e por fim percebe uma movimentação de hollows a diante, quando chega mais perto de onde essa aglomeração era maior ele vê um pequeno vale e escondido atrás dele um grande abismo, de lá ele pode ver as numerosas árvores prateadas e seus frutos purpúreos, ele desce vagarosamente pelas encostas para não chamar a atenção dos hollows, mas já estava em um local que um passo a frente denunciaria totalmente sua atenção, ele aproveita a oportunidade quando dois hollows brigam por uma carcaça de um semelhante abatido e rouba os frutos de que precisa. Quando está subindo novamente uma pequena pedra cai no momento em que ele pisa em falso e isso é o suficiente para despertar todo o cannyon. Magnus se assusta e sai correndo adentrando a floresta logo a sua frente, mas o hollows sentiam seu cheiro e ele percebe que não pode mais parar e quando está muito cansado ele come um dos frutos que trazia consigo e recupera suas forças conseguindo correr um dia inteiro, os hollows ficam para trás e ele já vê aliviado a montanha onde vivia, porém começa a ver uma fumaça estranha saindo do local.

- O quê é aquilo? Vem da direção de minha casa!

Magnus corre temeroso e imaginando mil coisas e nenhuma delas era um bom sinal. Quando chega a sua casa, ele simplesmente fica paralisado e todo seu fôlego vai embora.

Sua casa estava coberta de cinzas do qual apenas uma fumaça fúnebre saia dos escombros, o chão estava repleto de cadáveres de shinigamis, Magnus começa a chamar por sua esposa incansavelmente enquanto mesmo queimando as mãos retira os escombros da casa, mas ele não a achava em lugar algum, quando ele senta e começa a chorar sem esperanças ouve um som vindo de pedaços de madeira próximos aos escombros da casa, ele se dirige com cautela até o local e ao retirar o que impedia de ver o que tinha ele se assusta e ao mesmo tempo sente uma ponta de esperança voltando.

- Solomon! Meu amigo você está vivo!

Solomon estava todo queimado e sujo, além disso, tinha ferimentos pelo corpo que denunciavam sua luta travada contra aqueles que ali pereceram.

- O que houve aqui Solomon, onde está Elena, quem fez isso! Pergunta ele desesperado.  
- Magnus... Eles a pegaram... Os... Shinigamis a pegaram e disseram... Que... Você... Solomon estava perdendo a consciência.

- Ei! Solomon resista! Magnus sacode Solomon em seus braços.

- Magnus... Eles vão matá-los... Você tem que fazer alguma coisa. Dizia ele sem forças referindo-se a Elena e ao bebê.

- Quem liderava a missão?

Solomon fica um tempo em silêncio.

- Quem Solomon...?

- Danielle... Diz ele não querendo acreditar e estendendo um lenço que ela costumava usar para amarrar os cabelos.

Magnus também não acreditava, mas enquanto segurava o lenço de Danielle em suas mãos um ódio terrível dava lugar ao respeito que algum dia teve por ela, a palavra traição ecoava em sua cabeça como o som de um martelo batendo em uma parede de concreto.

- Solomon fique aqui, eu vou trazê-la de volta.

- Não. Você não vai sozinho eu não posso deixar. Solomon se levanta meio cambaleante. – Eu vou com você.

Magnus vê a determinação do amigo e sorri. – Obrigado Solomon, você é mais que um amigo, é meu irmão. Magnus dá a Solomon uma das frutas que tinha em mãos e quando estão prontos Magnus ainda diz:

- Hoje a Soul Society saberá por que eu ganhei o título de "manipulador do tempo-espaço"!

Como suspeitavam que os portais senkaimon estariam bloqueados ou servindo de armadilha, os dois resolvem utilizar um portal diferente, um que somente Magnus era capaz de fazer para a Soul Society.

- Abra "abismo".

O céu se contorce soltando pequenas fagulhas vermelhas e um buraco negro aparece diante deles.

- Me siga Solomon, e tente não se perder. Diz Magnus entrando no abismo.

- Onde isso vai nos levar Magnus? Solomon ia seguindo em frente.

- À sala do traidor. O abismo se fecha.

* * *

Quando o portal se abre novamente ambos estavam em uma sala e Solomon a reconhece.

- Esta é a sala de Danielle.

- Exatamente.

Danielle sente a presença dos dois e vem até eles.

- Solomon você voltou e... Magnus! Ela exclama. O que está fazendo aqui é perigoso!

Magnus estava calado.

- E que caras são essas? O que está acontecendo?

- Eu é que pergunto, o que você fez Danielle? Primeiro disse que nos ajudaria, mas no final, nos apunhalou pelas costas, quase matou Solomon e ainda seqüestrou Elena! Acha que somos idiotas! Traidora!

- Traidora? Eu! Não, Magnus isso é um engano eu nunca fari...

- Silêncio Traidora! Onde está a minha mulher?

- Eu não sei Magnus eu já disse que não fiz nada, alguém fez isso e colocou a culpa em mim

- É mesmo? Então explique o que isso fazia em minha casa? Magnus mostra o lenço de cabelo.

- Isso é? Ela passa as mãos nos cabelos e percebe que estava sem o seu lenço. – como você conseguiu isso? Quando foi que eu perdi?

- Você deveria saber enquanto ordenava os outros shinigamis incendiarem a minha casa, atacar Solomon e seqüestrar Elena.

- O quê? Magnus ouça tem algo errado aqui... Se você parar para pensar!

Magnus não queria pensar.

- Seu cinismo nunca acaba, mas pra mim já chega, sua voz me enoja.

- Magnus espe...!

Danielle sente apenas o sangue escorrendo pela sua boca, ela olha para seu peito e segura a lâmina de Magnus que atravessara seu corpo.

- O que você fez... Ela cospe sangue. – Eu... Eu... Danielle chorava. – Mag... Nus...

Danielle cai morta no chão.

Magnus sente a mão de Solomon em seu ombro e então ele olha para o lado.

- Vamos, temos que encontrar Elena o mais rápido possível, por isso vamos nos separar, será mais rápido se fizermos isso.

Magnus olha para suas mãos cheias de sangue então diz:

- Não há nada nesse mundo que me impeça de trazê-la de volta, se alguém tentar, mesmo que seja você Solomon, eu não vou me deter da mesma forma como não fiz com ela, entendeu?

- Entendi... Agora vamos. Respondia Solomon apressando o amigo sem dar tanta importância à ameaça.

* * *

Eles começam a procurar Elena e enquanto isso um shinigami descobre o corpo de Danielle e soa o alarme de intrusos, somado às especificações da lâmina, todos descobrem ser Magnus o invasor então uma caçada frenética se estende por toda Soul Society, sendo ele acusado de traição, assassinato e relações ilícitas com humanos. Magnus e Solomon já haviam vasculhado toda a região. E ambos haviam matado inúmeros ex-companheiros em busca da jovem humana, mas ela não era encontrada em lugar algum, no entanto, existia um lugar que ainda não haviam procurado, Magnus parte sozinho para o lugar, "o grande portão do rei supremo". E para sua surpresa ele já era esperado. O Portão se abre sozinho e de dentro dele vários shinigamis primordiais estavam a sua espera.

- Já chega Magnus, até quando pretende continuar com esta loucura? Grita o jovem shinigami de cabelos longos negros, aparência e postura guerreira.

- Me devolvam Elena! Eu não irei parar enquanto não ver onde está a minha mulher!

- Ela não está aqui Magnus. Responde o jovem que estava à frente de vários comandados.

- Mentiras! Todos vocês são assim, traidores, regidos por leis que criaram para prender seus próprios instintos, são manipuláveis e sem vida, criam regras que impendem-nos de viver e ser felizes, mas então por que também não nos tiraram os sentimentos se sabiam que iríamos fazer tudo errado? Magnus estava perdendo sua sanidade.

- Magnus, pare com isso, você é o melhor de todos nós recebeu o melhor dos dons, mas olhe para o que está fazendo, você matou uma grande amiga sua e ela era inocente! Quer realmente matar todos os seus companheiros por causa de uma mentira que viveu?

- Eu não vivi uma mentira! Vocês vivem dentro dela! Elena era tudo para mim e vocês a tiraram de meus braços, seus desgraçados! Magnus estava com os olhos vermelhos de ódio e sua espada já estava em posição de ataque.

- Magnus... Então é isso que você realmente quer? Pergunta o shinigami na divisa dos portões.

- Eu quero a minha esposa de volta, mas se vocês não puderem devolvê-la eu mesmo irei pegá-la, nem que eu tenha que continuar matando até aniquilar o último de vocês.

O jovem shinigami faz um sinal para os demais não interferirem, ele se põe à frente e retira sua espada.

- Isso eu não posso permitir.

- Você não pode me matar Yamamoto Genryuusai! Magnus gritava isso com um sorriso largo no rosto e cinismo na voz, enquanto corria para atacá-lo.

- Eu não quero matá-lo eu quero impedi-lo de fazer isso a si mesmo! Rebatia Yamamoto gritando e também correndo contra ele.

Os dois trocam golpes, ninguém interfere, a batalha é intensa e tanto Yamamoto quanto Magnus lutavam com estilo, cada golpe era bem elaborado e enchia a Soul Society de faíscas provindas do choque de lâminas, a batalha se estende por um bom tempo, mas depois de muito tempo lutando, Magnus pula para trás e diz:

- Chega de joguetes, não tenho "tempo" a perder com você velho amigo. Magnus estende a mão, Yamamoto pensando que ele utilizaria alguma arte milenar para atacá-lo, instintivamente pula para trás, mas quando sente os pés tocando o chão ele sente ao mesmo tempo o sangue escorrer abundantemente de sua cabeça. Ele olha para a frente e Magnus estava parado sorrindo diabolicamente para ele, Yamamoto começa a sentir uma dor terrível na cabeça e repentinamente uma parte de sua cabeça explode deixando uma enorme cicatriz permanente que jorrava sangue sem parar, ele cai no chão gritando de dor e tenta entender o que tinha acontecido.

- Você sabe muito bem o que é isso não é mesmo meu caro amigo?

Yamamoto mal enxergava com um olho.

- Eu tenho o dom de manipular o espaço e suprimir o tempo na palma de minha mão, por isso mesmo, sou considerado o guardião da imortalidade do grande rei, ele me deu ordens explicitas para nunca utilizar essa habilidade a não ser sob suas ordens, mas pelo que se pode ver, ele proíbe, mas não me impede de usar, então é ai que eu faço a pergunta: Se é proibido, mas ele não me impede de fazer então por que deveria ser considerado pecado? Elena era criação dele e o fato de ter me amado é pecado? Isso é algum castigo por causa de algo que ele criou? Responda-me Yamamoto!

- Eu... Não sei Magnus, mas as regras sempre existiram e não é por você ter sua opinião diferente dos outros que isso irá mudar... Mas mesmo que você tivesse toda a razão, você já se tornou um criminoso quando nos atacou e matou Danielle! Yamamoto colocava a mão tentando evitar que o sangue escorresse para dentro de seu olho.

- Uma coisa leva a outra, se vocês não tivessem feito isso, eu jamais colocaria meus pés aqui e vocês não estariam passando por isso.

- Ela não está aqui, droga! Acorde Magnus!

- Vou dizer a você o mesmo que disse a Danielle: "já cansei de seu cinismo" morra!

Magnus estende a mão novamente para impedir qualquer reação de Yamamoto ou que alguém tentasse impedir de matá-lo, mas quando faz isso, algo inesperado acontece.

Um grande portal negro se abre diante de todos, e começa a sugar tudo que existe ao redor.

- O... O que está acontecendo! Magnus estava confuso.

- O grande rei julgou você Magnus... Respondia Yamamoto ainda no chão.

- Como? Magnus estava ficando impaciente e assustado. O buraco negro começava a sugá-lo.

- Você não é mais digno desse dom. Genryuusai estava com voz fraca, mas o tom de sua voz era muito triste.

- Impossível! Se eu for morto os shinigamis perderão a imortalidade, eu sou o guardião da imortalidade, eu controlo o tempo espiritual! Vocês estarão condenados se eu perecer!

- Mesmo que percamos a imortalidade, ainda somos seres espirituais, renasceremos quantas vezes forem preciso... Mas você acabou de perder esse direito... Sinto muito. Yamamoto baixava a cabeça.

Magnus estava tendo seus braços sugados como se estive desintegrando, ele começava a gritar.

- Eu sou Imortal, eu não posso morrer até acabar com vocês traidores, eu não posso desaparecer até destruir a Soul Society, vocês acabaram com a minha vida e eu vou acabar com a de vocês, vou vingar o que fizeram com Elena e meu filho, vou matar o grande rei ,eu vou trazer caos a esse mundo eu juro! Magnus gritava de dor enquanto tinha o corpo sendo sugado, mas dizia tudo o que os shinigamis não queriam ouvir.

* * *

Magnus desaparece dentro do grande buraco negro e ele se fecha.

Um grande silêncio toma conta da Soul Society. Apenas a tristeza pairava no lugar, aos que estavam de pé restava cuidar dos feridos e recolher os mortos, embora um shinigami não precisasse contar sua idade imortal, ainda assim eles pereciam como um humano comum, por isso mesmo, lágrimas eram derramado pela tristeza daqueles que não mais se mexiam e pela decadência daquele que um dia foi considerado o melhor e mais poderoso shinigami. Dele restaram apenas nome e lembranças, talvez um dia nem mesmo o nome fosse lembrado, muita coisa mudou com o impacto que aquela situação criou, leis foram revistas na Soul Society e novas foram criadas, a academia de shinigami foi criada por Yamamoto, para ensinar espíritos que ao invés de reencarnar resolviam residir na Soul Society e virar shinigamis, ele queria ter certeza que um novo Magnus jamais surgisse novamente, os shinigamis primordiais eram agora parte integrante do palácio do grande rei e não mais se envolviam com os assuntos além dos grandes portões, exceto Yamamoto que era um grande idealista, ele mudou a Soul Society, definiu seus novos padrões, mas acima de tudo, criara leis explícitas quanto ao contato de shinigamis e humanos, para isso as mais severas punições seriam definidas. A central 46 foi criada como a cúpula dos grandes sábios que definiriam tais punições e manteriam a ordem entre toda e qualquer forma de existência, fosse ela de carne ou de espírito e assim, prosperava a Soul Society.

* * *

Muitos anos haviam se passado desde então, séculos de desenvolvimento terreno, Magnus havia sido esquecido, mas alguém estava se encarregando de trazer aquelas lembranças de volta.

Um Homem grisalho de barba branca cheia e olhos azuis digitava várias coisas em seu super computador, em seu centro, várias maquinarias criavam um círculo no chão e uma projeção circular na parede, quando termina de digitar suas estimativas e definir seus cálculos ele aperta um botão que dá início ao que pretendia.

Uma explosão acontece no centro daquele círculo e um buraco negro se projeta na parede, de dentro dele um ser de cabelos prateados e olhos amarelados sai olhando friamente para o homem diante de si.

- Séculos se passaram, eras se extinguiram diante de meus olhos, mas não teve um único dia em que eu não estivesse tentando trazer o grande Magnus de volta.

Magnus olha para aquele homem e olha ao redor de onde está.

- Séculos se passaram e eras se extinguiram diante de seus olhos, mas o tempo se tornara insignificante diante de meu poder.

O homem grisalho sorri.

- Seja bem vindo de volta meu amigo.

Magnus não mexia sequer a cabeça.

- Solomon... O pesadelo está apenas começando e acredite, morte será deveras agradável para aqueles de quem eu tiver piedade.

O mundo havia mudado, as pessoas haviam mudado, mas para Magnus tudo parecia a mesma coisa, Shinigamis eram medíocres e Humanos ainda eram criaturas insignificantes.

- Eu vou trazer o caos a esse mundo.

Dizia Magnus enquanto se deliciava com a idéia de vingança que ele havia reservado durante séculos dentro de seu coração, e agora estava na hora de concretizá-la.

* * *

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**_Olá pessoal, estou de volta entregando mais um capítulo a vocês, como perceberam este demorou mais para ser postado e desde já peço perdão não pelo atraso apenas deste capítulo, mas pelos próximos que demorarão também a serem postados, isso se deve ao fato de minhas aulas na faculdade terem começado, então meu tempo se tornará muito reduzido por causa disso, lógico que eu vou continuar a história, mas só queria paciência e compreensão de vocês quanto a demora que provavelmente irá acontecer na atualização de novos capitulos._**

**_No mais, espero que tenham gostado da leitura._**

**_Vejo vocês no próximo capítulo onde eu já começo a dar mais ênfase no futuro de Hisana. assim eu espero xD..._**

**_God Bless my Fingers!_**

**_Vejo vocês por aí!_**

**_Ass: Tia Lyel Boazuda xD._**

**_PS: Reviews omg!  
_**


	13. Um Breve Momento Sob o Luar

_**Palavras da autora:**_ Bleach não me pertence, eu apenas peguei emprestado xD.

Em respeito a Obra de _**TITE kUBO**_ vou me esforçar para homenageá-lo.

_**Comentem, critiquem, dê sua opnião, elas contribuem para melhorar a criatividade da estória.

* * *

**_

Já era noite e os céus de Karakura se enchiam de estrelas, na loja de Urahara, Hisana tinha feito uma pausa, ela estava um pouco cansada e tanto Urahara quanto Yoruichi haviam percebido.

- Pessoal. Urahara bate palma para chamar a atenção de todos. – Vamos fazer uma pequena pausa, o que acham?

- Ué, por quê? Ichigo pergunta.

- Por que parece que Hisa-san ainda tem muita coisa para contar, mas ela precisa descansar um pouco para podermos continuar. Responde Urahara.

- Não se preocupe Urahara-san eu estou bem, eu sei que posso continuar. Hisana sorria tentando esconder o sorriso cansado.

- Julgando pelos calos presentes em suas mãos, as olheiras de seus olhos que agora aparecem depois de perder sua maquiagem e sua boca seca indicando tanto sede quanto fome, eu concordaria com Urahara em um ponto: Faz dias que você tanto não dorme quanto se alimenta, levando o fato que estes calos são resultados da sua última luta, acho justo fazer uma pausa minha jovem. Diz Yoruichi que analisava Hisana em todos os aspectos.

Hisana olhava espantada para Yoruichi.

- E julgando pela sua cara de surpresa eu acertei cada vírgula. Ela diz sorrindo.

- Bom isso é verdade, mas...

- TESSAI! A voz do gato faz eco pela loja.

Todo mundo se assusta com o grito repentino até mesmo Urahara que estava do seu lado.

Tessai surge na porta.

- Faça alguma coisa para os convidados comerem e sirva chá.

- Sim Yoruichi-dono.

- O que é isso Yoruichi-san, não precisa se incomodar comig...

Uma aura maligna era emanada por Yoruichi enquanto olhava para Hisana.

- Eh... Sim senhora eu aceito com prazer... Respondia Hisana fazendo reverência.

- Ótimo, enquanto Tessai faz alguma coisa eu vou sair por ai. Yoruichi sai da sala.

- Yah... Eu vou até a cozinha beber um pouco de água, você quer alguma coisa Hisa-san?

- Na verdade Urahara-san se não for pedir demais será que eu posso usar o banheiro, por favor? Pedia Hisana querendo aliviar-se fazia horas.

- Claro, Rukia-san, será que você poderia levá-la ao banheiro?

- Tá bom, mas não vá se acostumando Hisa-san.

- Tá certo. Ela ria.

- Se todo mundo vai fazer alguma coisa eu também vou. Dizia Ichigo se espreguiçando.

- Não seria melhor você ligar para sua casa Kurosaki-kun?

- Uhm, boa idéia Inoue.

Ichigo pega seu celular.

- Vou pegar um pouco de ar na frente da loja. Dizia Ishida se levantando.

Sado se levantava e o seguia.

- Também vou com você Ishida-kun, Sado-kun! Inoue corria.

* * *

Enquanto Guiava Hisana, Rukia tinha uma pergunta entalada na garganta e Hisana percebia que Rukia andava meio estranha.

- Algum problema Rukia-san?

Rukia pára de andar e se volta para Hisana que percebe e pára também.

- Hisa-san... Eu queria perguntar uma coisa...

- Pergunte... Mas pelo amor de Deus só depois que eu usar o banheiro... Hisana não agüentava mais.

Rukia ri.

- Desculpe Hisa-san.

Hisana finalmente usa o banheiro, ela lava as mãos e sai olhando para Rukia.

- Fique a vontade para fazer a pergunta Rukia-san.

- Hisa-san, eu queria saber de algumas coisas sobre mim, pode ser?

Hisana a olhava com olhar curioso.

- Ué? Claro que pode. Respondia a jovem com um gesto indicando um lugar para sentarem na loja.

Tanto Rukia quanto ela sentam-se próximo a uma janela onde poderiam pegar ar fresco e apreciar a noite.

- Sabe... Eu estive pensando, se você realmente veio do futuro, significa que você nos conheceu antes de morrermos não é? Rukia perguntava de uma forma que até mesmo ela se incomodava com a idéia.

- Sim. Responde Hisana acentindo com a cabeça

- Eu queria saber se... Rukia faz uma pausa tentando gesticular o final da pergunta.

- Se?

- Se eu tive algum filho.

Rukia olha nos olhos de Hisana procurando uma resposta sincera.

Hisana estava calada, era natural ter esse tipo de curiosidade, principalmente depois de ter conquistado a confiança do grupo, para eles era uma oportunidade única de saber o que eles haviam se tornado no futuro, e ela era a ponte para desvendar esse mistério.

- Sim Rukia-san, você teve uma criança, não só você, mas seus outros companheiros também.

- Sério? Nossa! E como é meu filho ou filha no futuro? Rukia estava super curiosa.

Hisana não queria dizer o que acabou dizendo.

- Rukia-san... Sua criança morreu há alguns anos... Sinto muito. Hisana responde de uma forma que não denunciasse se tal criança era menino ou menina.

Rukia ouve a resposta e fica muito triste, ela sente um aperto no coração, principalmente quando se lembra do sonho que teve quando morreu e da criança que chorava na chuva, de alguma forma ela sentia que aquilo não era um sonho agora.

Hisana por outro lado, não gostava de mentir para sua mãe, mas ela sabia que aquilo era um mal necessário, no fundo ela queria gritar quem realmente era, queria abraçá-la, contar o quanto a amava e a Ichigo que era seu pai, mas ela tira esses pensamentos da cabeça antes que se tornassem tentadores demais.

- Eu... Sinto muito Rukia-san, por tudo isso.

- Eu Entendo... Deve ser doloroso para você estar aqui não é mesmo? Tendo que nos ajudar, mas arriscando-se tanto... Você deve ser realmente forte para conseguir fazer tudo isso. Rukia esboçava um fraco sorriso depois do que acabara de ouvir.

- De fato. Rebate Hisana com feições de tristeza.

- O que será da gente Hisa-san? Perguntava Rukia se referindo ao seu destino e de seus amigos.

- Tenha fé Rukia-san, o futuro sempre foi uma estrada com trajetos incertos, mesmo que eu venha do futuro, estar aqui é a prova de que ainda podemos mudar tudo não é mesmo?

- Tem razão Hisa-san, obrigada.

As duas sorriem uma para a outra.

Hisana muda de assunto e começa a conversar sobre a vida de Rukia e seus amigos enquanto aguardam o pequeno lanche.

* * *

Yoruichi e Urahara estavam preocupados enquanto conversavam na varanda do outro lado da loja.

- Será que ela vai contar alguma coisa sobre Ichigo e Ishiin?

- Não sei, mas se meus cálculos estiverem certos talvez não, ela veio do futuro e isso significa que as suas ações aqui influenciarão no curso da história, por isso ela contou sobre Magnus antes de começar a contar sobre si mesma, aquilo foi um teste para analisar nossas reações e o quão seguro seria revelar sobre o que realmente aconteceu no lugar de onde ela veio.

- Fico impressionada que tenha analisado tudo isso Kisuke.

- Eu também e espero estar certo.

- Você está preparado para ouvir sobre o seu "eu" do futuro?

- Não e você?

- Não.

* * *

Ambos olhavam juntos para o céu estrelado enquanto pensavam cada um sobre o que estava por vir.

Inoue, Sado e Ishida conversavam sobre o que tinham acabado de ouvir até então.

- Hisa-san é uma pessoa incrível não é? Vir ao passado para nos ajudar, tentar mudar o futuro arriscando tudo o que tem... Filosofava Inoue aos céus sentada em um caixote enquanto balança as pernas para frente e para trás.

- Tenho minhas dúvidas se ela conseguirá. Ishida responde pessimista.

- Deve haver uma explicação muito séria para ela não ter conseguido salvar seu próprio futuro. A voz de Sado ecoa assustadora à noite.

- Então quem garante que ela possa conseguir agora?

- Nós podemos Ishida-kun.

- Por que acha isso Inoue-san?

- Por que se Hisa-san não acreditasse na gente, ela estaria tentando fazer tudo sozinha, mas se ela está nos contando tudo isso, significa que ela conta conosco para ajudá-la.

- Em outras palavras, você já está conformada com o que ela disse sobre termos morrido e quer apenas ouvir o como, estou correto?

- Ishida-kun, morrer todos morreremos um dia, mas...

- Mas o que Inoue? Pergunta Sado.

- Eu também tenho pena da Hisa-san.

- Como assim? Pergunta Ishida desta vez.

- Sempre que ela nos olha, mesmo que com um sorriso, seu olhar é sempre tão profundo e cheio de tristeza... Eu sei que Hisa-san passou por muitas coisas terríveis antes de estar aqui.

-...

-...

- Mas esses mesmos olhos emitem um brilho de determinação e esperança, por isso eu acredito de todo o coração que ela vai conseguir o que tanto almeja. Diz Inoue sorrindo com toda sinceridade enquanto olhava para os dois amigos e continuava a balançar os pés para frente e para trás.

Ishida e Sado se cativam pela sinceridade de Inoue e se deixam esboçar um sorriso singelo em resposta a amiga.

* * *

Ichigo não estava tendo um bom dia, isso já era óbvio, mas discutir por celular com seu pai já era demais, depois de tudo o que tinha ouvido de Hisana e o que estava ouvindo de seu pai agora, ele estava lutando para tentar manter apenas a sua sanidade.

- Como é que é? Grita Ichigo no celular. – Me respeita velho maldito e respeita ela também! Que papo de trair a Rukia, tá maluco! – Não cacete, nós não somos namorados! – Camisinha? Se a Yuzu e a Karin estiverem ouvindo isso você tá morto Ishiin! – Não fala merda! – Eu já disse que vou chegar tarde em casa com a Rukia e ponto final! - AaAHhHh! Ichigo aperta o botão de encerrar a ligação com tanta força que ele geme fazendo "piiii". – Mas que merda, por que será que todo mundo fica tirando gracinhas dizendo que eu estou namorando a Rukia? Que saco! Ichigo sai com cara emburrada na direção da reiatsu de Rukia.

* * *

- Hahahahaha! Rukia ria pelo que havia acabado de ouvir.

- Você ri por que não foi com você, Rukia-san. Hisana fala segurando sua risada.

- Pára de me chamar de "Rukia-san", que coisa mais chata e sim, eu estou rindo por que não foi comigo.

- Tá certo... Mas torce pra não acontecer com você, por que isso dói pra caramba!

- O que dói pra caramba? Pergunta Ichigo chegando.

- Conversa de garotas Ichigo, cai fora. Rukia responde fazendo um gesto enxotando o amigo.

- Então eu posso ficar por que você não é uma garota pra começo de conversa, o Renji me disse que você tem centenas de anos, então é mais caduca que uma velha, em outras palavras, não tem nada de jovem nessa tua cara emburrada. Provoca Ichigo que estava com raiva pelo gesto de "enxotar" de Rukia.

Hisana arregala os olhos automaticamente e começa a suar, ao mesmo tempo sua boca estava semi-aberta.

- O que foi que você disse? Responde Rukia rispidamente.

- O que? A parte em que eu disse que você não era mulher ou a parte que você era uma velha caduca? Rebate Ichigo com ar cínico.

Hisana jurava estar vendo faíscas saindo dos olhos dos dois enquanto se encaravam, ela estava com medo e nem se mexia torcendo para Ichigo e Rukia terem esquecido que ela estava ali.

- HISA!

- (Merda) Foi tudo o que Hisana pensou.

- Você não acredita no que esse idiota disse não é? Rukia encarava Hisana.

Hisana estava atônita, ela não fazia idéia do que responder, ela sentia sua vida em risco naquele momento.

- Viu só? Ela está calada pra não fazer você passar mais vergonha!

- Oras! Seu...! Rukia dá um chute na canela de Ichigo e ele usa seu reflexo desviando do golpe, mas desvia errado e os dois chocam suas canelas.

- AaAaiiii! Os dois berram ao mesmo tempo pulando em uma perna só, como certo personagem de folclore popular.

- Porra Rukia! Essa tua canela magrela quase quebrou a minha!

- Eu quase quebrei a sua canela? E essa tua nojenta que parece ferro retorcido? Quase que eu fiquei aleijada!

- Quem mandou ser ignorante comigo sua chata?

- Chata eu? Você que começou implicando comigo!

Hisana começava a sair de fininho.

- Por que você me tratou com ignorância e eu só havia feito uma pergunta!

- Seu burro, você não viu que era brincadeira?

- Quem é burro aqui? Burro é aquele teu irmão de nariz empinado. Grita Ichigo bem perto da cara de Rukia para ela poder ler seus lábios, Mas ele havia ultrapassado um limite invisível e imperdoável.

Rukia ao ouvir Ichigo ofender seu irmão resolve dar uma cabeçada bem no meio da testa de Ichigo, ela estava de olhos vermelhos e bufando.

- Não fale mal do meu Nii-Sama!

Ichigo leva a cabeçada e fica um tempo olhando para a cara dela.

-Você... Me deu uma cabeçada? VOCÊ ME DEU UMA CABEÇADA?

- FOI E DAÍ?

- Doeu pra cacete...

Ichigo cai de cara no chão desacordado.

Hisana que saia de fininho quando vê que Ichigo estava estirado no chão resolve voltar e com a ponta do dedo indicador fica cutucando a cabeça do rapaz.

- Ei... Ichigo-san... Oi... OoOoOiiii!

Ele não reagia.

- Eu… Eu… Acho que eu falhei em minha missão... Dizia Hisana tremendo em frente ao corpo inerte de Ichigo.

- Que nada Hisa, isso é frescura, você acha que alguém que enfrentou a Soul Society inteira morreria com uma cabeçada dessas? Dizia Rukia de braços cruzados logo ao lado dela.

Hisana olhava ainda não muito convencida.

- Mas... Mas... Aquela cabeçada não foi normal... Ela gesticulava sua própria cabeça tentando imitar o golpe de sua mãe.

- Tsc.

Rukia chega perto do corpo de Ichigo.

- Acorda ai Ichigo. Rukia o cutucava com a ponta do pé.

Ichigo ainda estava imóvel.

- Ei! Rukia cutuca com um pouco mais de força.

Nada.

Ela pensa em uma estratégia infalível dessa vez.

- Oh! Meu Deus quem é o moranguinho lindinho da mamãe? Rukia falava com uma voz bastante divertida enquanto puxava as bochechas de Ichigo.

- Moranguinho? Quem aqui é o moranguinho? Cadê esse desgraçado que me chamou de moranguinho? Ichigo estava de pé em um único salto chamando alguém invisível para ser agredido pelo seu mau humor.

Rukia apenas faz aquele gesto de "Tá vendo? Eu não te disse"? Para Hisana que estava chocada com a cena e pensava na possibilidade de ter sido adotada pelo futuro casal que não parecia estar em suas plenas faculdades mentais.

- O que aconteceu Rukia, por que você está me olhando com essa cara de desgosto?

- Eu não estou te olhando com cara de desgosto.

- Está sim. Responde Hisana sem querer.

Rukia olha com a ponta dos olhos para ela, Hisana apenas encolhe em sua posição fetal no canto do recinto.

- Não é nada, apenas desculpe por ter batido em você Ichigo. Rukia estava sendo sincera.

- Hoho... Agora você pede desculpas? Ichigo olhava desconfiado para ela.

- É sério seu idiota, eu sei que nós costumamos brigar muito, mas a verdade é que você é meu melhor amigo.

Ichigo não consegue evitar, mas a voz de Rukia soa tão natural que os faz corar.

- Eh... Bom... Eu... Tipo. Ichigo coçava a cabeça sem graça.

Hisana de sua posição fetal levanta um olho para vê-los.

- Você... É tão bobo Ichigo. Rukia ri graciosamente da cena. – Obrigada por ter se preocupado comigo naquela hora... Eu pude ouvir a sua voz. Diz ela se referindo ao momento em que sentiu a vida por um fio.

Ichigo estava ficando mais vermelho ainda. (Peraí... o que ela está querendo dizer?) Ele pensava começando a ficar confuso.

Hisana já estava olhando com os dois olhos.

- Bem... Naquela hora eu pensei que iria morrer, mas quando eu ouvi a sua voz a única coisa que eu pensava era no como tentar sobreviver... Mas quando percebi que aquilo era impossível, só consegui pedir desculpas... Tive medo que... Eu...

Hisana já estava sentada no cantinho da sala assistindo a tudo quietinha rezando para estar sendo completamente ignorada.

Ichigo olha para Rukia que não conseguia terminar o que queria dizer, mas ele entende então diz:

- (Suspiro)... Eu também tive medo... Eu jurei a mim mesmo naquele dia no cemitério (Nota: Ova - Memories in the rain) que se não pudesse salvar todo mundo, então pelo menos salvaria as pessoas que eram próximas a mim, naquele momento eu senti que estava quebrando aquele juramento... Ichigo respondia com voz sincera para Rukia, aliás, somente na frente de Rukia ele sentia que podia ser ele mesmo.

Ambos ficam calados por um instante, as memórias do ocorrido passa rapidamente pela cabeça de ambos.

Hisana sentia-se como uma invasora de privacidade, mas aquele momento de declaração de seus jovens pais estava sendo deveras revelador para ela que não conseguia evitar a curiosidade do momento.

- Ichigo.

- Rukia.

Os dois dizem ao mesmo tempo.

Eles sorriem.

- Ichigo eu gostaria de dizer que...

- Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san, Hisa-san, Tessai-san está nos chamando. Chega Inoue empolgada ao recinto convocando-os para o lanche.

- Obrigado por nos avisar Inoue, já estamos indo. Responde Ichigo sorrindo.

Rukia apenas sorri para si mesma da situação.

Hisana ainda fingia ser uma pedra.

- Vamos Rukia, antes que comecem a pensar besteira da gente de novo.

- Como assim besteira?

- Ai, ai, você é tão sem noção...

- Como é? Repete o que você disse Ichigo?

-...

- Ei! Rukia o seguia resmungando.

Hisana tinha sido deixada para trás, ela se levanta bem devagar ainda olhando desconfiada na direção dos dois.

- Caramba... Eles me ignoraram completamente mesmo... Será que eles têm noção do que estavam conversando na minha frente? Hisana estava meio admirada, mas também com uma expressão que estava se exprimindo em vergonha, ela bate na roupa para limpar a sujeira e entra um pouco depois também.

* * *

Todos estavam esperando os três últimos integrantes para iniciar a refeição. Ichigo e Rukia entram, mas Hisana não estava lá, eles apenas se sentam à mesa naturalmente.

- Kurosaki-san, Kuchiki-san, onde está Hisa-san? Pergunta Urahara ao dois.

- Ué, e eu sei lá. Respondia Ichigo Gesticulando com as duas mãos fazendo o gesto de não saber de nada.

Hisana entra segundos depois.

- Hisa-san, onde estava? Esperávamos você para começar. Urahara Kisuke olhava para ela.

- Eu hum... Hisana não sabia bem o que responder.

- Pode se sentar Hisa-san. Urahara apontava um lugar à mesa para ela.

- Obrigada Urahara-san.

Hisa senta-se à mesa, assim que se acomoda em seu lugar, ela olha levemente para Ichigo e Rukia.

- Onde você estava Hisa-san? Eu nem te vi. Indaga Rukia.

- Ainda bem que você não me viu Rukia... Hisana estava de cabeça baixa e sem graça.

Rukia olha um instante para ela tentando entender sua reação, em seguida ela olha para Ichigo, ele por sua vez olha para ela sem entender, isso se passa apenas em uma questão de segundos, mas quando Ichigo e Rukia se olham realmente entendendo, eles começam a ficar violentamente envergonhados.

- Hisa-san você estava... Ichigo fala cochichando perto do ouvido dela.

Hisa por sua vez ainda estava se recompondo.

- Eu... Não vi e nem ouvi nada... Nem a parte que você disse que estava com medo de perdê-la...

Ichigo pisca puxando um fôlego assustado.

Hisana responde

- Deixa pra lá Ichigo, Eu não conto nada a ninguém, prometo. Hisana responde cochichando também.

Tessai entra junto a Jinta e Ururu, eles trazem um verdadeiro banquete aos convidados, o trio põe os pratos e começam servir os convidados de chás, vários doces e salgados, além de petiscos que estavam espalhados pela mesa.

Hisana estava com água na boca.

- Esta é apenas a entrada, Tessai trará logo mais o jantar, então sirvam-se e comam a vontade, principalmente você Hisa-san, vamos ver se conseguimos tirar esta sua expressão cansada com uma boa comida. Yoruichi dizia com voz divertida

- Pode deixa Yoruichi-san, não vou decepcioná-la. Hisana respondia com voz igualmente divertida.

* * *

Todos se divertem durante a refeição, Hisana também participa de algumas conversas e ri com os outros, ela aproveitava para observar com ternura para aqueles amigos todos juntos ali novamente, descontraídos e cheios de vida, seu coração pulava de alegria e ela realmente estava feliz, Urahara e Yoruichi não analisavam mais Hisana, eles comiam e implicavam com os jovens à mesa, insinuando ou dizendo coisas desconcertantes para eles. Hisana ria, mas de repente, sem sua autorização, uma lembrança começava a povoar a sua mente, ela pára de sorrir, como se existisse um retrato na sua frente, ela vê seus amigos mortos, seus corpos inertes e ensangüentados no chão, quando se localiza dentro desta ilusão Hisana se via no meio da rua jogada no caos, onde pessoas corriam desesperadas e carros se chocavam um contra os outros causando explosões pela cidade, ela olha para o lado e vê Magnus, ele como se notasse sua presença apenas vira a cabeça e a fita com olhar penetrante.

- Não concorda Hisa-san? Alguém pergunta.

Hisana volta a si.

- Uhm? O quê?

- Você ouviu a pergunta? Indaga Yoruichi.

- Uhm... Não desculpem, eu estava pensando em outra coisa.

- Não precisa se desculpar Hisa-san. Rebate Yoruichi. – Bem, assim que terminarem de comer, eu estarei esperando na sala de visitas novamente. Yoruichi pede licença e se retira da sala de jantar.

- Eu também estou satisfeita, se quiserem descansar um pouco eu posso esperar, também estarei na sala de visitas. Hisana se levanta e pede licença, fazendo o mesmo que Yoruichi.

Os que estavam na sala de jantar pensam por um instante e se levantam um a um para se dirigirem a sala de visitas. Hisana estava sentada de braços e pernas cruzados, Yoruichi em sua forma felina estava descansando, mas se levanta quando percebe os jovens amigos se aproximarem, Urahara vem logo em seguida. Todos se acomodam e ficam olhando para Hisana.

Hisana olha nos olhos de cada um que estava ali, ela então assente com a cabeça em aprovação e afirmação pela presença de todos ali.

- Muito bem, se todos estão aqui, significa que cada um de vocês está apto a acreditar que não existe um caminho apenas que seja capaz de determinar o trajeto final de nossas existências e que cada escolha feita é fruto destes laços que nos unem na grande roda chamada destino.

Todos prestavam atenção às palavras de Hisana.

- O que vou revelar a vocês e de testemunho meu, de nossos amados amigos que ainda vivem e testemunho de vocês mesmo no futuro até o fatídico último dia de suas existências.

Hisana acomoda-se próximo aos amigos, ela fecha os olhos e coloca suas mãos sobre a mesa, organiza suas lembranças e quando abre os olhos novamente seu semblante era diferente.

- Tudo começará daqui a dez anos...

Hisana começava a contar a história que daria início a grande batalha que todos aqueles amigos travariam a partir de agora, eles por sua vez prestavam atenção em cada palavra, pois eles sabiam, eles acreditavam que as rodas do destino começaram a girar violentamente com o surgimento daquela jovem em suas vidas, mas eles não sabiam quando elas iriam parar e nem o por quê; isso, era Hisana quem iria lhes dizer.

* * *

No grande Laboratório, Magnus, o Shinigami Primordial imponente, estava de pé diante de um grande tubo de ensaio vazio, ele olhava para aquele lugar como se buscasse algo.

- Ora, ora, ora, Se não é meu grande amigo.

Magnus se vira para ver de quem era a voz.

- Já faz um bom tempo desde a última vez que você veio até aqui, meu velho amigo.

- Apenas vim averiguar se este lugar ainda tem algum propósito sem a presença do experimento primordial.

- Claro que tem meu caro, este lugar não só a criou, como se tornou o seu lar depois de tanto tempo, e como a ave que voa para o Sul em busca de um lugar mais quente para procriar, Ela um dia terá de retornar ao seu ninho para deixar tudo pronto para sua nova viagem.

- Quando Kaliver a trouxer continue com a última fase do experimento. Dizia Magnus que se voltava para o homem de cabelos grisalhos, ele caminhava indo embora daquele lugar.

- Será feito. Responde o homem grisalho em reverência.

Magnus pára ao lado daquele homem

- Não falhe mais uma vez comigo Solomon, não deixa a última fase de nossa vingança escorregar por entre nossos dedos. Magnus tocava o ombro de Solomon.

- Não vou falhar meu velho amigo. Solomon sorria.

Magnus sai do laboratório, Solomon se levanta da posição de reverência e seus olhos brilhavam enquanto esboçava um sorriso diabólico.

* * *

Longe dali, Kaliver terminava de fazer alguma coisa no grande computador a sua frente, ele aperta um botão e a tela desliga, ele olha novamente para o corpo de Urahara e Katsuya, então diz:

- Está feito, os preparativos para os últimos momentos estão prontos.

Ele ativa outra tela anexa ao grande computador, uma tela de comunicação aparece, ele volta a digitar quando uma tela de senha surge no monitor:

- Isso é tudo que pôde fazer Urahara? Que patético.

Kaliver digitava freneticamente várias combinações, buscando aquela que o faria entrar em contato com quem desejava.

* * *

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**_Cantinho da Tia Lyel_**

**_She is back!_**

**_Olá pessoas, oh nóis aqui travêis xD._**

**_Demorou um pouquinho, mas tá ai mais um capítulo procêis, espero que tenham gostado da leitura, em primeiro lugar não comecem me xingando com coisas do tipo: "Pô, essa Lyel é muito fuleira ela fica ai enrolando e não conta nada da Hisana pra gente, espero que ela queime no mármore do inferno!"_**

**_:( não é bem assim, eu não quero ficar jogando enredo sem parar tornado a leitura cansativa demais, tinha que dar uma pausa mesmo pra dar descanso pra esse povo, tadinha da Hisana, só nesse capitulo que ela finalmente conseguiu usar o banheiro, eu sinto as dores deles sabiam xD?_**

**_Eu li a história e percebi que teve muita morte e destruição até agora, tava na hora desse povo parar um pouquinho antes da emoção recomeçar, mas sem demora no próximo capítulo vocês vão ter o que tanto querem_**.

**_PS: Pelo amor de Jeová não vão começar a fazer despacho em mim naum :( ..._**

**_REVIEWS HEIM! senão quem faz despacho sou eu!_**


	14. Lembranças de um Passado Futuro

**_Palavras da autora:_** Bleach não me pertence, eu apenas peguei emprestado xD.

Em respeito a Obra de _**TITE kUBO**_ vou me esforçar para homenageá-lo.

_**Comentem, critiquem, dê sua opnião, elas contribuem para melhorar a criatividade da estória.

* * *

**_

**Nota da tia Lyel para este capítulo. Leiam com atenção minhas crianças!**_**  
**_

**Pessoal é o seguinte, tudo o que começará a ser contado aqui será contado com narrativa direta, vocês verão esta narrativa como se a Hisana estivesse contando a história para todos, porém, lembrem-se, haverá detalhes que deixarão explícitos que ela é filha de Ichigo e Rukia, leve estes fatos a parte como sendo apenas lembranças dela, ninguém saberá quem ela é realmente até segunda ordem xD, entre alguns destes detalhes estão uns tais quais quem casou com quem etc. tomei esta decisão para que a história possa fluir sem interrupções e que não fosse contado de maneira superficial. Mas na história real é como se os personagens só soubessem dos fatos principais sem aprofundamentos, entenderam? Então antes que eu comece a embaralhar a mente de vocês, boa leitura**.

* * *

** Ano 20XX, Passaram-se anos desde que Ichigo e seus companheiros deixaram de lado batalhas sangrentas para viverem suas vidas, muitas coisas haviam acontecido até então, aqueles adolescentes não eram mais tão joviais quanto costumavam ser, eram adultos agora, alguns trabalhavam em seus próprios negócios, entre eles tinham até quem era casado, como havia acontecido com Sado que em uma de suas viagens para visitar parentes distantes que há muito tempo não sabia que existia, ele se apaixonara por uma linda mulher latino-americana e lá se casaram, porém pela saudade que sentia de seus amigos resolveu voltar para Karakura, onde viveria ao lado da esposa grávida de oito meses, Renji era capitão do quinto esquadrão, na Soul Society ele era visto como "aquele que recuperou a honra do esquadrão" nomeação que ele recebera com muito orgulho e cercado de amigos, entre seus melhores amigos estavam Ichigo e Rukia que batiam palmas a todo sorrisos quando anunciaram seu nome e lhe entregaram o Haori branco, Ishida tinha se casado com Inoue que toda vez que chorava ao ver Ichigo e Rukia juntos era consolada por Ishida que conseguia arrancar um sorriso sincero desta que sem perceber foi se aproximando cada vez mais do Quincy e quando menos esperou já estava perdidamente apaixonada por alguém que realmente lhe valorizara por quem ela realmente era, Ichigo havia se tornado apenas uma lembrança de primeiro amor adolescente, mas o carinho que ela sentia por ele ainda era um grande carinho de amigo, principalmente quando precisou ajudá-lo a ficar junto de Rukia, Ichigo e Rukia viviam um difícil dilema, havia acontecido há alguns anos que depois de uma batalha feroz no qual todos ficaram à beira da morte que o próprio Ichigo declarara seu amor a Rukia, ela era apaixonada por ele também, mas o receio de ser diferente sempre a manteve afastada dele e nunca a permitiu que se entregasse a ele, foi neste instante que Inoue interviu unindo os dois e até mesmo enfrentando as leis da Soul Society ao lado deles para uni-los, Eles conseguiram a permissão como agradecimento por terem servido os propósitos da Soul Society há tantos anos, mas com algumas condições, Por Rukia ser uma Shinigami ela jamais poderia revelar a existência da Soul Society a simples mortais, seu poder espiritual seria selado e nunca mais poderia ser usado, seu ciclo reincarnativo de quarenta anos passaria a cem até a sua terceira geração espiritual e caso pretendesse gerar filhos com um companheiro humano teria de relatar tal desejo a Soul Society antecipadamente para que as medidas necessárias fossem tomadas, mas para Ichigo e Rukia, o motivo deste cuidado todo nunca tinha sido esclarecido, porém como eram restrições para que Rukia pudesse ficar junto a ele, ela aceita de bom grado.

A central 46 se encarregaria de monitorar Rukia a cada passo para que tais regras fossem minuciosamente seguidas. Feito isso Rukia e Ichigo se unem finalmente como um casal humano comum, com direito a festa de casamento e convidados de ambos os lados, a festa havia tomado proporções colossais graças a Kuchiki Byakuya, Inoue e Renji tinham sido escolhidos como padrinhos por serem seus melhores amigos e não muito tempo depois, a central 46 recebe a notificação de que Rukia estava grávida, mas algo estranho estava acontecendo, Rukia sentia-se fraca a cada dia e mesmo com seu poder espiritual selado era possível senti-lo sendo emanado por ela contra a sua vontade, foi então que antes de ser punida por um ato involuntário que Urahara Kisuke alertou a central 46 que a criança sendo gerada por Rukia era a responsável, por ser fruto da união de uma shinigami verdadeira e um humano previamente também fruto de tal relação shinigami-humano, a criança necessitaria de energia espiritual pura para se desenvolver e por um milagre da natureza ela teria quebrado o selo imposto ao poder espiritual de Rukia para ser gerada, porém também relata que com isso um grande contingente de hollows começara a aparecer em Karakura, então antes que o conselho tomasse qualquer decisão do qual Urahara já estava bem familiarizado, ele se prontifica a criar um dispositivo capaz de ocultar a reiatsu de Rukia e da criança para que tais problemas não fossem mais detectados, Urahara cria não muito tempo depois um relógio capaz de suprimir o poder espiritual de Rukia e da criança, com isso os problemas haviam acabado até então.

Por ter que ficar vinte e quatro horas emanando sua reiatsu, muitas vezes Rukia passava muito mal, era uma gravidez mais difícil que a de uma pessoa comum, por isso nessas ocasiões ela tomava remédios criados pelo departamento de desenvolvimento e pesquisa que recuperavam seu poder e sua saúde, mas isso era apenas no início, pois, Rukia se fortalecia e aumentava cada vez mais seu poder sem perceber, não se sabia ao certo se graças a criança ou simplesmente a sua grande vontade de ter um filho, uma vez que ela adorava crianças e um de seus sonhos desde tenra idade era gerar seus próprios filhos. Rukia voltava a vez o mundo espiritual dia após dia e sua saudade de ver os amigos na Soul Society finalmente passava, foi até mesmo permitido que ela pudesse visitá-los, então para trazer alegria a amiga, Urahara cria um portal que transcodificava seu código genético e o espiritual da criança não nascida em partículas espirituais, tornando-a apta a atravessar um Senkaimon artificial, graças a isso ela podia visitar Renji, Byakuya e seus outros amigos que viam a barriga de Rukia crescer como um verdadeiro milagre. A gravidez de Rukia chega ao fim e finalmente uma menina saudável nasce após longos nove meses, a alegria é sem igual, principalmente para Ichigo e Rukia que viam os filhos de seus amigos crescerem e ficavam ansiosos em ver seus próprios também crescerem, mas o momento que mais marcou a todos foi quando no quarto pós-parto Rukia pôde pegar aquela criança no colo pela primeira vez e dizer seu nome: "Kurosaki Hisana" a emoção era tão grande que ela chorou envolta nos braços de Ichigo que também chorava, os seus amigos também não puderam evitar suas lágrimas uma vez eram testemunhas de tudo o que os dois passaram para ter sua alegria finalmente completa naquele dia, ver tal união era motivo se orgulho, coisa de amigos que se conheciam há tanto tempo e que compartilhavam de tantas lembranças.

Com o nascimento do bebê, Rukia passou a ter controle de sua reiatsu que estava monstruosa agora, era como se ela tivesse treinado arduamente por longos nove meses, mas não era apenas Rukia que estava com uma reiatsu monstruosa, a criança que tinha acabado de nascer também tinha um grande problema, ela tinha poder demais para um corpo tão pequeno que era impossível escondê-lo por métodos comuns, não era a toa que fora do hospital onde acontecera o parto de Rukia, vários membros da Onmitsu Kidou estavam estrategicamente posicionados às ordens da capitã Soi Fon, Urahara precavido como sempre, tinha acompanhado a gravidez desde o início, por isso mesmo havia criado um relógio parecido com o de Rukia, e colocado no pulso de Hisana para protegê-la, ela cresceria com este relógio até o dia em que pudesse viver sem ele como a sua mãe.

Hisana crescia em uma família feliz, tinha amigos em toda a parte fosse ele espiritual ou não, ela adorava brincar com os filhos dos amigos de seus pais, eles eram seus melhores amigos entre eles estava Katsuya considerado por ela seu melhor amigo. A cada dia o poder de Hisana aumentava, seu tio Byakuya e seus pais viam na infante potencial surpreendente, mas ela era apenas uma criança e até mesmo Byakuya sendo rigoroso não conseguia evitar às vezes de desistir de seus afazeres para se divertir com a sobrinha do qual ele tinha um ciúme profundo, talvez por ela ter herdado o nome de sua falecida esposa, ou por ser simplesmente a coisa mais linda que ele tinha visto até então e isso mudava Byakuya a ponto de ser possível vê-lo sorrir realmente feliz para sua família. Inclusive foi no colo de Byakuya que Hisana disse sua primeira palavra: "gato" a criança apontava para o nada na sala de visitas, embora Ichigo, Rukia e ele não estivessem vendo nenhum por perto naquele dia.

Uma coisa que era possível perceber era que aquela criança tinha quebrado um tabu criado pelos dois mundos, talvez por esse motivo tantas pessoas considerassem Hisana especial. Um dia quando tinha cinco anos Ichigo entra no quarto para acordar sua filha para ir à escola e ele a pega conversando com ninguém.

- Minha filha com quem você está conversando?

- Com o gatinho e com o lagartinho papai.

Ichigo olha para todos os lados querendo saber de quem se tratava, mas ele não via nada, ele volta a olhar para sua filha novamente pensando que era apenas uma brincadeira de criança, então sorrindo diz:

- É mesmo filhinha? E o que vocês estavam conversando?

- Eles disseram que são meus irmãos, eles podem ser meus irmãos papai?

Ichigo entende que sua filha deseja ter irmãos e então sorrindo outra vez responde:

- Meu anjo, se você quer ter um irmãozinho, eu posso conversar com a mamãe, você quer?

Ela balança a cabeça vigorosamente e negativamente para ele.

- Não papai, não é isso, eles disseram que são meus irmão por que eles são filhos da Sode no Shirayuki e do Zangetsu por isso eu perguntei se o senhor deixava eles serem meus irmãos.

Ichigo arregala os olhos realmente assustado, ele, Rukia nem ninguém nunca havia revelado nada sobre suas zampakutous, muito menos seus nomes. Neste instante Rukia entra no quarto da menina.

- Ichigo, você já acordou a Hisana?

Mas seu marido estava olhando para a filha, ele vira a cabeça para Rukia e ela olha sem entender sua expressão de espanto.

- Ichigo...?

- Rukia... Precisamos conversar...

* * *

Em uma reunião na casa de Urahara fica evidente que Hisana tem uma zampakutou que chama por seu nome, porém o que mais eles tentavam entender era o motivo dela dizer que sua zampakutou era filho de Sode no Shirayuki e Zangetsu, mesmo Byakuya e Urahara procurando em todos os registros conhecidos, nunca encontraram relatos de tal coisa, mesmo com Ichigo tinha sido diferente, Sua zampakutou era independente do poder de seu pai. Por isso para tirar suas dúvidas Urahara usa o mesmo equipamento que tinha utilizado para Ichigo habilitar sua bankai, com isso Zangetsu (mais jovem) se materializa e Sode no Shirayuki também, assim que surgem ambas zampakutous olham com olhar sereno para todos. Rukia que estava com Hisana em seu colo começa perguntando:

- Sode no Shirayuki, é verdade o que minha filha disse? Que ela possui uma zampakutou que é filho de vocês dois?

- Não, ela responde prontamente.

- Nosso filho não é a zampakutou de sua filha, "nossos filhos" são. Responde Zangetsu repentinamente.

Todos olham surpresos para os dois.

- Rukia-sama, por que não pede para Hisana-sama Chamá-los. Sugere Shirayuki.

Todos olham para Hisana que olha de volta confusa e sem entender.

- Hisa-chan, você poderia chamar seus amiguinhos para nós, por favor, pede Urahara para a criança.

- Sim, ela diz alegremente. - Ryu-chan, Tora-kun, apareçam, por favor.

Duas crianças aparecem diante de Hisana, Zangetsu e Shirayuki.

- Tá ai mamãe. A criança aponta para frente.

Ninguém via nada, mas assim que olham para Shirayuki e Zangetsu eles estavam de joelhos, Ele fazendo carinho em uma cabeça invisível e ela abraçando alguém.

- Mas o que...? Ichigo quase consegue fazer uma pergunta.

- Uhm... Vocês não podem ver eles né? Diz Hisana de cara emburrada. – Mas eu vou fazer você verem meus irmãozinhos.

Hisana olha para as duas crianças e fecha os olhos concentrando-se bastante, de repente, os que estavam na sala da loja de Urahara começam a enxergar duas silhuetas menores nos braços das duas zampakutous.

- Impossível! Exclama Urahara.

- O que vocês chamam de impossível nós consideramos um milagre. Enquanto Zangetsu fala, as duas crianças correm do colo dos dois e Hisana também, então os três começam a brincar na sala.

- Mas como isso é possível?... Pergunta Byakuya.

- Desde o dia que Sode no Shirayuki despertou-me no coração de Ichigo eu sempre fui capaz de entrar e sair livremente para transitar entre meu mundo e o mundo da antes chamada Kuchiki Rukia, da mesma forma que ela também tem tal habilidade.

- Isso se deve ao fato de vocês dois terem um núcleo espiritual semelhante, por isso Zangetsu e eu costumávamos nos encontrar rotineiramente, principalmente enquanto vocês dormiam e não precisavam de nossos poderes. Conheço o hollow Zangetsu tanto quanto você, Kurosaki Ichigo e ele faz parte de minha vida tal qual o Zangetsu que vêem agora também faz. Sode no Shirayuki olha para Rukia. – A senhora já se perguntou mestra por que inconscientemente parece ter a resposta certa toda vez que Ichigo precisa tanto da senhora? O porquê é a única que consegue entendê-lo tão profundamente?

Rukia olha assustada para ela.

- Por conhecer Zangetsu tão bem, eu acabo transmitindo esse conhecimento todo para a senhora, algo que de minha parte também é involuntário e por termos o mesmo núcleo espiritual o sentimento é mútuo.

- Da mesma forma acontece com Ichigo que também sempre pôde compreendê-la. Completa Zangetsu.

Todos estavam abismados com o que os dois revelavam aquilo nunca tinha sido do conhecimento de ninguém, nem de seus próprios donos, Ichigo olha para as três crianças que brincavam e rolavam no chão, então ele se volta para Zangetsu e Shirayuki e pergunta:

- Mas como tiveram filhos?

Zangetsu e Sode no Shirayuki se entreolham e sorriem carinhosamente um para o outro.

- Somos duas zampakutous com muita sorte, a sorte de ter mestres que se completam, independente de sermos armas criadas para causar destruição, no dia que se conheceram vocês nos deram a liberdade de escolher. Zangetsu fala a todos.

- Escolher o quê? Pergunta Rukia.

- Escolher ser simplesmente uma arma ou buscar nossa felicidade como nossos mestres. Desde que Zangetsu e eu nos conhecemos graças a vocês, percebemos que éramos diferentes das demais zampakutous, que podíamos tomar nossas próprias decisões e, que também nos completávamos tal qual nossos mestres também fazem, tínhamos até o mesmo núcleo espiritual, por que acham que quando estamos em nossa forma de lâmina somos tão parecidos? Isso também não é coincidência, então tomamos nossa decisão, seríamos felizes da mesma forma como nos considerávamos diferentes. Conta Shirayuki ao grupo.

- Com isso os dois mundos se modificaram e o poder espiritual de ambos se intensificou, Sode no Shirayuki e eu nos unimos e por termos o mesmo espírito foi possível gerar um novo ser e este novo ser faria parte da união de dois mundos, portanto não poderia ser um só, mas faria parte de um todo. Zangetsu olha para Rukia. – Tudo o que você passou durante a sua gestação Sode no Shirayuki também sentiu, vocês geravam nossos filhos e a cada dia tudo mudava até que nosso mundo ficou diferente, entrou em total equilíbrio, então Hisana nasceu e nossos filhos também.

- Então... Quer dizer que... Rukia engasga.

- Sua filha tem o mesmo núcleo espiritual que nossos filhos têm e conseqüentemente o mesmo de todos nós. Completa Zangetsu respondendo-a.

Silêncio.

Os que estavam na sala faziam um silêncio perturbador, mas Inoue Quebra o silêncio fazendo uma pergunta.

- Sode no Shirayuki-san, Zangetsu-san, mas... Por que demoraram tanto para contar isso aos dois?

As duas zampakutous se entreolham mais uma vez.

- Por que não era o momento, tanto Rukia, quanto Ichigo não estavam preparados para enfrentar tal realidade, e nas ocasiões passadas, o que sentíamos um pelo outro não era o que nossos mestres sentiam até então. Responde-lhe Shirayuki.

- Dependíamos das rodas do destino para que pudéssemos concretizar nosso sonho e você nobre Inoue, assim como os amigos de nossos mestres foram peças fundamentais para que tudo isso fosse possível. Diz Zangetsu.

- Nós? Sado pergunta.

- Os poderes que possuem, os momentos que passaram juntos, fossem eles bons ou não, foram decididos no dia que Kurosaki Ichigo e Kurosaki Rukia se conheceram, mas é graças a vocês que eles estão vivos hoje aqui, vocês os salvaram muitas vezes e contribuíram diretamente e indiretamente com este momento que pode ser considerado um milagre da natureza. Responde Zangetsu a Sado.

Aqueles amigos se olham e em silêncio lembram-se das várias aventuras que tiveram desde que eram jovens, do como muitos momentos agora não pareciam mera coincidência.

- Então estávamos predestinados a nos conhecermos, é isso que está insinuando Zangetsu? Indaga Ichigo fazendo uma expressão de confusão.

- Não, Por que nós não escolhemos o nosso destino e sim é o destino que nos escolhe, mas vocês possuem uma habilidade diferente e tenho certeza que sabem qual é está habilidade.

- Então nós podemos...

De repente a conversa é interrompida com um barulho de alguma coisa quebrando. Todos se viram e vêem as três crianças fazendo cara de fuga e apontando uma para as outras.

- Minha filha! Repreendem Rukia e Sode no Shirayuki ao mesmo tempo.

Elas se entreolham e não conseguem evitar a risada.

Ichigo olha para as duas e em seguida para Zangetsu, mas ele olhava para o garotinho que estava de cabeça baixa e envergonhado pela travessura, ele levanta os olhos para Zangetsu e se esconde atrás da irmã.

Ichigo ri.

- Tal pai tal filho. Dizem Ichigo e Zangetsu ao mesmo tempo.

Todos puderam começar a compreender a grandiosidade daquele evento, a conversa se estende até tarde naquele recinto e muitas coisas foram reveladas por aquelas zampakutous, vida gerando vida em diferentes mundos, coisa nunca vista anteriormente naquelas proporções, um milagre, jamais uma abominação, talvez uma evolução, Ichigo e Rukia, junto com sua filha passaram a viver de maneira diferente depois daquilo, mas era surpreendente ver que sua filha conseguia materializar sua zampakutou sem auxilio de nenhum método convencional, aquelas três crianças cresciam juntas como se fossem crianças normais, com o tempo mesmo Ichigo e Rukia começaram a entender que era necessário que eles aprendessem a controlar o poder que tinham, por isso Zangetsu e Shirayuki cuidavam de fazer isso por seus filhos e Hisana ficava com seus pais e tios.

* * *

Quando havia completado sete anos, enquanto Hisana e seus pais assistiam à televisão o telefone toca.

- Deixa que eu atendo querida. Ichigo se levanta do sofá e atende ao telefone.

- Kurosaki-san.

- Yo, Urahara, boa noite, o que foi?

- Preciso falar com você e com a Rukia-san.

- Uhm... O que está acontecendo Urahara, sua voz está meio... Sombria...

- É urgente Kurosaki-san.

- Tá entendi, já estamos indo. Ichigo desliga o telefone, ele se vira para Rukia.

- Querida, Urahara disse que precisa falar com a gente.

- Mas agora Ichigo? A esta hora da noite?

- Ele disse que era urgente o que você acha?

- Se ele disse que é urgente e se tratando dele, é melhor irmos mesmo. Rukia pega Hisana no colo. – Venha querida, vamos nos trocar por que precisamos sair.

- Mas agora mamãe? Pergunta a criança.

- Infelizmente sim querida, mas estamos indo na casa do tio Urahara, você pode ver o Katsuya-kun lá o que acha?

- Eba! Ai a gente pode brincar! Festeja a pequena.

- Isso mesmo, então vamos nos trocar? Rukia fazia sua expressão de concordância.

A criança responde pulando do colo de Rukia e subindo as escadas que levavam ao segundo andar da casa enquanto continuava a festejar.

Depois que os três estavam prontos, Ichigo tira o carro da garagem e eles se dirigem até a casa de Urahara. Quando chegam são recebidos por Katsuya e outros amiguinhos que esperavam Hisana para brincarem, assim que se encontram eles já saem correndo por todos os lados, Ichigo e Rukia são cumprimentados logo em seguida por seus amigos. Entre eles, Inoue, Ishida, Sado e sua esposa, Renji e:

- Nii-sama! Rukia exclama feliz.

Mas Byakuya não havia sorrido para ela como tinha aprendido a fazer, ele olhava sério para ela.

- Rukia... Ichigo sentem-se.

Os dois se entreolham e então sentam.

- O que está acontecendo Nii-sama? Pergunta Rukia preocupada.

- Kurotsuchi Mayuri está morto. Ele responde automaticamente.

Todos entram em choque.

- O quê? O capitão Mayuri está morto? Mas como isso é possível? Pergunta Ichigo levantando a voz.

- Ele foi assassinado e seu corpo encontrado nas proximidades do septuagésimo oitavo distrito Sul de Rukongai... O Capitão Kuchiki fala continuando com sua expressão séria.

- Inuzuri... Dizem Rukia e Renji ao mesmo tempo.

- Rukia, esse não é o lugar onde você e Renji viveram quando crianças? Pergunta Ichigo.

- Sim, mas isso só pode ser coincidência, não existe nada de interessante por lá. Ela completa.

- Byakuya-san, diga, o que você sabe a respeito da morte de Mayuri-san, Pergunta Ishida entrando na conversa e muito interessado, uma vez que ele teve seus "momentos" com o falecido capitão do décimo segundo esquadrão.

- Não se sabe muita coisa a respeito da morte do capitão Mayuri, o laboratório explodiu algumas horas antes de encontramos o seu corpo, mas em seus escombros encontramos apenas os restos mortais de sua tenente Nemu Kurotsuchi, todos e qualquer arquivo que nos indicassem o motivo de tal incidente perdeu-se nas chamas da explosão, porém... Byakuya olha para Urahara.

- Porém nem tudo se perdeu. Completa Urahara a frase de Byakuya.

- Como assim? Pergunta Ishida outra vez.

- Todo grande cientista jamais deixa suas grandes descobertas, estudos ou experimentos mais importantes expostos a olhos leigos em seu laboratório, ele os guarda em um cofre, em algum lugar seguro e extremamente secreto para que as possibilidades de alguém roubá-los seja nula ou reduzida ao máximo.

- Onde ficava o de Mayuri-san? Interrompe Ishida.

- Dentro de Nemu-san em forma de arquivos gravados em um chip interno.

Todos olham espantados.

- Mas, ela morreu. Fala Ichigo.

- Todos devem saber que Nemu-san nunca foi uma shinigami comum, ela foi criada e modificada pelo capitão várias vezes para que pudesse tornar-se seu "cofre", Nemu era quase indestrutível, por isso ao se autodestruir com o laboratório o capitão Mayuri sabia que o chip estaria a salvo e que alguém seria capaz de decodificá-lo após a sua morte.

- Esse alguém seria você logicamente. Ishida completa o raciocínio.

- Sim...

- Peraí! Exclama Rukia de repente.

Todos se assustam e voltam-se para ela.

- Você disse que ela se autodestruiu? Relembra Rukia a todos do detalhe que quase passou despercebido.

- Sim, Rukia-san.

- Por quê? Pergunta Byakuya em tom frio.

Urahara olha para seus amigos e responde.

- O que quer que o capitão Mayuri estivesse fazendo e onde quer que estivesse indo, ele sabia que existia uma grande possibilidade de não voltar, para prevenir a perda total de seus trabalhos, ele ordenou que Nemu-san permanecesse no laboratório, eu acho que é mais fácil mostrar a vocês o que eu sei. Urahara pega um controle debaixo da mesa e aperta um botão que faz um monitor descer da parede, ao se levantar, Urahara pega uma pequena caixinha preta de seu bolso e ao abri-la retira um pequeno chip de cor cinza e aparência plastificada. Ele insere o chip em um dispositivo específico para esta função e então senta-se novamente, aperta o botão de iniciar e a mensagem começa.

* * *

_**Imagens do vídeo.**_

* * *

- Mayuri-sama o senhor tem certeza que deseja ir sozinho? A visão que todos têm é como se estivessem vendo com os olhos da tenente do décimo segundo esquadrão.

- Não seja tola, acha que eu arriscaria perder todos os meus anos de pesquisa levando um estorvo como você?

- Mas Mayuri-sama!

- Silêncio! Eu já lhe dei minhas ordens e elas devem ser seguidas sem reclamações entendeu?

- Sim... Mayuri-sama...

- Exploda o laboratório e destrua todos os arquivos se o meus sinais vitais desaparecerem e não esqueça de destruir meu backup cerebral. Diz Mayuri se referindo à cópia de seu próprio cérebro super desenvolvido que ele tinha guardado em um grande tubo na mesa de seu computador.

- Sim, Mayuri-sama.

- Urahara Kisuke. Mayuri se volta para Nemu. – Não deixe de continuar o que você mesmo começou ou jamais irei lhe perdoar. Dizia ele com olha sério para dentro dos olhos de Nemu.

A transmissão é interrompida por um instante e ao retornar é possível ver em uma grande tela de computador um desenho parecido com um coração parado e ao seu lado vários dados que não eram mais processados, além de uma linha horizontal vermelha que indicava sinais de batimento cardíacos que fazia um sinal de morte evidente.

- Mayuri-sama... A imagem fica embaçada por um instante e o grupo entende que isso aconteceu por que Nemu começou a chorar, ela limpa o rosto e os olhos então se dirige para uma tela de monitor e aperta um pequeno botão verde, inúmeras comportas se abrem e um sinal de alarme dispara, várias pessoas saem correndo para fora do laboratório, então Nemu se dirige para o grande teclado que mais parecia um órgão clássico e digita algumas palavras em uma tela específica, uma senha é requerida, ela digita a senha, porém sem apertar "enter", mas ela hesita por um instante, então diz: – Urahara Kisuke, isto é tudo culpa sua. Ela aperta o botão e quando a primeira explosão acontece, Urahara encerra a imagem pelo botão do controle remoto.

* * *

**_Fim da transmissão._**

* * *

Todos estavam em silêncio, Inoue chorava e era consolada por Ishida.

- O quê ela quis dizer com "a culpa é toda sua" Urahara Kisuke? Pergunta Byakuya que não parecia estar comovido com o que tinha acabado de assistir.

Urahara suspira.

- Nós estávamos trabalhando em uma pesquisa precursora há alguns anos, Eu fornecia alguns dados e Mayuri-san ajudava auxiliando a pesquisa com alguns métodos que só ele podia fornecer através da Soul Society.

- Que pesquisa? Pergunta Byakuya outra vez.

- DNA espiritual.

Todos olham querendo explicações.

Urahara tinha um olhar diferente quando disse isso, ele sabia que devia mais que explicações.

- Eu e Mayuri-san, tínhamos descoberto que era possível rastrear uma seqüência de DNA espiritual semelhante ao que se faz com o DNA humano, que era possível modificá-lo com diferentes componentes que tivessem uma mesma linha ou núcleo espiritual, porém com os progressos das pesquisas, Mayuri descobriu que era possível fazer isso partindo de um mesmo princípio de DNA espiritual, ou seja, uma Base seqüencial de DNA poderia ser modificada por qualquer componente não humano e criar uma seqüência totalmente nova em um mesmo ser, durante muito tempo trabalhamos com várias amostras de diferentes níveis, mas nunca tínhamos obtido sucesso. Durante suas revisões bibliográficas Mayuri encontrou na biblioteca central da Soul Society um documento muito antigo que embora arcaico tinha estudos concretos sobre a mesma coisa que pesquisávamos, logo abaixo dele existia as iniciais B. S, ele me mostrou seu achado e passou a procurar outros registros com as mesmas iniciais, mas muito pouco se achou, porém em um deles ele pôde ver um pequeno mapa criptografado em letras antigas, com a minha ajuda conseguimos encontrar um ponto, na verdade uma área que indicaria que alguma coisa teria sido escondida por lá, porém sem ter a localização exata procuramos por dias em vão, mas pelo fato ocorrido creio que Mayuri tenha finalmente descoberto a localização exata do que queríamos, sem me contar nada ele foi até lá e... Os dados que tenho comigo são apenas os mesmos que tínhamos compartilhado, além dos que ainda não decodifiquei, mas tenho certeza que deve ter algo mais naquele lugar, e isso talvez esteja em seu corpo que está guardado na Soul Society para investigações.

- Como você descobriu sobre essa seqüência de DNA espiritual? Pergunta Ichigo.

Urahara olha para ele com uma expressão bastante triste.

- Por que eu usei Hisa-chan como princípio base para os experimentos...

- O QUÊ! Gritam Rukia e Ichigo ao mesmo tempo, eles estavam furiosos. Mas não só eles, do lado deles Byakuya não parecia sorrir.

- Perdoem-me, eu fazia em segredo sem relatá-los pois sabia que não permitiriam, mas não se preocupem, eu nunca machuquei a Hisa-chan...

- Não interessa Urahara! Você usou nossa filha como sua cobaia e mais! Daquele cientista louco sem nem mesmo nos consultar! Esbravejava Ichigo zangado.

- Eu sinto muito...

Rukia olhava ainda zangada para ele.

- Urahara, você começou a fazer estas pesquisas desde o dia em que eu fiquei grávida não foi? Ela pergunta com olhar matador.

-... Sim, desde o dia em que lhe entreguei o relógio eu não apenas controlava suas reiatsus com ele, mas também enviava dados para minhas pesquisas.

- ORAS SEU...! Rukia puxa Urahara pelo colarinho e desfere um tapa com toda sua força com a outra mão.

Urahara se choca contra a parede.

Rukia já ia partir de novo para cima de Urahara, Mas seu temperamento estava tão alterado que Ichigo e Byakuya tentam segurá-la.

- Rukia, já chega! Diz Byakuya para ela.

- Mas Nii-sama esse...

- Independente do que ele tenha feito as duas, Hisana e você estão hoje aqui graças a ele, ou já esqueceu como ele vivia preocupado e procurava formas de ajudá-la durante toda sua gravidez?

Rukia se acalma, mas ainda sentia-se traída por ele.

Urahara olhava para o chão com o coração culpado.

- Você é culpado por muitas coisas em seu passado Urahara, mas nunca foi mal intencionado, tudo o que pretendeu e pretende até hoje tem uma explicação, diga qual foi a sua explicação agora. Ichigo dirige a palavra ainda segurando Rukia.

Urahara se recompõe, ele olha para Ichigo, Rukia e Byakuya, então de joelhos pede perdão.

- Me perdoem por ter feito isso, não queria que pensassem mal de mim, mas eu só queria ajudar, Hisa-chan é uma criança especial, ela precisa crescer com cuidado, sob bons olhos, eu pensava no futuro dela...

Rukia e Ichigo ponderam as palavras de Urahara por um tempo.

- (suspiro) Tudo bem, isso já era algo a se esperar de você... Diz Ichigo coçando a cabeça.

- Mas quando eu tiver meu próximo filho e você ousar fazer isso de novo sem nos consultar... Fala Rukia repreendendo-o.

Urahara sorri de uma maneira bem fraca, mas esboçando sinceridade.

- Desculpe pela tapa, diz Rukia corando um pouco.

- Eu mereci. Sorri Urahara enquanto massageia a bochecha dolorida.

- Então o que faremos agora? Sado dirige a palavra ao grupo.

- Primeiro teremos de investigar a área onde foi encontrado o corpo do capitão, em seguida será necessário vasculhar entre os escombros algo que possa nos indicar alguma pista, só depois teremos alguma esperança de descobrir o que ele procurava tanto e que culminou com sua morte.

- Eu, Renji e Ichigo poderemos andar por Inuzuri atrás de testemunhas e informações, Ishida que é médico poderia dar um olhada no corpo de Mayuri e Nemu, Sado e Inoue procurar pistas nos escombros e Nii-sama...

Byakuya olha para ela.

- Você veio escondido para cá não foi?

Byakuya assente com a cabeça.

- Nii-sama, acho melhor você se reportar ao esquadrão ou poderá ter problemas, depois disso se junte a algum grupo, acho que seria a melhor opção para você no momento.

- Depois que me reportar me juntarei a vocês em Inuzuri.

- Tudo bem.

- Urahara-san, por favor, você poderia tomar conta da Hisana? Pede Ichigo.

- Com toda certeza Kurosaki-san, manterei contato com vocês daqui a toda hora, se descobrirem algo me avisem e se eu fizer o mesmo daqui também informo a vocês, enquanto isso terminarei de decodificar o chip, talvez ainda existam informações preciosas dentro dele, alguns arquivos de Mayuri estão com um criptografia muito extensa e difícil, talvez demore um pouco para coletar mais informações.

- Ok, mantenha-nos informados. Ichigo pega uma pílula do bolso e engole. – Kon Cuide da Hisa-chan, eu e Rukia vamos precisar sair.

- Nee-san? Kon olha para ela.

Rukia já estava em sua forma shinigami e Chappy estava de joelhos diante dela.

- Kon, cuide da nossa filhinha. Ela diz sorrindo para ele.

- Mas Nee-san, o que está acontecendo, você parece tão séria. Kon estava um pouco assustado com o olhar sombrio de todos, nem conseguia tirar brincadeiras por causa disso.

- É complicado Kon, Rukia balançava a cabeça demonstrando a falta de tempo para explicações. - Apenas prometa que cuidará dela. Ela volta a olhar carinhosamente para o espírito alterado.

- Como sempre faço Nee-san... Kon sorri de volta carinhosamente também.

Rukia e Ichigo sorriem.

- Certo, então estamos prontos, vamos nessa pessoal. Sugere Ichigo ao grupo.

Todos assentem positivamente com a cabeça.

- Kaijô! Renji Fala abrindo um grande portal Senkaimon e quatro borboletas infernais vêm ao encontro deles.

Rukia, Byakuya, Renji e Ichigo começam a entrar.

- Urahara, não demore muito para abrir o portal para os outros. Diz Rukia virando a cabeça para ele.

- Sim, Kurosaki-san.

- Vejo vocês em breve pessoal. Rukia se despede dos demais.

- Até daqui a pouco Kurosaki-san. Diz Inoue cumprimentando Rukia.

Rukia sorri para ela e entra por último no portal, ele se fecha em seguida.

- Bom, sigam-me. Diz Urahara aos outros e saindo da sala.

Todos o seguem vindo logo atrás.

* * *

Do lado de fora da loja as crianças brincavam despreocupadamente, Hisana corria quando os espíritos de sua zampakutou surgem diante dela.

- Hisa-chan. Diz a garotinha de cabelos negros chamando sua atenção.

- Uhm? Hisana olha para o lado notando suas presenças diante dela.

- Papai e mamãe não estão mais aqui... Diz o garotinho de cabelos prateados.

- Eles devem ter ido resolver problemas de adultos e a mamãe falou que quando eles estão resolvendo problemas de adultos, nós devemos ser bonzinhos e esperar eles voltarem.

- Mas... A jovenzinha tenta empurrar uma pergunta.

- Hisa-chan... Eu estou sentindo algo ruim... Diz o garotinho fazendo cara de medo.

- Uhm... Não podemos fazer nada...

Os três ficam cabisbaixos.

- Hisa-chan o que você está fazendo ai? Grita Katsuya vindo logo atrás.

- Nada Katsu! Ela grita de volta.

- Vem logo, é a sua vez de correr atrás da gente.

- Tá! Ela grita empolgada. Ela se vira para os dois espíritos. – Olha que tal se a gente conversasse sobre isso depois?

Hisana sai correndo e rindo em direção aos amigos.

O Dragão e o Felino se entreolham e fazem uma expressão decepcionada sumindo logo em seguida.

* * *

Na Soul Society, Ichigo, Rukia e Renji já voavam em direção a Inuzuri.

- Como será que está Inuzuri depois de tanto tempo heim Rukia? Pergunta Renji sem olhar para ela.

- Desde que éramos crianças, Inuzuri mudou bastante, mas mudou para pior, não me surpreenderia de ver aquele inferno em pleno caos agora. Rebate Ela respondendo a pergunta sem olhá-lo também.

Ichigo ouvia calado a conversa dos dois.

- Tem razão, isso é ruim, a índole das pessoas por lá não é das melhores, acho que teremos problemas em procurar o que queremos.

- Tem razão, Mas me lembro bem que desde criança éramos muito bons em nos virar sozinhos não é mesmo, Renji? Rukia olha para o amigo de infância sorrindo desta vez.

Renji rebate o olhar dela sorrindo também.

Ichigo olha para os dois.

- Vocês parecem dois velhos conversando. Ele ri.

Rukia e Renji secam Ichigo com os olhos.

- Ehm...? Ichigo pisca um olho suando frio.

Ele leva dois cascudos ao mesmo tempo e de repente fica quieto de novo, mas desta vez era ele quem parecia o velho resmungando baixinho.

- Estamos chegando. Alerta Renji aos dois.

Os três descem no septuagésimo oitavo distrito Sul de Rukongai: Inuzuri, e tanto Rukia quanto Renji tinham razão, ele não havia mudado em nada, piorado talvez, tudo continuava sujo, as pessoas vestiam-se com trapos, adultos brigavam como cães, por espaço e comida, mas em meio a todos estes detalhes que eram considerados normais, algo havia chamado a atenção de Renji e Rukia no exato momento que desceram no local.

- Renji... Você está pensando o mesmo que eu...?

- Provavelmente sim...

Ichigo olha os dois muito confuso.

- O quê houve? Ele demanda uma resposta.

Rukia olha para ele com uma gota de suor descendo pela têmpora.

- As crianças sumiram...

* * *

**_Continua..._**

* * *

**_^^ olá pessoal, estou de volta para a alegria geral da nação. (A pobrezinha tá se achando...).  
_**

**_Espero que tenham gostado da leitura, vou ver se consigo postar um novo capítulo antes que termine o feriadão._**

**_O passado começa a ser revelado ao grupo, alguns milagres na vida de Hisana já foram revelados, mas desgraças ainda viriam a acontecer e elas também fazem parte desta história..._**

**_Vejo você no próximo capítulo._**

**_Não esqueçam das reviews._**

**_PS: eu descobri que meu irmão vagabundo começou a ler esta história e aqui vai um recado para ele: "VAI FAZER AS MINHAS DAILLIES SEU VERME!"._**


	15. Lembranças de um Passado Futuro II

**_Palavras da autora:_** Bleach não me pertence, eu apenas peguei emprestado xD.

Em respeito a Obra de _**TITE kUBO**_ vou me esforçar para homenageá-lo.

_**Comentem, critiquem, dê sua opnião, elas contribuem para melhorar a criatividade da estória.

* * *

**_

Ichigo, Rukia e Renji já estavam há alguns minutos andando por Inuzuri, Para os amigos de infância o lugar em que viveram por décadas havia mudado em alguns aspectos, mas em seu contexto geral ainda era o mesmo lugar pútrido, cheio de pessoas de má índole com olhar vazio e sem vida, aquele lugar não era para qualquer um, poucos conseguiam viver ali por muito tempo, crianças eram as que mais tinham problemas em sobreviver e é por pensar em crianças que Renji e Rukia acabam por perceber algo que realmente lhes chama a atenção, Eles que andavam a frente por conhecerem melhor o lugar param por um instante e começam a olhar de um lado para o outro como se procurassem algo.

- Renji... Está pensando o mesmo que eu...? Diz Rukia enquanto continuava a procurar com os olhos por alguma coisa começando a ficar alarmada.

Renji olhava em todas as direções também, ao confirmar suas suspeitas responde para ela:

- Ah... Provavelmente sim...

Ichigo que não participava do raciocínio olhava confuso quando interfere.

- O quê houve? Ele demanda uma resposta para os dois.

Rukia volta-se para o marido e Ichigo percebe sua expressão preocupada enfatizada pelo suor frio que descia de sua têmpora.

- Ichigo... As crianças de Inuzuri sumiram...

- O quê? Ele rebate olhando em volta.

Eles estavam andando já fazia um bom tempo, mas só agora Ichigo havia notado o mesmo que eles.

- Mas, para onde elas foram? Ele pergunta outra vez.

- Não fazemos idéia, mas isso é preocupante, pois Inuzuri sempre foi cheia de crianças e não termos visto nenhuma até agora pode ser o indício de problema. Diz Renji.

- O que faremos então? Pergunta Ichigo.

- Por hora, vamos nos separar e procurar estas crianças, qualquer uma que ainda possa estar pelas redondezas, se alguém achar uma, manda um pulso de reiatsu para os outros, então nos encontramos e interrogamo-la. Sugere Rukia aos dois.

- E se não encontrarmos? Rebate Ichigo.

- Voltamos a nos encontrar em uma hora, por isso procurem com cuidado e paciência, uma vez que não sabemos exatamente o que se passa por aqui.

- Ok! Respondem Ichigo e Renji juntos.

Os três se separam usando passos rápidos.

* * *

Inoue, Sado e Ishida chegam a Soul Society e são recebidos por membros de dois esquadrões.

- Sejam bem-vindos senhores. Diz o homem de cabelo liso loiro e curto com uma franja grossa de um lado do rosto e uma braçadeira indicando seu posto de tenente.

- Kira-san, que bom que veio nos receber. Responde Inoue reconhecendo-o.

Ele sorri.

- O capitão Abarai nos ordenou recebê-los.

- E o capitão Kuchiki indicar-lhes o caminho, responde um homem à frente do sexto esquadrão.

- Entendo Kira-san, eu e Sado iremos até os escombros, tentaremos ajudar a procurar alguma pista a mais sobre o incidente.

- Sim senhora. Kira cumprimenta os dois. – Homens! Vocês ouviram, vamos escoltá-los!

- Sim Senhor! Responde o pelotão.

- O capitão Kuchiki ordenou-nos guiá-lo até o quarto esquadrão senhor Uryuu, onde a capitã Unohana o aguarda. Diz o terceiro posto do esquadrão à frente do pelotão ordenado por Byakuya.

- Eu agradeço. Cumprimenta Ishida.

- Vamos homens! Não podemos perder tempo! Ele grita.

- Sim senhor! Respondem os homens.

Todos rumam aos seus objetivos sumindo instantes depois.

* * *

Byakuya estava longe dali, no comando geral conferenciando com Yamamoto Genryuusai.

- Isso é tudo senhor. Byakuya termina de contar tudo o que se passou na terra para o comandante geral.

- Entendo... Yamamoto roça sua barba com uma das mãos.

- Comandante?

Yamamoto olha para Byakuya.

- Senhor, já existiu antes algum projeto precursor para a criação de um departamento de tecnologia de pesquisa e desenvolvimento?

-... Não, mas...

Byakuya eleva sua cabeça para ouvir melhor.

- Existiu há muito tempo um shinigami dotado de inteligência nunca vista até hoje, ele costumava ficar horas em seu mundo procurando respostas para tudo que existia na vida e na morte... Me lembrei de um fato que você contou agora a respeito de documentos encontrados nos arquivos milenares da Soul Society com duas letras iniciais...

- B e S. Relembra-o Kuchiki Byakuya.

- "B"loodfield "S"olomon ou invertendo as iniciais, "Solomon Bloodfield".

-... Quem era ele senhor?

- Um shinigami primordial extremamente poderoso e companheiro de Magnus na grande primeira rebelião ocorrida séculos atrás na Soul Society.

-...

Yamamoto coloca seus dedos coçando os olhos cansados ele estava pensativo e preocupado.

- Não pode ser... Teriam eles sobrevivido a tudo aquilo?...

- Senhor?

Yamamoto olha-o novamente.

- Quem é Magnus?

Yamamoto faz uma expressão que surpreende Byakuya por um instante quando lhe responde a pergunta, era um semblante triste.

- O Homem que fez isto em minha cabeça. Diz ele passando a mão sobre a grande cicatriz descendo do meio da cabeça em direção a fronte.

-...

- Me lembro de ter confiado muitos arquivos a família Kuchiki, seria mais esclarecedor se você procurasse a todos, muitas de suas dúvidas seriam respondidas.

- Sim senhor assim o farei. Cumprimenta-o Byakuya pedindo licença e retirando-se.

- Capitão Kuchiki?

- Senhor? Ele vira novamente para o comandante.

- Cuide bem de sua sobrinha... Fala Yamamoto quase inaudível.

- Uhm...? O que senhor? Pergunta Byakuya que não ouviu direito.

- Nada... Dispensado.

Byakuya sai da sala de conferência.

Yamamoto se levanta da cadeira e vai em direção ao grande pátio atrás do salão, ele olha com olhar angustiante para Seiretei e tenta enxergar o horizonte onde se encontrava Rukongai.

- Depois de tanto tempo... Seria possível que ele conseguisse se libertar para se vingar?

Algumas lembranças antigas são desenterradas de sua mente, ele fecha os olhos por um instante e abre olhando para sua mão direita, ele cerra lentamente os punhos e volta a olhar para o horizonte.

- Magnus... Nossa hora urge...

* * *

Ichigo caminhava pelas ruas, mas enquanto procurava por algum indício de que alguma criança estava por ali ele imaginava outra coisa também.

- Que lugar horrível... Como é possível que a Rukia e o Renji tenham vivido por aqui...

Ele continuava a correr.

Rukia corria pelas encostas das montanhas ao redor de Inuzuri, ela conhecia muito bem aquelas trilhas e de lá tinha uma visão panorâmica do lugar.

- O que será que está acontecendo? Para onde elas foram...?

Renji corria próximo ao riacho, mas aproveitava para perguntar dos locais por alguma informação útil, porém de certa forma já esperava ouvir o quê ouviu.

- Sei lá, que bom que aquelas pragas desapareceram. Responde uma mulher gorda e feia.

- Que crianças? Existiam crianças aqui? Responde um de cara suja fazendo outra pergunta em troca.

- Os vira-latas? A carrocinha deve ter passado e levado todos. Um bêbado diz gargalhando e babando.

Renji continuava a correr e pensando:

- Não é possível que ninguém tenha percebido a falta delas... Foi como se tivessem feito lavagem cerebral nas pessoas...

Uma hora se passa e os três se encontram novamente nos limites da cidade próximo a floresta mais ao sul.

- E então como foram? Vem Rukia descendo dos céus.

- Simplesmente não foi... Não achamos vestígios algum de vida infantil por aqui. Balança negativamente a cabeça Ichigo.

- E parece que até mesmo as pessoas que moram aqui não sabem de nada ou apenas não dão importância. Completa o ruivo tatuado.

- Eu fui até a trilha das montanhas que eu e Renji costumávamos brincar quando crianças para ter uma visão mais ampla daqui e olhem o que eu encontrei.

Rukia mostra aos dois um pedaço de tecido que parece ser o remendo de um ursinho de pelúcia, nele havia sangue.

- Tem sangue nisso Rukia. Mostra Renji.

- Eu sei, quando achei isso no chão procurei um tempo por alguma outra coisa que me desse mais pistas ou indicasse um caminho a seguir e achei uma caverna suspeita e escondida não muito longe, mas resolvi primeiro chamá-los para averiguarmos o lugar juntos.

- Fez bem. Lembra Ichigo.

- Ichigo, Você e Rukia vão até lá eu preciso fazer uma coisa antes.

- O que vai fazer Renji? Pergunta Rukia.

- É óbvio que existe alguma coisa muito séria acontecendo aqui, mas a Soul Society nunca deu importância para os distritos acima do número cinqüenta, Por isso vou relatar o que percebemos e descobrimos, vou providenciar um grupo para se dirigir para cá e solicitarei um contingente para verificar os outros distritos mais distantes da Seiretei, pode ser que isto não esteja acontecendo apenas por aqui.

- Tem razão Renji. Rukia coloca o pedaço de ursinho nas mãos dele. – Avise meu Nii-sama também.

- Pode deixar.

- Boa sorte Renji. Diz Ichigo sorrindo.

- Rukia, Ichigo... Tomem cuidado e não façam nada imprudente até a ajuda chegar.

- Pode deixar capitão. Rukia sorri brincando com seu amigo.

Renji se despede, mas estava com uma expressão bastante séria, ele voa com o máximo de velocidade que tem em direção a Seiretei.

- Rukia. Ichigo chama a atenção da esposa.

Ela olha para ele.

- Mostre o caminho.

- Me siga.

Os dois pulam por cima das árvores em direção as montanhas.

* * *

Na loja de Urahara na terra, Hisana e seus amigos tinham acabado de jantar e tomar banho, no momento estavam se preparando para dormir.

- Hisa-chan, que legal depois de um tempão você poder dormir aqui de novo né?

- É também estou achando legal.

As outras crianças começam a rir baixinho.

- O que foi? Katsuya pergunta aos demais.

- Hisa-chan e o Katsu estão namorando... Diz a garota loira de olhos azuis.

As duas crianças engasgam e ficam vermelhas de vergonha.

- Não estamos não! Exclama Hisana.

- Estão sim. Diz a maiorzinha de feições latinas fazendo uma cara de gozação.

- Estamos não! Hisana joga um travesseiro na cara da loira.

Ela recebe um travesseiro na cabeça também.

- Ei! Não joga travesseiro na minha irmã! Grita o pequeno de cabelos lisos negros e olhos azuis.

Katsuya joga um travesseiro nele também, de repente as crianças ficam olhando uma para a cara das outras.

- Guerra de travesseiros! Gritam todos ao mesmo tempo.

O quarto tinha acabado de virar uma zona de guerra.

* * *

Rukia e Ichigo chegam à frente da caverna.

- É aqui Rukia?

- Sim.

Ichigo olha para a penumbra, logo na entrada da caverna ele sente uma sensação muito ruim vindo de dentro e um vento sombrio começa a soprar.

- Rukia... Esse lugar... Cheira a morte... Diz ele tendo dificuldades de encontrar as palavras para se expressar à esposa.

- Eu sei querido, senti o mesmo, por isso não consegui entrar, senti uma angústia terrível quando coloquei meus pés aqui.

- Vamos entrar com cuidado. Ichigo começa a andar devagar indo na frente.

- Certo. Rukia o segue bem de perto.

Enquanto isso na floresta uma pessoa muito ágil pulava entre as árvores sem derrubar uma única folha, ela seguia em direção a duas reiatsus conhecidas, mas mesmo usando toda sua velocidade, ela sabia que demoraria a chegar.

- Espero que eles não exitem em atacar... Ela dizia mordendo os lábios.

Ichigo e Rukia seguiam com cautela, mas estava escuro demais para enxergar, então Rukia ajuda.

- Shakkahou! Ela condensa a pequena esfera vermelha nas duas mãos e cria uma luminária para seguirem em frente.

- Bem melhor que o Renji, heim? Diz ele em tom de gozação.

- Claro que é bem melhor que a dele, tá pensando que eu sou o que? Rebate ela respondendo e olhando-o nos olhos.

- Eu não disse nada... Desculpe...

Os dois continuam a andar com cautela e cada vez mais a fundo dentro da caverna, com o tempo, nem sabiam mais onde estavam, nem por isso deixavam de seguir e frente. De repente, eles percebem que estão chegando em um lugar diferente, mais amplo e claro.

- Ichigo, veja isso.

- Já percebi, estamos chegando em um lugar diferente e aqui o vento sopra com mais intensidade.

Eles passam tateando as paredes e quando Rukia percebe que está mais claro ela cancela o kidou e instantes depois notam cabos que aparentemente fornecem energia, eles seguem os cabos até uma ala aberta tão bem iluminada que faz o lugar parecer dia, lá eles vêem uma cena chocante.

Rukia e Ichigo olham ao redor e simplesmente ficam boquiabertos.

- Mas que merda é essa? Ichigo exclama bem alto.

Eles estavam em um laboratório bem montado e organizado, cheio de máquinas nunca vistas antes, elas estavam ligadas e ativas, o lugar parecia vivo.

- Que lugar é esse? Rukia olhava espantada tentando adivinhar que máquinas eram aquela e aproveitava para tateá-las, mas enquanto toca as estruturas ela ativa alguma coisa sem querer. – Oh... Ela dá um passo para trás.

Ichigo e ela olham uma comporta gigante se abrir diante deles, ela sobe vagarosamente e verticalmente revelando vários tubos de ensaio gigantescos utilizados para experimentos e eles estavam cheios...

- Meu Deus... Foi tudo que Rukia conseguiu falar.

- As crianças... Não pode ser... Diz Ichigo em voz baixa igualmente chocando quase soletrando as palavras.

Dentro dos tubos existiam várias crianças, algumas deformadas, outras aparentemente normais e as demais irreconhecíveis.

Rukia olhava aquela cena de coração apertado, chegava a imaginar sua filha dentro daquilo o que apenas fazia seu coração doer mais.

- Então foi para cá que as crianças de Inuzuri vieram... Ichigo olhava e não conseguia descrever o que via.

- Que monstro teria coragem de fazer isso com uma criança...? Rukia estava segurando sua angústia o máximo que podia.

- Monstro? Suas palavras chegam a ferir meu intelecto superior.

A voz ressoa assustadora logo atrás de Ichigo e Rukia que em um salto voltam-se para trás.

- Quem está ai? Ordena Ichigo.

Os passos são lentos e leves, demonstrando calma quando pisam e fazem barulho no chão, um homem começa a surgir em uma plataforma acima do laboratório, alto, pele branca e cabelos grisalhos aparentando meia idade, tinha olhos castanhos e um monóculo muito elegante no olho direito, além da barba cheia bem feita que lhe dava um ar mais intelectual, vinha andando com um cajado que possuía o desenho da cabeça de uma criatura em detalhes prateados que era impossível distinguir, ele vem pé ante pé e quando chega à beira da plataforma apóia as duas mãos sobre a base do cajado e olha para Ichigo e Rukia.

- Ora, ora, ora... Mais convidados inesperados. Ele diz sorrindo e roçando a barba.

- Quem é você? Repete a Pergunta Ichigo dessa vez um pouco mais alto ao notar que o indivíduo poderia não ter ouvido devido à idade que aparentava.

Ele olha para Ichigo com expressão bem tranqüila e responde:

- Meu nome e Solomon Bloodfield.

- Foi você que seqüestrou essas crianças? Grita Rukia com expressão de raiva.

Ele olha para Rukia dessa vez e sorri respondendo naturalmente.

- Não... Eles fizeram. Solomon aponta na direção de Rukia com a ponta do cajado.

Ichigo e Rukia voltam-se para trás onde ele havia apontado e vêem várias crianças semelhantes as que tinham visto nos tubos gigantes vindo em suas direções, elas emanavam uma reiatsu diferente de tudo o que haviam sentido até aquele dia e suas faces estavam sedentas.

- Mas o q... Ichigo se espanta.

As crianças partem para cima dos dois rugindo como monstros, Os dois desviam dos ataques investidos sem contra atacar.

- Isso nunca vai ter fim! Resmunga Ichigo

- Maldito, o que fez com elas? Rukia grita na direção de Solomon enquanto se desvia dos ataques.

- Vocês invadem meu laboratório, vêem minhas criações e mesmo assim não são capazes de entender a grandiosidade da ciência diante de vocês?

- Você é louco! As palavras de Rukia e Ichigo ressoam Unânimes.

- Pelo menos o primeiro invasor tinha um intelecto mais apurado para tentar entender minha obra.

- Você está falando do capitão Mayuri? Foi você que o matou?

- Não, eu o transformei naquilo que ele deveria ser. Responde Solomon negando a pergunta balançando o dedo indicador.

- Como assim?

Solomon estala os dedos e as crianças param de atacar, elas pulam para trás e ficam rugindo como cães ferozes esperando ordens.

Passos como se fossem correntes sendo arrastadas começam a ser ouvidas por entre um corredor de tubos, Ichigo e Rukia retiram suas espadas, algo poderoso se aproximava.

Um ser grotesco de aparência humanóide andava mancando pelo corredor, ele arrastava uma corrente com uma foice na ponta e na cintura algo que aparentava ser uma zampakutou, além disso, vestia o Haori branco de capitão e tinha uma aparência familiar.

- Capitão... Mayuri... Rukia estava suando frio.

Ichigo estava perplexo.

- Mas como isso é possível! Disseram que o corpo dele estava na Seiretei! Ele fala alto.

- Quem lhes disse que aquele que está em sua posse se chama Mayuri? Solomon levanta a pergunta sorrindo naturalmente.

- Não pode ser... Rukia e Ichigo olham um para o outro.

* * *

No quartel do quarto esquadrão Ishida é cumprimentado por todos e recebido pela capitã do esquadrão, eles conversam trocando informações, então minutos depois estão na sala do necrotério onde se preparavam para abrir o corpo complexo e modificado do capitão Mayuri.

- Pronta Unohana-san?

Ela responde pegando o bisturi e colocando nas mãos de Ishida que recebe e se prepara para o primeiro corte, mas quando coloca a mão esquerda como linha de apoio para o corte e aproxima o bisturi com a outra ele e Unohana têm uma surpresa.

A mão de Mayuri se ergue pegando a mão de Ishida com o bisturi impedindo o corte.

Unohana dá um salto para trás e Ishida só não pula por que seu braço estava preso na mão do capitão. Ele por sua vez abre os olhos revelando seus orbes amarelos brilhantes e frios, então se levanta ficando sentado na mesa de necropsia, ele ainda segurava a mão de Ishida.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? Vem a voz fria do capitão.

- Capitão Kurotsuchi o senhor está vivo, mas como! Unohana não acreditava no que estava vendo.

Mayuri olha para ela e em seguida para Ishida que estava assustado também, ele solta sua mão e pergunta.

- Está é Seiretei?

- Claro capitão! Nossa! Todos vão ficar surpresos quando souberem que o senhor está vivo! Isso é um milagre, seu coração nem mesmo batia! Exclama Unohana que estava feliz.

Ishida olhava para Mayuri, tinha alguma coisa errada, pois ele não acreditava em milagres, ele anda um pouco para ver a expressão do capitão e se assusta.

- Então finalmente estou de volta ao lar... Mayuri esboçava uma expressão diabólica nunca vista antes, ele levanta sua cabeça e como se o tempo passasse em câmera lenta olha para Ishida direto nos olhos ainda com o sorriso e expressão sombrias, nesse momento ele começa a gargalhar.

- Unohana-san! Cuidado! Foi tudo o que Ishida conseguiu gritar.

Uma explosão gigantesca engole todo o quartel do quarto esquadrão levando diversos quarteirões e inúmeras vidas.

O caos se instala na Seiretei e de dentro das chamas uma pessoa alta, branca de cabelos prateados curtos e olhos dourados, vem caminhando calmamente sem que elas sequer o toquem, ele anda imponente em direção ao seu objetivo.

O quartel do comando geral.

* * *

O Comandante geral Yamamoto Genryuusai, assiste perplexo as chamas gigantescas vindas da direção do quarto esquadrão, de lá era possível ouvir gritos de socorro, desespero e dor.

- Senhor! Soi Fon aparece diante dele de joelhos e em estado e expressão de urgência. – O quartel de operações do quarto esquadrão explodiu.

Yamamoto não perde tempo, uma borboleta infernal aparece diante dele e uma ordem começa a ser transmitida.

- Todos os capitães dirijam-se ao local da explosão, a prioridade é ajudar os sobreviventes e encontrar o responsável por isso!

Todos os capitães longe dali ouviam as ordens e dirigiam-se o mais rápido possível com seus pelotões para o local da explosão.

Soi Fon também já tinha ido e junto com a Onmitsu Kidou reforçaria a guarda em pontos estratégicos da Seiretei.

Yamamoto assim que vê Soi Fon sair, ordena que seu tenente Sasakibe também saia, então ele se senta em sua cadeira no ofício de seu esquadrão e começa a aguardar calmamente por alguma coisa.

* * *

Ichigo e Rukia estavam em guarda e olhavam para Mayuri e as crianças em posição de combate.

- O quê houve? Não vão fazer nada? Devo relatar-lhes que seu amigo não se lembra mais de vocês.

- Seu desgraçado o que você fez com ele? Grita Ichigo cheio de ódio.

- Eu apenas transformei-o em algo mais útil, um cão de guarda poderoso, feroz e... Solomon estala os dedos. – Muito obediente, ele completa.

Quando faz isso as crianças e Mayuri pulam em cima de Ichigo e Rukia, eles desviam-se dos primeiros ataques, mas o lugar é muito pequeno para lutarem todos ali.

- Rukia! Vamos nos separar!

- OK!

Rukia começa a se distanciar e as crianças vem logo atrás, enquanto isso Mayuri tentava acertar Ichigo com sua corrente e a foice ele balbuciava como um monstro e salivava como um cão faminto.

- Mayuri-san, pare! Gritava Ichigo.

Mas era tudo em vão.

Mayuri gira sua arma e consegue prender a perna esquerda de Ichigo, ele o puxa e começa a rodopiá-lo no ar fazendo quebrar vários daqueles tubos e as crianças monstruosas que estavam dentro caem no chão.

- Ichigo! Grita Rukia que esquivava dos ataques.

- Eu disse que ele não reconhece vocês, então pare de tentar chamá-lo em busca de alguma consciência, pois é tudo em vão. Explica Solomon.

- Então não temos escolha. Lamenta Rukia. – Mae! Sode no Shirayuki! A lâmina da espada estava diferente, ainda era puramente branca, mas estava mais longa do que costumava ser e a fita que se situava no cabo envolvia o braço direito de Rukia até o ombro emanando uma aura congelante por toda sua extensão e os sinos situados no início do cabo agora brilhavam em luz branca circulada por uma energia elétrica amarelo-violeta.

- Não faça isso Rukia, essas crianças não têm culpa! Diz Ichigo que consegue se livrar das correntes.

- Se não fizermos nada, nunca sairemos vivos daqui e também, se purificarmos eles com a zampakutou, conseguiremos recuperar o ciclo reincarnativo deles! Explica Rukia em meio aos gritos e aparando golpes com sua zampakutou.

Ichigo pensa por um instante e ela tinha razão.

- Então quer dizer que eu não preciso me segurar né? Diz ichigo já com outros olhos.

Ele retira sua grande espada das costas.

- Bankai! Ele grita. Ichigo fica vestido por um, sobretudo negro colado ao corpo, mas do lado direito de seu braço descoberto pela roupa da bankai uma corrente negra passava enrolada do pulso até o ombro e sua mão direita agora com uma luva grossa e pesada segurava firmemente o cabo da espada com cor de ébano, sendo que esta emanava uma aura densa e vermelha.

Solomon olhava com grande interesse para aquilo.

- Agora eu quero ver você nos deter! Ichigo parte para cima de Mayuri muito rápido e desfere apenas um soco, porém hesitando um pouco. Mayuri se choca contra a parede da caverna, mas ela nem arranha. – O que? A parede nem arranhou...?

- Eu construí esse laboratório para ser seguro e oculto ao olhos de leigos, portanto essas paredes reforçadas não permitem que seus pulsos de reiatsu sejam sentidos lá fora. Ah! Sim... Já ia me esquecendo, Ichigo e Rukia, correto?

Os dois olham para ele.

- Se vocês matarem eles não pensem que daqui a quarenta anos eles voltarão ao ciclo reincarnativo.

- O que quer dizer? Pergunta Rukia.

- Estes que enfrentam no momento são criaturas modificadas geneticamente e espiritualmente pela minha grande genialidade com o propósito de apenas me servir, por isso não são criaturas do Grande rei, eles são "minhas" criaturas, em outras palavras seres fora do ciclo reincarnativo, resumindo... Solomon sorri cinicamente agora. – Se vocês o matarem, seus espíritos se perderão para sempre.

Ichigo e Rukia estavam abalados agora.

Rukia não percebe quando leva um chute nas costas e quebra alguns tubos indo em direção à parede que faz um barulho de canhão quando ela se choca.

Ichigo ia gritar por seu nome, mas Mayuri o acerta nas costas com sua foice e cravando-a arremessa Ichigo também que pára bem perto da esposa.

Eles tentam se recompor.

- Rukia, você está bem?

- Sim.

- Interessante. Diz Solomon roçando a barba, enquanto olhava para os dois estudando-os.

- O que é interessante seu desgraçado? Rukia resmunga já de pé.

- Suas zampakutous são muito parecidas, diria que isso poderia ser até mesmo coincidência se não fosse o fato de terem uma reiatsu muito parecida, arriscaria até dizer que possuem um mesmo núcleo espiritual. Ele fala demonstrando interesse.

Rukia e ichigo se assustam.

- Como você...

- Vejo que acertei... E olhando para a aliança em seus dedos creio que sejam marido e mulher. Ele sorri.

Rukia e Ichigo estavam em posição de combate e esperavam os inimigos que se aproximavam.

- Vocês têm filhos? Ele interroga outra vez.

- Isso não é da tua conta! Exclama Ichigo enérgico.

- Oh... Vejo que pela sua reação, sim. Ele sorria se divertindo.

Rukia já tinha ouvido bastante.

- Some no Mae! Tsukishiro! De onde está Rukia consegue fazer um grande círculo congelante se projetar sob os pés de Solomon, ele sente os pés ficarem frios e quando vê a energia no chão pula milésimos de segundos antes de ser congelado pela coluna de gelo que emitia faíscas elétricas pelo chão em todas as direções.

- Interessante. Solomon ao falar isso olha para o lado a tempo de ver o golpe de espada de Ichigo que faz alguns objetos e aparelhos pelo laboratório irem pelos ares.

- Não pode ser! Ichigo se surpreende.

Solomon havia aparado o golpe de Ichigo com o cabo de seu cajado e começa a analisá-los novamente.

- Vocês possuem um mesmo núcleo espiritual, coisa que já é quase impossível, mas as suas reiatsus mesmo sendo a mesma possuem peculiaridades interessantes... Ele olhava para Rukia. – A mulher intensifica sua energia espiritual pura e sua energia vital em matéria espiritual mais densa tornando sua reiatsu monstruosa e seus ataques baseados em Kidou ou similares mais efetivos e poderosos. Ele volta a olhar para Ichigo. – Já você faz o oposto, materializa a energia espiritual que possui em força física pura, condensando-o e tornando seus ataques devastadores, por isso é tão difícil sentir sua reiatsu. Mas eu posso sentir mais alguma coisa dentro de você meu caro...

- Você consegue sentir minha reiatsu? Pergunta Ichigo ainda em choque com o cajado de Solomon.

- Logicamente. Sua energia espiritual se materializa o máximo que pode, porém você inconscientemente não deixa sua energia se condensar totalmente ou você corre o risco de perder o seu corpo espiritual, estou certo?

Ichigo estava de olhos arregalados. Solomon se referia ao seu Hollow.

Solomon afasta Ichigo com o seu cajado e desce em direção ao chão.

Rukia e Ichigo ficam lado a lado novamente.

- Quem... Quem é você realmente? Pergunta Rukia tremendo.

Solomon sorri.

- Eu sou o guardião de todas as ciências e tecnologias que existiram, existem e hão de existir neste mundo. Sou o Shinigami Primordial Solomon Bloodfield e braço direito de Omni Magnus, aquele que neste instante está matando Yamamoto Genryuusai e destruindo a Soul Society e creio que achei as cobaias perfeitas para minha pesquisa primordial. Diz ele de pé com as duas mãos pousadas sobre o cajado e sorrindo para os dois.

- Shunkou!

As paredes da caverna atrás de Solomon explodem e ele olha surpreso para trás.

- Impossível, as paredes de Seki seki!

Yoruichi chega caindo no meio das crianças e mandando-as pelos ares em vários pedaços, dá um chute no cara de Mayuri e ele tem sua cabeça virada do avesso e é arremessado na direção da parede que desta vez se quebra. Yoruichi fica na frente de Ichigo e Rukia olhando para Solomon.

- Quem é você? Ele pergunta com ar mais sério agora.

- Shihouin Yoruichi! Ela responde.

- Ah... A família Shihouin sempre foi surpreendente e como chegou até aqui se era impossível sentir suas reiatsus? Ele pergunta com ar curioso.

Yoruichi sorri cinicamente e com aquele seu ar moleque responde:

- Podia não sentir a reiatsu deles, mas eu sou uma boa escoteira e por isso segui suas pegadas.

- Muito inteligente, era de se esperar da família que possui os melhores estrategistas da Soul Society. Ele elogia.

Solomon vira de costas. E começa a ir embora.

- Espere aonde pensa que vai? Pergunta Ichigo gritando.

- Vou embora não está vendo?

- Ainda não acabamos aqui!

- Tem certeza? Acabei de dizer que Yamamoto Genryuusai será morto e a Soul Society destruída e vocês querem perder o tempo de vocês com um pobre e velho cientista? Solomon Passava um ar de zombação quando diz isso.

- Seu filho da mãe! Ichigo ia partir para cima dele.

- Espere Ichigo. Yoruichi o segura pelo ombro. – Vamos embora.

- Mas, Yoruichi-san!

Yoruichi olhava séria para Solomon, Ichigo percebe que ela suava frio e sua mão pousada sobre seu ombro tremia, ele volta o olhar para Solomon, mas ele já estava de costas mais longe ainda.

- O quê? Grita Rukia que conversava com alguém por telefone.

Yoruichi e Ichigo olham para ela.

- O que foi? Ele pergunta

- O quarto esquadrão foi destruído! Rukia responde apreensiva.

- Não! Ishida estava indo para lá! Rebate Ichigo muito preocupado.

- Vamos voltar depressa para a Soul Society, no caminho preciso contar uma coisa a vocês. Yoruichi diz aos dois.

- Então vamos depressa! Ichigo sai correndo pelo buraco feito por Yoruichi.

Yoruichi vem logo atrás seguida de Rukia que ainda olha para trás com olhar triste para aquelas crianças e ao corpo do capitão que não mais se mexia.

* * *

Yamamoto Genryuusai estava sentando em sua cadeira quando começa a ouvir os gritos da pessoas por detrás da porta de sua sala, ele olha fixamente para a porta, de repente não se ouve mais nada do lado de fora e a porta começa a se abrir lentamente.

Yamamoto olha nos olhos do homem que acabara de entrar com ar sério e calculista.

- Há quanto tempo, meu "velho" amigo. O homem diz sorrindo para ele com ar sombrio e aproveitava para enfatizar o "velho" na apresentação.

O comandante respira fundo como se aquilo já fosse esperado há muito tempo.

- Magnus...

Magnus se aproxima da mesa de Yamamoto e continuava a sorrir para ele com a mesma expressão sombria.

Yamamoto por sua vez olhava com olhar triste para Magnus, ele olha para Seiretei em chamas e novamente para Magnus.

- Por que teve que ser assim?

- Me lembro de você ter dito tempos atrás que não somos nós quem ditamos as regras Yamamoto, se tem dúvidas, pergunte a Ele. Responde Magnus apontando na direção do grande portão.

- Entendo... Yamamoto se levanta de sua cadeira. – Mas me lembro de ter dito a você outra coisa que me lembro mais ou menos também: "Eu vou impedir que você faça essa loucura a si mesmo". Diz Yamamoto retirando sua espada da bainha.

Magnus ri.

- Tudo bem meu caro, veremos se você pode fazer alguma coisa sem a ajuda do Grande rei e desta vez, duvido que ele queira levantar um dedo em favor deste mundo podre e decadente.

- Eu não preciso da ajuda dele para acabar com você seu tolo!

Magnus sorri para ele.

- Então dê o seu melhor, Velho amigo.

Yamamoto e Magnus partem para o combate no meio da sala do comando geral, e esta batalha tinha como plano de fundo uma Seiretei jogada em caos e chamas, onde apenas gritos se espalham pelo local junto as faíscas vermelhas de sofrimento.

* * *

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**_Cantinho da Titia vocês sabem quem xD._**

**_Oi pessoal, estou de volta com um presentinho antes de ir dormir, capítulo novo que saiu rapidinho procêis._**

**_Eu fiquei tão empolgada pra continuar a história que escrevi esse capítulo rapidim regada apenas a coca-cola e miojo de carne._**

**_Então espero que tenham aproveitado bem a leitura, vou ver se antes de acabar o feriadão posto mais um bixim por aqui._**

**_Como deu pra notar a Hisana tirou férias da história, eu dei um /kick no traseiro dela pra botar mais o outros por aqui arrepiando geral, mas quando eu ficar com pena da pobrezinha ou o Kubo-sensei ligar dizendo que tá com saudades dela eu boto a tadinha de volta por aqui._**

**_E antes que digam alguma coisa: Sim, eu também tenho medo do Solomon... _  
_**

**_PS: Reviews senão... Sei lá... vou dormir, outra hora eu falo o que eu faço... Uáááááá! \o/..._**


	16. Lembranças de um Passado Futuro III

**_Palavras da autora:_** Bleach não me pertence, eu apenas peguei emprestado xD.

Em respeito a Obra de _**TITE kUBO**_ vou me esforçar para homenageá-lo.

_**Comentem, critiquem, dê sua opnião, elas contribuem para melhorar a criatividade da estória.

* * *

**_

Yoruichi junto de Ichigo e Rukia voavam em direção a Seiretei, mas do septuagésimo oitavo distrito até lá era uma distância considerável para eles e para piorar, o lugar ampliava mais com os anos, o que tornava a distância cada vez maior, No meio do caminho Ichigo lembra Yoruichi do que ela tinha falado instante antes de saírem do laboratório.

- Yoruichi-san, o que você disse que iria nos contar? Pergunta Ichigo virando a cabeça.

- É sobre aquele que iremos enfrentar agora, seu nome é Magnus, Solomon já revelou isso, mas eu quero contar a vocês os motivos que o levam a atacar a Soul Society.

Ao dizer isso Rukia e Ichigo começam a olhar com olhares curiosos para ela, mas ela sem rebater seus olhares apenas continuava seu trajeto olhando para frente.

- Essa é uma história antiga onde o proibido quase trouxe ruína aos dois mundos...

Yoruichi conta a Ichigo e Rukia sobre a história de Magnus e sobre sua esposa humana Elena e no como sua relação proibida havia gerado uma criança, mas antes de nascer ambos misteriosamente desaparecem, revela a sua invasão vingativa a Soul Society, mas não relata sobre algum tipo de poder que ele venha a ter, conta sobre sua luta contra Yamamoto e seu suposto derradeiro fim, Yoruichi conta coisas superficiais a respeito de Solomon, ele continuava a ser um verdadeiro mistério para todos.** (**Nota: detalhes contados nos capítulos _**11-12**_ e iniciado no capítulo _**10**_**)**.

- Então depois de todo esse tempo ele consegue se livrar da prisão e a primeira coisa que providencia é a destruição da Soul Society?

- Não exatamente, dizem que vingança é um prato que se come cru, mas Magnus parece querer experimentar um prato mais quente esta noite. Yoruichi responde com uma metáfora.

- O que quer dizer Yoruichi-san? Ichigo olha tentando entender.

- Ele matará Yamamoto Genryuusai e deixando a Soul Society sem liderança ela entrará em desordem, e como Rukia disse anteriormente, a base do quarto esquadrão foi destruído, por isso, não haverá uma forma segura de se resgatar feridos na batalha que se aproxima e nem uma equipe especializada que o faça, em outras palavras, eles já estudavam a maneira estratégica de seguir com seus planos com o mínimo de interrupções e o máximo de aproveitamento, é o que eu penso agora que ouvi tudo isso...

- Ichigo... Rukia chama a atenção de seu marido.

- Sim?

- Eu estava aqui pensando... Você não percebe o que Yoruichi-dono acabou de nos contar?

- Sobre Magnus? O que tem?

- Não lembra um pouco nossa história?

Ichigo levanta as sobrancelhas e pisca.

- É... Verdade, nem havia me tocado disso.

- Mas no caso de vocês houve um diferencial, vocês foram aceitos e puderam ter uma relação normal, mesmo com as restrições de Rukia, que na verdade não são significativas, vocês se casaram e tem uma filha agora.

- ... Mas eu não entendo... Por que eu e Ichigo fomos aceitos e eles não? Indaga Rukia procurando argumentos.

- Talvez por sempre ajudarmos a Soul Society Rukia. Ichigo responde superficialmente à pergunta.

- Existe meia verdade nisso... Diz Yoruichi que continuava à frente deles.

- O que quer dizer Yoruichi-san?

- A Soul Society aprende com os erros Ichigo. Yoruichi olha para ele. – Eu descobri que houve uma reunião na cúpula da central 46 um dia antes da aprovação do relacionamento de vocês, nele foi decidido que seria muito arriscado proibir o relacionamento de Kuchiki Rukia e Kurosaki Ichigo, levando em consideração a origem nobre de Rukia e o poder nunca visto de Ichigo, eles acreditavam que punir Kuchiki Rukia por um relacionamento ilícito faria o "Substituto de Shinigami" Kurosaki Ichigo invadir a Soul Society e levando em consideração o ocorrido antes com Magnus e Elena, eles resolveram por manter o controle monitorando Rukia em um relacionamento sob supervisão da central.

- Que monte de besteira! Berra Ichigo, - eles me tratam como se eu fosse um monstro, eu nunca faria isso!

- Mesmo que Kuchiki Rukia fosse sentenciada a morte, que é a punição por tal crime? Yoruichi pergunta com olhar sério para ele.

Ichigo fica calado, mas responde instante depois.

- Mesmo assim, eu nunca teria coragem de matar alguém da Soul Society... Diz ele refletindo.

- Existe uma diferença entre buscar um objetivo lutando contra quem não se conhece e buscar o mesmo objetivo lutando contra quem se conhece Ichigo. Yoruichi se refere a diferença entre quando Ichigo invadiu a Soul Society para resgatar Rukia, na época ele não conhecia ninguém, mas agora, ele sabia muito bem quem teria de enfrentar caso o mesmo incidente acontecesse. – Aconteceria muita coisa ruim, isso eu posso garantir. Ela diz.

Ichigo e Rukia estavam calados.

- Então... Eles apenas temiam caso nosso relacionamento não viesse a acontecer, por causa de um erro antigo que eles cometeram... Que ridículo... Diz Rukia.

- Mas graças a isso Hisana nasceu, fiquem felizes pelo menos com essa parte.

Ichigo e Rukia Sabiam disso e assentem com a cabeça.

- Yoruichi-dono, como soube sobre a história de Magnus e onde estávamos?

- As quatro grandes casas nobres são as mais antigas e também as que mais possuem arquivos e documentos antigos sobre toda a história da Soul Society, os líderes destas famílias em exercício são obrigados a ler os documentos históricos mais importantes, então quando Urahara me mostrou as informações que possuía sobre os documentos com aquelas iniciais, me lembrei de ter visto as mesma letras em documentos da família Shihouin, fui até a minha casa na Seiretei e com a ajuda de Soi Fon consegui encontrar alguns, entre eles existia a história de Magnus e Elena e outros que não pude ler devido a escrita antiga que nunca vi, estes foram enviados a Urahara, quando li a história deles, me lembrei logo de vocês e imaginei que se aquilo viesse a acontecer novamente, vocês seriam os principais alvos.

- Nós? Rukia e Ichigo perguntam ao mesmo tempo.

Ela balança a cabeça afirmando.

- No exato momento que Mayuri apareceu morto eu imaginei que teria sido Magnus ou Solomon o responsável, afinal ele tinha documentos reveladores sobre eles, provavelmente ele tenha feito o que fez para deixá-los separados do grupo e torná-los alvos mais vulneráveis caso viessem a encontrar seu esconderijo.

- Você que dizer Yoruichi-san que Magnus e Solomon já nos conheciam?

- ... Eu ainda não tinha certeza, mas minhas suposições se tornaram concretas quando vi Mayuri no laboratório naquele estado, aquilo foi uma experiência feita após várias sessões de tortura, no qual provavelmente eles tenham obtido todas as informações que precisavam.

- Espera ai... Se eles sabem sobre nós agora... Também sabem sobre nossa filha, Rukia! Precisamos voltar!

- Não precisa, eu já avisei Kisuke enquanto seguia suas pegadas para que ele levasse as crianças para um lugar seguro, eu já estava me preparando para esta situação.

- Eu não acredito nisso... Desde o início ele brincava conosco naquele lugar, já sabia quem éramos, ele nos testou Yoruichi-dono! Diz Rukia mais surpresa com a situação agora.

- Eu não consigo entender o que aquele shinigami pretende, mas algo nele me incomoda muito... Yoruichi fala isso refletindo e mordendo os lábios buscando respostas em seu próprio raciocínio.

- Mas o que aquele desgraçado fez com aquelas crianças é imperdoável! Ichigo quando diz isso dá um soco em uma de suas mãos abertas mostrando indignação.

- Achei aquilo monstruoso também... Há quanto tempo será que ele deveria estar fazendo aquilo com elas sem ninguém perceber...? Todas elas se foram para sempre... Lamenta Rukia com os olhos fechados.

- Aliás, que merda era aquela em primeiro lugar? Rebate Ichigo com voz ainda indignada.

- Eu não sei dizer a vocês, creio que ele fazia aquele tipo de experimento há muito tempo devido a quantidade de crianças que existiam ali, mas só quem poderá dizer alguma coisa é Kisuke, vou entrar em contato com ele quando chegarmos a Seiretei.

- Mas até lá... Começa a dizer Rukia.

- Precisamos ajudar os nossos amigos! Ichigo termina a frase olhando firme para o horizonte.

Os três continuam em velocidade máxima em direção a Seiretei.

* * *

Na Seiretei os capitães designavam ordens aos que estavam ao redor dos escombros.

- Depressa com essas pedras! Podem existir sobreviventes entre estes escombros! Gritava Hitsugaya Toushiro.

- As macas devem vir por este lado! Existem feridos aqui! O capitão Ukitake dizia com voz de urgência.

- Ukitake! O capitão Shunsui o chamava enquanto carrega dois feridos nos braços.

Hitsugaya olhava o caos instalado e a tentativa de improviso no resgate de feridos.

- Isso é ruim... Sem o quarto esquadrão liderando o resgate estamos perdidos...

- É como se isso tivesse sido planejado desde o início. Vem a voz fria caminhando firme logo atrás do pequeno capitão.

- Capitão Kuchiki! O senhor sabe de alguma coisa? Ele pergunta com voz séria.

- Não todos os detalhes, mas verifiquei alguns arquivos na minha mansão e descobri que provavelmente quem está por detrás deste ataque é conhecido do comandante geral Yamamoto.

- Como? Do Genryuusai-sensei? Ukitake tinha ouvido a conversa.

Byakuya assente a cabeça.

- Eu estive com ele algumas horas atrás e ele me aconselhou analisar alguns arquivos históricos sobre um incidente ocorrido séculos atrás na Soul Society, provavelmente o Comandante já sabia quem era o responsável pela morte de Mayuri. Explica Byakuya que já tinha a atenção de todos os capitães que estavam ali.

- Mas...

De repente eles sentem a Reiatsu de Yamamoto alterada.

- O que está acontecendo?

- O comandante...!

- Genryuusai-dono! Do nada o capitão com cabeça de raposa Komamura salta por entre os escombros deixando um ferido em uma maca no chão e corre em direção ao grande prédio do primeiro esquadrão.

- Que droga! Hitsugaya faz menção de também correr.

- Espere capitão Hitsugaya! Ukitake grita para ele.

- O que foi? Você não viu Ukitake? O comandante está sendo atacado e provavelmente por quem fez isto aqui? Ele abre os braços mostrando a devastação que os cercava.

- Nós sabemos capitão, mas... Ukitake enfatiza a questão.

- Se o comandante nos mandou até aqui e ainda não pediu nosso auxílio, significa que ele prioriza o resgate dos sobreviventes nesse momento, por isso devemos fazer o máximo que pudermos para ajudar aqui, afinal como todos também sabem, não somos tão bons em resgatar e salvar feridos como são os membros do quarto esquadrão. Shunsui relembra-o.

Hitsugaya reflete um instante e concorda com a cabeça.

- Sejamos rápidos, Matsumoto!

- Sim capitão. Sua tenente de corpo voluptuoso surge diante de todos.

- Estabeleça uma área livre dentro do quartel do décimo esquadrão com camas de soldados e quaisquer medicamentos que conseguirem encontrar aos arredores da Seiretei, estaremos levando os primeiros feridos para lá.

- Sim senhor! Matsumoto reverencia-o e some com um passo rápido.

Ukitake e Shunsui sorriam enquanto viam o jovem capitão tão decidido.

Byakuya olha para trás, alguma coisa chama sua atenção, uma reiatsu familiar chega a Seiretei.

- Renji...

- Capitão! Renji desce na frente de Byakuya.

- Onde estão Rukia e Ichigo?

- Eles estão investigando algo muito suspeito nas proximidades de Rukongai, mas eu me separei para pedir reforços, no entanto... Renji olha assustado ao redor. – Eu vi a enorme explosão a quilômetros daqui, o que está acontecendo capitão?

- O quarto esquadrão foi completamente destruído e o comandante Yamamoto luta neste momento contra alguém.

- O que? Renji concentra-se um pouco. – Mas por que somente o capitão Komamura está indo ajudar?

- Por que Unohana Retsu não está aqui com seu esquadrão para salvar os feridos, caso você não tenha percebido, estamos priorizando o resgate de sobreviventes.

- TSC! Ishi... E Ishida? Onde está o Ishida e a capitã?

- Não sabemos ainda... Byakuya lamenta balançando a cabeça.

- ISHIDA! A voz feminina cheia de angústia e soluços pode ser ouvida ao longe.

Inoue vem correndo ao lado de Sado e Kira, ela chorava enquanto chamava por seu marido.

- Renji! Onde está o Ishida, onde está o meu marido? Inoue sacudia Renji pelos ombros.

- Inoue... Eu também acabei de chegar, mas... Ele olha para Byakuya e ela acompanha seus olhos.

Byakuya repete o gesto negativo e com olhar triste para ela.

Inoue desmaia e Renji a apara nos braços.

- Sado, ajude os outros aqui com sua força meu amigo. Renji olha para Kira. – Kira, leve Inoue para um lugar seguro, quando ela acordar e caso esteja em condições, diga que precisamos dela para ajudar aqui.

- Sim, senhor! Kira pega Inoue nos braços.

- Leve-a para o quartel do décimo esquadrão, a tenente Matsumoto neste instante monta uma base para receber os feridos. Relata Byakuya a ele.

- Sim senhor! Kira some com passos rápidos.

- Apareça, Armadura Del Infierno! Sado grita e o Brazo Izquierdo Del Diablo e o Brazo Derecho Del Gigante, se fundem ao seu corpo propagando-se e tomando conta de todo o seu corpo da cabeça aos pés, Sado fica parecendo um demônio, inclusive com os olhos e chifres de um, sua voz ressoa mais metálica agora e seu corpo fica dividido ao meio por uma armadura vermelha do lado direito que possui um escudo no antebraço e é branca do lado esquerdo tendo uma lâmina serrilhada que se estende da lateral do pulso ao final do antebraço e nesta mão garras vermelha ficam a mostra. Sado se aproxima dos escombros e ergue uma parede gigantesca com seu braço esquerdo e desfere um soco com o direito reduzindo tudo a cinzas, ele pega o outro pedaço enorme logo ao lado e faz o mesmo, com isso alguns corpos e outras pessoas pedindo ajuda quase sem forças aparecem abaixo destes escombros.

As pessoas ao redor que tentavam ajudar no resgate assistiam abismadas à "ignorância" de poder que aquele humano possuía mesmo alguns capitães ainda se assustavam um pouco quando viam.

- O que estão fazendo parados aí? Depressa tirem aquelas pessoas de lá. Hitsugaya grita fazendo os seus subordinados voltarem a si.

Eles correm e começam o resgate. Sado continuava a tirar os escombros como se eles fossem folhas de papelão.

- Parece que teremos um pouco de progresso por aqui. Ukitake parecia satisfeito.

Todos começavam a ajudar Sado no resgate enquanto Hitsugaya ajuda a manter o fogo sobre controle.

* * *

No comando geral Yamamoto trocava golpes com Magnus, o comandante lutava sério mesmo que ainda não tivesse liberado sua zampakutou e tentasse controlar sua reiatsu, por outro lado, Magnus lutava com sua espada não liberada nas mãos e sem denunciar sua reiatsu aos outros, mas ele estava adorando sorrir daquela situação. Os dois chocam suas espadas e ficam duelando com suas forças, neste instante Yamamoto aproveita para perguntar:

- Por que te agrada tanto ver as pessoas sofrendo Magnus?

- Eu não me agrado em vê-los sofrendo. Magnus responde querendo parecer sincero.

- Como diz isso após matar centenas de shinigamis. O capitão franzia a testa.

- Não fui eu que os matei velho amigo, sua ignorância os matou.

- Ignorância?

- Sim, ignorância de acreditar em um mundo perfeito com leis perfeitas criadas à sua imagem e semelhança Yamamoto Genryuusai, você idealizou um mundo medíocre e sem falhas. Quando o Grande rei deu às costas a todos você realmente acreditou que seria capaz de consertar o erro dos outros? Você é o seu pior erro Yamamoto e por mais que tente negar, o mundo era bem melhor antes de eu ser aprisionado.

Quando Magnus diz isso, por algum motivo a cicatriz na cabeça de Yamamoto começa a doer.

- Você é um shinigami primordial que abandonou seu orgulho para seguir um caminho sem volta. Magnus continuava a dizer.

- Eu abandonei o meu orgulho? E você? Você abandonou sua própria casa e leis que seguia para viver ao lado de uma mulher que nunca seria capaz de compreender nosso mundo?

- Falou certo Yamamoto Genryuusai, eu abandonei minha casa e as leis da minha casa para viver a minha própria vida, pelo que sei os filhos quando crescem, para constituir sua própria família fazem o mesmo, mas não me lembro de ter abandonado o meu orgulho em momento algum.

- Que orgulho seu desgraçado? Profere o capitão.

- O orgulho de ser considerado o shinigami mais poderoso já criado pelas mãos do Grande rei. Quando diz isso o semblante de Magnus muda totalmente para um mais sério e ele pára de sorrir.

Yamamoto percebe isso e empurra a Espada de Magnus para trás deixando mais distância entre ambos.

- Se isso terá de terminar aqui velho amigo, não quero quer termine sem que eu deixe cravada em suas memórias cada momento desta batalha. Yamamoto empunha a espada novamente e grita em alto e bom tom: - Reduza tudo a cinzas! Ryuujin Jakka!

A espada flamejante é desembainhada por Yamamoto que já fica em posição de combate cercado por chamas.

- Ryuujin Jakka, a besta ancestral das chamas capaz de queimar até mesmo a reiatsu do inimigo fazendo-o sentir-se imerso no mais profundo poço do inferno. Magnus faz reverência a Yamamoto. – Diante da mais poderosa zampakutou do fogo eu presto o meu mais sincero respeito.

Yamamoto ergue a espada aos céus e desfere um golpe em Magnus que de onde está pula para a esquerda a tempo de ver a grande pilastra que sustentava uma parte do pátio virar cinzas, ele se vira para Yamamoto e pula em sua direção chocando suas espadas novamente, eles trocam novos golpes, Magnus desfere estocadas em Genryuusai que desvia de alguns com a velocidade do corpo e evita, com a espada, os danos dos que não tem tempo de desviar, ele contra ataca com sua espada flamejante e Magnus apenas desvia, mas é chamuscado por alguns golpes que não tem tempo suficiente de desviar por completo, mesmo não sendo tocado pela lâmina, seu calor é o suficiente para infligir-lhe dano, eles pulam para trás apoiando-se pelas colunas da sala e em seguida chocam-se no ar várias vezes afastando-se apenas quando se chocam violentamente indo em direção às paredes, mas como se estivessem lutando contra a gravidade além de um contra o outro eles correm pelas paredes e se encontram mais uma vez voltando a lutar em um ângulo vertical em relação ao solo.

- Isso não te lembra os velhos tempos meu amigo? Diz Yamamoto no "calor" da batalha.

- Velhos tempos? Aqueles em que eu sempre fui superior a você nas técnicas de zanjutsu? Magnus se abaixa desviando de um corte horizontal.

- Não? Aquele em que sempre perdíamos para Danielle mesmo lutando quatro contra uma. Diz Yamamoto repelindo um ataque.

Eles sorriem.

- Ela realmente sempre foi superior a todos nós em zanjutsu. Magnus dá um passo para trás abaixando seu tronco em um ângulo mais obtuso evitando ser decepado. – Pena que era facilmente afetada psicologicamente.

- O que quer dizer? Yamamoto choca sua espada a dele.

- Que foi muito fácil matá-la quando necessário. Ele diz sem expressar emoção.

Yamamoto ouve Magnus dizer isso com tanta naturalidade que sua zampakutou percebe o ódio de seu dono fazendo-a queimar ainda mais.

- Você matou uma grande mulher inocente por causa de uma mentira que viveu e que não foi capaz de manter! Você é podre Magnus! Danielle era sua melhor amiga junto de Solomon e você a matou sem hesitar! Vamos logo acabar com isso, libere a sua zampakutou! Yamamoto cuspia enquanto gritava devido a raiva que sentia no momento.

Magnus olha surpreso para Yamamoto elevando uma sobrancelha.

- Como assim liberar minha zampakutou meu velho amigo?

Yamamoto pisca rapidamente apenas em tempo de ouvi-lo terminar de falar.

- A minha zampakutou já está liberada há muito tempo.

Dito isso Yamamoto sente um filete de sangue escorrer pela sua testa indo em direção ao seu olho fazendo a sua vista embaçar de um lado, ele se assusta pulando para trás e passando a mão na cabeça sente mais sangue descendo.

Sua cicatriz milenar estava aberta e jorrava sangue tanto quanto ele se lembrava.

- Quando foi que você me...! Ele busca uma explicação tremendo de dor e tentando estancar o sangue.

- Quando foi que eu lhe ataquei? Era isso que você ia dizer? Magnus olhava elevando um pouco a cabeça como se começasse a olhar para um ser inferior. – Creio que eu lhe ataquei há séculos. Ele sorri voltando a demonstrar sua expressão mais sombria de antes.

- Impossível!

- É mesmo? Na verdade eu não o culpo por isso, uma vez que não me lembro de ter mostrado o poder de minha zampakutou para ninguém até agora, com exceção de Solomon é lógico.

Yamamoto estava tendo dificuldades com o sangue.

- Você não vai conseguir estancar esse sangue Yamamoto, minha zampakutou não vai permitir.

- O que você fez comigo?

- Minha zampakutou tem a habilidade natural de emitir uma aura capaz de trazer a tona qualquer tipo de enfermidade ocorrida anteriormente, seja ela física ou espiritual e independente de quando tenha acontecido ela pode abrir antigas feridas, além de expor doenças antes curadas, e lógico, que eu também não posso esquecer uma coisa...

Magnus some.

Yamamoto é atravessado pela lâmina de Magnus e começa a cuspir sangue sem parar.

- Ela também tem um excelente corte.

Várias cicatrizes espalhadas pelo corpo do capitão se abrem ao mesmo tempo e ele cai de joelhos no chão.

- Outro detalhe interessante é que quando entra em contato com o adversário ela acelera ainda mais esse processo. Magnus olha Yamamoto ajoelhado. – Como se sente sob os pés do futuro rei deste mundo?

- O quê? Yamamoto consegue erguer os olhos.

Magnus sorri diabolicamente.

- Quando eu terminar de exterminar os principais líderes da Soul Society, farei o mesmo no mundo humano, trazendo caos a todas as gerações, tomarei controle do ciclo espiritual e de todo processo reincarnativo dos seres vivos, serei o novo soberano e quando todos estiverem de joelhos sob meus pés, destruirei os grandes portões, assassinarei todos os shinigamis primordiais e deceparei a cabeça do grande rei sentando-me então em seu imaculado trono, eu serei Deus! Magnus abre seus braços e começa a gargalhar.

- Você é um pobre coitado Magnus... Genryuusai suspira. Você nem tocará em uma única unha do grande rei, por que morrerá muito antes.

- É o que você acha? Eu não diria isso levando em consideração um fato histórico peculiar. Ele chama a atenção do comandante outra vez.

- Você já parou para pensar no por que do Grande rei não ter me matado naquela hora Yamamoto? O porquê de ele ter apenas tentando me trancafiar em uma prisão dimensional para todo o sempre?

- Aonde quer chegar?

Magnus sorri.

- O Grande rei não me matou naquela hora não por não tentou e sim por que não conseguiu.

- O q...!

- É isso mesmo o que ouviu Genryuusai! Ele criou um ser superior com poderes que nem mesmo ele é capaz de controlar, um ser que não pode ser destruído devido o grande poder que lhe foi dado, alguém com poderes muito além da compreensão! Magnus gargalhava enquanto pensava na sua invencibilidade.

Yamamoto estava paralisado, aquilo não era absurdo, Magnus sempre foi superior em tudo, além de ser o guardião do maior dom do Grande rei: a imortalidade, pensar que ele seria capaz de fazer tudo o que disse fazia Yamamoto temer o que ele era capaz de fazer, ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa com as últimas forças que lhe restavam.

- Então, velho amigo, está na hora de por um fim a tudo isso. Magnus ergue sua espada pronto para decepar Yamamoto. – Foi interessante voltar a conversar com você.

- BAN...!

Magnus procura a voz.

- KAI! A voz ecoa poderosa como se fosse um uivo de lupino enfurecido.

Magnus olha para trás e vê o teto do quartel se destruído enquanto via uma criatura humanóide gigantesca se erguer aos céus.

- Kokujou Tengen-myô! Komamura aparece diante de Magnus deixando os caninos à mostra.

Magnus olha surpreso para Komamura, mas apenas para ele e não sua zampakutou.

Um soco de Tengen desce como um martelo gigante, Magnus pula para trás e fica calado olhando para ele.

- Genryuusai-dono! Komamura corre e apóia Yamamoto passando a mão dele por detrás de seu pescoço.

- Isso sim que é surpresa meu velho amigo, não sabia que você tinha domesticado estas criaturas. Ele sorri.

- O que foi que você disse? Komamura ergue seu braço livre a diante e Tengen ataca Magnus novamente. Ele se desvia dos golpes e continua falando.

- Não quis ofendê-lo, mas um amigo meu havia me contado que sua raça havia sido extinta, por isso fiquei surpreso quando o vi, mas o que realmente me surpreendeu foi ver que usas uma bankai.

Komamura olha para Magnus e começa ter sua curiosidade atiçada.

- Você disse minha raça, extinta?

Tengen pára de se mover.

- Oho... Yamamoto, você não contou ao seu amiguinho o que aconteceu? Magnus parecia cínico agora.

Yamamoto estava calado.

- Do que ele está falando Genryuusai-dono? Komamura busca os olhos do comandante.

- Eu...

- Ele assassinou toda sua raça meu jovem bestial. Magnus ajuda seu velho amigo com a resposta.

Komamura fica de olhos arregalados e olha de novo para Yamamoto que responde baixando a cabeça, O capitão raposa se afasta de Genryuusai.

- Acho que Yamamoto está muito emocionado para contar o que aconteceu, então eu vou ajudar.

Magnus senta-se em uma grande coluna caída pelo golpe de Tengen.

- Há princípio existiam os shinigamis primordiais e várias outras raças que populavam a Soul Society, elas viviam harmoniosamente até então, mas sabe, o Grande rei olhou melhor para o que tinha feito e percebeu que de todas as raças apenas a sua. Magnus aponta para Komamura. – Parecia diferente das outras, não usavam vestimentas, andavam de quatro como todo bom servo faz, tinham uma linguagem primitiva e não só tinham a cara, mas como também se comportavam como verdadeiros animais, então o Grande rei pensou: "Me arrependo de ter criado uma raça tão medíocre e inferior como esta." – Lógico que ele não queria sujar suas mãos com sua própria criação então adivinha pra quem sobrou dar cabo de vocês?

Komamura olha receoso para Yamamoto.

- Não meu caro, não foi o Yamamoto que recebeu a ordem de acabar com sua espécie, fui eu que recebi. Magnus ri corrigindo-se do equívoco e chamando novamente a atenção de Komamura. – Mas sabe, eu me opus ao Grande rei, achava que ele não tinha o direito de criar uma coisa para achar que tinha o direito de acabar com sua existência ao seu bel prazer, me opus com tantos argumentos que o Grande rei me castigou isolando-me por um mês na Soul Society e quando eu voltei adivinha o que tinha acontecido meu jovem bestial.

Komamura estava assustado e tremia, nem ele sabia por que, talvez por estar absorvendo informações demais no momento.

Magnus continua.

- Outra pessoa resolveu obedecer está ordem absurda simplesmente por que gostava de seguir ordens, essa pessoa comandou um exército com os melhores shinigamis e dizimou todos sem dó nem piedade, fossem crianças ou velhos, nenhum foi poupado.

Komamura estava com os olhos marejados.

- Agora sim você pode olhar para o Yamamoto. Magnus faz um gesto com a palma da mão mostrando a direção do comandante para Komamura.

- Como o senhor pôde...? Escondeu isso de mim esse tempo todo... Mentiu dizendo que eu era o único de minha espécie... Que eu era um milagre encontrado pelo senhor em Rukongai! Como pôde mentir?

- Meu amigo... Yamamoto tenta começar a falar.

- Não me chame de amigo! Komamura rebate em voz alta e indignada.

Magnus assistia a tudo, ele não ria para não interromper a conversa, mas nem por isso deixava de se divertir bastante com a cena.

- Komamura, me ouça , deixe-me explicar! Genryuusai tenta acalmar seu amigo.

- Tengen!

Yamamoto arregala os olhos.

A bankai vem em direção a Yamamoto e começa a desferir golpes de espada em sua direção.

O comandante mesmo muito debilitado conseguia desviar, mas as chamas em sua espada mal se mantinham depois de ter perdido tanta energia, além do mais, parece que ele não conseguia revidar os golpes de Komamura, seu coração não permitia.

- O que foi Yamamoto? Pensei que era eu seu inimigo. Magnus sorria com a situação desconcertante do comandante.

- Seu desgraçado você não tinha o direito de fazer isso!

- Não tinha o direito? Por quê? Você pretendia dizer isso a ele algum dia? Perdão eu não sabia... Magnus ri.

- Yamamoto! Komamura estava fora de controle.

Genryuusai olha assustado e desvia por pouco do golpe de Tengen.

- Então Genryuusai? Não vai fazer nada para acalmar seu cachorro?

- Eu não posso! Responde ele com veemência.

- Por que não? Se quiser eu tenho certeza que consegue. Pergunta Magnus outra vez.

- Por que ele é o último de sua espécie! O grito revelador de Yamamoto faz Tengen e Komamura tremerem.

Magnus olha para o estado lastimável de Yamamoto e suspira entediado. Ele some da visão do velho shinigami e repentinamente Tengen pára de atacar o que chama sua atenção.

- Correção Yamamoto. A voz de Magnus soa explicativa. - Ele "era" o último de sua espécie.

Magnus estava na frente de Komamura, mas de costas para ele enquanto encravava sua espada em seu coração seu sangue se esvaia junto com sua vida.

Tengen desaparece e Komamura cai morto no chão.

- Komamura! Yamamoto grita e sua voz ecoa por toda a Seiretei.

* * *

Ichigo, Rukia e Yoruichi se aproximavam da Seiretei e já era possível ver a fumaça no centro da cidade.

- Yoruichi-san! Ichigo grita.

- Eu já vi! Então era verdade, o quarto esquadrão...

- Essa não! A reiatsu do comandante! Rukia fala.

- Eu não consigo sentir a reiatsu do Ishida! Ichigo diz preocupado.

- Vamos mais rápido! Grita Yoruichi.

Os três usam mais energia para acelerar seus movimentos.

* * *

- O que está acontecendo? Essa voz foi do comandante! Renji estava alarmado.

- Ele precisa de ajuda! Ukitake rebate agora realmente preocupado.

- Eu vou! Hitsugaya se prontifica.

-... Byakuya olha em direção ao horizonte.

- Capitão? Shunsui acompanha os olhos de Byakuya.

Ao longe um homem de aparente meia idade, cabelo grisalho e monóculo caminhava calmamente em direção aos capitães com passos leves e calmos enquanto guiava seu caminho com um cajado que possuía.

- Quem é esse velho? Renji pergunta enquanto assiste o velho que vinha ao longe em suas direções.

Byakuya estava calado, sua expressão era séria enquanto acompanhava os passos daquele homem.

Solomon chega diante dos capitães e fica olhando para eles.

- Quem é você? Shunsui pergunta cauteloso.

Sado vê o homem diante dos capitães e pára de mexer nos escombros.

- Meu nome é Solomon Bloodfield e estou aqui para impedir que interrompam o assassinato de Yamamoto Genryuusai.

- O quê? Os capitães falam em uníssono.

- BANKAI!

Solomon sem esboçar qualquer reação olha calmamente para o lado.

- Daiguren Hyourinmaru! Toushiro volta-se para os outros e grita: - Vão ajudar o comandante! Caso não tenham percebido ainda, a reiatsu de Komamura desapareceu e não dá mais para ver Tengen daqui!

- Não importa quantos tentem ajudar, o fim de Genryuusai já foi definido. Solomon diz calmamente.

- Não diga o que você não sabe! Renji rebate o fato cheio de energia.

- Esperança em um momento como este é insignificante meu jovem.

- Sai da frente! Hitsugaya corre com a espada em riste na direção de Solomon.

Solomon olha calmamente a chegada de Hitsugaya e olha com a ponta dos olhos para o lado, ele em seguida desvia do ataque do capitão de gelo e aparece atrás dele após utilizar um passo rápido.

Hitsugaya gira o corpo e parte novamente para cima dele, mas Solomon não se mexia.

- Espere capitão Hitsugaya. A voz de Byakuya soa fria como uma ordem.

Hitsugaya pára e olha para ele.

Byakuya se aproxima de Solomon seguido de Shunsui e Ukitake.

- O que vocês querem fazer?

- Afaste-se capitão. Byakuya faz sua voz soar como uma ordem novamente.

- Por quê? Ele pergunta.

- Por que ele nos convidou para esta luta. Responde Ukitake.

- Como é?

- Você não está preparado para enfrentá-lo capitão. Shunsui fala colocando a mão em seu ombro.

- Ãhn? Hitsugaya soa confuso.

- Naquele único golpe que você desferiu ele analisou você por completo e atacando imprudentemente daquele jeito, ele o mataria em seu segundo ataque. Byakuya explica.

- Não apenas você jovem capitão, ele analisou a todos nós, mas eu percebi que ele demorou olhando mais para nós três, o que me fez acreditar que ele teve dificuldades em nos analisar mais do que os outros. Completa Shunsui.

Hitsugaya estava perplexo, tanto quanto Sado e Renji que não haviam percebido tudo isso em tão pouco espaço de tempo.

Solomon sorri.

- É muito raro encontrar pessoas que consigam descobrir minhas intenções com apenas um movimento, estão de parabéns!

- Dispenso seu elogio. Byakuya retira sua espada seguido de Shunsui e Ukitake.

- Mas nós não podemos ficar aqui apenas olhando vocês lutarem! Renji fala aos três.

- Ajudem o comandante. Ukitake pede.

- Mas Ukitake-san! Sado rebate não gostando muito da idéia também.

- Vocês são muito organizados e sabem definir bem as tarefas como um grupo, mas eu disse que não deixaria ninguém interferir no assassinato de Genryuusai. Solomon tira um dispositivo de dentro de seu paletó e aperta um dos botões.

* * *

Longe dali dentro das casas que possuíam crianças fosse em Rukongai ou Seiretei um fenômeno começa a acontecer. As crianças começam a sofrer fortes dores de cabeça e a gritar de dor e como se respondessem a um chamado seus olhos se tornam mais ferozes e seus corpos começam a sofrer pequenas mutações, ele saem atacando as pessoas que antes eram de sua própria família ou amigos, os moradores espalhados pela Sou Society começam a gritar em pânico e seus gritos são ouvidos pelos capitães.

Soi Fon que comandava a Onmitsu Kidou ao redor da cidade ouve os gritos e junto de seus subordinados tentam impedir a devastação, mas aqueles seres eram poderosos e por mais que fossem crianças eles teriam muito trabalho por ali.

* * *

- O que você fez? Sado pergunta quando ouve os gritos pela cidade.

- Eu lhes dei uma escolha. Solomon explica calmamente. – se quiserem ajudar Yamamoto Genryuusai terão de abandonar as pessoas por toda Soul Society a sua própria sorte, com isso quebrariam seus juramentos de proteger a integridade dos espíritos não reencarnados, porém, creio que somente a jovem capitã com habilidades de Hakuda (habilidade de lutar com as mãos vazias), não terá capacidades de deter minhas criações com seu contingente mínimo de subordinados.

* * *

Soi Fon Lutava contra as crianças sem hesitar, mas começava a perder seus subordinados cada vez mais, em um momento de distração ela é imobilizada por algumas crianças.

- Droga, desse jeito eu vou acabar morrendo!

- Shunkou!

Yoruichi chega a tempo se salvar Soi Fon, Ela a tira de lá e ambas ficam acima de um telhado.

- Yoruichi-Sama! Exclama Soi Fon.

- Soi Fon, você está bem?

- Desculpe Yoruichi-sam...

- Não temos tempo pra isso Soi Fon, elas estão vindo!

Soi Fon fica de pé e dita a mesma habilidade de Yoruichi, elas ficam de costas uma para a outra.

- Yoruichi-Sama, o que está acontecendo? Ela pergunta esperando em posição de combate uma criança que subia para atacá-la.

- Ainda não sabemos, vamos torcer para Ichigo e Rukia conseguirem descobrir.

A duas voam cobertas de uma reiatsu branca dando socos e chutes que ressoam como estrondos de trovões a cada golpe.

* * *

Solomon continuava a falar com os capitães diante dele.

- Escolham o que quiserem e escolham rápido, pois muito mais pessoas do que deveriam morrer acabarão morrendo por causa de vocês. Solomon estava com seu ar tranqüilo.

- E se eu resolver matar você primeiro? Diz a voz do homem que soava determinada.

- Como esse desgraçado chegou antes que nós aqui? A mulher parecia surpresa.

- Não estou nem ai, mas é melhor para ele que o Ishida esteja vivo. É possível ouvir o barulho da lâmina sendo retirada.

- Concordo plenamente com você. Outra lâmina era retirada.

Ichigo e Rukia descem e ficam a frente dos capitães no campo de batalha, suas lâminas na mão.

- Yo... Como vai você...? Velho. Ichigo fitava-o com olhos mais sérios.

Solomon responde com um sorriso.

* * *

**Continua...**

* * *

**_Cantinho da Tia Lyel._**

**_UiÁ! Feriadão ajudando nóis a ler fanfics mais rapidaum!_**

**_Se o Brasil fosse feito de feriados eu viveria escrevendo fanfics hehehehehe._**

**_Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, eu considerei ele emocionante, senti pena do tadinho do Komamura, mas ele vivia se ferrando no anime então resolvi ferrar ele de vez aqui uahsuahsuahs xD, no próximo capítulo, Ichigo e Rukia vão tirar satisfações com o Solomon e aproveitar pra dar uma bolachas na cara dele. e sim, vai explicar onde o Solomon estacionou o carro de formula 1 que trouxe ele mais rapido que o Ichigo e os outros =X ._**

**_Talvez vejamos o desfecho da luta de Magnus e Yamamoto e os capitães vão tentar se mexer um pouco também._**

**_A Soul Society vai virar o pandemonium!_**

**_até lá pessoas. _**

**_Kissus!_**


	17. A Aproximação de um Derradeiro Fim

**_Palavras da autora:_** Bleach não me pertence, eu apenas peguei emprestado xD.

Em respeito à Obra de _**TITE kUBO**_ vou me esforçar para homenageá-lo.

_**Comentem, critiquem, dê sua opinião, elas contribuem para melhorar a criatividade da estória.**_

_**

* * *

**_

A Soul Society entrava em um estado de caos incontrolável, pessoas inocentes morriam e shinigamis também faleciam na tentativa de ajudar aquelas pessoas, mas embora estivessem lutando contra crianças, era perceptível a diferença de poderes; aqueles infantes disformes lutavam como guerreiros sanguinários e selvagens, não distinguiam sequer seus semelhantes, por isso mesmo, estava se tornando normal ver algumas crianças mortas pelas ruas após terem sido trucidadas pelo seus "companheiros" e era justamente esse sentimento de não distinção, não arrependimento ou medo que fazia o trabalho de Soi Fon e Yoruichi mais difícil.

- Capitã Soi Fon! Grita um soldado shinigami na tentativa de chamar sua capitã instante antes de ter a cabeça decepada por uma criança zumbi.

Soi Fon olha a cena e vira o rosto em outra direção, mas na atual situação estava impossível não olhar para alguma coisa não macabra no campo de batalha. Ela e Yoruichi lutavam pulando pelos telhados das casas.

- Yoruichi-Sama... Se continuar assim...

- Não quero ouvir suas desculpas agora Soi Fon, nós temos que lutar! Yoruichi usava sua técnica Shunkou e se esquivava de vários golpes ao mesmo tempo, em seguida acabava com a vida ou sofrimento daquelas crianças com golpes relâmpagos.

- Mas Yoruichi-Sama, eles são muitos, não vamos resistir por muito tempo se não tivermos ajuda! Soi Fon tem o braço esquerdo atingido por uma mordida e grita de dor.

Yoruichi com um soco manda a cabeça daquela criança pelos ares. Ela em seguida fica à frente de Soi Fon.

- Ouça Soi Fon. Dizia Yoruichi com voz séria. – Haja o que houver jamais se esqueça de quem você realmente é.

Soi Fon ouvia atenta às palavras de Yoruichi.

Yoruichi se vira para ela e naquele momento específico ela parecia imponente.

- Você é a pessoa que eu mais confiei para tomar conta do meu clã, a única que foi capaz de me substituir, Você é a líder da Onmitsu Kidou e capitã do segundo esquadrão! Soi Fon! Yoruichi grita e faz até mesmo a alma da companheira acordar. – Pare de agir como se não fosse mais aquela pessoa em quem eu confiei o meu legado!

Soi Fon ouve tudo com olhos admirados, ela baixa a cabeça por um instante e ao levantar demonstrava um sorriso mais vivaz.

- Obrigada Yoruichi-Sama e perdão por ter agido como uma idiota. Soi Fon pula em cima de um monte de crianças. – Shunkou! A área explode e ela aparece no meio daquele campo enquanto os inimigos voavam em várias direções, ela sem perder tempo pula com fôlego renovado em direção à batalha feroz que se estendia.

Yoruichi responde com um sorriso pulando ao lado dela e lutando em sincronismo com a amiga.

Mas aquele fôlego não poderia durar por muito tempo.

* * *

A grande sala do quartel central do primeiro esquadrão não possuía mais teto, ele estava com sua estrutura abalada, com várias colunas quebradas no chão devido as últimas circunstâncias da batalha e sangue espalhava-se por todo lugar, Komamura jazia inerte sem vida no chão e Yamamoto estava de joelhos ao seu lado tocando o seu fronte.

- É melhor se desfazer logo deste corpo Yamamoto, pois ele já está começando a feder. Magnus estava em pé e de braços cruzados, ele olhava para seu inimigo sem dar importância ao que houvera.

- Eu nunca irei perdoá-lo Magnus...

- Não me lembro de ter me arrependido do que fiz em nenhum momento de minha vida meu caro e muito menos de ter pedido o seu perdão Yamamoto.

- Você é um desgraçado! Yamamoto se levanta e parte com a espada em riste na direção de Magnus.

Ambos começam a trocar golpes novamente, por causa da habilidade natural da zampakutou de Magnus, Yamamoto tinha novas feridas abertas a cada golpe, mas mesmo assim continuava a empunhar sua espada com muita determinação e habilidade, Magnus já não tinha mais dificuldades em defender os golpes de seu inimigo e nem precisava fazer muito esforço para isso, ele começa a desviar-se dos golpes de Yamamoto e com as mãos nuas segura a lâmina de Ryuujin Jakka.

Yamamoto tenta puxar a lâmina, mas já não possuía mais forças, Magnus desaponta-se com a situação deplorável do velho guerreiro.

- E pensar que você era forte, sábio, respeitado e prezava tanto a ordem, olhe agora para o que se tornou; um velho sem poder, falsa autoridade e sonhos inalcançáveis, você já está morto Yamamoto, mas não ainda não sabe. Magnus olhava com desprezo para ele.

- O que você entende de sonhos Magnus? Justo você que nunca sonhou em toda sua vida, que usufrui de todo o poder sem dar-lhe sentido nenhum, eu também gostaria de perguntar uma coisa: e você Magnus? Está feliz?

Magnus olha para Yamamoto em seus olhos e responde.

- Ainda não.

Ele retira sua espada e a crava no peito de Yamamoto.

- Mas isso com certeza me deixa muito feliz. Ele diz.

Yamamoto cospe sangue e grita de dor contorcendo-se com a lâmina atravessada em seu peito.

- Por que não usa sua bankai velho? Oh, sim, agora lembrei, o grande rei prefere vê-lo morrer a permiti-lo salvar-se com sua bankai. Tem medo das conseqüências Yamamoto? Não percebe que tudo já se encontra destruído para ainda ter a preocupação e zelo de tentar preservar alguma coisa?

Yamamoto não responde.

- Então me deixe mostrar-lhe uma coisa. Magnus suspende Yamamoto pelo cabo da espada e o leva até o parapeito. De lá ele pode vislumbrar o caos em que caira a Soul Society.

- A Soul... Society... Yamamoto nem sabia mais que cara fazer, ele sentia e via seu sonho indo por água abaixo.

Tudo estava em chamas, os clamores das pessoas eram ouvidas a quilômetros e focos de batalha eram vistos em todas as direções, dali era possível ter certeza de uma coisa: A Soul Society iria cair e era questão de pouco tempo, muito pouco tempo mesmo...

* * *

Ichigo e Rukia estavam com espadas em punho e olhavam para Solomon que os observava com olhares interessados, Rukia se vira para Renji e pergunta:

- Renji, onde estão Ishida e Inoue?

Renji balança a cabeça negativamente.

- Ishida está entre os escombros junto da capitã, ainda não pudemos achá-los e nem mesmo saber se ainda vivem, Inoue sentiu Ishida em perigo e voltou junto de Sado, mas quando chegou aqui ao ver os escombros e confirmar a ausência dele passou mal e tivemos de levá-la daqui.

Era o suficiente, Rukia e Ichigo ouviram o que temiam ouvir, ela se volta para Solomon.

- Você irá pagar seu miserável. Rukia dá bastante ênfase ao que diz apertando ainda mais o cabo da espada.

Solomon nada diz, apenas observava a reação de todos e estudava cada um de seus movimentos.

- Kurosaki Ichigo. Era Hitsugaya. – Vou ajudar o comandante Yamamoto, fiquem aqui para ajudar os outros. – Diz o capitão do gelo se referindo aos demais.

Solomon interfere logo no início da conversa.

- Meu caro capitão, por que insiste em ajudar um cadáver? Já falei e vou repetir pela última vez: "Ninguém, eu disse, ninguém interferirá nas ações de Magnus". Era irritante como Solomon não expressava qualquer emoção ao dizer ou gesticular seus atos.

- Quero ver você me impedir! A bankai de Hitsugaya emanava um ar gélido e cortante que expressava o sentimento do capitão do décimo esquadrão.

- Não irei, até por que estou curioso... Solomon olha em uma direção específica. - Gostaria de saber quanto tempo aquelas duas mulheres agüentarão lutar contra aquelas crianças...

Uma enorme explosão acontece e todos olham para o Oeste dos portões de Seiretei, a reiatsu de Yoruichi e Soi Fon diminuía.

- Tsc! Hitsugaya não vê escolha.

- Eu vou ajudar a capitã Soi Fon e Yoruichi-dono. Diz Shunsui desaparecendo instantaneamente.

- Estou logo atrás Kyoraku-san! Sado também vai atrás do capitão acenando para Ichigo e Rukia com a cabeça.

- Capitão Ukitake, pode ir ajudá-los, nós ficaremos aqui e depois de acabarmos com ele, ajudaremos o comandante. Renji fala tocando no ombro esquerdo de Ukitake.

Ukitake pondera por uns instantes e sabe que eles estão com um bom grupo.

- Tomem cuidado. Ukitake some com um shunpo, mas demonstrava preocupação.

Solomon apenas levanta uma sobrancelha e olha na direção em que foram.

- Onde é que estávamos mesmo? Diz Ichigo chamando a atenção de Solomon que apenas vira a ponta dos olhos para Ichigo.

Hitsugaya, Byakuya, Renji, Ichigo e Rukia ficam próximos uns aos outros.

- Interessante ver como calculam suas forças e dividem-se por habilidade e experiência no campo de batalha, apenas espero que tenham feito a escolha certa, senão creio que não durarão muito tempo. Solomon roça sua barba meio longa como se terminasse de analisar os que ali estavam.

- Sua opinião não me interessa! Braveja Ichigo como um cão com dentes à mostra.

- Pelo seu ar enérgico vejo que pensas poder me vencer, achas isto por estarem acompanhados? Solomon vira sua cabeça para frente no intuito de ver todos os que ali estavam, ele também cruza os braços.

- Você é um idiota que acha que pode nos analisar com os olhos e distinguir nossas habilidades e assim nos vencer, pois saiba que nós não lutamos a sério naquela hora, não pense que a situação será a mesma de antes, ou você vai se arrepender. Diz Rukia.

- Ei? Vocês já lutaram contra ele? Pergunta Renji que já estranhava a maneira como Ichigo e Rukia o tratavam desde o início.

- Sim, antes de virmos para cá, havíamos encontrado um ninho de atrocidades criado por este desgraçado, foi ele quem matou o capitão Kurotsuchi, o torturou e ainda o transformou em um monstro para lutar contra nós, Yoruichi-dono não teve escolha e encerrou seu sofrimento, porém... Rukia não completa sua resposta.

- Porém esse desgraçado já tinha feito coisa pior com centenas de crianças! Ichigo finaliza a resposta com voz forte.

- O que querem dizer? Pergunta Byakuya.

- Que esse miserável é infinitas vezes pior que Kurotsuchi Mayuri e Urahara juntos! Ele é um monstro sem igual! Diz Ichigo respondendo novamente.

- Monstro? Eu? Por que insistem em me chamar de monstro? Tudo o que faço tem um propósito, toda evolução tem um propósito, aquelas crianças tiveram os seus propósitos encerrado, da mesma forma como animais e humanos são usados em prol da ciência e tecnologia limitada de vocês para que mais tarde vocês possam usufruir, então parem de me chamar de monstro uma vez que possuem um intelecto inferior ao meu e usufruem da "evolução" que não difere muito da que eu almejo. Solomon fala a eles sem gesticular.

- Entendo... Byakuya fala franzindo a testa.

Solomon finalmente sorri.

- Se você não irá sair da nossa frente, então vamos tirar você do caminho à força. Ichigo começava a aquecer sua reiatsu.

- Vocês atacarão um pobre velho como eu? Brinca Solomon com Ichigo.

- Não dou a mínima para quem é você seu velho desgraçado, mas vai pagar caro pelo que fez ao Ishida e a Inoue. Rukia imitava Ichigo, sua reiatsu expandindo-se ao redor.

- Concordo. Renji retira sua espada da bainha.

- Você destruiu a ordem na Soul Society, matou pessoas inocentes, feriu amigos queridos e usou crianças como cobaias transformando-as em monstros, você não merece perdão! Hitsugaya fazia sua energia congelante se espalhar.

Byakuya estava em silêncio, não reagia nem aprontava sua espada para a batalha, a seus olhos, muito pouco ainda tinha sido visto para que ele interviesse imprudentemente.

- Que pena, detesto lutar, eu achava que gostariam apenas de convers...

- Cala a Boca! Hitsugaya corre na direção de Solomon seguido logo ao lado por Ichigo, Rukia e Renji vinham atrás, mas Byakuya ainda não se movimentava.

O primeiro golpe de Toushirou é desferido no estômago de Solomon, ele apenas desvia do primeiro ataque dando um passo para trás e vira o rosto para esquivar-se da investida de Ichigo, Rukia desfere um corte na diagonal e ele se esquiva indo para o lado oposto ao do golpe, mas quando Renji vai atingi-lo ele apara seu golpe com a mão limpa. Renji não conseguia mexer sua espada na mão dele.

- Já chega meus caros, já disse que não gosto de lutar, apenas esperem a morte de Yamamoto e voltem para casa para tomarem suas xícaras de chá. Solomon olhava pra Renji.

- Hoero Zabimaru! Essa é a resposta automática de Renji.

A lâmina serpente é liberada e começa a se enroscar no braço de Solomon finalmente prendendo-o.

- Agora! Renji dá o sinal.

- Getsuga... Ichigo concentra a energia negra no corpo da lâmina. – Tenshou! O golpe em forma de lua voa na direção de Solomon.

- Tsugi no Mae! A espada de Rukia desperta respondendo à sua voz ficando imediatamente branca e congelante. – Hakuren!

Os dois golpes se fundem e voam fazendo uma trilha de destruição pelo caminho.

Segundos antes os céus se tornavam escuros e suas nuvens fundiam-se de horizonte a horizonte. Hitsugaya estava de olhos fechados em concentração e seu golpe mais poderoso formava-se no firmamento.

- Hyoten Hyakkaso! O pequeno capitão grita fazendo as nuvens rugirem.

Ichigo e seus amigos realmente não queriam brincar de lutar, todos desferem seus golpes mais poderosos em direção a Solomon, aquilo tinha de acabar em um único ataque, afinal, várias pessoas inocentes dependiam disso.

Renji pula para trás e sua zampakutou continuava prendendo Solomon como algemas, várias pétalas de flores congelantes caem sobre o homem grisalho que apenas olhava com olhos curiosos para os esforços dos guerreiros, as pétalas caem formando uma grande árvore de gelo prendendo-o em seu interior, mas ela é seguidamente feita em mil pedaços pelo golpe fusionado e poderoso de Ichigo e Rukia que explode e forma uma grande cratera no chão. Não deixando nem rastro de Solomon no local.

Os três amigos haviam gasto uma grande quantidade de energia naquele golpe por isso estavam ofegantes.

- Conseguimos? Pergunta Renji fazendo um movimento com a mão direita que faz com que vários fragmentos de Zabimaru de unam e formem sua lâmina novamente.

- Não tem como alguma coisa ter sobrevivido àquilo, nem eu sobreviveria. Responde Ichigo que já estava regulando seu fôlego.

- Então não podemos esperar mais, vamos nos dividir e ajudar o comandante Yamamoto e as demais áreas de Seiretei. Hitsugaya estava realmente preocupado e nem se importava com sua reiatsu que diminuía.

- Nii-sama o que você vai fazer? Rukia olha para seu irmão.

- Nós... Ainda não terminamos aqui... É tudo o que Byakuya responde.

- O que...? Rukia sente uma presença.

Todos sentem uma presença familiar e olham em sua direção.

- Isso...! Isso é...! Impossível! Hitsugaya estava muito surpreso com o que testemunhava, o suor descia pelas têmporas expondo seu temor.

Solomon estava de pé sem nenhum arranhão sua bengala apoiava suas duas mãos que descansavam uma sobre a outra no cabo enquanto seu dedo médio batia fazendo um som peculiar de tic-tac nas costas da mão logo abaixo.

- Como você sobreviveu àquele golpe? Não tinha como você ter sobrevivido! Renji gritava frustrado para o velho homem, mas o que mais parecia era que estava frustrado consigo.

- O que sabem sobre mim? Responde Solomon com uma pergunta.

Silêncio.

- Se não fosse por simples detalhes históricos sem aprofundamentos, nada saberiam sobre mim, nem mesmo meu nome.

O silêncio permanecia no grupo.

- Essa é uma das inúmeras diferenças entre eu e vocês.

- Então estamos empatados, pois você também nada sabe sobre nós! Responde Ichigo querendo parecer vitorioso.

- Engana-se Kurosaki Ichigo, eu sei tudo sobre vocês nos mínimos detalhes. Solomon sorri simplório.

- Como... Assim? Rukia parecia preocupada.

Solomon olha para ela e responde de maneira bem didática.

- Minha cara Rukia, eu sei, por exemplo, que quando Ichigo tinha quinze anos você transferiu seus poderes de shinigami para ele pode salvar sua família, que você foi levada de volta a Soul Society por ter cometido tal crime, sendo quase executada por isso, à beira da morte seu marido a salvou, também sei que foram a Hueco Mundo salvar Inoue Orihime, que lutaram na batalha do inverno, do dia em que se declararam um ao outro, da luta contra as leis da Soul Society para poderem oficializar sua união, do dia em que você agora Kurosaki Rukia anunciou sua gravidez a ele, do nascimento de sua filha, do sofrimento para adquirir sua Bankai. Solomon olha para Byakuya. – Sei inclusive sobre Kuchiki Hisana, a mulher pobre de Rukongai que ascendeu à nobreza graças à união com você nobre capitão Kuchiki, sei a respeito de sua doença, sobre sua morte, a promessa que fez para encontrar Rukia e da homenagem que você fez ao nome de Hisana pondo-o em sobrinha. Solomon olha para Hitsugaya. – Conheço sua amiguinha Hinamori Momo, desde que eram crianças, o respeito que você sempre teve por ela, do carinho que sentem um pelo outro, sei da importância que sua tenente tem em sua vida, do sentimento que você esconde por sentir-se fraco quando elas se machucam e nada podes fazer. Renji e visado por Solomon enquanto ele continua. – Você nunca conseguiu protegê-la não é mesmo? Ainda sente-se assim? Por que será que você por mais que treine todos os dias incansavelmente não tem o que é necessário para realizar o seu maior desejo meu caro? Solomon em seguida só faz virar a ponta dos olhos para Ichigo e sorri. – Você terá coragem de usar Mugetsu hoje Kurosaki Ichigo, mesmo sabendo das conseqüências?

Todos estavam perplexos e não podiam evitar o tremor de seus corpos, a mistura de frustração, vergonha, desespero e incertezas tomavam conta do coração daqueles guerreiros que conseguiam apenas olhar Solomon de olhos arregalados.

- Eu poderia dizer muito mais coisas se quisesse, mas achei que seria inconveniente demais fazê-lo em público, afinal detalhes tão pessoais não dever ser ditos desta forma não acham? Ele sorri.

- Como... Como você sabe de tudo isso...! Rukia consegue recompor-se um pouco de seu estado de perplexidade e formular a pergunta.

- Você me pergunta "como" estando em pé diante da resposta? Lamentável Kurosaki Rukia.

Byakuya olha direto para Solomon.

- O que? Não me diga que você...! Exclama Byakuya deixando uma gota de suor descer próximo de seu olho

Solomon apenas olha para Byakuya.

- Oh... Então percebestes? Estas de parabéns, nobre Kuchiki.

- O que ele quer dizer Nii-sama? Rukia suava como seu irmão.

- Ele tem conhecimento do funcionamento de todas as estruturas tecnológicas criadas pelo capitão Kurotsuchi Mayuri! Byakuya cerrava os punhos, seus olhos olhavam semi cerrados para o inimigo.

Solomon apóia o gancho do cabo de sua bengala no antebraço e bate palmas.

- Excelente! Um homem de intelecto superior capaz de entender! Uma raridade neste mundo decadente.

- O que significa isso exatamente...? Ichigo voltava a si.

- Que este foi o motivo que o levou a seqüestrar Kurotsuchi Mayuri, ele queria ter este conhecimento para facilitar a invasão em Seiretei, estou correto? Byakuya ainda o olhava com olhos concentrados.

Solomon sorri.

- Mas isto não explica esse desgraçado ter conhecimento de tantos detalhes a nosso respeito! Renji estava de volta e visivelmente constrangido e revoltado.

- Muito menos o fato de ter chegado aqui tão rápido! Estávamos naquele laboratório e esse miserável chegou antes de nós! Esbraveja Ichigo.

- Talvez isso explique. Solomon gira sua bengala e a bate verticalmente no chão, ela faz um barulho que ecoa nos ouvidos.

Silêncio.

Todos ficam atentos esperando alguma coisa acontecer.

- O que você fez? Pergunta Renji, Zabimaru em suas mãos.

Solomon olha em seus olhos.

- Respondendo suas perguntas. Ele diz.

* * *

O chão começa a tremer e a fazer um barulho sísmico, de repente, do chão, enormes tubos metálicos começam a surgir como serpentes, elas destroem todo o solo por onde passam e ficam movimentando-se como se estivessem vivas, tudo o que é feito por algum tipo de tecnologia começa a criar vida na Soul Society e o caos impera sobre o lugar, as explosões antes esporádicas se tornam freqüentes, mais pessoas inocentes são atingidas pelos ataques e as crianças utilizadas como cobaias se tornam mais grotescas, de seus corpos partes metálicas começam a brotar e a sanidade que restava nestas mentes infantis desaparecem permanentemente. Yoruichi e os que lhe auxiliavam junto de Soi Fon começam a ter sérias dificuldades em salvar inocentes e se salvarem dos ataques.

- Kyoraku! Nós temos que sair daqui, nós não vamos sobreviver! Yoruichi estava visivelmente cansada e várias trilhas de sangue desciam por diversas partes de seu corpo.

- Se fizermos isso!... Kyoraku vira sua espada horizontalmente e desfere um golpe exterminando uma daquelas inúmeras crianças. – Todas estas pessoas irão morrer! Diz ele se referindo as pessoas que corriam e tentavam se esconder no meio daquele caos para salvarem suas próprias vidas.

- AaAaHhhh! O grito ecoa chamando a atenção de todos instantaneamente.

Soi Fon estava sem forças, ela é atingida e cai no chão quase desmaiada, as crianças que a atingiram pulam como bestas selvagens, mas são atingidas por esferas luminosas que explodem exterminando muitas delas, deixando Soi Fon exposta e a vista de resgate. Ukitake pula ao seu lado e envolve a pequena capitã em seus braços pulando para longe daqueles monstros.

- Kyoraku! Yoruichi tem razão, se não sairmos daqui agora, não poderemos lutar amanhã!

- Tsc! Kyoraku busca sua frieza e razão, a situação sempre esteve fora de controle, mas agora estava completamente sem esperanças, as palavras dos amigos estavam corretas, eles tinham que sair dali.

- Sado-san! Ele grita vigorosamente para sua voz ser ouvida em meio a tantas pelo amigo moreno que estava jogado naquele caos bem longe deles.

Sado olha com seus olhos de hollow para ele, sua armadura Del Infierno estava danificada graças aos golpes que ele não conseguia defender e a sua reiatsu que se degradava cada vez mais.

- Nós precisamos sair daqui! Kyoraku grita.

- Mas quem salvará estas pessoas! Ele grita rebatendo a pergunta.

- Quem salvará a gente? Yoruichi já estava impaciente enquanto grita interrompendo Kyoraku.

Sado lamenta ao olhar aquelas pessoas e finalmente assente com a cabeça, ele pula daquele lugar e se junta aos demais.

- Vamos! Ukitake diz.

Eles começam a correr tentando ignorar os pedidos de socorro, a dor de não poder ajudar era lacerante, a única coisa que podiam fazer era continuar correndo para sair o mais rápido possível dali, mas aqueles gritos não seriam tão cedo esquecidos.

* * *

- Mas que merda é essa! A pergunta de Ichigo era bem detalhada, talvez até demais.

- Isto não é nada demais, apenas uma coisa bem simples que posso fazer.

- Que tipo de bankai é essa! Hitsugaya finalmente fala, mas sua voz estava alterada, ele estava assustado.

- Bankai? Não confunda as coisas meu caro capitão, isto não é uma bankai, como disse, é apenas um coisa bem simples que consigo fazer, acho que eu já me apresentei antes, mas vou apresentar-me novamente para entenderem melhor. Os gigantescos tubos movimentavam-se de um lado para o outro formando um fundo assustador à sua apresentação, Solomon põe sua bengala à frente apoiando suas mãos sobre ela. – Eu sou Solomon Bloodfield, O shinigami primordial, senhor de todas as tecnologias espirituais e terrenas, mestre do incompreensível e...

Os tubos fazem um movimento imitando uma serpente pronta para dar o bote.

- E também serei o seu algoz! Solomon completa seu dizeres com um movimento de mão, aqueles enormes tubos vem em direção aos amigos destruindo tudo pelo caminho.

- Cuidado! Byakuya só tem tempo de gritar esta sentença.

Rukia consegue se desviar de alguns, mas é atingida pelas costas e levada ao chão sendo soterrada pelo enorme tubo.

- Rukia! Ichigo voa para ajudar a esposa e é atingido por vários deles, devido à perda de concentração ao ver a esposa sendo ferida, ele tem metade de seu corpo paralisado no chão enquanto o enorme peso esmagava seu corpo. – Aaaahhhh! Ele gritava de dor enquanto uma pressão esmagadora era exercida sobre seu corpo.

Hitsugaya se desviava dos golpes com sucesso e voa em direção de Solomon.

- Seu desgraçado! Ele vem como um foguete congelante, sua espada vindo em posição perfurante pronta para desferir todo o ódio do capitão de gelo.

Solomon parado aguardava pelo capitão, sua reação já era esperada.

- Morra! Um turbilhão de cristais de gelo é formado ao redor de Hitsugaya, ele golpeia Solomon com todo o poder que tem.

Solomon faz menção de deixar-se atingir, mas a milímetros do golpe ele desvia do capitão parando atrás dele. Hitsugaya não vê quando Solomon some de sua visão.

- Vou contar-lhes um segredo...

A voz do shinigami primordial soa fantasmagórica aos ouvidos do capitão do décimo esquadrão ele se vira assustado com olhar muito confuso e não entendendo como ele havia desviado de seu golpe.

- Eu não "seqüestrei" o capitão Kurotsuchi Mayuri, eu o convidei para visitar um de meus laboratórios.

- Convidou? Hitsugaya se aproximava calmamente, pronto para atacar novamente.

- Exato. Todo amante de ciências tem um defeito incorrigível.

- Do que está falando? O capitão de gelo elevava sua espada novamente e vagarosamente aguardava uma nova oportunidade.

Solomon suspira.

- Todo amante da ciência não resiste à oportunidade de encontrar alguém que possua um intelecto superior, a ânsia de descobrir suas capacidades e seus limites, o medo de nunca compreender o desconhecido, um cálculo errado, etc. Tudo isto faz o cientista se tornar "vulnerável", eu criei uma isca, descobri o código de acesso do super computador do capitão e aleatoriamente coloquei dados de pesquisas antigas que fazia e ele caiu direitinho na minha armadilha, quando chegou a meu laboratório o matei e retirei seu cérebro para buscar informações até então adquiridas por ele, e me surpreendi ao ver que eram muitas, ele tinha um backup em seu laboratório principal e uma chave de dados chamada Kurotsuchi Nemu, enviei dados ao seu cérebro através dos códigos que já havia adquirido e fiz com que ela se autodestruísse logo após guardar as informações do backup que ele havia feito, com isso descobri coisas interessantes sobre os primórdios da criação da Seiretei e sobre seus criadores. Em poder do controle do fluxo espiritual de informações encontrei fatos interessantes sobre vocês desde que eram bebês, além de vídeos localizados em lugares inimagináveis mostrando ângulos bastante particulares de vocês. Solomon não evita a risadinha ao tocar neste detalhe.

- Seu Desgraç...! Hitsugaya já iria partir para cima novamente, mas pára antes de completar qualquer reação.

- Ah...! Esqueci-me de contar outra coisa também. Lembra-se Solomon ao ver o capitão paralisado.

Hitsugaya cospe sangue.

- Os dados adquiridos possuíam informações minuciosas sobre cada integrante do Gotei 13 e sobre todos os humanos com elevado poder espiritual e eventualmente seus respectivos pontos fortes e fracos, tal qual o seu meu jovem capitão. Solomon se aproxima de Hitsugaya caminhando calmamente com o apoio de sua bengala.

Hitsugaya sentia uma dor estarrecedora percorrer o seu corpo, sua bankai desaparece e um filete de sangue começa a escorrer de vários pontos vitais, ele cai de joelhos vomitando sangue sem parar, seu fluxo de reiatsu descontrolado.

- Você possui seis terminações espirituais que emitem seu fluxo de reiatsu expandindo-a por todo seu corpo, eu inverti o fluxo destes pontos fazendo sua reiatsu girar em um sentido contrário, ela está em refluxo dentro do seu corpo e você sabe o que acontecerá quando este refluxo cessar?

Hitsugaya estava sofrendo e mal ouvia, ele estava concentrado em tentar não se afogar no próprio sangue.

Solomon empurra o peito do jovem capitão com a ponta da bengala fazendo-o gritar de dor.

- Você sabe do que são feita todas as criações da Seiretei não sabe? Ele olhava para baixo como um homem olha para um inseto minúsculo.

Hitsugaya responde arregalando os olhos.

Solomon sorri diferente desta vez, seus dentes faziam uma linha encurvada que deixava à mostra todo seu prazer presente naquela situação.

- Exatamente! Você se tornará partículas espirituais que alimentarão os dados correntes para as minhas pesquisas!

- Toushiro! Ichigo consegue gritar mesmo em meio as suas dores.

- Ah sim, quanto a sua pergunta meu caro Ichigo, Lembra-se Solomon virando-se para ele. - Kurotsuchi Mayuri possuía linhas de fuga criadas em pontos estratégicos na Soul Society, tal qual o quarto esquadrão faz para facilitar seus trabalhos, eu apenas usei uma delas para chegar até aqui mais rápido que vocês. Ele sorri novamente. – Se acham esta situação tão frustrante, então culpem seu falecido capitão por isso e a Yamamoto que o permitia adquirir e guardas tais informações tão sigilosas.

- Bankai!

A voz masculina fria ecoa por entre os tubos.

Solomon olha as várias pétalas cortantes como navalhas que destroem os vários tubos metálicos libertando Ichigo seriamente ferido e Rukia envolta em dores dentro de uma enorme cratera, elas unem-se formando uma grande onda indo em direção a Solomon que desvia das ondas de lâminas, Byakuya as controla com suas duas mãos deixando-as mais velozes, porém Solomon desvia e põe qualquer objeto metálico ou tecnológico para amenizar os golpes, conseguindo safar-se ileso da investida do capitão.

- Para alguém que possui tal conhecimento científico você o utiliza de maneira errônea e inapropriada para o bem das almas e fluxo espiritual deste mundo.

Renji pulava dentro da cratera e ajudava Rukia a sair, com um shunpo ele a retira de lá e põe ao lado de Ichigo, logo em seguida ele fica à frente de ambos.

- Me lembro de ter enfrentado há muito tempo um espada cientista em Hueco mundo, ele também não passava de um merda tagarela que nem você e sabe o que foi que eu disse para ele?

Solomon estava sério, sua mão direita segurava a bengala, sua mão esquerda livre esperando o inevitável.

A reiatsu escarlate de Renji dava nova cor a sua pele, ele com suas duas mãos segura Zabimaru à sua frente.

- Que eu não estava nem ai para o que ele dizia! Seus caninos ficam explícitos no momento que o capitão grita.

A bankai de Renji surge sem que ele a chame, a serpente colossal feita de ossos e dentes afiados contornava o corpo do mestre que vestia uma ombreira feita de pele de paquiderme que recobria todos os seus membros superiores até a altura do pescoço.

- Não fará diferença se me atacarem com Bankai ou não, já avisei que conheço todas as capacidades de vocês, mas se mesmo assim ainda deseja me atacar, então aviso que desta vez, começarei a lutar mais a sério.

- Hikotsu Taihou! A esfera de energia se forma na boca da serpente e Renji a joga em direção ao shinigami primordial.

Solomon gira a bengala mais uma vez e ao batê-la novamente no chão, outras estruturas surgem do solo e amenizam os golpes de Renji.

Uma chuva de pétalas de cerejeira voam pelos flancos de Solomon no intuito de cercá-lo, as inúmeras lâminas se dividem e formam uma chuva horizontal em formato de funil, O shinigami primordial por sua vez gira a bengala e apara algumas delas, porém ao perceber que não conseguiria desviar de todas ele rapidamente desfere um golpe muito conhecido por qualquer shinigami.

- Bakudou 81, Danku!

A parede amarelo-cristal se projeta como um escudo protegendo Solomon do ataque de senbonzakura.

Byakuya olha surpreso.

- Como um shinigami era de se esperar que eu pudesse fazer isso, não me olhe surpreso, esse olhar me decepciona.

Byakuya sorri.

- Então espero que não fique surpreso com isso. Ele diz apontando para trás do Shinigami primordial.

Solomon de repente sente duas reiatsus muito densas atrás de si, Ele se vira surpreso por não ter percebido antes, mas logo sua expressão de surpresa volta ao semblante insípido de sempre.

Um homem de sobretudo negro que ia até a altura dos joelhos estava de pé. Ele tinha uma zampakutou negra com pontas serrilhadas e uma bainha feita de correntes que recobria toda a extensão de seu braço, ela emanava uma reiatsu densa e negra, também usava uma máscara hollow com desenhos tribais e um par de chifres ocultava sua expressão, exceto os orbes vermelhos atrás de si, e uma armadura assemelhando-se a ossos cobria seu tórax até a altura da cintura e seus pés eram pontiagudos como ossos ressecados, deles a mesma reiatsu densa enegrecida era emanada dando em alguns momentos a impressão de que eles se tornavam sombras ao fundirem-se ao chão. Do seu lado uma mulher de olhos prateados e estatura mediana, de cabelos prateados longos até a altura da cintura, ela tinha uma roupa que lembrava um quimono, porém mais justo ao corpo deixando transparecer a silhueta bem definida, ela vestia-se com uma armadura branca viva que protegia apenas seus pontos vitais deixando-a com uma aparência mais ágil, além disso em suas costas um par de asas transparente como água em cascata flutuava ao vento enquanto pequenas faíscas elétricas transcorriam de uma a outra quando tocavam-se, em sua mão uma lâmina branca emanava um ar gélido faiscante que ia em direção à empunhadura que possuía um par de sinos embanhados em luz e que seguravam uma fita branca que recobria todo seu braço até a altura do ombro.

- _Renji_, O homem de sobretudo negro volta-se para o capitão de cabelos escarlates, sua voz soava metálica e sombria, sua forma dava mais ênfase às suas palavras.

Renji olha para ele.

- Por favor, ajude o Ishida e a Unohana-san, eu consigo sentir as suas reiatsus muito debilitadas, mas se formos rápidos conseguiremos salvá-los.

- Entendido, mas o que você vai fazer Ichigo?

- Vou por um fim a está luta.

A mulher olha para Byakuya e sorri.

-Nii-sama pode deixar com a gente, por favor, leve o capitão Hitsugaya até Inoue, eu tenho certeza que somente ela poderá salvá-lo agora.

Byakuya olha nos olhos de Rukia e depois para Ichigo que fitava Solomon, seus ferimentos haviam desaparecido após aquela transformação que somente aqueles dois conseguiam fazer, ele já tinha visto sua irmã lutar naquela forma, e se lembrava muito bem que ela tinha adquirido aquele poder logo após o nascimento de Hisana, ele olha para o capitão do décimo esquadrão e sabia que ele não tinha muito tempo.

- Cuidem-se, este homem não é normal. Byakuya segura o corpo de Hitsugaya que começava a ficar frio e com passos rápidos voa em direção ao quartel do décimo esquadrão.

Renji pula em direção aos escombros e tenta sentir os rastros de reiatsus dos seus amigos.

Ichigo e Rukia se entreolham e assentem positivamente com a cabeça.

- Interessante, é a primeira vez que vejo um núcleo espiritual se dividir e formar duas formas distintas e perfeitas, isso é uma fusão completa com a zampakutou, estou correto?

Os dois ficam em silêncio.

- E pela estrutura corpórea que formaram posso inclusive dizer que vocês se tornaram quase shinigamis primordiais, a reiatsu que emanam no momento é controlada ao seu bel prazer podendo-se direcioná-la somente para o seu alvo, por isso eu não pude senti-los naquele momento, além disso, exteriorizaram a zampakutou de vocês e moldaram sua estrutura interna para facilitar sua manipulação, isso é realmente muito fascinante! Eu adoraria fazer...

- _Você nunca cala essa boca? _Pergunta Ichigo incomodado.

Solomon gargalha ainda fascinado.

- Não percebe? Não posso ficar indiferente diante de duas relíquias preciosas como vocês! Solomon abria os braços como palestrantes em um palco.

- _Relíquias uhm? _Ichigo ergue a espada, uma energia negra com contornos avermelhados recobre a lâmina ao mesmo tempo em que ele diz: - _Tome aqui as suas malditas relíquias. _Ele desfere o Getsuga Tenshou negro em direção a Solomon, mas no meio do caminho a energia some.

Solomon olha sem entender.

- Vejo que você ainda não possui habilidade suficiente que suporte o poder desta forma_._

Ichigo apenas sorri.

Solomon recebe um corte nas costas seguido de uma gigantesca explosão que rasga sua roupa fazendo-o sangrar, ele ainda se desequilibra um pouco indo cambaleante para frente, ele logo se recompõe olhando para trás, mas não vê nada suspeito e volta-se para os dois novamente.

- O que você fez? Ele pergunta com ar mais sério agora, seu sorriso havia desaparecido.

- Entendo... Então que dizer que basta criar um pouco de dúvida em sua cabeça que conseguimos tirar aquele sorriso cínico da sua cara. Diz Rukia olhando-o seriamente.

Solomon ainda o fitava seriamente.

- _Aparentemente você tem razão, Rukia. _Concorda Ichigo com sua esposa.

- Não fiquem tão confiantes por terem me atingido uma única vez. Solomon retira de seu bolso um pequeno frasco com um líquido verde e bebe. Segundo depois o ferimento em suas costas regenera-se completamente.

Ichigo apenas observa.

- Vocês pagarão muito caro por terem encostado o dedo em mim seus vermes.

Solomon faz um movimento com as mãos e estruturas metálicas começam a se locomover e outras a voar na direção de Ichigo e Rukia.

Ichigo apenas olha para sua companheira.

Ela por sua vez estende a mão em direção aos enormes objetos e uma nevasca poderosa sai de sua mão congelando e petrificando tudo ao redor, com o frio intenso que causa estas estruturam racham e viram pó diante de Solomon.

Ele olha surpreso desta vez.

- Como isso é possível? Você controla... O clima?

- Surpreso? Responde Rukia.

Solomon suava frio.

Rukia aponta para cima.

- Se está surpreso com isso, acho melhor nem olha para cima. Ela fala com voz simples.

Solomon olha e se arrepende.

Os céus estavam enegrecidos como a noite, ele não havia percebido quando ela tinha feito isso e pior, parecia que ia chover, e as nuvens não pareciam muito contentes. Relâmpagos cruzavam os céus enquanto flocos de neve desciam de encontro ao chão, Solomon começava a sentir um frio intenso no lugar. Enquanto isso do corpo de Rukia uma aura congelante insuportável se espalhava por todos os extremos, Ichigo ao seu lado nada sentia.

Solomon por sua vez exclama.

- Isso é impossível, você é uma...!

Rukia faz um movimento com o seu dedo indicador e uma pequena faísca eletrizante se forma na ponta de seus dedos, nos céus é como se um relâmpago fosse selecionado por sua mestra, ele desce na velocidade da luz e atinge Solomon em cheio com uma descarga capaz de derreter até mesmo o mais resiliente diamante, a explosão que ocorre em seguida é gigantesca, fazendo uma enorme poeira levantar no campo de batalha.

Solomon desaparece.

* * *

Magnus e Yamamoto vêm o fenômeno criado por Rukia e se desconcentram por um instante.

- O que é isso? Magnus olha em direção ao fenômeno.

Yamamoto sorri e segura a espada de Magnus e começa a forçá-la para fora de seu peito.

- Vo... Cê não nos destruirá... Tão facilmente como imagina... Magnus! Yamamoto consegue se libertar das mãos de seu inimigo.

Magnus dá alguns passos para trás e fita Yamamoto com olhos atentos e sérios.

- E mesmo que você consiga nos destruir, existem pessoas muito mais poderosas do que ou você lá fora que salvarão aqueles que você pretende matar, que nunca permitirão que você saia vitorioso e jamais se darão por vencidos para alguém como você ou Solomon! A reiatsu de Yamamoto ressuscita diante do novo fôlego que o fenômeno que acabara de ver o causara.

- É mesmo? Fico feliz que tenha dito que existem pessoas mais poderosas que você lutando em Seiretei.

Magnus gira a espada na mão e a coloca diante de seus olhos.

- Então não preciso mais perder meu tempo com você, afinal, alguém mais divertido me espera lá fora.

- Yamamoto fica em guarda.

- Minha zampakutou caso você ainda se lembre, tem uma habilidade natural que é capaz de abrir antigas feridas no inimigo, mesmo assim este seu estado não significa que ela está exatamente em seu estágio de liberação. Magnus sorri diabolicamente.

Yamamoto arregala os olhos ao ouvir estas palavras, seu suor temeroso descendo pela face.

- Mostre a ele a verdadeira face do desespero...

Instantes depois tudo o que se pode ver de uma visão mais panorâmica é o surgimento de um enorme e denso buraco negro que engole o comando geral, a cena tem como música de fundo os gritos de desespero das pessoas que assistiam a cena e corriam desesperadas por suas vidas criando o réquiem que dava início ao fim da Soul Society.

* * *

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**_Cantinho da Tia Lyel_**

**_I'M BACK!_**

**_Oi pessoal, tava com saudade de vocês ^^ e dessa fic também xD, demorei + de um mês pra postar capítulo novo, mas eu avisei que ia demorar depois que as provas na faculdade começaram :(, mas como podem ver minha vingança tarda, mas naum falha hehehe, espero que tenham gostado do capitulo novo e como sempre a Rukia e o Ichigo sempre surpreendem, No próximo capítulo muito mais emoção, porradas e mortes os aguardam hehehehehe, Guenta coração!_**

**_PS: Muito obrigada pela recomendação Reila minha filhota xD e pelos reviews novos que eu andei recebendo enquanto não podia postar a história, em breve PS: Para sempre o Meu Único Amor com capitulo two!_**


	18. O Fim de uma Era

**Palavras da autora:** Bleach não me pertence, eu apenas peguei emprestado xD.

Em respeito à Obra de _**TITE kUBO**_ vou me esforçar para homenageá-lo.

_**Comentem, critiquem, dê sua opinião, elas contribuem para melhorar a criatividade da estória.

* * *

**_

Um enorme buraco negro se formava na direção do quartel do comando geral, de onde Rukia e Ichigo estavam era possível ouvir os gritos de agonia de pessoas e shinigamis que tentavam refugiar-se em qualquer lugar, mas que fosse bem longe de toda aquela dor e sofrimento.

Byakuya corria contra o tempo, ele nunca tinha usado shunpo tão rápido em toda sua vida, o corpo de Hitsugaya se tornava cada vez mais frio e sua reiatsu em refluxo diminuía gradativamente, o que quer que Solomon tivesse feito com ele, estava tendo resultados, Inoue teria de fazer algum milagre pelo pequeno capitão, ou ele não duraria muito mais tempo, Byakuya torcia apenas para que ela estivesse em condições.

Renji tinha acabado de achar os corpos inconscientes de Ishida e Unohana, infelizmente Isane estava morta alguns metros próxima ao corpo deles.

- Zabimaru, apareça. Ele ordena.

Um grande babuíno com uma serpente na cauda aparece materializado ao lado de Renji.

- Leve os dois até o quartel do décimo esquadrão, os entregue nas mãos de Inoue.

- _Mas e se você precisar de nós?_ O babuíno pergunta.

- Não vou precisar, logo mais estarei acompanhando vocês, mas antes de ir, tenho uma coisa pra fazer.

_- Sim senhor._

A zampakutou de Renji corre com os corpos de Unohana e Ishida nas costas, ele vai a toda velocidade na direção que lhe foi ordenado. Enquanto isso, Renji tira a poeira de escombros de seus ombros e olha na direção de Ichigo e Rukia que estavam a alguns metros dali, ele começa a caminhar na direção deles.

Ichigo olhava para o estrago feito pelo golpe de Rukia, eles tentavam localizar a reiatsu de Solomon, mas nada sentiam, eles tinham certeza que ele continuava vivo, mas não sabiam como localizá-lo.

- _Consegue usar seu poder para senti-lo Querida?_

Rukia tocava no chão naquele instante, de olhos fechados ela procurava detectá-lo pelas vibrações na terra.

- _Nada, ele fugiu Ichigo_. Rukia se levanta e fica ao lado dele.

_- Mas não deve estar longe com toda certeza ele foi atingido por aquele golpe e escondeu sua reiatsu para não ser morto, se você não sentiu nada debaixo da terra, significa que ele não usou os túneis de Mayuri para fugir, vamos nos separar e procurá-lo por cima_.

- _Tudo bem, mas nós ainda temos outro problema Ichigo_. Rukia aponta o enorme buraco negro.

_- Eu sei, essa deve ser a reiatsu daquele que Solomon disse se chamar Magnus... Ela é assustadora, também não sinto mais a reiatsu do velho Yamamoto, provavelmente..._

Rukia fica em silêncio.

- Ichigo, Rukia!

Os dois se viram e vêem Renji vindo pelo céu ao seu encontro.

- _Renji você achou o Ishida e a capitã?_ Rukia pergunta com a nova cor de seus olhos.

- Sim, eles estão vivos, feridos gravemente, mas nada que Inoue não possa resolver, porém a tenente Isane não resistiu. Suas feições sérias quando relata este fato.

_- Entendo..._ Rukia lamenta.

_- Renji, precisamos procurar aquele velho, infelizmente ele conseguiu fugir, mas está ferido e precisamos encontrá-lo antes que ele se recupere_. Ichigo olha para seu amigo procurando uma resposta.

- Agora que você comentou isso... O que diabos vocês fazem nesta forma? Saiam logo dela, já esqueceram o que essa porcaria faz com vocês quando ficam muito tempo assim? Renji repreende com força.

Rukia e Ichigo se entreolham um pouco surpresos com a reação do companheiro, mas logo sorriem dando de ombros.

Rukia e Ichigo fecham os olhos e pouco a pouco aquelas transformações desaparecem dando vez a forma comum de shinigami que ambos usavam a principio. Os céus enegrecidos não voltam ao normal, pois ele já havia sido corrompido pela fumaça que subia e as densas reiatsus que se espalhavam por todos os cantos. Após a transformação, ambos caem de joelhos cansados, Renji os ajuda a levantar.

- Quando é que vocês vão aprender heim? Ele lamenta.

- Desculpe, acho que nunca. Ri Ichigo.

- Deixem isso de lado, precisamos procurar aquele homem antes que o outro venha, mas acho que agora isso vai ter que esperar. Rukia estava bastante cansada, o verdadeiro estado dos dois se revelando agora.

- Tem razão, usar aquele poder consome muito de nossas energias, eu pensei que ainda poderíamos continuar com ela, mas agora vejo que precisamos descansar um pouco.

- Vocês querem ir até o décimo esquadrão? Renji pergunta.

- Sim, reunindo nossos amigos ali poderemos pensar em alguma coisa, Solomon não vai conseguir se recuperar tão cedo daquele ataque, então isso nos dará tempo de fazer alguma coisa. Diz Ichigo aos dois.

- Consegue levar a gente Renji? Pergunta Rukia.

- Quem você pensa que eu sou? Ele responde colocando-a nos braços. – O magrelo cheio de vermes do seu marido? Renji diz apontando com a cabeça.

- Ei! Sua cabeça de abacaxi! Não me xinga não! Ichigo faz uma careta resmungando e subindo nas costas dele.

- Cabeça de abacaxi é a mãe! Renji retruca sacudindo Ichigo nas costas.

Rukia ri.

- Tá rindo de quê cabelo de cebola? Renji e Ichigo gritam com ela.

Rukia fecha a cara, suas veias saltando e antes que as coisas fiquem feias... Renji some com um shunpo.

* * *

Inoue acordava lentamente após o choque que levara ao imaginar que poderia estar viúva, Kira a recepciona com um sorriso.

- Você está bem Inoue-san?

- Kira-san... Onde eu estou?

- No quartel do décimo esquadrão, você perdeu a consciência e eu a trouxe para cá sob ordens do meu capitão, você já dormia há pouco mais de três horas.

- Kira-san... O Ishida...?

Kira nada responde.

Inoue baixa a cabeça como se fosse chorar novamente, mas de repente ela nota uma energia familiar se aproximando, sua reiatsu em estado de emergência.

- Essa reiatsu é do irmão da Kurosaki-san! Ela se levanta com ar de preocupação, Kira a ajuda levantar.

Byakuya desce no pátio do esquadrão e vem correndo em direção a reiatsu de Inoue, assim que ele a avista pára de correr.

Inoue vem saindo e avista Byakuya no pátio com o corpo de...

- Toushirou-kun! Inoue corre com toda sua velocidade.

Byakuya coloca o corpo do jovem capitão no chão.

- O que aconteceu Byakuya-san!

- Olhe ao redor. É tudo o que ele responde.

Inoue faz isso e seus olhos se abrem, os céus estavam escuros e gritos agonizantes eram ouvidos por todas as partes, várias reiatsus de companheiros seus em combate eram sentidas, além disso, ela enxergava ao longe uma grande energia negra pairando mais distante no horizonte.

- O... O que aconteceu enquanto eu estivesse inconsciente?

- Haverá tempo para explicações, antes disso, veja. Byakuya aponta para o capitão de gelo. – se você não fizer nada agora, ele morrerá.

Inoue fica de joelhos na frente de Toushirou, ela analisa rapidamente o estado do amigo.

- Quem fez isso com ele?

- Um shinigami o atacou e disse ter invertido o seu fluxo de reiatsu, isso o está destruindo por dentro.

Inoue olha os pequenos pontos atingidos do capitão.

- Vou tentar regenerá-los, pode levar tempo, mas vou fazer o impossível para salvá-lo!

Inoue começa a criar uma pequena redoma dourada ao redor de Hitsugaya.

Não muito tempo após Byakuya chegar com o corpo debilitado de Hitsugaya, os capitães Shunsui, Ukitake com Soi Fon nos braços, Yoruichi e Sado sem sua armadura chegam ao quartel.

O quartel já estava cheio de feridos e com Soi Fon apenas acrescenta mais uma prioridade para Inoue.

- Ukitake-san! Inoue exclama.

- Orihime-san, por favor, cuide de Soi Fon san também.

Ukitake coloca o corpo de Soi Fon cansado e debilitado no chão.

Inoue olha para o quartel, ele tinha virado uma enfermaria, ela tinha que fazer alguma coisa, alguns estavam com ferimentos leves, coisa que poderia ser facilmente resolvido com bandagens, porém quando ela pensa em fazer uma coisa...

Zabimaru chega pulando por entre as casas do esquadrão para em seguida se dirigir ao pátio e em suas costas...

- Ishida! Inoue sai correndo deixando o corpo de Hitsugaya sendo regenerado por seus pequenos amiguinhos.

Ishida estava inconsciente e ao seu lado Unohana, Zabimaru coloca seus corpos no chão e diz:

_- Existia mais uma pessoa, mas meu mestre disse que ela tinha falecido por isso não tinha por que a trazer._

- Eu poderia ter feito alguma coisa... Inoue abraçava o corpo de seu marido lamentando o que estava acontecendo. – Eu... Deveria ter feito alguma coisa... As lágrimas de Inoue caem sobre o rosto de seu marido e elas começam a ser tornar douradas. – Eu queria ter feito alguma coisa! Inoue fala mais alto como se estivesse arrependida e de seu corpo uma explosão de luz dourada se espalha pelo quartel deixando todos surpresos, por onde a luz dourada passa feridas começam a ser curadas, cicatrizes antigas de lutas somem, pessoas mortas ressuscitam e Ishida em seus braços é totalmente regenerado, ele começa a abrir vagarosamente os olhos, então ele toca o rosto da esposa molhado de lágrimas e sorrindo diz:

- Obrigado... Meu amor...

Inoue sorri e beija seu marido chorando.

Unohana também abre os olhos e é auxiliada por Byakuya a ficar de pé, Ukitake ajuda Soi Fon e Hitsugaya abre os olhos saltando em estado de alerta procurando por sua zampakutou, Sado toca-lhe o ombro tranqüilizando-o.

Todo mundo ouve um estrondo de alguma coisa pesada batendo na parede de alguma construção mais alta e se viram com espadas em punho indo averiguar o local, quando chegam os shinigamis ficam meio surpresos.

Três pessoas se levantavam no meio da poeira resmungando uma para as outras.

- Porra, tu não viu aquela parede não! Diz um com voz grossa se dirigindo a alguém.

- O que você queria que eu fizesse? Eu fiquei cego quando aquela luz entrou nos meus olhos! O outro responde em igual tom.

- Vocês tão reclamando do que? Eu que estava na frente amorteci a pancada na parede todinha! Uma voz feminina fala mais alto ainda.

- Que diabo de luz foi aquela! Uma das vozes masculinas pergunta.

- Foi a Inoue seu idiota... A mulher responde.

- Ué... Meus ferimentos fecharam olha só! O homem exclama.

A poeira cessa.

Ichigo, Rukia e Renji estavam sentados no chão dentro de um buraco criado pela pancada que produziram Ichigo procurando feridas que não existiam mais.

Rukia dá um cascudo nele.

- Deixa de ser leso Ichigo até parece que você nunca tinha visto essa habilidade da Inoue!

- Ai cacete! Quer me deixar doido de tanta porrada na cabeça mulher? Ichigo faz bico com cara azeda para Rukia.

- Então pára de agir que nem criança! Rukia imitava o marido com a mesma cara encarando-o.

- Calem a boca! Não estão percebendo que tá todo mundo olhando pra vocês! Grita Renji quase engolindo os dois com os olhos.

Ichigo e Rukia se espantam e ficam completamente desconcertados na frente de todos que ali estavam e os observavam há um bom tempo.

- Vocês nunca mudam heim? Diz Ukitake sorrindo.

Os dois riem sem graça.

- Que bom que chegaram, precisamos conversar Kurosaki Ichigo. Diz Shunsui.

- Eu sei, mas antes, como estão o Toushirou, Unohana-san e o Ishida? Ele pergunta.

- É capitão Hitsugaya! O pequeno capitão vem sorrindo para ele mesmo após repreendê-lo.

- Eu estou bem Kurosaki. Ishida vem andando sendo apoiado por Inoue que ao seu lado sorria.

Ichigo e Rukia sorriem em resposta e aliviados.

- Está na hora de tomarmos importantes decisões. A voz da capitã do quarto esquadrão vem logo atrás.

Ichigo apenas assente com a cabeça, sua expressão mais séria.

- Sim Unohana-san... Decisões muito importantes. Ichigo começa a sair do buraco em que estava dando a mão para ajudar sua esposa a levantar e a sair dali.

- Vamos entrar. Hitsugaya chama a todos para dentro do quartel.

Todos o seguem.

* * *

- Maldição! O homem diz. – Maldição! Ele repete. – Maldição!

Solomon se arrastava pelo chão da floresta aos arredores do campo de batalha em que estava, metade de seu corpo havia desaparecido com o golpe de Rukia, e mesmo utilizando suas poções a dor não desaparecia, era possível ver uma densa reiatsu branco-azulada ao redor dos ferimentos que dificultavam sua recuperação.

- Eu nunca calculei nada errado em minha vida, parece que Yamamoto não era tão estúpido afinal, ele deve ter dado ordens a Mayuri para que ele nunca registrasse aquele poder de Kurosaki Ichigo e Kurosaki Rukia, droga... Solomon encosta seu corpo no tronco de uma árvore quebrada. – Quer dizer que eles são as armas secretas do Gotei 13 uhm? Solomon ri se si mesmo. - Então esse é o poder de uma...

Ele pressente duas reiatsu se aproximando e rapidamente se oculta entre as árvores, sua reiatsu sob seu controle para não perceberem sua presença.

- Ken-chan eu disse que era daquele lado não disse? A voz feminina jovial diz.

- Você já me disse que era de tantos lados que acabamos nos perdendo ainda mais! Uma voz masculina meio afiada responde.

- Ai, Ken-chan você não sabe fazer nada quando eu não estou com você!

- Eu não sei fazer? Quando eu tou contigo a gente vive se perdendo! Além do mais de quem foi a idéia de ir pra praia logo hoje heim!

- Mas eu estava entediada Ken-chan, você ia me deixar sozinha com o careca e o cabelo de pavão? Diz a jovem com voz chorosa.

Solomon sentia duas reiatsus poderosas se aproximando, ele sabia que eram mais fracas que a sua, porém no atual estado em que estava qualquer coisa poderia matá-lo.

- Aliás, Ken-chan, você contou quantas daquelas crianças malucas você matou?

- Sei lá, umas quinhentas eu acho, mas elas nem poderiam ser chamadas de desafio, eu mal batia e elas morriam.

- É verdade né? Será que tá acontecendo alguma coisa divertida lá em casa?

- Eu não sei, mas sabe, eu ficaria feliz se esse velhote que está cheirando a sangue e que está se escondendo atrás da árvore quisesse lutar comigo só pra descontrair.

Solomon se espanta.

Kenpachi ri.

- A mulher do Ichigo acabou contigo heim velhote?

-...

- Feh! Eu não quero lutar com alguém que já está morrendo, mas até que seria divertido se você quisesse lutar comigo o que acha?

Solomon sai detrás da árvore, seu corpo todo ensangüentado, mas ele se locomove com sua bengala.

- Olha Ken-chan, ele já tá quase morto mesmo, nem tem graça lutar com ele né? Yachiru pula dos ombros de Kenpachi, ela estava um pouco mais velha, seu cabelo era curto e liso, ela agora aparentava uns quinze anos.

- Tsc, que merda, eu não me divirto faz muito tempo. Kenpachi em nada havia mudado, exceto seu tapa olho que tinha o símbolo da caveira de shinigamis.

Solomon tem uma idéia.

- Se quiser, eu posso lhe indicar um lugar no qual você encontrará o que almeja. Ele diz.

Kenpachi apenas presta atenção.

- Seguindo ao norte daqui, um homem de cabelos prateados deseja encontrar alguém que o satisfaça com uma boa luta... Você acha que é capaz de realizar esse desejo?

- Há! Com quem você acha que está falando? Zaraki retira sua espada. – ta vendo Yachiru? Vamos poder nos divertir um pouco hoje! Zaraki sai correndo com Yachiru que pula em suas costas, ela por sua vez apenas ria junto de Zaraki.

Solomon vê a cena e apenas ri.

- Zaraki Kenpachi... Quem diria que ele jogaria a oportunidade de salvar a todos por uma luta medíocre...

Solomon se apóia novamente na árvore e ri diabolicamente da ironia.

- Menos dois... Ele completa fechando os olhos para descansar.

* * *

No quartel do décimo esquadrão, todos os capitães e guerreiros de confiança que haviam sobrevivido até então, estavam conferenciando a respeito do caos que se instalara na Soul Society, Yoruichi até aquele ponto já havia explicado suas descobertas a respeito de Solomon e Magnus e sobre suas possíveis intenções vingativas pelo que ocorrera séculos atrás.

- Então quer dizer que eles atacaram a Soul Society séculos atrás... Shunsui estava com a mão apoiando seu mento, sua expressão era pensativa e preocupada.

- Agora entendo por que a Soul Society amoleceu tanto quando a Rukia e o Ichigo casaram. Diz Renji.

- Sim, eles temiam que Ichigo e Rukia se revoltassem contra as leis espirituais e com isso causasse uma catástrofe semelhante a esta. Diz Yoruichi.

- É só que um erro que não se corrige há tempo, sempre volta em longo prazo para causar o dobro de prejuízo. Diz Hitsugaya.

- Exatamente. Concorda Yoruichi mais uma vez.

- Tem uma coisa que eu gostaria de saber. A voz de Inoue chama a atenção de todos. – O que são esses "shinigamis primordiais" Yoruichi-san?

Não é Yoruichi que responde e sim Byakuya.

- "Há muito tempo, nos primórdios da criação do mundo, o Grande rei para ter controle das almas que fluíam entre um mundo e outro criou guardiões inigualáveis em sabedoria e poder para guiar estas almas cujas existências supriam o desejo dos nossos mundos, o terreno e o espiritual e a cada um deles foi dado uma dádiva, a dádiva de guardar uma parte do poder do Grande Rei e eles seriam seus representantes, seus guardiões e teriam autoridade para usar este poder quando necessário para trazer e fazer o bem à humanidade, por isso a estes seres foi lhes dado o título de "primordiais", pois foram estes os primeiros a existir e coexistir em harmonia com o infinito poder do Grande rei". Diz Byakuya.

- Como você sabe de tudo isso Nii-sama? Pergunta Rukia surpresa com a inteligência do irmão.

- Este é um trecho do livro que explica uma pequena parte da história da criação da Soul Society, a família Kuchiki junto à família Shihouin são as detentoras dos documentos que relatam tais histórias. Byakuya responde olhando para sua irmã.

- As quatro grandes casas nobres são as famílias mais antigas da Soul Society e seus fundadores foram shinigamis primordiais que se exilaram após a grande rebelião, porém antes de sumirem além dos grandes portões, eles dividiram todos o seu conhecimentos com os membros de suas famílias, por isso elas são chamadas de "as grande casas nobres", por serem os primeiros núcleos familiares criados na Soul Society.

- Entendo... Rukia continuava surpresa.

- Por isso Solomon disse que era o "guardião da sabedoria" não é? Ele provavelmente é o mais inteligente dos inimigos que enfrentaremos. Relata de maneira lógica Ichigo.

- Se sabedoria anda lado a lado com covardia, então ele é realmente muito esperto. Diz Rukia lembrando que Solomon havia fugido.

- Isso pode ser um problema, aquele cara sabe muitas coisas sobre nós, inclusive usou isso muito bem para nos derrubar, porém a única coisa que ele não contava era com os poderes do núcleo espiritual do Ichigo e da Rukia. Diz Renji apontando para os dois.

- Mas isso é apenas questão de tempo, ele possui um poder de análise muito eficiente, se ele já viu a verdadeira forma de ambos, então não há dúvidas de que será capaz de agir contra eles a partir de agora. Byakuya era bastante realista, mas não deixava de estar expondo algo que poderia ser verdade.

- ...

- E quanto a Yamamoto? Ichigo volta ao assunto.

- O velho Yamamoto está morto, sua reiatsu deixou de existir. Lamenta Shunsui.

- Mas isto era algo esperado, o Yama-jii estava preparado, e sabia que não poderia nos expor ao poderes de Magnus, ele também sabia que ao perecer, a última chance que teria de reconstruir a Soul Society estaria em nossas mãos... Porém... Ukitake não consegue terminar de falar.

- Este é o fim de uma era... Completa Hitsugaya com voz de igual lamento.

Todos ficam em silêncio, Yamamoto era visto como o mentor de uma sociedade única, o cabeça por trás de sua criação que sob sua supervisão mantivera o equilíbrio do mundo espiritual por séculos, mas aqueles amigos sabiam que ele não estava mais vivo, sua reiatsu havia desaparecido, e seus corações deixavam esse sentimento mais implícito ainda.

- Rukongai deve estar destruída à uma hora dessas e Seiretei logo irá sucumbir, o que faremos para deter Magnus? Pergunta Ishida.

- Não temos escolha, já perdemos muito esperando ou pensando no que fazer, a única opção que nos sobrou é atacar Magnus de frente. Shunsui responde.

- Mas Magnus é muito poderoso ele é...

Todos sentem uma reiatsu familiar e imediatamente interrompem a conversa olhando na direção de onde haviam sentido a energia.

- O quê aquele idiota pensa que está fazendo? Exclama Ichigo.

- Essa não! É o capitão Zaraki! Soi Fon também exclama.

- Ele está indo em direção a Magnus a Yachiru-chan está com ele! Exclama Inoue visivelmente preocupada.

- Kyoraku-san você disse que não tínhamos escolha a não ser atacar Magnus de frente, Kenpachi parece ter percebido isso também. Ichigo retira sua espada. – Se não formos agora atrás dele, ele irá morrer! Ichigo sai correndo do esquadrão.

- Espere Ichigo-san! Shunsui tenta impedir Ichigo, mas ele pula com um shunpo em direção a energia de Kenpachi e logo atrás, Rukia, Inoue, Sado, Ishida, Hitsugaya, Renji e Byakuya o seguem.

- Essa não! Ukitake cerra os punhos. – Eles irão morrer desse jeito!

- Não temos tempo para isso, vamos! Shunsui sinaliza para os que ainda estavam ali seguirem junto com ele.

* * *

Kenpachi corria e vislumbrava o rastro de destruição pelo caminho.

- Ken-chan esse moço que o velho disse deve ser forte mesmo né?

- Sim, e isso me excita cada vez mais! Zaraki corria e esboçava seu sorriso cheio de prazer.

Logo à frente eles avistam um homem se aproximando com passos firmes e decididos, ele vinha em suas direções, Zaraki pára de correr.

Magnus também que continua a olhá-los, ele estava com alguma coisa em sua mão esquerda, mas Zaraki e Yachiru não conseguiam ver muito bem o que era.

- Yo! Kenpachi chama a atenção de Magnus.

Ele nada diz.

- Então é você que está fazendo essa confusão toda heim? Diz Zaraki com seu tom sarcástico. Yachiru desce de seu ombro esquerdo.

Magnus continua calado.

- Feh! Parece que você não é do tipo que fala muito heim? Zaraki retira sua espada. – será que você luta tão bem quanto aquele velho disse mesmo? Ele pergunta.

- Solomon, você matou Solomon? Magnus finalmente pergunta.

- He! Eu não, eu não gosto de matar quem já está quase morto, ele estava bem estragado quando eu vi.

Magnus sorri.

- Você acabou de assinar a sentença de morte de milhares de pessoas.

Zaraki olha sem entender.

Magnus olha para ele e continua a sorrir.

- De todos aqueles que você pode ter enfrentado até aqui, Solomon era o único que você jamais deveria ter deixado com vida.

- Por quê? Zaraki pergunta.

- Por que ele é cruel, sem escrúpulos e não mede os meios que utiliza para alcançar seus objetivos, ele mandou você até aqui correto? Pergunta Magnus.

- ...

- Já era de se imaginar, ele sabia quem era você e utilizou o diálogo apropriado para convencê-lo a seguir um caminho que ele tinha certeza que o levaria à morte. Diz Magnus calmamente.

Zaraki não se agüenta na gargalhada.

- Se afaste Yachiru, pois eu acabei de ouvir uma coisa realmente muito engraçada agora, esse cara acabou de dizer que pode me derrotar, interessante! Zaraki não perde tempo e retira seu tapa-olho. – Essa, eu quero ver! Kenpachi parte para cima de Magnus.

Yachiru corre e fica a uma distância segura dos dois.

Zaraki desfere o seu primeiro golpe e Magnus esquiva indo para trás, porém Kenpachi não perde tempo e ao se recompor da primeira investida corre na direção dele outra vez desferindo uma seqüência de cortes em várias direções, Magnus consegue se desviar de todos os ataques e por onde os cortes de Zaraki passam, crateras se abrem no chão.

- O que foi? Vai ficar correndo de mim toda hora? É só isso que você sabe fazer? Vamos me mostre um pouco do seu poder, me divirta um pouco, eu vim aqui para me divertir com você! Então entre na brincadeira também! Dizia Kenpachi em meio aos golpes.

Magnus sorri em meio ao caos de lâmina e fagulhas de Zaraki.

- Eu sou diferente de você. É tudo o que Magnus responde.

Zaraki pula para trás.

Magnus limpa a poeira e com a outra mão continua a segurar o que quer que fosse que estivesse segurando.

- Eu não sou sarcástico como Solomon, que usa de sua inteligência e abomináveis atitudes para alcançar seus objetivos, eu... Ele enfatiza. - quando encontro o meu objetivo, finalizo o mais rápido possível, pois tempo é tudo para mim, mas tempo também não significa nada em minhas mãos.

Zaraki fica enraivecido.

- Você fala como um velho chato, eu odeio isso, eu quero ver você lutar! Zaraki corre outra vez com sua espada em punho.

Magnus sorri e mexe vagarosamente a mão que segurava o objeto.

Zaraki em meio ao calor de sua empolgação não vê o que era aquilo, mas Yachiru sim.

Ela entra em choque.

- Ken-chan! Pare! Ela grita, mas é em vão.

Zaraki continua a correr e quando ergue a espada, a cena seguinte passa como se fosse em câmera lenta.

Magnus vira o objeto em sua mão o suficiente para chamar a atenção de Zaraki, ele por sua vez percebe aquilo e olha para a mão do inimigo. Zaraki muda de expressão, ela se torna espantada e surpreendida, o suficiente para desconcentrá-lo.

Magnus ergue a cabeça sorrindo para encará-lo nos olhos e percebe o vacilo de Zaraki, ele, então se aproveita muito bem da oportunidade para fazer o que sabia fazer de melhor.

- Ken-chan! Yachiru grita com todo o seu fôlego partindo para cima de Magnus.

* * *

Ichigo e seus amigos iam a toda velocidade com passos rápidos, eles pressentem a reiatsu monstruosa de Zaraki degradar-se até sumir repentinamente, em seguida a de Yachiru segue o mesmo destino.

- Merda, Merda, Merda! Ichigo repete várias vezes.

- Meu Deus Yachiru-chan... Não. Inoue enterra seu rosto no peito de Ishida que a segurava nos braços enquanto ia a passos rápidos com os amigos.

Os outros faziam expressões de seriedade.

Logo adiante Ichigo e seus amigos avistam um homem alto, de boa aparência e corpo bem trabalhado de cabelos prateados e olhos de sol vindo em suas direções, ele caminhava a passos firmes sabendo que logo à frente se encontrariam e em sua mão esquerda, três objetos do qual não era possível identificar do que se tratavam.

Os guerreiros descem e pousam sobre uma parte destruída da cidade, uma fumaça negra subia dos destroços ao redor e os que ali estavam passam a encarar o homem que se aproximava, então diante daquela situação ainda conseguem conferenciar.

- Tomem cuidado pessoal, esse homem deve ser ainda mais forte do que aquele velho que enfrentamos antes. Hitsugaya fala.

- Sim, ele é forte, só de olhá-lo eu sinto isso. Diz Renji.

- Então será assim, eu e Rukia podemos ficar na linha de frente, se utilizamos o poder do nosso núcleo espiritual poderemos dar uma chance para que vocês apliquem o golpe final nele. Sugere Ichigo.

- Impossível. Diz Byakuya.

Todos olham para ele e Byakuya continua.

- Vocês não devem utilizar aquele poder mais de uma vez por dia, sabem das conseqüências.

- Mas Inoue nos recuperou totalmente, agora poderemos utilizar mais uma vez. Ichigo responde.

- Impossível. Agora quem diz é Ishida. – Inoue também não pode ficar utilizando aquele poder toda hora, ela vai morrer se insistirem!

- Mas Ishida, se com isso eu conseguir ajudar eu não me importo... Inoue diz com voz fraca.

- Nem pensar! Ele responde.

- Não vamos utilizar o poder de Inoue sabendo que iremos prejudicá-la. Diz Rukia. – Ela é nossa única esperança se algo de ruim nos acontecer, além do mais, é a única com capacidade de realizar um milagre e isso sabemos muito bem.

-... Mas Kurosaki-san... Eu... Inoue parece triste.

Rukia toca em seu ombro e sorri para ela.

- Inoue, você tem um dom que ninguém no mundo possui, já imaginou o que seria de nós sem você? Eu sei que quer muito nos ajudar, mas para nos ajudar, você tem que estar viva, entende?

-... Sim...

- Inoue recue um pouco, fique de prontidão, pois assim que precisarmos de você esteja preparada e seja rápida. Diz Rukia com uma voz de comando agora.

- Sim! Ela responde com aparência séria e entendendo.

- Está vindo. Byakuya chama a atenção de todos.

Os amigos olham para frente, Magnus se aproxima.

- Estejam preparados pessoal! Essa batalha é muito importante, ela decidirá o destino de milhares de vidas e nós somos aquilo que separa a destruição total do último fio de esperança e nós somos a última esperança de nossos mundos! Hitsugaya estava com sua voz decidida e todos prestavam atenção às verdades sendo ditas pelo capitão do décimo esquadrão.

Magnus fica a frente de todos que automaticamente ficam em posição de combate.

- Então você que é o tal de Magnus! Começa Ichigo puxando assunto.

- Sim, eu me chamo Omni Magnus.

- Você vai parar agora com o que está fazendo! Ele rebate com voz cheia de furor.

- Não, eu não irei parar. Ele responde tranquilamente em contraste com a voz de Ichigo.

- Oras seu...! Ichigo cerra os punhos segurando ainda mais firme o cabo da espada.

- Por que faz isso? Faz isso puramente por vingança? Pergunta Byakuya tentando entendê-lo melhor.

- Não, não sou um homem tão medíocre capaz de causar a destruição do mundo por uma coisa tão simples chamada vingança, afinal, vingança após concluída não nos deixa nada além de um grande vazio. Magnus responde a pergunta de Byakuya.

- Então Por quê?

- Vocês jamais entenderiam. Ele diz.

- Já chega, não estamos aqui para filosofarmos sobre os motivos que o levaram a fazer isso, temos que detê-lo! Grita o capitão Hitsugaya.

- Exatamente! Concorda Ichigo.

- O que... Inoue está curiosa com alguma coisa. – O que é isto em sua mão? Ela pergunta a Magnus.

Magnus por sua vez olha para ela e sorri.

Todos olham para a mão de Magnus, havia sangue pingando no chão.

- Isto aqui. Ele começa a dizer. – São as lembranças que restarão para uma nova era. Ele ergue a mão jogando três objetos na direção do grupo que já estava perplexo antes daquelas coisas rolarem no chão.

Como se fosse uma visão que passasse em câmera lenta, as cabeças de Yamamoto Genryuusai, Zaraki Kenpachi e Yachiru Kusajishi são jogadas a frente de todos e saem rolando em direção a eles como cabeças de gado recém abatidas.

- Yachi... Inoue cai de joelhos abraçando a cabeça da jovem shinigami fazendo sua roupa sujar de sangue, suas lágrimas incontroláveis. – YACHIRU-CHAN! Ela grita em desespero.

O segundo grupo chega, a primeira coisa que Shunsui e Unohana vêem é a cabeça de Yamamoto. Junto deles, Soi Fon, Yoruichi, Kira entre outros, ficam estáticos.

- Ken... Ichigo mal conseguia falar... Ken... Pachi... Sua espada trêmula em suas mãos.

Igualmente Rukia, Byakuya, Renji e outros guerreiros que não sabiam o que dizer.

- Esta decretada o fim da era Yamamoto e a partir de agora, terá início a ascensão de minha era, a era Magnus!

Todos estavam em silêncio, só era possível ouvir os soluços de Inoue e a voz de Magnus.

- Nesta nova era vocês não serão bem vindos e da mesma forma que estas cabeças no chão, preparem-se para tornarem-se apenas lembranças! Magnus sentencia a todos com sua voz.

- Lembranças? Diz Rukia de cabeça baixa. – Sim... Lembranças. Ela levanta os olhos, sua reiatsu se espalhando ao redor. – Você será a única lembrança por aqui Magnus! Ela exclama.

- Eu abomino você Magnus, abomino você e suas malditas palavras! Você vai pagar pelo que fez! Ichigo grita com toda força, sua reiatsu explodindo e fazendo seus amigos pularem para trás.

Com a explosão da reiatsu dos dois, Ishida só tem tempo de puxar Inoue e sair dali, da mesma forma os outros que são pegos de surpresa pelas atitudes de Rukia e Ichigo.

- O que vocês estão fazendo! Vocês não podem...! Grita Renji aos amigos.

- Renji, Nii-sama! Não podemos permitir que ele saia daqui e mate mais pessoas, ele será detido aqui e agora, nem que seja por nossas mãos! Não se preocupem conosco, apenas saiam daqui e encontrem o aliado de Magnus e destruam-no! Grita Rukia com sua cara fechada e reiatsu que continuava a crescer.

- Mas esse poder vocês não podem...! Byakuya os repreende.

- Byakuya! Grita Ichigo olhando para ele.

Os dois se entreolham por um instante e ele então fecha os olhos suspirando e assentindo com a cabeça.

- Tomem cuidado. Diz ele se voltando para os outros. – Vamos achar aquele que se chama Solomon e destruí-lo, só nos resta acreditar neles agora. Byakuya some com um shunpo sendo seguido por Renji e logo mais os outros.

Inoue antes de segui-los com Ishida se vira para Ichigo e Rukia.

- Kurosaki-kun Kuchiki-san, por favor, tomem cuidado! Inoue só os chamava assim quando estava muito preocupada e insegura. Ishida logo em seguida a pega nos braços e some com passos rápidos.

Ichigo e Rukia apenas respondem com um sorriso que some ao voltar-se para Magnus novamente.

- Mostrem-me. Magnus diz.

Ichigo e Rukia o olham sem entender, então ele continua.

- Mostrem-me o poder que vocês possuem a ponto de recusarem a ajuda de todos aqueles guerreiros.

Ichigo e Rukia fecham a cara.

- Como você quiser. Diz Ichigo.

Ichigo puxa bem fundo o seu fôlego e diz:

- Apareça Zangetsu.

A forma materializada de sua zampakutou mais jovem surge diante dele.

- Você também, Sode no Shirayuki. Acompanha Rukia.

A mulher de cabelos prateados se materializa ao seu lado.

- Ele quer ver as suas verdadeiras formas. Diz Rukia para as suas zampakutous.

- Então mostre a eles o poder de seus corações. Sode no Shirayuki diz.

- Façam tremer esta terra diante da glória de seus poderes. Fala Zangetsu.

Rukia e Ichigo retiram suas zampakutous e as seguram firme apontando suas lâminas para frente.

- "Erga-se das profundezas da terra e rompa as barreiras do firmamento!". Zangetsu ao seu lado some. Várias sombras feitas pelos escombros que ali estavam começam a ser sugadas pelo corpo de Ichigo, inclusive a sombra de Rukia e Magnus se fundem a dele, uma densa reiatsu negra se projeta sobre seus pés circulando todo seu corpo, essa reiatsu sobe em seu corpo e os olhos de Ichigo se tornam vermelhos, uma máscara hollow densa e demoníaca cheia de marcas começa a surgir da testa até o mento recobrindo seu rosto, um par de chifres pontiagudos em direção mais frontal aparece na máscara, a mesma se divide indo em direção ao tórax até a cintura criando uma armadura de ossos, os pés ficam com uma aparência cadavérica até tornarem-se ossos também e uma reiatsu densa com faíscas vermelhas sai de todos os lados em direção ao chão, Ichigo faz um movimento com a mão e Zangetsu se enrosca como uma serpente em todo seu braço até a altura do ombro, sua lâmina totalmente serrilhada e emanando uma energia negro-avermelhada. – "_**Senhor das presas da lua**_". Diz Ichigo com uma voz metálica.

- "Mostra-lhe o ato da criação e entoe o cântico da vida!". Sode no Shirayuki desaparece e entra no coração de Rukia. A roupa de Rukia começa a deteriorar-se e dar espaço a uma nova roupa semelhante a um quimono prateado mais justo ao seu corpo, uma reiatsu branco-azulada eletrizante saia de seus olhos e de seu corpo indo em todas as direções, os cabelos de Rukia crescem até a altura da cintura ficando de aparência mais prateada, seu corpo ganha mais forma ficando maior, uma luz branca surge em seu corpo partindo do coração e constrói uma armadura branca sobre seus pontos vitais, dando-lhe uma aparência mais ágil, um raio percorre seu corpo indo em direção a suas costas e como se estivesse tecendo uma teia cria uma forma semelhante a um par de asas que ganha forma e fica com uma aparência etérea, quase cristalina, elas ficam flutuando no ar e quando se tocam várias faíscas eletrizantes percorrem ambas, ela também estende o braço como Ichigo, a fita no cabo de Sode no Shirayuki se enrosca em seu braço indo até o ombro tendo fagulhas brancas e gélidas percorrendo-a, além disso os pequenos sinos no cabo emanavam uma luz peculiar e sua lâmina emitia uma energia congelante. – "_**Rainha dos cristais de prata**_" Completa Rukia com voz de trovão.

Ichigo e Rukia ficam lado a lado, Magnus apenas observa.

- Então estas são suas verdadeiras formas... Vocês são realmente especiais. Ele diz.

- _Independente do que diga, não estamos aqui para perder tempo, até por que não temos muito para desperdiçar_. Diz Ichigo com uma nova voz.

Magnus observa bastante atento a cada movimento.

- _Pode parecer cruel o que eu irei dizer agora_. Rukia segura mais forte o cabo da espada. – _Mas você ajudou muito destruindo e matando todas as pessoas desse lugar. _Rukia ergue sua espada aos céus.

Magnus olha com uma expressão séria e concentrada.

Rukia ergue sua espada e com sua voz de trovão diz:

- _Bem vindo... Ao meu domínio_. Ela encrava sua espada no chão.

Magnus olha para ela e para a sua lâmina, ele se prepara para entrar em posição de ataque.

Rukia sorri.

- _Sonata Ártica!

* * *

_

**_Continua..._**

* * *

_**Cantinho da Tia Lyel**_

_**Olá pessoas oh nóis aqui travêis !**_

_**É bom estar de volta e postar capítulo novo, com essa parte da história neste ponto creio que mais dois capítulos serão o suficiente para finalizar esta parte da saga do passado, espero que tenham gostado da leitura e não tenha sido chocante demais ver algumas cabeças rolando por aqui =X, mas eu já estava ficando com saudades de matar alguém heheheheehehe. ( brincadeira)... Aproveitando a oportunidade estou postando algumas curiosidades a respeito de alguns personagens, se vocês estiverem curiosos com mais alguma coisa e caso elas não comprometam o enredo, eu posso contá-las nos próximos capítulos. basta postá-las nos reviews.  
**_

_**Beijus pessoas!  
**_

_**Curiosidades:**_ Estas não são as Bankais de _Ichigo e Rukia_, são muitos níveis acima delas que somente os dois ainda conseguem usar, mas outros pontos importantes a respeito delas ainda serão revelados.

_Inoue_ possui um poder milagroso ímpar, muito visado nesta parte da história, por isso ela se tornará uma personagem muito importante, aguardem.

_A Armadura Del Infierno de Sado_ é a forma suprema de seu poder podendo ser considerada a armadura perfeita de batalha aliando poder de ataque a defesa, equilibrando suas habilidades em uma luta.

_Solomon_ adora ler livros de ficção científica quando tem algum tempo vago no trabalho ou quando não está fazendo algum experimento em alguém.

_Magnus_ adora música clássica e é adepto de Beethoven.

_Hisana_ no momento anda muito chateada com a autora da história pois já faz muito tempo que ela nem é citada no enredo e por isso está doida para estourar a cara de alguém...


	19. Lapsos de Destruição

**Palavras da autora:** Bleach não me pertence, eu apenas peguei emprestado xD.

Em respeito à Obra de _**TITE kUBO**_ vou me esforçar para homenageá-lo.

_**Comentem, critiquem, dê sua opinião, elas contribuem para melhorar a criatividade da estória. **_

* * *

**** ****Byakuya junto aos outros corriam apressadamente por toda Seiretei, tentando rastrear a reiatsu de Solomon, eles já haviam desistido de ajudar as pessoas, naquele instante, a única coisa que pretendiam era encontrar seu objetivo e pôr um fim em toda esta insanidade de uma vez por todas.

- Capitão Kuchiki! Ishida chama a atenção de Byakuya.

Byakuya lhe dá atenção.

- Tem algo que está me incomodando! Ele grita para sua voz poder ser ouvida em meio ao caos de gritos e labaredas de fogo. – Aquele homem chamado Magnus não parecia preocupado quando todos nós saímos de lá!

- Sua indagação é válida Quincy, isso também me intriga, ou ele estava confiante demais ou tinha alguma coisa em mente que eu ainda não consegui definir o que pode ser! Byakuya responde em igual tom.

- Mas se ele viu que um grupo enorme como este está atrás do companheiro dele por que não tentou impedir? Pergunta Ishida outra vez para tentar ser lógico.

Byakuya não responde.

- Talvez ele esteja confiante em suas habilidades ou talvez apenas não se importe com o seu companheiro. Diz Shunsui.

-... Mas seria ilógico perder um companheiro que causou tamanha destruição como essa e que esteja ao seu lado. Fala Ishida.

- Também acho, mas continuo intrigado tanto quanto vocês e me preocupo com Ichigo-san e Rukia-chan! Grita Shunsui de volta.

- Será que eles estão bem? Diz Inoue apertando-se contra o corpo de Ishida.

- Não se preocupe aqueles dois sabem se cuidar... Seu marido responde.

Todos concordam, mas apenas para diminuir a própria tensão do estado de seus espíritos.

* * *

Magnus observava Ichigo e Rukia em suas novas formas, ele sabia muito bem o que aquilo significava, mesmo assim, não deixava de se admirar.

- Então estas são suas verdadeiras formas... Vocês são realmente especiais. Ele diz.

- _Independente do que diga, não estamos aqui para perder tempo, até por que não temos muito para desperdiçar_. Diz Ichigo com uma nova voz.

Magnus observa bastante atento a cada movimento.

- _Pode parecer cruel o que eu irei dizer agora_. Rukia segura mais forte o cabo da espada. – _Mas você ajudou muito destruindo e matando todas as pessoas desse lugar. _Rukia ergue sua espada aos céus.

Magnus olha com uma expressão séria e concentrada.

Rukia ergue sua espada e com sua voz de trovão diz:

- _Bem vindo... Ao meu domínio_. Ela encrava sua espada no chão.

Magnus olha para ela e para a sua lâmina, ele se prepara para entrar em posição de defesa.

Rukia sorri:

- _Sonata Ártica!_

Da espada encravada no chão uma onda de reiatsu branco-azulada parecida com uma rajada de neve flui violentamente como um redemoinho espalhando-se em todas as direções, por onde passa tudo se congela grama, construções, até mesmo a fumaça e o fogo congela apenas Magnus e Ichigo ficavam de pé.

Com a onda de impacto Magnus põe a mão para proteger seu rosto, ele apenas observa tudo congelar e quando vê a energia vinda em direção aos seus pés ele pula para não ser congelado.

A energia continua a fluir e subir, com isso uma redoma transparente como cristal começa a se formar cobrindo totalmente os céus e a temperatura do ambiente cai ficando abaixo de zero.

Magnus olha tudo ao redor, ele estava surpreso por ver que Rukia era capaz de fazer isso, ele desce e fica olhando para ambos novamente.

- Estou surpreso, então este domínio você chama de "Sonata Ártica"... Ele fala.

- _Não fale como se soubesse das coisas, neste lugar minha habilidades ficam mais poderosas e seu amigo não poderá entrar aqui para ajudá-lo, você só poderá sair daqui quando for derrotado Magnus!_ Diz Rukia tirando sua espada do chão.

- Entendo... Você controla muito bem o fluxo de reiatsu que flui dentro de seu corpo... Mas por quanto tempo poderá resistir a um poder que só pode ser suportado por um corpo imortal?

_- O que disse? Pergunta Rukia._

Magnus olha para Rukia e Ichigo que o observava em silêncio logo ao lado, ele parecia curioso.

- Quer dizer que não sabem que poder é este? É uma pena, pois não fazem idéia do dom que possuem em mãos...

_- Que droga esse cara é chato como o outro velho! Rukia, não podemos perder tempo, vamos acabar logo com isso e ajudar nossos amigos_! Ichigo posiciona sua lâmina em riste e parte para cima de Magnus, Rukia vem logo atrás.

Magnus não ergue sua espada, ele apenas se posiciona para defender-se do ataque.

O Primeiro corte horizontal de Ichigo passa a milímetros do rosto de Magnus, ele pula para trás apenas para escapar a tempo de um chute de Rukia seguido de uma estocada no abdômen, ele começa a desviar freneticamente dos golpes consecutivos de Ichigo e Rukia vindo de todas as direções e pouco a pouco a velocidade dos três aumenta ao ponto de tornarem-se apenas faíscas dentro do domínio, a cada golpe desferido de Rukia, um vento congelante encosta no corpo de Magnus causando um incomodo do qual ele não está muito familiarizado, aproveitando a oportunidade que estes golpes lhe dão, Com um sopro congelado, Rukia consegue imobilizar o braço que segurava a lâmina de Magnus, é quando Ichigo aproveita a oportunidade e desfere seu Getsuga Tenshou que voa na direção de seu inimigo, porém no meio do caminho o golpe de Ichigo some e Magnus fica sem entender.

Os três se separam no chão do campo de batalha e ficam se encarando, Magnus com um soco no próprio braço tira o bloco de gelo que o imobilizava e volta a olhar para Ichigo e Rukia, porém Ichigo olhava-o com olhos diferentes.

- Por que me olhas? Magnus pergunta.

- Por que você é meu inimigo.

Magnus olha sem entendê-lo, de repente sente algo, e por instinto ele retira sua lâmina em um piscar de olhos e gira sua espada defendendo-se do golpe de Ichigo sem olhar para trás.

_- O quê!_ Exclamam Ichigo e Rukia.

Agora sim Magnus olha para trás e não vê nada, então passa a olhar para Ichigo.

- Entendo... Seu golpe chamado Getsuga Tenshou, usa o nosso fluxo de reiatsu e como um parasita entra em nossas sombras atacando-nos pelas costas ou de onde quer que a sombra esteja...

_- Você é esperto... Mas como percebeu? Você nunca tinha visto esse golpe antes e ninguém nunca se defendeu do "shade" Getsuga Tenshou até agora, pois ele é muito sutil e rápido!_ Fala Ichigo relativamente surpreso.

- Eu não posso ser atingido pelas costas. Magnus diz.

_- Como é? Por que não!_ Rukia exclama em sua pergunta.

- Por que em minha retaguarda ficava a minha esposa e ela nunca poderia sofrer um único arranhão, por isso, minhas costas possuem uma defesa perfeita, pois eu a treinei ao extremo para proteger a minha família.

_- Tsc!_ Ichigo estava furioso.

_- Se acalme Ichigo._ Rukia também estava surpresa, aquele golpe teria feito um belo estrago em Magnus, mas ele estava calmo demais para alguém que estava lutando com dois inimigos no nível deles.

_- _Ainda irão atacar? Magnus pergunta.

Rukia e Ichigo ficam lado a lado em posição de combate.

- Entendo, quer dizer que pretendem encontrar outra forma de me atingir... Se for assim, desta vez eu atacarei. Magnus finalmente retira sua espada para ataque. – Mas eu não tenho o hábito de testar meus inimigos. Magnus olha para Ichigo e Rukia, seus olhos eram serenos e muito calmos, coisa que fazia de sua presença algo extremamente assustador em um campo de batalha. – Eu apenas finalizo qualquer luta desnecessária...

Rukia e Ichigo olhavam lado a lado para o inimigo, estava difícil para Ichigo pensar no que se passava na cabeça daquele homem, pois sua expressão não era algo típico de um guerreiro, ele segura firme o cabo da espada, estava na hora de lutar a sério contra aquele ser que pretendia destruir seu mundo, quando Ichigo finalmente faz posição de ataque...

Magnus some em um piscar de olhos.

Por lutarem juntos há muito tempo, Rukia e Ichigo já haviam criado um instinto singular de batalha que lhes provia algumas vantagens, assim que Magnus some da visão de ambos, os dois ficam de costas um para o outro, é o suficiente para Ichigo evitar que Rukia tivesse a cabeça decepada, mesmo sem ver o golpe o instinto de Ichigo apara um golpe vertical de Magnus cheio de impacto que faz ele e Rukia serem jogados para trás.

O impacto das espadas é tão forte que as mãos de Ichigo sangram.

_- Rukia você está bem? _Ichigo pergunta.

_- Ainda não acabou Ichigo!_ Rukia gira Sode no Shirayuki e cria um escudo de gelo na frente dos dois, outro impacto e o escudo criado despedaça no chão, rapidamente Ichigo pula na frente de sua mulher e desfere inúmeros golpes em várias direções, é possível ver as fagulhas de lâminas se chocando e o sangue que jorrava das mãos de Ichigo em todas as direções.

_- Rukia! Ajuda aqui! Eu não vou conseguir sozinho por muito tempo!_ A expressão dele era um misto de dor e concentração.

_- Droga!_ Rukia pula do lado de Ichigo e tenta junto dele aparar os golpes invisíveis a olho nu de Magnus que também aparentemente estava invisível, aproveitando-se de seu domínio, Rukia a cada golpe rebatido, criava um pequeno escudo de gelo nas mãos, para impedir que sua espada escorregasse no choque das lâminas, uma vez que ela tinha menos força que o marido.

_- Rukia se concentra! Agüenta firme que eu já estou começando a enxergar ele!_

_- Ichigo os golpes são muito pesados! Eu não vou agüentar por muito tempo!_

_- Mais um pouco!_

_- Ichigo!_ Rukia grita, ela não suportaria mais defender um único golpe.

Assim que Rukia grita Ichigo enxerga Magnus, ele corria dando voltas em ambos desferindo golpes em pontos desguarnecidos que teriam sido o motivo de suas mortes caso não tivessem o singular instinto de batalha que adquiriram com os anos.

- _Achei você Magnus! _Ichigo gira o corpo quando Magnus passa próximo ao lado direito de Rukia, ele gira os braços concentrando uma energia negro-avermelhada no corpo da espada. _– Segura essa! "Vermillion" Getsuga Tenshou!_ O golpe em forma de meia lua de Ichigo é desferido com uma potência nunca antes vista, a reiatsu negra passa deixando um rastro vermelho de energia igual a fogo vivo.

Magnus perde a concentração e ao ver o golpe põe sua lâmina na frente e apóia o corpo da espada com a outra mão ele começa a ser arrastado violentamente pelo domínio quebrando tudo por onde seu corpo passa, ele enrijece os músculos e encrava seus pés mais firmemente no chão na tentativa de evitar maiores danos ao próprio corpo, ele libera mais a sua reiatsu adquirindo sucesso.

Ichigo apóia Rukia e a ajuda a levantar, ela estava ofegante.

_- Você está bem?_ Ele pergunta.

_- Estou bem, somente os meus braços ainda continuam dormentes_. Rukia fazia massagem nos braços, eles estavam trêmulos.

_- Ele não morreu com esse golpe, isso é óbvio, mas acho que conseguimos fazer um bom estrago nele dessa vez._ Ichigo comenta.

_- Mas agora ele sabe que não pode nos subestimar e vai lutar a sério de verdade conosco._ Rukia olhava em direção ao rastro de destruição.

_- Você agüenta?_ Ichigo pergunta olhando preocupado para Rukia.

_- Acho que mais uns dez minutos e isso se eu me esforçar um pouco_. Rukia fala pensativa. _– E você?_ Ela rebate olhando-o com iguais olhos.

_- Acho que agüento por ai também. _Ichigo olhava na direção de Magnus, seus olhos observadores esperavam o inimigo reerguer-se.

Rukia gira sua lâmina e fica preparada outra vez.

- _Lá vem ele_... Ichigo lhe avisa.

No mesmo instante, os dois ficam em alerta, Magnus se aproximava, seguindo o caminho de volta pelo rastro de destruição deixado pelo Vermillion Getsuga Tenshou, seu corpo estava chamuscado e a vestimenta que cobria seu peito havia desaparecido deixando músculos à mostra, na mão direita sua espada, a esquerda de punho cerrado, seus olhos mais fixos e sérios fitando Ichigo e Rukia, seus passos eram pesados e seu porte por si só já representava uma ameaça, assim que fica a uma distância considerável dos dois, ele pára e continua a olhá-los.

- Sabia que possuíam um poder descomunal desde o primeiro momento que os vi, mas não imaginava que poderia ser tanto poder.

_- Isso por que não estamos aqui para perder, pessoas dependem de nós para continuar a existir, tudo o que somos agora é pelo bem delas._ Diz Rukia.

_- Além disso, você ainda não viu todo o nosso poder! _Fala Ichigo com pulso forte.

_-_ Entendo então este é o poder de uma alma primordial... Magnus fala sozinho.

- _Alma primordial?_ Repete Ichigo.

Magnus fita Ichigo e Rukia.

- Quer dizer que não sabem a origem do poder que possuem?

_- Isso é fruto de nosso treinamento e nada mais!_ Ichigo rebate.

- Pode até ser, mas por qual motivo os capitães do Gotei 13 que viveram muito mais que vocês e que possuem muito mais experiências em combate não puderam adquirir o poder que hoje somente vocês possuem?

_- E como é que eu vou saber? _Ichigo exclama com sua espada em mãos.

Magnus sorri.

_- Vai fazer diferença se soubermos de onde isso veio?_ Pergunta Rukia.

- Isso dependerá de vocês.

_- Então não estou nem um pouco interessada nisso._ Ela responde.

- Oh, não diga isso Rukia-san, seria muito bom saber a origem de seus poderes, só assim vocês teriam um profundo entendimentos de seus limites e sua real capacidade.

A voz repentina soa assustadora para Ichigo e Rukia pegando-os de surpresa, eles giram o corpo para trás e ficam chocados com a visita.

_- SOLOMON!_ Os dois exclamam.

O senhor de cabelos grisalho e monóculo estava parado diante deles, suas mãos apoiadas sobre a bengala rústica que lhe dava um ar aristocrático que lhe impunha respeito e também temor.

_- Mas como? Você recebeu o meu golpe em cheio, deveria estar gravemente ferido, aliás, como está aqui? Nossos amigos estavam atrás de você!_ Rukia fala com voz nervosa pela presença da nova ameaça.

- Oh, seus amigos eles continuam a correr atrás de mim, na verdade acabaram de me encontrar, ele sorri.

_- O quê?_ Ichigo e Rukia se entreolham.

* * *

Inoue sente um calafrio e treme nos braços de Ishida.

- O que foi Inoue?

- Eu estou com um mau pressentimento Ishida... Ela olha para trás nas direções de Ichigo e Rukia.

- Cuidado! A voz de Renji ecoa.

Ishida no alerta da voz consegue desviar por muito pouco de um enorme tubo de rede elétrica que serpenteava nas direções de todos.

- O que é isso! Ishida grita.

Um homem de aparente meia-idade surge entre os enormes tubos, ele sorria cinicamente para o grupo enquanto se divertia com seu desespero.

- Solomon! Responde Byakuya com expressão feroz e voando em direção ao chão.

- Nos encontramos novamente, capitão Byakuya.

- Tsc! Byakuya retira sua espada. – Desta vez, você será eliminado aqui, não deixaremos que fuja da mesma forma que conseguiu ao ser atingido por Rukia!

Solomon ajeita seu monóculo e gira sua bengala.

- Não que eu me importe muito com suas sentenças Kuchiki Byakuya, mas acho que ao invés de se preocupar em criar frases de efeito, você deveria estar preocupado consigo.

Byakuya gira a lâmina e parte para cima de Solomon.

- El Directo!

Sado já estava incorporado com sua armadura de batalha, ele simplesmente se deixa cair dos céus em direção ao chão onde estava Solomon, o velho por sua vez apenas pula para trás, mas o impacto do soco de Sado "rasga" o chão e a cratera formada se expande conforme Sado afunda mais seu braço no solo, Hitsugaya com sua bankai congelava os incontáveis tubos elétricos que brotavam do chão como minhocas ao passo que Yoruichi auxiliava com sua técnica Shunkou, Soi Fon, Ukitake, Kira, Shunsui, Ishida e Renji Correm na direção de Sado e Byakuya, eles dariam tudo de si para exterminar aquele homem.

Inoue via seus amigos lutando contra Solomon, mas algo lhe incomodava o coração ela não conseguia se concentrar em sua própria batalha, às vezes ela olhava para trás tentando saber o que se passava com Ichigo e Rukia e como era de se esperar, os pressentimentos e intuição de Inoue nunca lhe traiam.

**_

* * *

_**

Rukia e Ichigo sentem as reiatsus de seus amigos em conflito, mas o que no momento fazia um suor gélido descer de seus rostos era que a mesma presença que sentiam lutando com seus amigos estava ali, próxima a eles.

_- Como isso... É possível..._ Ichigo olha de lado para Solomon que sorria para eles.

Rukia se vira com vigor para seus inimigos, sua boca falando o que estava entalado há segundos.

_- Como você conseguiu entrar no meu domínio sem que eu percebesse, como é possível que eu esteja sentindo sua reiatsu aqui e lá fora lutando contra os meus amigos! Que porcaria de brincadeira é essa!_

- Isto é ciência minha cara Rukia, vou lhe explicar de uma forma simples para que possa entender, eu utilizei meu DNA espiritual e clonei os meus atributos em um corpo artificial que Urahara Kisuke chama de Gigai, mas infelizmente não consegui clonar minha zampakutou... Pelo menos não ainda. Ele sorri. – Foi o mesmo principio que utilizei quando criei um corpo, na verdade uma casca qualquer para que Magnus pudesse entrar em Seiretei e ficasse mais próximo de Genryuusai, infelizmente para vocês naquela ocasião ninguém percebeu que a zampakutou ao lado do "corpo" de Mayuri não era sua Ashisogi Jizou...

Rukia e Ichigo ficam chocados.

- Mas se acalmem, não vim até aqui lutar contra vocês, afinal, eu sou um cientista, não foi à toa que me clonei e enviei meu outro eu para matar seus amigos.

_- Você criou outro ser apenas para seu próprio interesse?_

- Lógico, que fundamento teria a ciência se as pessoas com intelecto superior não aperfeiçoassem suas invenções para seus próprios interesses? Oh! Não me digam que vocês achavam que Kurotsuchi Mayuri tinha interesse em ajudar a humanidade? Ou que Urahara Kisuke tem esse mesmo pensamento sem antes pensar em si mesmo ou em como criar e recriar sua própria genialidade?

_- Insanidade! Você é louco e acha que pode nos enganar com suas mentiras! _Ichigo já voltava a si do choque de confusão que levara.

Solomon dá de ombros.

- Você são almas primordiais, por que não param de perder tempo com pessoas que pouco se importam com vocês e tentam adquirir algo que esteja ao alcance de seus poderes?

_- Não fale mal dos nossos amigos seu animal! _Rukia grita_. – E que droga é essa de alma primordial?_

Solomon suspira decepcionado e olha para Magnus, ele não dá atenção, então Solomon começa a falar:

_- _No princípio dos tempos quando o famoso e todo poderoso Grande Rei. Solomon faz gesto de abrindo aspas. – Criou o mundo ele também criou três tipos diferentes de almas, uma dessas almas teria a sorte de simplesmente viver em um mundo criado para o seu próprio deleite, essas almas são as hoje consideradas almas humanas, em contrapartida, para tomar conta deste mundo, era necessário criar seres capazes de transitar em seu mundo e o mundo humano, para tal, ele deu vida a seres com potencial e conhecimento nunca vistos até hoje, estes seres seriam conhecidos como "shinigamis primordiais" sua tarefa era proteger os espíritos frágeis dos humanos e trazê-los de volta direto ao Grande rei, a terceira e última alma criada era dotada de instinto e amor pelo próximo, eram fiéis ao Grande rei e fiéis aos shinigamis, embora tivessem aparência inumana, essas criaturas simplórias e poderosas mantinham o equilíbrio dos dois mundos, assim nasceram os bestiais.

_- Por que está nos contando isso?_ Pergunta Ichigo.

_- Aliás, por que acha que queremos saber disso?_ Acrescenta Rukia.

Magnus estava ouvindo tudo calado, sua expressão inalterada.

- Calma já estou chegando lá. Responde Solomon fazendo um gesto pedindo desculpas e voltando a olhá-los. – Acontece que o Grande rei não tinha nos contado um segredinho... Quando ele criou os shinigamis primordiais, ele criou algumas almas "extras" se é que este termo pode ser considerado apropriado para a ocasião, e estas almas nunca foram incorporadas, viviam vagando no vazio. Solomon ri. – Então toda a vez que devolvíamos as almas humanas para ele, algo inesperado acontecia...

_- Espera ai aonde que chegar... Não me diga que...?_ Rukia já havia chegado a uma conclusão.

- Exatamente minha perspicaz Rukia, algumas destas almas humanas acabaram se fundindo as almas "extras" destes shinigamis criando anomalias espirituais que ao nascerem como humanos criaram outra forma de vida... Isso é o que nós chamamos de almas primordiais.

_- Super humanos... _Ichigo também chegara a sua conclusão.

Solomon sorri satisfeito.

- Agora advinha onde exatamente existem dois destes super humanos aqui pelas redondezas, vou dar uma dica, estou olhando para eles.

Ichigo e Rukia se entreolham perplexos.

- Em algum momento de seu ciclo reincarnativo, estas almas primordiais vieram a ser o que hoje são vocês, lógico que uma alma não possui memória ou personalidade, ela existe apenas por instinto esperando pelo dia em que se tornará alguém de carne e osso.

_- Mas você disse que estas almas se fundiam as almas humanas, Rukia nasceu como shinigami, como é possível que ela possua este poder?_

- Oh... Boa pergunta Kurosaki Ichigo, sua esposa é um caso especial a se revelar, no caso de sua mulher, aconteceu algo muito...

- Solomon, esta parte da história é de nosso interesse e não deles, já chega desta brincadeira, está na hora de concluirmos a parte final de nossos planos. Magnus toca no ombro de Solomon para fazê-lo parar de falar e voltar sua atenção ao verdadeiro objetivo de ambos.

- Perdão meu caro amigo, sempre acabo de empolgando com estes tipos de histórias. Solomon faz uma reverência em perdão e volta a ficar atrás de Magnus.

- Como Solomon disse, uma alma primordial possui apenas instinto, algo que vocês em algum momento de suas vidas despertaram por diferentes motivos, sentimento de amor, afeto, proteção, esperança, o que quer que seja que fique mais evidente dentro de seus corações tem a capacidade de despertar os verdadeiros poderes de uma alma primordial, porém, existe uma grande desvantagem em quem desperta tal poder.

Magnus olha para Ichigo e Rukia, com a expressão explícita em seus olhos, os dois acabam ficando em posição de ataque, eles não sabiam o que esperar.

- Uma alma primordial é dotada de um poder tamanho que somente um corpo imortal é capaz de suportar, todos os humanos que nasciam com esse tipo de alma ao despertarem seus poderes acabavam morrendo consumidos pelo próprio espírito, somente quem tem total controle deste poder consegue viver por mais tempo.

- No caso de vocês dois. Interrompe Solomon. – Creio que já tenham percebido que todas as vezes que estão nestas formas, a vida de vocês é sugada, e principalmente, que se ficarem além dos seus limites, irão morrer.

_- Já sabemos._ Diz Ichigo. _– Mas não muda o fato que lutaremos contra quem quer se esteja em nosso caminho._

- Então já estão decididos a morrer? Pergunta Magnus.

_- Não._ Sorri Rukia. _- Tem alguém nos esperando em casa para contarmos sua história preferida antes de ir dormir._ Rukia começa a emanar sua reiatsu.

_- Obrigado pela aula de história Solomon, mas pelo que me lembro bem, não viemos até aqui para isso._ Ichigo ergue a espada concentrando sua energia na lâmina.

- De fato. Magnus também ergue a espada.

- Bem, vejo que a minha parte nesta batalha terminou, Magnus, espero que não demore muito meu amigo, ainda temos um monte de coisas para fazer na terra, afinal, você sabe que não temos muito tempo.

_- O quê, na terra?_ Rukia pergunta segurando o cabo da espada.

Solomon sorri com sadismo, era óbvio que tinha falado isso de propósito.

- Oh, me desculpe Rukia-san, esqueci de contar-lhe um detalhe. Solomon olha para Magnus que não rebatia o olhar concentrado em Ichigo que olhava fixamente para ele. – Magnus não vai matar vocês, talvez corte alguns tendões, atinja alguns pontos vitais e inutilizem-nos completamente para o combate.

_- O quê... Você...?_ Rukia não estava entendendo aonde ele queria chegar.

Solomon se vira para os dois e abre os braços demonstrando sua expressão diabólica cheia de sadismo e pretensões.

- Vocês serão minhas cobaias valiosas em um experimento único jamais sequer vivenciado neste mundo, duas almas primordiais que geraram uma criança com poderes imensuráveis capazes de superar um deus! Solomon se deliciava na própria gargalhada sádica, mas no instante seguinte arregala os olhos, seu sadismo havia desaparecido.

Magnus estava na sua frente, com a espada em punho na mão esquerda, ele aparava a lâmina de Ichigo, com a mão nua direita segurava a espada de Rukia, os olhos dos dois faiscavam de ódio e reiatsu enquanto olhavam para Solomon que sequer se mexia intimidado pelos olhos e energia de ambos.

- Existem certos momentos em que você testa a minha paciência Solomon Bloodfield... Magnus fala calmamente sem tirar os olhos de Ichigo e Rukia e de suas respectivas armas.

-... Magnus... Eu... Solomon estava tremendo, mas agora por causa da voz de Magnus.

- Suma, antes que eu não faça mais questão de segurar os meus instintos.

- Sim Senhor! Solomon faz uma rápida reverência e some com um shunpo.

Magnus olhava para Ichigo e Rukia que continuavam com a mesma expressão ensandecida.

- Vejo que lutarão com poder total desta vez, então nada mais justo que eu lute em igual nível. Magnus restringe os músculos e com um impulso empurra Ichigo e Rukia para trás.

_- Vocês não encostarão um dedo na minha filha_! Grita Ichigo com todo seu fôlego e ódio.

Rukia não perdia mais tempo com palavras vãs, apenas com as que realmente valiam à pena.

_- Ó, Lorde, máscara de carne e sangue, toda criação, agitação das asas, tu que usas o nome de homem! Chama ardente e guerra turbulenta, separa os oceanos, se eleva e cai, caminha em frente em direção ao sul!_

Magnus sorri, fazia tempo que não ouvia alguém recitar tais encantamentos.

**- _Hadou 31! Shakkahou! _**O canhão de chamas vermelhas recitado sai das mãos de Rukia como uma onda horizontal gigantesca emanando rastros de energia e faíscas em todas as direções.

Magnus faz o mesmo, ele posiciona sua mão para frente.

**- Hadou 32! Ouka Sen!** As chamas amarelas semelhantes às recitadas por Rukia se chocam contra o Shakkahou e explodem abrindo uma cratera no chão separando Ichigo e Rukia de Magnus que olhava do outro lado.

Rukia já preparava outro encantamento.

- Vou lhe dar um conselho, kidous são inúteis contra mim, nós shinigamis primordiais criamos cada um destes encantamentos, estudando, aperfeiçoando e logicamente, usando todos eles contra qualquer inimigo que chegássemos a enfrentar.

_- Ó, Lorde, Máscara de carne e sangue, toda criação, agitação das asas, tu que usas o nome de homem! Sobre a parede da chama azul, crave a Lótus Gêmea. No abismo do desespero, à espera do paraíso distante! **Hadou 73! Souren Soukatsui!**_

A rajada de energia em espiral voa em direção a Magnus que posiciona seu dedo indicador e médio de forma ereta na direção da energia vinda em sua direção.

- Já disse que é perda de tempo,** Byakurai!** Ele entoa.

A energia elétrica se dirige em direção ao golpe de Rukia, mas algo inesperado acontece pegando Magnus de surpresa, no instante em que aparentemente as duas energias vão se chocar o golpe de Rukia se divide em dois voando em diferentes direções confundindo Magnus.

- O q...!

Uma explosão ocorre quando o Souren Soukatsui atinge Magnus, por outro lado Ichigo se põe a frente de Rukia e consegue rebater o golpe que iria se chocar contra ela.

_- Você conseguiu Rukia!_

Rukia cai de joelhos.

_- Rukia!_ Ichigo corre e a segura.

_- Ichigo eu não agüento mais..._

_- Você tem que conseguir Rukia, isso ainda não acabou._ Ichigo olha na direção da fumaça da explosão. _– Ele vai se reerguer e quando o fizer..._

_- Eu vou tentar..._ Rukia se apóia na espada e Ichigo também a ajuda a ficar de pé novamente. _– Vou tentar resistir._

Ichigo sorri, mas ao se voltar para o local da explosão é possível notar sua expressão também cansada.

* * *

Byakuya, Renji, Sado, Shunsui e todos os outros guerreiros lutavam contra Solomon da forma que podiam, já era fato que Solomon não tinha a intenção de participar de um confronto direto, mas nem por isso deixava de ser um oponente formidável, sua habilidade com kidous era excepcional e as malditas serpentes feitas de metal eram outro problema que fazia a vida daqueles guerreiros mais complicada a cada segundo que passava.

- Que droga de minhocas malditas! Renji esbraveja enquanto explode algumas com o Hikotsu Taihou. – Por que elas nunca acabam? Ele se desvia de outra.

- Por que a Soul Society foi projetada para suportar qualquer tipo de tecnologia criada pelo capitão Mayuri há mais de um século! Ishida bate com seu próprio arco feito de energia em uma serpente e rapidamente recobra a compostura disparando flechas até destruí-la.

- Já estou de saco cheio dessas minhocas, eu vou ajudar o capitão Byakuya! Esbraveja Renji mais alto ainda. Ele rebate outras serpentes com sua lâmina de ossos e voa em direção a Solomon que se defendia de golpes desferidos por Byakuya em todas as direções, Inoue e Unohana estavam na retaguarda curando Kira e Ukitake que haviam se machucado.

- Estou surpreso capitão Byakuya, suas habilidades com a espada parecem melhores que antes. Elogia Solomon.

- Antes, eu não precisei lutar a sério por que Rukia quase o matou com apenas um golpe, porém tanto ela quanto Ichigo enfrentam um inimigo mais poderoso agora, não posso me dar ao luxo de reprimir o meu poder.

- Sua bankai também tem uma habilidade extraordinária, como chama estas asas de energia? Diz Solomon se referindo as asas brancas de Byakuya.

- Diga você que se considera tão inteligente.

Solomon ri.

- Oh, vejo que não gosta muito de brincadeiras.

- Não brinco com a morte das pessoas.

- Entendo...

- Capitão! Renji pousa ao lado de Byakuya.

- Renji o que faz aqui?

- Enjoei de matar aquelas coisas, vim ajudá-lo.

Eles se entreolham por um instante.

Solomon olha para eles, porém algo lhe chama a atenção e ele olha para o horizonte.

- Oh, parece que não posso mais brincar com vocês aqui, alguém está de péssimo humor e não muito contente com o que Rukia e Ichigo lhe fizeram... Solomon ri.

- O que está dizendo? Renji pergunta.

- É só olhar para trás e entenderá.

Byakuya e Renji olham para trás e ficam muito surpresos com...

- Não pode ser... Renji fala baixo.

- É ilógico... Diz Byakuya.

Unohana e Inoue também tinham visto o mesmo e estavam assustadas.

Ishida percebe a alteração de Inoue e volta-se para observar o que lhe chamara a atenção.

- Mas o que significa isso! Ishida fala alto demais e chama a atenção de todos no campo de batalha.

Eles queriam acreditar que estivesse vendo coisas, uma ilusão, uma brincadeira de suas próprias mentes, porém aquilo era real, aquele indivíduo era tão real que fazia seus corações acelerarem na ilógica presença daquele shinigami.

- Solomon? Mas como podem existir dois? Vocês são irmãos? Pergunta Renji tentando acreditar na única coisa que seria mais lógica.

A única diferença dos dois Solomons que viam ali era que um sorria cinicamente para o grupo, como que se deliciando com a cena de espanto de todos, o outro que chegava não parecia muito feliz, ele olhava zangado para o grupo resmungando coisas desconexas do qual não era possível saber do que se tratava.

- Aqueles malditos irão me pagar... Quando Magnus os trouxer para mim, vou fazê-los pagar pela humilhação que me fizeram passar na frente dele... Solomon fica ao lado de seu clone olhando para o grupo que ainda parecia confuso.

- O que houve mestre, não parece muito contente.

Solomon olha para ele com sua expressão ainda inalterada.

- Quem são vocês? Pergunta Shunsui finalmente.

- Eu sou Solomon Bloodfield e este é meu clone inútil que não soube aproveitar as vinte e quatro horas de vida que lhe dei. Solomon estica seu braço degolando seu clone, ele engasga tentando puxar o ar e segurar o braço de seu criador, mas de repente ele solta um ganido e começa a murchar na mão de Solomon até virar apenas uma casca vazia, Solomon o joga no chão e pega a bengala que ele segurava.

- Mas o que significa isso um clone? Byakuya diz.

Solomon olha para Byakuya ainda visivelmente de mau humor.

- Acha mesmo que eu entraria em um combate sem previamente estudar as habilidades de cada um de vocês Kuchiki Byakuya? Que sujaria minhas mãos sem ter certeza que venceria um confronto direto? Sim, eu criei um clone e deixei minha zampakutou em suas mãos para adquirir as informações da potência de seus golpes, da velocidade de seus cortes e até mesmo as variações de humor que demonstram no campo de batalha, tudo isso era de responsabilidade deste clone. Solomon olha para ele. – Mas parece que este inútil não pôde matá-los e mais uma vez me obriga a ter que sujar as mãos de sangue! Solomon faz cara de nojo quando olha para cada um do grupo.

Repentinamente as serpentes metálicas se autodestroem assustando todos no campo de batalha, eles se viram para Solomon que pegava duas bengalas nas mãos e faziam um gesto para aproximá-las, neste instante elas se fundem tornando-se uma só e uma criatura não identificada, a escultura metálica de um monstro surge no cabo dela, então ele olha para o grupo.

- Kurosaki Ichigo e Rukia serão derrotados por Magnus, eles serão levados para o meu laboratório e serão minhas cobaias pelo resto de suas vidas, porém vocês são completamente inúteis para mim, suas vidas não possuem nenhum valor em nossos planos. Solomon olha para Inoue. – Exceto você humana...

- Inoue? O que tem a Inoue? Ishida fica a frente dela.

- Ela ficará viva, tem algo nela que preciso extrair e somente por causa disso deixarei que viva.

Ishida concentra uma enorme flecha.

- Nela você não toca seu maldito!

Solomon faz um cara de nojo profundo quando olha a reação de Ishida.

- Acha mesmo que me importo com suas palavras belas de proteger, amar, doar a si mesmo em prol do bem estar do outro? Vocês humanos e shinigamis fracos e sem poder me dão nojo!

Solomon começava a passar uma sensação assustadora ao grupo sua expressão, sua voz estava diferente, era possível sentir o ódio do qual ele falava vívido em cada um de seus gestos.

- Eu... Solomon retira uma zampakutou de sua bengala e deixa sua lâmina acima do chão apontando para baixo. – Vou fazê-los implorar por suas vidas, fazê-los gemer de dor e desespero, até que finamente desejarão matar um aos outros!

Todos sabiam o que aquilo significava Shunsui retira sua zampakutou despertando-a automaticamente e parte pra cima de Solomon, Ishida dispara sua flecha, Sado corre na direção de Solomon com uma energia monstruosa concentrada em seu braço direito, Soi Fon e Yoruichi Correm com faíscas elétricas destruindo tudo ao redor. Renji e Byakuya juntos desferem seus golpes mais poderosos na direção de Solomon.

A massa gigante de energia vem em direção a Solomon em alta velocidade, ele ainda com sua cara de nojo se deixa sorrir diabolicamente e então começa a gargalhar, até que de repente ele cessa sua gargalhada e olha seriamente para o grupo, seus olhos mudam de cor ficando totalmente negros.

**- Ban...**

Shunsui grita tentando alcançá-lo com seu golpe.

Byakuya e Renji fecham a cara, não ia dar tempo!

**- Kai!**

Quando diz a frase temerosa que todos não queriam ouvir, os céus começam a ficar negros, a lâmina de Solomon muda de cor ficando com uma cor de sangue e então desta lâmina um pingo vermelho que leva a entender ser sangue cai no chão, este único pingo começa a se expandir criando um grande lago de sangue, todos do grupo começam a afundar nele nem chances de fugir, o golpe desferido contra Solomon é engolido por uma massa negra que se espalhava em todas as direções, tudo gradativamente começa a ficar escuro e logo uma enorme redoma negra cobre os céus, todos começam a ficar com medo de toda aquela escuridão, Inoue grita desesperada por Ishida, mas não era possível mais vê-lo e quando olha na direção de Solomon ele começava a ser engolido por uma massa negra e enquanto some da visão de todos é possível ouvi-lo dizer:

- Bem vindos ao meu domínio...

Solomon desaparece e tudo o que se ouve naquela penumbra é uma gargalhada fantasmagórica que ecoa por todos os cantos.

Antes de ser totalmente engolido pelo lago de sangue Byakuya ainda pensa em duas pessoas.

- Hisana... Rukia...

Byakuya fecha os olhos e desaparece engolido pelo domínio.

**_

* * *

_**

Ichigo e Rukia sentem a reiatsu de seus amigos desaparecerem e ao mesmo tempo a de Solomon aumentar absurdamente e depois também desaparecer.

_- Meu Deus! Ichigo os nossos amigos!_ Grita Rukia desesperada.

_- Essa não!_ Ichigo suava frio, seu igual desespero era evidente. _– Vamos ajudá-los!_

- Aonde pensam que vão...? A voz séria vem logo atrás.

Ichigo e Rukia olham para a fumaça.

Magnus vem caminhando calmamente na direção de Ichigo e Rukia, sua expressão outrora serena agora era firme e séria.

- Vocês não irão a lugar nenhum. Ele dizia enquanto seu corpo ainda chamuscado soltava fumaça de kidou.

_- Droga!_ Ichigo estava desconcentrado, as energias de seus amigos haviam desaparecido ao mesmo tempo, era como se estivessem mortos e isso o deixava visivelmente preocupado.

- Kurosaki Ichigo. Magnus diz o seu nome.

Ichigo pisca como se estivesse acordado ao ouvir o seu nome.

- O tempo urge e não mais há necessidade de perder-se a aurora, tempo é uma engrenagem poderosa que se move em duas direções sendo uma contrária ao que se chama de destino.

_- O que quer dizer?_ Rukia pergunta ofegante.

- Que o tempo que move as engrenagens de vossos destinos, parou de girar... Magnus passa sua espada para a mão direita. – E que ao contrário de estarem preocupados com vossos amigos, deveriam preocupar-se consigo mesmos. Magnus volta a embainhar a espada e retira sua bainha posicionando-a horizontalmente a frente de seus olhos.

_- Cuidado Ichigo!_ Rukia corre e fica a frente dele.

- Mostre a eles a verdadeira face do desespero...

_- Tsugi no Mae! Hakuren!_ A rajada de neve é disparada em direção a Magnus com uma potência incrível e fortalecida pelo domínio ela se assemelhava a uma avalanche.

**- CRONOS!**

A voz de Magnus soa como uma ordem e seus olhos brilham no campo de batalha.

* * *

**_Continua..._**

* * *

**_Cantinho da tia Lyeeeeeellllllllllllllll_**

**_Hellow peoples I`m aqui again!_**

**_depois de longos dois meses que mais pareceram uma gestação, capítulo 19 finalmente no ar xD._**

**_Eu demorei bastante nesse cap, mas fazer o que né... ( é realmente naum tem nada pra se fazer... pessoa sem salvação...)._**

**_Pelo menos o cap ta grandinho o q ue compensa um pouco a espera... Eu acho..._**

**_Affe, sei lá... Tou começando a ficar com medo de vocês... até de fazer vodu pra me mandar postar o cap já me ameaçaram..._**

**_Why! Why?

* * *

_**

**_Curiosidades:_**

**_- Enquanto seu marido trabalha na fanfic Elena passa as férias no Havai fugindo das constantes chuvas que lhe cansam a beleza._**

**_- Hisana está vendendo o almoço para comprar a janta, desde o dia que ficou em OFF na Fanfic._**

**_- Magnus comprou um novo CD de Música Clássica e não deixa ninguém do Set em paz há uma semana._**

**_- Solomon está trabalhando em um novo experimento que pretende colocar em ação na fanfic, mas o que ele pensa que está fazendo? Não teria ele que pedir autorização da criadora da história primeiro?_**

**_- Quando não está atuando constantemente na Fanfic, Ishida trabalha como dublê de Dinossauro em uma programação infantil._**

**_- Rukia e Ichigo estão tentando comprar um carro novo, mas ainda não decidiram qual comprar por que nunca um concorda com a opinião do outro._**

**_- Sado está trabalhando nas horas vagas como professor de violão._**

**_- Eu nao tou fazendo porra nenhuma só comendo, jogando video-game, enchendo o saco dos meus cachorros dormindo e escrevendo Fanfic... ( aliás quem quer saber da minha vida sedentária?)  
_**


	20. O Primeiro Sacrifício

**Palavras da autora:** Bleach não me pertence, eu apenas peguei emprestado xD.

Em respeito à Obra de _**TITE kUBO**_ vou me esforçar para homenageá-lo.

_**Comentem, critiquem, dê sua opinião, elas contribuem para melhorar a criatividade da estória. **_

* * *

Na terra, escondido em seu laboratório, Urahara olhava impaciente para um monitor e girava um aparelho semelhante a um celular na mesa em que estava, fazia um bom tempo que seus amigos não lhe davam notícias e Yoruichi havia lhe prometido alertar quando houvesse algum problema, porém havia algo errado, Yoruichi sempre lhe informava de tempos em tempos sobre qualquer coisa, mais estúpida que parecesse apenas para mantê-lo informado de tudo o que se passava, mas havia horas que ela não fazia isso, ele pega o aparelho e digita alguns números, porém ele chama e ninguém atende alguns minutos depois ele tenta outra vez e o aparelho agora parecia mudo, ele coça os olhos tentando não se preocupar.

- Tem algo errado... Ele diz levantando-se da mesa e saindo da sala, ele chamaria Tessai, Ururu e Jinta, não havia nada para se fazer ali, ele daria um jeito de irem a Soul Society e checar a situação de seus amigos, assim que abre a porta:

- Urahara! A pessoa chama seu nome euforicamente, ele carregava no colo...

- Hisa-chan! Urahara dá um passo à frente de Kon que no momento estava no corpo de Ichigo.

- A Nee-san me disse para cuidar da Nee-chan, mas quando fui colocá-la para dormir ela começou a gemer e a chamar o Ichigo e a Nee-san e a suar muito, eu fiquei preocupado e tentei chamá-la, mas ela não acordava! Kon estava visivelmente preocupado.

- Kon-san coloque a Hisa-chan aqui. Diz Urahara apontando para uma pequena mesa.

Kon entra rapidamente e coloca Hisana deitada sobre a mesa, ela começa a abrir os olhos.

- Hisa-chan, o que você está sentindo? Pergunta Urahara pegando um pano limpo dentro de uma gaveta e enxugando o rosto da menina.

- Urahara-san... A mamãe... O papai... Dor... Hisana faz a mesma cara da palavra que acabara de dizer.

- Dor? Onde Hisa-chan? Urahara pergunta outra vez.

Hisana sem forças aponta apenas para cima, como se quisesse demonstrar que se referia ao céu.

Era o suficiente.

- Kon-san. Urahara se volta para o espírito alterado. – Acorde Tessai-san, Ururu e Jinta, Diga a eles que se preparem para uma missão de resgate, é urgente!

- Certo! Kon sai correndo pela casa.

Hisana fecha os olhos.

Urahara após alguns anos estudando a complexa existência de Hisana aprendeu que graças ao poder que ela tinha às vezes ela conseguia sentir não apenas a presença de seus pais, mas até mesmo as emoções e sentimentos que eles lhes transmitiam, e há apenas algumas horas ele teve a revelação que provavelmente isso se devia ao fato de os espíritos de sua zampakutou serem os filhos dos espíritos de seus pais, essa sensação não era um fenômeno constante, mas nunca ele tinha visto a criança daquele jeito, como se estivesse compartilhando da dor dos pais, aquilo era ainda mais preocupante, o que lhe dava ainda mais certeza que algo de errado estava acontecendo na Soul Society.

- Urahara-san! Como em um passe de mágica Os convocados de Urahara já estavam lá.

Ele se vira para eles.

- Estamos com sérios problemas e precisamos agir imediatamente!

* * *

_- Cuidado Ichigo!_ Grita Rukia sentindo a ameaça.

Ichigo é pego de surpresa e empurrado para trás.

- Mostre a eles a verdadeira face do desespero...

Rukia instantaneamente gira sua lâmina posicionando seu cabo próximo ao rosto e sua lâmina horizontalmente em direção ao inimigo.

_- Tsugi no Mae! Hakuren!_ A rajada de neve é disparada em direção a Magnus com uma potência incrível e fortalecida pelo domínio ela se assemelhava a uma avalanche.

**- CRONOS!**

Os olhos de Magnus brilham ficando dourados.

A cena que Ichigo vê diante de si é um filme de terror enquanto cai no chão, ele houve Rukia gritando desesperadamente o nome de um golpe de repente ele não ouve nada, não sente nada, não respira nada, é como se o tempo parasse diante de seus olhos congelado na cena de uma lâmina cor de fogo atravessada no abdômen de Rukia, ele grita, mas não ouve sua própria voz, seu corpo caia lentamente, ele tenta piscar como quisesse apagar aquela cena e repetir para si que aquilo era um sonho, mas até mesmo suas pálpebras pareciam congeladas, de repente seu corpo cai como chumbo no chão, Ichigo fica paralisado.

- Ru... k...

Uma quantidade incalculável de sangue joga das costas de Rukia em direção ao rosto de Ichigo, ela então desfalece atravessada pela lâmina de Magnus que após perfurar Rukia olha para Ichigo que parecia tentar entender o que estava acontecendo.

- Sua esposa é uma guerreira fantástica. Diz Magnus jogando o corpo de Rukia não muito longe dali, ela cai no chão criando imediatamente uma poça de sangue ao redor de seu corpo que começava a voltar ao normal, não era possível ver sua expressão de dor oculta pelo cabelo que caia pelo seu rosto e que ficava vermelho à medida que mais sangue se esvaia.

- Ru... Ichigo estava no chão sentado, sua voz lhe traindo.

Magnus olha para o corpo da pequena shinigami estirada no chão.

- Ela conseguiu ler a intenção de minha reiatsu e percebeu que meu primeiro alvo era você, por isso se pôs a sua frente para tentar salvá-lo.

- Ru... ki... A voz de Ichigo ainda lhe traía e seu corpo começava a tremer, ele só pensava o pior.

- Ela não está morta se é isso que o faz tremer. Ele diz. – Mas preciso pegar você e sua filha também, venha comigo sem resistir e poupará seu próprio corpo que era o que deveria estar no chão.

Ichigo começa a levantar a cabeça para encarar Magnus.

Magnus segurava uma lâmina cor de fogo que brilhava e pulsava fazendo a espada parecer viva com algo semelhante a uma fênix no cabo, e na ponta do cabo quatro caudas do desenho que se situava no corpo da espada serpenteavam soltando pequenas faíscas de fogo que logo desapareciam ao vento.

- GrooOoooOOAAaaaAHhH! Ichigo levanta ensandecido gritando como um animal selvagem ele desfere um corte vertical em Magnus que choca sua lâmina com a dele. Ichigo grita novamente e seus músculos se restringem então Magnus vê: A máscara hollow de Ichigo se torna totalmente negra e as suas marcas tribais douradas, seus olhos ficam amarelos, os chifres crescem ainda mais e suas unhas se tornam garras. Ele estava louco. Louco de ódio.

- O que é isso? Diz Magnus surpreso também restringindo os músculos para segurar sua lâmina.

Ichigo aponta seus chifres para Magnus e concentra uma energia vermelha explosiva nas pontas.

Ichigo desfere o golpe e Magnus usa o shunpo para esquivar da linha do tiro, assim que pula ele gira sua lâmina e defende uma estocada de Ichigo que tenta atingi-lo pelas costas, então gira seu corpo e olha para o shinigami sem razão que babava como um animal faminto.

- Do que vale um corpo forte sem disciplina de espírito? Pergunta repentinamente Magnus como se quisesse que Ichigo respondesse. Ele o empurra para trás. Ichigo não perde tempo erguendo sua lâmina preparando para desferir o Vermillion Getsuga Tenshou.

Ele apenas rosnava olhando para sua presa.

Magnus vê a situação de Ichigo e então lamenta.

- Até mesmo um animal quando escolhe lutar ao invés de correr de um oponente mais poderoso sabe quando comete um erro e foge para salvar sua própria vida.

- GrOoOAaAHhh! Ichigo desfere a meia lua de sangue que vem rasgando os céus.

Magnus apenas diz:

- Cronos... Obliterar...

A mesma coisa acontece, Ichigo fica paralisado, seu corpo não se mexe, sua respiração se torna sufocante ele vê então Magnus calmamente caminhando em sua direção desviando-se de seu golpe, ele ainda toca em seu Getsuga Tenshou como que mostrando sua impotência, Magnus olha para sua lâmina e gira no ar enquanto vem caminhando olhando fixamente para seu oponente. Ichigo por outro lado tentava mexer o corpo, mas não conseguia tudo o que fazia era em vão, então Magnus finalmente chega e fica diante dele.

- Um animal... Ele começa a falar outra vez. - Quando não consegue lutar ou fugir só reage de uma única forma.

O corpo de Ichigo tremia descontroladamente, mesmo irracional, seu corpo tremia sentindo algo como a própria morte diante de si, de tudo o que não conseguia fazer naquela situação, esta era a única coisa que seu corpo conseguia fazer: Tremer.

- Descanse Kurosaki Ichigo.

Tudo o que se vê é uma chuva de sangue caindo no solo enquanto o domínio congelado de Rukia se desfaz revelando mais uma vez o cenário de guerra.

Magnus olhava o corpo de Ichigo cair lentamente em direção ao solo e voltando ao normal.

- Crianças...

Ele diz e começa a descer dos céus.

* * *

Longe dali uma gigantesca redoma negra também se desfazia conforme a figura de um senhor feito de sombras começa a voltar ao normal revelando sua aparente meia idade, cabelos grisalhos e uma bengala rústica banhada em sangue, a sua frente uma cena de guerra, morte e destruição.

Renji jazia no chão, não era possível dizer se ainda vivo após ver todo o sangue que esvaia de seu corpo, Ishida estava no colo de Inoue que embora estivesse intacta via a mesma cena que Solomon, ela estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, Kyoraku chorava abraçado ao seu melhor amigo Ukitake que falecido estava em seus braços com um ferimento de lâmina no peito, Yoruichi vinha rastejando o próprio corpo em direção a Soi Fon que não se mexia embora estivesse de olhos abertos, Sado segurava o corpo inerte de Kira nas costas, mas logo cai de joelhos cansado, apenas para deixar o corpo do amigo cair e perceber que era inútil, Byakuya estava no chão olhando em direção a Solomon que sorria para as figuras de Unohana e Hitsugaya, os dois de pé diante do grupo, Unohana com suas duas mãos de palmas abertas posicionadas para frente, Hitsugaya com sua bankai e espada em posição de defesa, eles tinham morrido em pé aparentemente tentando proteger o grupo.

- Des... Gra... Çado! Byakuya usa suas últimas forças para gritar.

Solomon olha para Byakuya, ele sorria.

- Nunca imaginei que tantas pessoas fossem capazes de sobreviver mais de cinco minutos dentro de meu domínio. Solomon começa a bater palmas. – Estão de parabéns! Ele exclama.

- Por que... Inoue começa a falar, por que de tanto ódio... Ela olha para seus amigos sem vida no chão. – Eu não vou permitir isso! O corpo de Inoue começa a brilhar.

Solomon vê a luz começando a fluir do corpo de Inoue e então se antecipa, ele usa um passo rápido e pega Inoue pelo pescoço afastando-a do corpo de Ishida.

- Nem pense em fazer isso minha cara, você é valiosa demais para achar que pode sacrificar a sua vida por estes vermes.

Inoue sufoca e começa a se debater.

Solomon sorri maliciosamente.

- Quando disse que ia deixar você com vida, não me lembro de ter dito que lhe pouparia da dor.

Inoue estava começando a ver tudo embaçar.

- Já chega Solomon. Diz a voz logo atrás dele.

Solomon larga Inoue no chão e olha para trás.

Magnus trazia os corpos de Ichigo e Rukia nos braços.

- Perdão velho amigo às vezes esqueço de me segurar. Ele sorri.

Sem falar nada Magnus põe os corpos de Ichigo e Rukia no chão em seguida olha para Inoue que tossia logo ao lado deles.

- Então é esta a humana de quem me falou?

- Sim, ela é uma das que tem o que queremos.

Inoue olha para Magnus e no instante que seus olhos se cruzam ela sente como se a sua alma começasse a ser sugada por aqueles olhos dourados e penetrantes.

- O... Que... Quem... É você?

Inoue é completamente ignorada.

- Solomon o que fará com os restantes? Diz ele se referindo aos que sobreviveram aos ataques de seu companheiro.

- Agora que você falou, acho que os levarei também, afinal, quem sobrevive ao poder de minha bankai merece um destino melhor do que a morte.

- Do... Que... Está falando maldito?... Byakuya ergue a cabeça no chão para olhar seus inimigos planejarem seus destinos.

Solomon e Magnus se viram para Byakuya que estava deitado de lado no chão enquanto segurava uma perfuração no estômago.

- Vamos estudar seus corpos, analisar seus limites e fazer de vocês cobaias para a concretização de nossos planos. Responde Solomon ao shinigami.

- Não faço questão do que vocês meros shinigamis tem a oferecer, contudo, se Solomon diz que poderá fazer proveito de seus poderes, então não vejo por que impedir, tudo o que me interessa é o poder desta humana. Magnus faz um gesto com a cabeça apontando para Inoue.

- Por que ela?... A voz de Ishida soa apenas o suficiente para que eles possam ouvir.

- Ishida! Exclama Inoue.

Solomon e Magnus vislumbram o Quincy que mesmo cansado, ferido e quase sem forças para manter-se em pé apontava-lhes um arco feito de uma luz azul e ele não estava com receio de usá-lo.

Magnus se vira para ele e revela para todos que ainda podiam ouvir qual era seu objetivo para com Inoue.

- Sua mulher possui um poder ímpar, um reversor temporal capaz de anular casualidades e ignorar eventos tornando-os fatos aquém das rodas do destino.

Solomon se volta para Inoue e sorri.

- Meu amigo aqui quer usar o seu poder querida Inoue para mudar um fato muito triste que lhe aconteceu no passado.

- Fato...? Inoue treme receosa da resposta.

Magnus continua.

- Seu poder é o oposto do meu jovem Inoue, eu controlo o tempo e manipulo eventos com a palma de minhas mãos, mudo fatos e altero destinos e viajo livremente pelo espaço-tempo...

- Não é possível... Que exista tal poder... Diz Byakuya no chão.

- Por que vocês, shinigamis de hoje em dia, não são confiáveis e não possuem aquilo que é necessário para reter tal poder ou conhecimento. Responde Solomon a Byakuya.

Byakuya engole seu silêncio.

Magnus continua.

- Talvez você seja a única pessoa no mundo incapaz de ser atingida pelo meu poder, a luz que emana de seu corpo é a manifestação do meu oposto e aquilo capaz de deter as minhas habilidades, porém...

- Você é frágil, débil, imatura, mesmo que possua esse poder esplêndido nas mãos uma mera humana sem forças não é capaz de deter o grande Magnus! Finaliza Solomon com uma exclamação.

- Não... Então vocês querem matá-la por que ela é a única capaz de detê-los! A voz de Ichigo soa tão fraca que quase ninguém ouve.

- Kurosaki! Ishida o chama.

- Não vou permitir que machuquem a Inoue! Ichigo levanta do chão com uma trilha de sangue escorrendo pelo peito que tinha uma ferida enorme aberta.

- Se eu quisesse já o teria feito, assim como poderia fazer com todos que estão aqui, lembro-me de ter dito que o poder dela era necessário para reaver algo que me foi tirado.

- Do que está falando? Inoue pergunta.

- Seu poder é a única coisa capaz de retirar o selo da minha Bankai imposta pelo Grande rei minha jovem humana.

- O quê! Os que estavam acordados exclamam ao mesmo tempo, um frio subindo-lhes a espinha.

- Você não tem Bankai... Agora Ichigo tinha acordado, ele e Rukia haviam lutado contra este homem em suas formas mais poderosas e tudo que conseguiram lhe fazer foi rasgar-lhe a roupa, chamuscar as suas mãos e ver a cor de seu shikai. – Se esse homem usar a Bankai...

- Vai ser o fim do mundo... Completa Ishida.

- Que infantilidade. Magnus diz ao ouvir isso. - Não quero destruir o mundo, quero apenas destronar o Grande rei, sentar em seu trono e fazer o trabalho que ele há muito tempo não tem feito. Magnus fala com tanta segurança na voz que torna o momento assustador.

- Sim, isso... É uma grande infantilidade... É impossível derrotar o Grande-rei!... Byakuya sorri finalmente.

- É mesmo? Que estranho, então por que será que Ele selou o meu poder? Começa a falar Magnus. Todos apenas observam e Magnus esboça o que aparenta ser um sorriso. – Será que ele selou o meu poder por que este poder era capaz de mudar o destino do próprio Grande rei, ou será que ele o selou por que a Bankai desta pessoa era capaz de transformar o seu mundo em um grande buraco negro?

Todos ficam espantados.

- Eu acho que são as duas coisas, afinal você sempre quis mais do que precisava meu velho amigo. Solomon ri.

- Estão satisfeitos agora meus caros? Magnus diz.

- Muito! Ishida estava acima das cabeças de Solomon e Magnus. – Agora Kurosaki!

Ichigo corre mesmo sentindo muita dor e com um passo rápido retira Inoue de perto.

_**- Grand Cross!**_ Ishida grita e o arco de energia em suas mãos de tornam uma grande cruz e explodem nas cabeças de Magnus e Solomon criando uma cratera no formato que deu origem ao seu nome.

- Inoue! Ishida corre até Inoue que larga dos braços de Ichigo e o abraça, Ichigo vai até Rukia.

- Rukia! Rukia! Ele chama repetidamente.

Rukia ouve a voz e lentamente começa a abrir os olhos, a dor de abri-los só não era maior que a dor que sentia no estômago.

- Ichigo... Ela chama com sua voz fraca e expressão de dor.

- Inoue! Ajude aqui, por favor! Ichigo grita.

Inoue corre até Rukia e percebe não só o estrago feito a ela, mas Ichigo e todos os outros estavam em péssimo estado.

- Kurosaki-san eu vou precisar de tempo, são muitas pessoas feridas e eu não posso...

- Eu já estava pensando que você não iria usar aquele arco. Diz Solomon saindo da fumaça criada pela explosão de Ishida.

- Eu não imaginei que ele conseguiria usar tanto poder no estado em que está agora, entendo por que quer levá-lo para seu laboratório. Magnus vem logo ao seu lado.

- Tsc! Ishida pula para trás ainda muito fraco e mesmo assim prepara outro tiro.

- Já chega meu caro Quincy, seu poder é um infeliz candidato a tornar-se o seu atestado de óbito, a não ser que esteja realmente preparado a disparar outra vez mesmo usando a sua própria energia vital. Magnus olhava para Ishida procurando coragem em seus olhos.

Ishida parecia incorruptível.

- Pare Ishida! Grita Inoue.

- Não faça isso Ishida seu idiota! Grita Ichigo ao mesmo tempo apenas para se arrepender depois e segurar o corte em seu peito enquanto se contorce de dor.

Solomon ajeita o monóculo.

- Magnus, acho que a hora da brincadeira já passou, está na hora de continuarmos.

- Tem razão. Ele responde.

- _**Grand Cross!**_ Ele grita outra vez e para sua surpresa Magnus já estava na sua frente antes mesmo do tiro sair de suas mãos, a surpresa é tão grande que ele não tem tempo de reagir, Ishida leva um soco e sente o pescoço quase quebrar, ele cai de cara no chão, tonto e sem energias.

Magnus olha para Ichigo e Inoue que guardavam Rukia ferida no chão.

- Vamos, já disse que prefiro vocês vivos, mas confesso que nada me impede de matá-los e pegar apenas seus espíritos e usá-los no que quero, a não ser que ainda queiram tentar fazer alguma coisa.

_- Eu quero tentar!_ A voz ecoa logo atrás de Magnus.

Ele se vira surpreso e um homem encapuzado estende a mão em sua direção.

- Agora!

- Arte secreta Kidou supremo de selamento ativar! Outro homem encapuzado sai por detrás do primeiro e fazendo um gesto com as mãos utiliza um Kidou desconhecido em direção a Magnus, este apenas observa nada acontecer.

- Quem são vocês? Magnus pergunta.

- Insetos Magnus ignore-os. Solomon diz sorrindo e dando um passo em direção ao seres encapuzados.

No momento que Solomon dá o primeiro passo uma luz amarela surge em forma de uma coluna circular logo a sua frente.

- Mas... O que? Solomon parecia surpreso.

Magnus percebe a surpresa de Solomon e tenta dar um passo e vê o mesmo que ele, ao olhar para o chão percebe um desenho familiar.

- O kidou supremo de aprisionamento dos piores criminosos... Você é...? Magnus pergunta.

Um dos homens tira o capuz.

- Ex-comandante do esquadrão de Kidou! Tessai!

- Entendo, então criaram um esquadrão com as doutrinas ensinadas por Danielle e a implantaram na Soul Society, estão de parabéns, é um Kidou difícil de se realizar e me lembro dele nem mesmo ter recebido um nome, para um shinigami inferior como você, contudo... Uma reiatsu carmesim começava a ser emanada por Magnus. – Contudo, tudo o que vem daquela mulher desprezível não tem a capacidade de me deter! A reiatsu de Magnus se espalha pela barreira começando a trincá-la.

Solomon apenas observa.

- Ururu, Jinta, Depressa! O outro homem encapuzado pula no chão ajudando Yoruichi a levantar. – Yoruichi!

- Urahara... A Soi... Fon...

- ... Sinto muito por não ter percebido antes... Urahara lamenta.

Tessai, Ururu e Jinta começam a resgatar os que ainda estavam vivos em uma velocidade incrível.

- Urahara-san, já estamos prontos! Tessai grita.

Urahara retira do bolso algo no formato de uma grande chave com ela ele abre um portal parecido com um Senkaimon e começa a colocar seus amigos dentro dele.

- Depressa Jinta ainda faltam Rukia-san e Inoue-san! A barreira não vai mais segurar! Tessai alerta.

Jinta carregava Rukia, Inoue corria um pouco a frente seguindo Ururu que corria apoiando Ichigo e Ishida que ainda conseguia correr ao seu lado.

Magnus quebra a barreira.

- Essa não! Rápido! Grita Urahara desesperadamente.

Magnus olha para o grupo que começava a fugir.

- Vocês não vão escapar com vida, tudo do que preciso é de seus espíritos e desta humana chamada Inoue. Magnus com sua mão concentra uma energia negra que se condensa começando a engolir tudo ao redor como um pequeno buraco negro.

- Jinta! Tessai e Urahara exclamam. Ururu consegue chegar e se joga com Ichigo e Ishida, mas Jinta ainda estava vindo logo atrás.

- Morram. Magnus dispara a esfera de energia.

A esfera negra vem em direção a eles e no caminho ela vai ficando maior a medida que mais massa é aderida ao seu formato.

- Essa não eles não vão conseguir! Urahara cerra os punhos.

- Rukia! Inoue! Jinta! Ichigo e Ishida Gritam.

Jinta olha para trás, ele começava a lamentar por não poder ir mais rápido.

De repente Inoue se lembra de algo e sorri com ternura.

- Rukia... Inoue chama sua amiga pelo primeiro nome.

Rukia estava ofegante e quase desmaiando, mas ouve Inoue chamá-la e ergue a cabeça para olhá-la nos olhos, mas tinha algo errado nos olhos de sua amiga.

- Quando você e o Ichigo me chamaram para ser a madrinha da Hisa-chan eu saltei de alegria, afinal, eu ia ser a "segunda mãe" da coisa mais preciosa dos meus melhores amigos. Os olhos de Inoue começam a ficar molhados. – Quando ela nasceu eu chorei junto com vocês, por que nunca tinha visto um amor tão lindo nascer da felicidade de duas pessoas como ambos e isso me emociona muito até hoje Rukia... Além do mais, ela é a melhor amiga dos meus filhinhos. Ela sorri

Jinta olha de relance para Inoue enquanto usa as últimas forças de suas pernas em uma tentativa inútil de sobrevivência.

- I... Noue... Por que está chamando a mim e ao... Ichigo pelo primeiro nome... Rukia pergunta ofegante.

Inoue responde com um sorriso e olhos marejados.

- Cuida da Hisa-chan, do Ichigo e da minha família tá? Ela diz finalmente.

- Inoue... O que... Voc...?

Inoue passa por Jinta que olha confuso e pára de correr.

- O que você está fazendo Inoue-san! Ele grita ficando desesperado.

Rukia já estava desesperada.

Os que estavam dentro do portal de Urahara olham surpresos e atônitos para os três.

- INOUE! Grita Ishida rasgando os pulmões.

Inoue se vira para Ishida e o olha por um instante, seus olhos de encontro ao dele dizendo mil coisas envolto em lágrimas, é quando ela diz algo que somente ele conseguiu ler em seus lábios. "Eu... Te... Amo... Do... Fundo... De... Minha... Alma...".

Ishida fica paralisado, seus amigos gritando ao seu lado chamando-a incansavelmente.

Jinta entende o que Inoue pretende fazer, ele morde os lábios e volta a correr com Rukia no colo, mas Rukia começa a apertá-lo com força e ao olhá-la Jinta a vê com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- I... NOUE! Grita Rukia encontrando fôlego onde não mais existia.

Inoue apenas sorri sem olhar para trás, ela espera a grande energia negra se aproximar.

Magnus vê Inoue imóvel diante de seu golpe.

- Então... Finalmente encontrou o seu verdadeiro coração... Magnus ao dizer isso fica em silêncio.

Inoue fecha os olhos posiciona as mãos como se fosse fazer uma prece.

- Por favor... Eu não sei lutar como os meus amigos e talvez nunca tenha sido uma boa esposa ou mãe, sei que muito pouco fiz por todos eles até agora, mas se neste último momento eu puder protegê-los e dar a eles a chance de lutar mais uma vez por um horizonte cheio de vida então, me dê a força para brilhar como o sol e use o meu poder para enchê-los de vida...

Inoue olha para a energia negra bem próxima de si, seu corpo havia se tornado uma forma etérea cheia de luz.

Os amigos dela não gritavam mais apenas ficavam de boca aberta olhando tudo acontecer e enquanto isso Jinta salta com Rukia dentro do portal.

- Esta é... Inoue sorri para Magnus. – A minha _**Última Redenção! **_Grita Inoue, seu corpo explode em luz espalhando-se por toda a Soul Society.

Magnus e Solomon nunca tinham visto nada igual em toda a vida Solomon dentro da barreira de Tessai protege os olhos e cria uma redoma negra que começa a queimar com a potência daquela luz, Magnus por sua vez concentra sua própria energia na tentativa de deter aquele poder, sua barreira quebra e ele começa a queimar como um vampiro ao sol, mesmo assim, mantinha-se firme naquele choque de energias.

- INOUEEEEEEE! Todo mundo grita dentro do portal e Urahara usa a chave outra vez para fechá-lo.

Eles desaparecem.

* * *

Magnus que estava em posição de defesa abaixa a guarda quando vê que a luz havia se dissipado, seu corpo estava todo queimado, Solomon percebe que sua barreira havia quebrado na explosão, então ele vem de encontro a Magnus.

- Que tola! Que desperdício de vida!

- Não vejo desta forma. Magnus olha para onde Inoue estava não havia corpo, não havia nem mesmo espírito. – Ela queimou sua própria existência para salvá-los...

- Por isso digo que é um desperdício! Exclama Solomon que mesmo queimado, não tanto quanto Magnus, Ainda tinha forças para reclamar.

- Dizem que não existe amor maior do que dar a própria vida por seus amigos... Magnus filosofa sozinho.

- É e graças a isso lá se vai a sua melhor chance de tirar o selo de Cronos!

- Basta achar outra forma.

- Tsc! Esse seu otimismo parece uma doença! Sabe quanto tempo demora para se quebrar o selo por outros métodos! Solomon briga com Magnus.

- Que bom que acredita em outras formas... Magnus começa a ir embora.

- Aonde vai Magnus?

- Quanto tempo você vai levar para deixar o próximo passo de nossos planos pronto?

Solomon fica um pouco surpreso com a pergunta repentina, mas logo volta a sua postura e responde:

- Um ano.

- Levará mais ou menos um ano para que aqueles que sobreviveram se recuperem também, as cicatrizes emocionais não se fecharão até então, até lá, faça o seu trabalho.

- Mas você ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta Magnus.

- Vou... Andar por ai. Ele finalmente responde sumindo no horizonte. – De vez em quando venho visitá-lo.

Solomon se lembra que o poder de Inoue ressuscita até mesmo os mortos, ele se aproxima do corpo de um dos amigos dela e procura por pulso de vida, mas nada encontra.

-... Ela... Realmente queria nos matar... Ele fala para si ficando calado logo em seguida.

* * *

Dentro de uma grande sala um portal se abre e Ichigo junto de Urahara e seus amigos que estavam gravemente feridos caem no chão, os que podiam olham um para os outros, o estado era de desolação, frustração e descrença. Ishida fica sentado escorado na parede com um olhar vago quase morto, ele olhava para o nada, aliás, no momento ele se sentia um nada, embora não estivesse chorando, por dentro era perceptível que seu espírito havia sido destruído. Ichigo chega próximo de Rukia rastejando e fica de joelhos ajudando-a a ficar de joelhos também, eles olham para o rosto ferido um do outro por um instante e então não agüentando se abraçam começando a chorar e a soluçar. Byakuya fica deitado no chão de peito para cima olhando o teto, ele não conseguia pensar, apenas ouvir os soluços de Rukia, Kyoraku estava desmaiado e Renji também, mas seu sangramento havia estancado, Sado fica de pé se apoiando pela parede, ele começa a sair da sala quando a porta abre repentinamente, uma mulher de feições latinas, alta, cabelos amendoados longos e olhos castanhos vem até ele às pressas.

- Querido! Ela rapidamente oferece seus ombros para apoiar o grande homem.

Sado se apóia sem forças na mulher.

- Andressa... Sado fica inconsciente. E ela o coloca devagar no chão.

- Urahara o que houve? Eu senti que algo estranho estava acontecendo e ao chegar aqui vejo isso! Ela fala um pouco alto e assustada com a visão do estado lastimável de todos.

- Andressa... Sinto muito... Urahara baixa a cabeça. – Mas será que poderia me ajudar a colocar nossos amigos no quarto ao lado para que eles descansem?

- Mas...

- Mamãe! Papai! Outra voz ecoa atrás da porta.

- Hisa-chan... Urahara não queria que a menina estivesse ali.

Hisana olha para todos na sala, gravemente feridos, ela vê seu tio olhando-a com uma expressão cansada, mas mesmo assim tentando sorrir, ela procurava alguém, mas ao ver Ishida no chão sentado desconsolado e seus pais chorando abraçados, como qualquer criança faria naquela situação, levada pelas emoções que lhe enchiam o coração, a pequena começa a ficar com os olhos marejados enquanto caminha até seus pais, ela os abraça também e recebe o carinho de volta, Hisana começa a chorar.

Tudo o que se ouvia naquela sala era o choro e soluços de amigos queridos.

* * *

**_Uma semana Depois._**

* * *

Solomon havia construído um gigantesco laboratório onde antes era a base central da Seiretei e em seu grande salão um computador quase tão grande quanto a sala em que estava monitorava diversas coisas, ao redor desta sala, inúmeros e gigantescos tubos contendo algo "humanóide" se espalhavam por todos os cantos. Ele digitava freneticamente mandando e recebendo informações para sua atual pesquisa, mas ele estava tão contente com suas novas descobertas que não queria guardá-las para si, infelizmente Magnus não aparecia havia uma semana, mas pelo menos ele ainda tinha um prêmio de consolação.

Urahara por medida de segurança antes de resgatar o grupo havia mandado informações ao pai de Ichigo e outras pessoas de confiança a respeito do que estava acontecendo, eles se dirigiram a um esconderijo especial há anos criado por Yoruichi Tessai e o próprio Urahara, enquanto eram foragidos da Soul Society há mais de Cem anos.

Lá eles se sentiam mais seguros, pelo menos enquanto ainda se recuperavam das feridas físicas, pois as psicológicas estavam se mostrando uma tarefa realmente difícil.

Ishida ficava com seus dois filhos um menino e uma menina pré-adolescentes ela, uma garota de cabelos loiros na altura dos ombros e olhos azuis, ele com cabelos negros lisos e olhos azuis. Os três eram os que mais sofriam com a situação, mas ignoravam a ajuda ou consolo de qualquer um, às vezes os filhos de Ishida chegavam a ficar até mesmo agressivos pelas abordagens que recebiam, a filha de Sado, uma menina muito parecida com a mãe exceto pelos cabelos encaracolados, não saia de perto do pai, e Andressa a esposa de Sado junto de Tessai, Ururu e Jinta, ajudam seus amigos, pois Inoue estava morta e com Rukia muito ferida e cansada pelo poder que havia usado na batalha, mal tinha como ajudar a si, Katsuya cuidava de sua mãe Yoruichi que havia quebrado as duas pernas e Urahara não saia da frente do computador.

Mas Ichigo e Hisana não eram vistos fazia quatro dias, às vezes era possível vê-los, mas apenas o suficiente para comerem alguma coisa ou beber, então sumiam novamente, Hisana às vezes aparecia muito ferida, ela apenas pedia algumas bandagens de Andressa e voltava a desaparecer com o pai.

Ichigo a treinava.

Enquanto Urahara pesquisava alguma coisa em seu monitor um sinal de vírus, um alerta de invasor de sistemas aparece na tela, ele injeta um antivírus, mas é inútil, então um ícone surge para ser clicado e ele resolve segui-lo. Urahara clica no botão...

- Saudações Urahara Kisuke!

Urahara salta da cadeira.

- Já faz algum tempo desde a última vez que nos encontramos não é mesmo?

- SOLOMON! Urahara não consegue esconder o ódio na voz.

Solomon ri.

- Calma Urahara, não precisa fazer essa cara de ódio, onde estão seus amigos, tem algo do interesse de vocês que gostaria de compartilhar.

Urahara olha para o teclado de seu computador.

- Calma Urahara, eu já disse para você se acalmar. Solomon brinca. – Eu não consegui achar a localização de vocês ainda, não pude encontrar a mesma freqüência de ondas que você utiliza para acessar seu computador, por isso, chame seus amigos com calma, a novidade que tenho para vocês é magnífica! Ele cantarola.

Urahara chama a Tessai e o pede que faça este favor, alguns minutos depois todos estavam lá, exceto as crianças, Ichigo e Hisana.

- Urahara, você pediu para nos chamar? É bom que seja importante, pois temos pessoas muito feridas aqui que precisam de descanso. Lembra Rukia.

Urahara se vira para o grupo visivelmente perturbado, seus amigos ainda estavam muito machucados físico e mentalmente, ele não sabia como reagiriam.

- Pessoal, não sou eu quem quer lhes falar...

- Saudações meus nobres guerreiros humanos e shinigamis!

A voz de Solomon pega todos de surpresa a ponto de ninguém conseguir gritar, eles ficam olhando para o grande monitor diante de si estupefatos por estarem vendo quem menos gostariam de ver naquela situação.

- Tenho uma grande novidade para vocês. Começa Solomon. – Eu estou fazendo um excelente proveito das almas perdidas que conquistamos na Soul Society, com elas comecei a desenvolver um protótipo, uma nova espécie de criatura magnífica que tem em sua estrutura o corpo de um humano, o instinto de um hollow a essência de um shinigami e o poder dos deuses... Deep Hollows! O meu primeiro passo para a perfeição!

- Seu monstro como ousa criar uma coisa dessas? Grita Urahara repentinamente.

- Do que está falando Urahara Kisuke, justo você que usa seus próprios amigos como cobaias para experimentar suas invenções, que estuda a filha de seus preciosos amigos apenas em benefício próprio, Aliás, obrigado pelas informações a respeito de Kurosaki Hisana, graças a elas tenho um papel muito importante a desempenhar com esta menina, quando ela estiver em minhas mãos, com certeza todos os obstáculos que encontro agora para finalizar as minhas pesquisas será finalmente superado!

- Isso não vai acontecer. Vem a voz do lado de fora acabando de entrar no recinto.

- Ichigo! Exclama Renji. – Onde estava?

Ichigo não responde a pergunta do amigo ele estava com o olhar sério e fixo no monitor, ele se prontifica a frente de todos na sala.

- Suas ambições, seus objetivos, suas loucuras, nada disso irá se realizar, nós não vamos permitir!

- Oh! É mesmo? Pretende me impedir da mesma forma que fez há uma semana ou está treinando para isso?

Ichigo fica calado.

Solomon começa a gargalhar.

- Que seja, façam como quiserem, minha pesquisa estará pronta em um ano, então quando esse tempo passar... Solomon olha para o grupo com um olhar matador. – Então eu mandarei o meu exército de Deep Hollow destruir o seu mundo. Solomon aponta para Ichigo e Rukia. – Começando por vocês que ousaram me humilhar na frente do Grande Magnus!

Ichigo sorri.

- Que bom que pensa o mesmo que eu, mas desta vez Solomon Bloodfield, não haverá lâmina de Magnus algum que me impeça de decepar a sua cabeça! Ichigo estava sombrio, nem parecia ele mesmo.

- Ichig... Go...? Rukia percebe essa mudança.

- Um ano, em um ano, seu mundo irá acabar! Vivam, aproveitem, divirtam-se e vivam como se não houvesse amanhã, por que daqui a alguns meses, realmente não haverá amanhã para vocês.

Solomon volta a gargalhar novamente se deliciando com a oportunidade, mas sua gargalhada estridente é interrompida por uma voz.

- Pa... pai?

Todos olham para trás, Hisana entrava na sala, mas...

- Minha filha! Rukia exclama correndo até a menina, ela estava toda ferida, envolta em bandagens dos pés a cabeça. – O que houve Hisana, responda! Rukia inspecionava a menina para saber se lhe faltava algum membro.

- Nada mamãe, eu estou bem, eu só vim tomar água e comer alguma coisa com o papai e já vou voltar.

- Voltar? Rukia olha para Ichigo, mas ele não estava lhe dando atenção.

Hisana pára de olhar para sua mãe e resolve olhar para o monitor, ela vê um velho de cabelos brancos e sorriso malicioso lhe encarando.

- Foi você que matou a minha madrinha? A tia Inoue? Hisana diz se desvencilhando dos braços da mãe e ficando ao lado de Ichigo.

- Oh, é você Hisa-chan? Nossa como eu queria conhecê-la! Você não faz idéia do como esperei por este momen...

Hisana baixa a cabeça.

- Você não respondeu a minha pergunta... Hisana levanta o rosto para ele. _**– Foi você que matou a tia Inoue? **_A voz da menina parecia outra, estava fria e poderosa, além disso, quando ela ergue a cabeça para Solomon seus olhos brilhavam de um vermelho vivo e intenso.

Todos se assustam com a atitude de Hisana, Solomon também que sente alguma coisa lhe incomodar na garota, alguma coisa que ele não sabia explicar, como se estivesse mexendo em uma besta adormecida prestes a acordar e Ichigo percebe isso.

- Sim fui eu. Ele responde com um sorriso menos malicioso que o de costume.

Hisana nada responde para ele, apenas pega na mão de Ichigo chamando-o.

- Vamos papai, nós ainda temos um ano inteiro pela frente.

Ichigo assim como Hisana e sem dar satisfações a ninguém também começa a sair do recinto e de costas para o monitor ele fala:

- Você tinha razão em uma coisa Solomon, nós acabamos por colocar no mundo uma pessoa capaz de superar até mesmo os deuses.

Ichigo sai da sala com Hisana.

Solomon sorri.

- Por isso vale a pena... Ele diz encerrando a comunicação.

* * *

Um ano inteiro iria passar, Hisana, Ichigo e todos os seus amigos, inclusive seus filhos treinariam como nunca haviam feito antes, eles não mais o fariam por coisas altruístas como salvar a humanidade, proteger o mundo ou qualquer outra coisa que agora parecia banal, eles lutariam cada um pela sua própria vida, pelo simples direito de existir, e caberia a eles decidir os seus próprios destinos.

Um ano depois sobre os céus da cidade de Karakura um grande portal negro se projeta nas alturas, de dentro dele é possível ver inúmeros olhos vermelhos sedentos por matança e diante de todos eles Solomon com sua típica bengala sorria para a cidade e ao seu lado Magnus que não demonstrava nenhuma expressão.

- Chegou a hora pessoal! Grita Ichigo. E logo ao seu lado, também nos céus, todos os seus amigos e familiares se preparam para suas últimas batalhas!

Naquele dia, os céus enegreceriam enquanto uma triste chuva teimaria em se repetir...

* * *

_**Continua...**_

* * *

_**Cantinho da tia LYYEEEELLLL SOCOROOOO GIZÚIS! ...(crash, ploft, kek, auêi)...Munf! Munf! UHMMMM!**_

Cantinho da Tia Lyel é o caraleo! Agora esse espaço é meu e ninguém tasca! e fica quieta ai no teu canto senão eu aperto essa corda e te sufoco com esse pano na tua boca!

(rabisca, rabisca, rabisca..)

* * *

**No Divã com a HISANA!**

**- Olá a todos, graças a grande generosidade da autora desta história que me cedeu humildemente o seu lugar por estar doente, a partir de hoje estaremos entrevistando os atores da fanfic "Quando o Futuro vem dos Céus", ultimamente um personagem muito importante da trama tem dado o ar da sua graça dando porrada em todo mundo e explodindo tudo o que encontra pela frente, uma salva de palmas para nosso amigo Magnus!**

_(Aplausos ai pô)._

**_- Então Magnus, o que tem achado de atuar como o grande vilão da história?_**

**_- Tem os seu momentos... Às vezes eu penso que vai acontecer uma coisa, mas acontece outra completamente diferente, como aconteceu hoje com a Inoue se matando._**

**_- Foi você quem matou a Inoue..._**

**_- Claro que não, ela se jogou na frente daquele buraco negro e se explodiu._**

**_- Mas o golpe era seu, acho que isso não conta como suicidio..._**

**_- Que seja ela virou purpurina._**

**_- Mas nem bixa ela é..._**

**_- Uhm?_**

**_- Nada... tem uma pergunta aqui... Achei! O que você fez para pedir a mão da Elena-san em casamento?_**

**_- Foi fácil, eu cheguei com ela, abri a caixinha com o anel e disse: "casa comigo que eu te dou um "Citroën Sara Picasso" ai dois dias depois a gente casou._**

**_- ..._**

**_- Mais alguma pergunta?_**

**_- Ouvi dizer que você adora compôr e é amante de músicas clássicas, é verdade que você sabe até mesmo cantar?_**

**_- Oh, sim, minha mulher adora me ver cantando, quer que eu mostre?_**

**_- Não precisa..._**

**_- É rapido quer ver?_**

**_- Já disse que não prec...!_**

**_- ITALIAAAAAANNNNNAAA!...  
_**

**_- OMGOSH! NOOOOOOoooOooo!_**

* * *

**Curiosidades**

_- Rukia comprou um carro novo semana passada e colocou a dívida no nome de Ichigo_

_- Inoue ganhou um prêmio "abacaxi de ouro" pela sua grande atuação no capítulo 20 e recebeu 200 de cash a mais como bônus._

_- Yoruichi saiu com sua família para um parque aquático, mas na hora de pular do trampolim tentou dar uma cambalhota e caiu fora da piscina quebrando as duas pernas, por isso ela apareceu se arrastando nesse cap.(E dizem que gato só cai em pé...)._

_- Solomon foi convidado para posar para o calendário anual "Eu e meus 50"._

_- Lyel a autora da fanfic está sofrendo retaliação da personagem doida que se acha a protagonista da história e seu paradeiro é no momento desconhecido.  
_


	21. Abissais

**_Olá a todos pessoal, faz um bom tempo que não nos víamos heim ^^? Tava com saudades Docêis XD, para comemorar o nosso retorno, eu trago uma surpresinha para vocês, bem, sempre que estou escrevendo a Fic, costumo colocar algumas músicas legais e ficar ouvindo para dar asas a minha imaginacão, por isso mesmo eu pensei: "Ué, por que não?" Então a partir deste cap, cada cena terá uma trilha sonora, de Bleach por enquanto, pois pretendo colocar outras musicas que podem ser de outros animes, jogos etc. O que na minha opinião combinar com a Fanfic será postado, então aguardem mais novidades por aqui., afinal, todo bom fã de Bleach tem alguma trilha sonora no pc, divirtam-se caso queiram baixar as trilhas antes de ler, assim como eu me diverti excrevendo esse cap para vocês e aproveitem bem, por que a chapa tá quente! Ah sim! e quando eu tiver um tempinho extra por aqui, eu vou reeditar os antigos caps com as trilhas sonoras que eu me lembro ter usado ^^. Bjus da tia!_**

* * *

**Palavras da autora:** Bleach não me pertence, eu apenas peguei emprestado xD.

Em respeito à Obra de **_TITE kUBO_** vou me esforçar para homenageá-lo.

**_Comentem, critiquem, dê sua opinião, elas contribuem para melhorar a criatividade da estória._**

* * *

_**{ Bleach –**__** Memories of Nobody – Track 05 : Eerie Blank }**_

* * *

Os céus estavam nublados naquele dia e uma chuva diferente começaria a lavar a terra. Abaixo deste céu nublado as pessoas indiferentes ao que acontecia sobre suas cabeças continuavam a andar ou correr para tentar fugir da chuva que logo cairia, em alguns minutos, elas estariam correndo para salvar suas próprias vidas.

No plano espiritual o portal negro gigantesco semelhante a uma garganta estava aberto e era possível ver Magnus, Solomon, além de inúmeros indivíduos ao seu redor, eles saiam um por um revelando suas formas, alguns deles tinham uma aparência mais monstruosa, outros se assemelhavam a humanos, a única semelhança entre eles eram os buracos negros que se situavam no lugar onde um dia deveria existir um coração, mas entre todo este numeroso exército "aqueles" seres com certeza chamaram a atenção do grupo, eles em nada se assemelhavam a hollows ou shinigamis, nem mesmo era possível ver um buraco que indicassem suas naturezas, eles se vestiam de maneira diferente e transmitiam uma sensação de poder difícil de não se notar, assim que saem do portal, aqueles seres, sete no total, ficam diante de Solomon e Magnus de joelhos esperando por ordens.

- Meu senhor, estamos aqui aguardando vossas ordens. Diz uma mulher de cabelos cor de ébano e olhos tão negros quanto, ela era alta e vestia uma armadura simples e negra que cobria todo o seu corpo.

Magnus olha para a mulher de joelhos diante de si.

- Os Deep Hollows estarão encarregados da "Coleta" , Lanathel...

- Sim meu senhor?

- Você estará à frente deste ataque.

- Assim será feito! Ao terminar de ouvir as palavras de Magnus, Lanathel se ergue virando-se para os seis atrás de si e um deles estava ao lado de Solomon. – Raiken! Ela grita para um deles.

Um homem de olhos fechados e cabelos curtos, loiros e espetado se levanta.

- Kurosaki Rukia e Abarai Renji. É tudo o que ela diz.

- Como quiser comandante. Raiken sorri e uma pequena faísca elétrica passa por seu corpo.

- Tidus, seus alvos são Yoruichi e Urahara Kisuke.

- Droga... E eu pensando que me divertiria com Kurosaki Ichigo... Diz o ser de grande cicatriz em forma de "X" no meio da face, cabelos vermelhos e olhos completamente cinzas com expressão de desgosto.

- Droon, Sado Yasutora será sua diversão esta noite, além disso, não se esqueça de matar Kyoraku Shunsui.

- Que seja uma boa luta. Um homem negro de dois metros, careca, olhos negros e expressão rígida faz reverência parecendo satisfeito com a escolha.

Lanathel olha para outro de cabelos longos azuis e olhos purpúreos.

- Zerus...

- ... Eu sei Lanathel minha querida. Ele responde com uma voz afeminada e gestos nada discretos. – Vou fazer o senhor Kuchiki Byakuya sentir "prazer" com a minha presença e Uryuu Ishida vai se maravilhar! Ele termina de falar com uma voz bem insinuante.

- Kaliver sua missão é a mais importante, não esqueça de levar seus servos.

Kaliver nada diz apenas continua de joelhos enquanto seus cabelos castanhos são movimentados ao vento, ele olha para seu lado e dois seres, um com aparência árabe e expressão feroz acena com a cabeça, sua espada gigante nas costas esperando, ao seu lado um de porte menor, mas com postura ágil sorri maliciosamente aguardando sua diversão.

- Eu lutarei com Kurosaki Ichigo até que a segunda parte do plano do Grande senhor Solomon entre em ação, até lá, "Mad" será seu guardião. A mulher muda de expressão e sua voz fica séria quando finaliza. – Matem todos, peguem seus espíritos, eles pertencem ao Grande Magnus, hoje faremos chover uma chuva de sangue!

- Sim senhora! Eles respondem como bons soldados.

* * *

_**{**__**Bleach – OST 01- Track 18: Battle Ignition}**_

* * *

A visão dos céus muda, Ichigo e seus amigos estavam ansiosos pela batalha, porém no momento testemunhavam certo movimento, uma mulher entre vários com feições masculinas está de joelhos diante de Magnus, em seguida ela se levanta e começa a aparentemente decretar ordens aos que estavam atrás de si, era óbvio que ela era a líder, mas Ichigo não tinha o menor interesse nela, ele olhava fixo para Magnus, não só ele, Ishida também.

- Aquela de cabelos negros é a comandante do batalhão, quanto a isso não há dúvidas, ela está dividindo seus comandados para nos atacar, porém não vejo ela ordenar aquele numeroso exército. Diz Byakuya.

- Nii-sama, você sabe ler lábios? Pergunta Rukia.

- Mais ou menos...

- Eu fico com o Magnus, vocês pegam o "resto". Diz Ichigo que após um ano estava com os cabelos mais compridos e expressão mais severa.

- Ichigo. Rukia chama sua atenção. – Já disse que não vou deixá-lo lutar sozinho contra aquele monstro, você sabe muito bem que mesmo nós dois lutando contra ele, nada conseguimos fazer.

- Ridículo, eu não sou mais a mesma pessoa, fiquei muito mais forte e Hisana também, mas ela sabe o que deve fazer. Diz ele olhando para a filha que agora tinha oito anos e estava mais crescida, seus cabelos estavam mais longos e sua espada já estava em mãos. – Vocês não têm a mínima chance contra ele, só eu posso enfrentá-lo.

- Eu já disse que não vou...! Rukia começa a gritar, mas Byakuya toca em seu ombro. – Nii-sama?

- Deixe-o fazer o que quiser, em uma coisa ele tem razão quando diz que está mais forte, ele só esqueceu-se de acrescentar que ficou mais idiota também. Byakuya olha para ele, mas logo dirige a palavra ao grupo. – O alvo deles é Hisana, eles pretendem fazer algo com ela e provavelmente com Ichigo e Rukia também, somos a última coisa que separa o mundo de um colapso total, então é melhor pensarmos bem no momento de agir, uma vida perdida entre nós é um amigo querido, um membro da família que não voltará jamais, uma vida perdida entre eles é simples estatística, lembrem-se muito bem disso.

Todos ficam em silêncio.

Uma chuva começa a cair e todos olham para o céu e depois voltam-se para o exército de Magnus.

- ENTÃO! Grita Solomon fazendo sua voz ecoar. – Por que não entregam a criança Hisana e poupam suas vidas miseráveis em uma batalha sem sentido? Ele diz. Ao seu lado estava um ser que se apoiava nos quatro membros como um cachorro e tinha olhos vermelhos e amarelos iguais a um lagarto, além disso, usava uma focinheira e babava como um animal selvagem, seus cabelos caiam-lhe pelo rosto, estavam bagunçados e maltratados, ele tinha uma coleira no pescoço e permanecia imóvel obediente ao dono.

Um Getsuga Tenshou voa na direção do velho shinigami primordial ao passo que o guardião de Solomon com um chute rebate o golpe de Ichigo ao longe, quando Solomon volta seu olhar mais uma vez para Ichigo, este lhe dirigia um gesto obsceno com a mão. Solomon olha para Lanathel e ela prontamente faz um gesto positivo com a cabeça.

* * *

_**{Bleach OST 2 – Track **__**02: Emergence of the Haunted}**_

* * *

- Obliterem! Ela ordena levantando os braços e o enorme exército urra seu brado de batalha indo em direção a cidade.

- Eu sabia! O exército é apenas entretenimento, Hisana! Diz Byakuya.

- SIM! Ela responde gritando para o tio.

- Você e os outros protegerão a cidade, nós cuidaremos dos outros por aqui!

- Vamos nessa pessoal! Hisana sai voando em direção a cidade.

- Não me dê ordens sua idiota! Protesta Katsuya voando atrás dela.

- Vamos! Gritam as outras crianças seguindo logo mais.

- Tome cuidado Hisa-chan! Grita Rukia para a filha.

Ela responde sorrindo e mergulhando no meio do exército começando a trocar golpes e espada, logo depois os outros chegam e começam a imitá-la.

- Nós também vamos. Diz Ichigo alto o suficiente apenas para os outros ouvirem e logo após dizer isso ele parte em disparada na direção de Magnus.

- ICHIGO! Droga! Grita Rukia seguindo-o.

- Vamos! Ordena Byakuya.

O grupo voa em direção à batalha, enquanto isso do lado de Magnus, Lanathel vê o grupo vindo em suas direções e diz com voz tranqüila inalterada:

- Vão.

Os cinco seres de joelhos diante de si voltam-se para o grupo e se dividem com um passo rápido.

- Ichigo! Grita Rukia outra vez tentando alcançar Ichigo, mas de repente um relâmpago quase a atinge fazendo-a pular para trás com a espada em mãos, ela olha para frente com expressão pronta para a batalha.

- Não tão depressa Kurosaki Rukia, seu marido tem seus próprios negócios a resolver, da mesma forma como você tem a partir de agora.

- Sai da minha frente! Ela grita em protesto.

Uma explosão é ouvida logo atrás de si e Rukia se volta para olhar o que acontecia, ela vê Byakuya e Ishida trocando golpes com um homem de cabelos azuis e masculinidade duvidosa, não muito distante dele Sado lutava soco a soco contra um homem de feições africanas e porte intimidador, Shunsui ao seu lado aproveitava brechas para contra-atacar, Yoruichi e Urahara desviavam freneticamente das espadas enlouquecidas de um homem com cabelos cor de fogo que gargalhava alucinadamente a cada golpe desferido e que aparentemente não tinha hora para cessar suas investidas.

- Rukia! Vem Renji se aproximando dela.

- Renji!

- Eu vim ajudar, por que parece que é exatamente isso o que eles queriam que fizéssemos.

Rukia se volta para o homem a sua frente.

- Quem é você?

* * *

_**{ Bleach – **__**The Diamond Dust Rebellion – Track 26: Invasion}**_

* * *

- Meu nome é Raiken Storm, sou o segundo em comando a frente dos exércitos do grande Magnus, e o segundo mais poderoso entre os sete abissais.

- Abissais? Renji pergunta.

- Esta é a nova hierarquia criada pelo senhor Solomon, somos uma nova espécie de guerreiros muito superiores a hollows ou espadas, criados a partir de espíritos cientificamente modificados de seres humanos, por isso mesmo possuímos nossas próprias particularidades, por exemplo... Raiken olha Renji e Rukia com mais severidade e seus olhos faíscam rapidamente.

Rukia e Renji piscam e sentem o perigo iminente.

Um relâmpago desce dos céus na mão de Raiken e seus cabelos ficam em pé, seu corpo fica envolto em uma descarga elétrica.

- Nós nascemos com poderes únicos sob nosso domínio. Ele aponta seu dedo indicador para os dois e dispara uma rajada de descarga elétrica.

- Cuidado! Renji grita desviando.

Rukia desvia por pouco sentindo a faísca passar raspando pelo seu quimono.

- Sode no Shirayuki! Ela grita em voz de comando e uma esfera de luz se forma ao redor de seu corpo quando ela dissipa, Rukia em sua forma majestosa parte com zampakutou em mãos chocando-se contra Raiken.

- Você é maravilhosa em sua forma perfeita, já lhe disseram alguma vez como você é linda quando está zangada? Raiken sorri cinicamente pressionando sua espada contra a dela.

Rukia estava bufando.

- Você diz isso por que não convive com ela! A voz grita logo atrás.

Rukia vê e desvia repentinamente e Raiken faz o mesmo enquanto vê uma espada serpentear entre os dois.

Rukia e Renji ficam lado a lado.

Raiken os encara sorrindo.

- Renji... O que você quis dizer com aquilo?

- Ao invés de se ater a detalhes estúpidos você deveria se concentrar mais no inimigo e não se deixar levar por provocações sua idiota. Renji não estava querendo prestar atenção às brincadeiras da amiga.

- Eu sei, mas se não fizemos alguma coisa o Ichigo poderá se machucar!

- Deixe aquele idiota de lado e cuide do seu próprio rabo! O Ichigo sabe se virar sozinho!

- Então desta vez eu vou confiar nele. Rukia diz enrijecendo o cabo da espada.

- Vamos! Renji voa na direção de Raiken.

- Roaghh! Ruge Rukia ao seu lado em disparada.

Raiken concentra outra descarga elétrica nas mãos.

Aquilo era guerra.

* * *

_**{ Bleach – OST 2 – Track 03: On the verge of insanity}**_

* * *

Ishida e Byakuya estavam sem saber o que fazer contra um homem-mulher diante de ambos, ele segurava uma rosa azul que combinava de maneira nada agradável com suas roupas e aparência afeminada, além disso, olhava de maneira "apaixonada" para Byakuya e isso estava começando a deixá-lo louco.

- Primeiro você nos ataca para nos separar do grupo e agora nos olha como se fossemos roupas em uma vitrine, maldição o que pretende fazer desgraçado!

- Hohohoho, acalme-se Ishida querido... Diz o homem de cabelos azuis escondendo a risada.

- Não me chame de querido seu... sua!... Droga o que raios é você! Ishida estava perdendo a compostura.- Meu nome e Zerus Rose, Um dos sete abissais sob comando do Grande Solomon, Gênio magnífico de todas as ciências.

- O velho maluco de monóculo. Ishida enfatiza.

- Oh, Escolha bem as palavras senhor Ishida, o velho maluco ao qual se refere tem talento fora de qualquer compreensão capazes de sobrepujá-los facilmente.

- Pois para nós "velhos" só tem talento para morrer.

Zerus sorri.

Byakuya desvencilha o olhar para observar Ichigo, ele estava voando na direção de Magnus, mas estava sendo retardado pelos inúmeros deep hollows que pulavam em sua direção.

- Senhor Kuchiki, deveria prestar mais atenção ao seu inimigo, neste caso, eu. Zerus gesticula bastante com as mãos quando diz isso.

- Eu tenho uma proposta. Começa Byakuya a falar. – Desde o momento que você nos separou para confrontar-nos, percebi que existe um certo interesse de sua parte em mim. Byakuya olha para seu adversário. – Deixe Ishida partir e eu fico aqui para diverti-lo.

Zerus sorri de novo, mas depois de um tempo começa a rir baixo.

- Byakuya meu querido, você é muito inteligente, se estivesse do lado certo, faríamos bom uso de suas habilidades, porém, preste mais atenção meu amor. Zerus aponta ao redor do campo de batalha. – Todo mundo está lutando contra dois de vocês então por que só eu teria que brincar com um?

- Provavelmente nenhum deles é tão interessante quanto eu. Byakuya responde.

- Você é magnífico, A senhorita Lanathel não teria escolhido alguém melhor que você para mim.

- Lanathel? A mulher de cabelos negros?

- Oh, sim, sim, nossa líder e a mais perfeita de todos, ela é a primeira em comando e foi treinada pelo próprio senhor Magnus, então imagine o poder que ela tem.

- Então ela não vai durar muito tempo, Kurosaki vai acabar com ela. Sorri vitorioso Ishida.

- Eu tenho minhas dúvidas caro Ishida. Zerus gesticula de novo. – Lanathel é nossa líder por um motivo e é uma pena que seu amigo vá descobrir em breve o por quê. Façamos o seguinte: Byakuya meu querido, você me convenceu, Lanathel a esta altura não pode fazer muita coisa, então eu deixo que seu companheiro Ishida vá atrás de Kurosaki Ichigo para ajudá-lo, até por que hoje é um dia de festa, não é justo que eu faça essa maldade com vocês certo, Ishida?

Zerus sorri.

- Vá pro inferno!

- Eu estou demonstrando toda a minha gentileza para você e é assim que você me trata, nossa, como você é rude. Zerus põe a mão no rosto fazendo cara de choro.

- Vá Ishida.

- Tá louco, acha que vou deixá-lo lutar sozinho contra ele?

- Há algo muito errado com Ichigo. Byakuya olha para ele. – Desde a morte de Inoue tanto ele quanto Hisana mudaram, o que quer que tenha acontecido, eles tem escondido isso até mesmo de Rukia, mas você não tem compromissos familiares que lhe impeçam de procurar a verdade.

- Como assim?

- Estou pedindo a você um Quincy, que cuide da retaguarda de Ichigo.

- ... Tudo bem.

Ishida some do local em um salto passando por Zerus que sorri sem olhar para trás.

Byakuya tira sua espada.

- Então, parece que podemos começar...

Zerus exala o perfume da rosa em sua mão.

- De fato, Byakuya querido.

* * *

_**{Bleach – Fade to Black – Track 21: What can you see in their Eyes}**_

* * *

Ichigo voava como um falcão em direção a Magnus ele cortava alguns Deep Hollows como papel pelo caminho e já estava se irritando.

- Saiam da minha frente seus merdas! Eu não tenho tempo pra brincar com insetos!

Uma chuva de flechas voa por todos os lados de forma repentina fazendo Ichigo olhar com a ponta dos olhos para trás. Ishida vinha dando cobertura e agia rapidamente abrindo caminho em meio a multidão de monstruosidades que encontravam.

Ichigo nem mesmo sorri apenas volta o olhar para frente e urra para dar vigor ao seu espírito.

- UOOOAAAHHH! Ele põe sua espada a frente e grita: **Zangetsu!**

Uma redoma negra se forma na sua frente engolindo-o e dissipando logo em seguida revelando o ser de máscara sinistra e aparência de ossos.

- _**MAGNUS!**_ O som metálico sai de sua boca enquanto sua espada erguida em riste se aproxima do inimigo.

Magnus olha Ichigo se aproximando e diz para que ele possa lhe ouvir:

- Sua espada não pode me alcançar.

- _Morra!_ Ichigo concentra uma energia densa negra cheia de faíscas vermelhas ao redor e desfere um golpe a queima roupa em Magnus que nem pisca quando Ichigo se aproxima.

Uma lua negra com chamas vermelhas de reiatsu ao redor se forma no céu escurecendo-o ainda mais e esta sombra chama a atenção de todos no campo de batalha.

- Aquilo... é o... Diz Urahara olhando assustado.

- Getsuga Tenshou... Byakuya fica em silêncio logo depois.

- Ichigo... Diz Rukia sentindo uma perturbação em seu núcleo espiritual.

Ichigo estava lá, sua espada ainda em choque contra alguma coisa na penumbra que formara seu golpe.

A escuridão começa a se afastar.

- Como eu disse... Kurosaki Ichigo.

Ichigo olha não acreditando.

- Sua espada e incapaz de me alcançar. Diz Magnus.

Diante de Ichigo e a frente de Magnus estava uma mulher alta de pele clara, olhos negros profundos e cabelos em ébano brilhantes.

_- Sua vadia, saia do caminho!_ Cospe Ichigo palavras rudes para a mulher diante de si.

Lanathel não parecia se importar com as palavras de Ichigo, ela aparava Zangetsu com uma espada aparentemente comum na mão.

- Suas ordens meu senhor? Ela pergunta sem olhar para trás.

- Mostre-me do que Kurosaki Ichigo é capaz até que sua hora se concretize.

- Assim será feito meu senhor.

Lanathel restringe seu braço e afasta Ichigo de ambos, ela também se afasta de Magnus logo em seguida com um passo rápido.

- Kurosaki Ichigo, você está proibido de erguer sua espada contra o grande senhor Magnus.

_- Quem vai me impedir? Você? _Diz Ichigo em deboche.

_- _Exatamente.

_- Saia da frente, você não dá nem pro cheiro mulher estúpida._

- Então o convido a fazer valer suas palavras Kurosaki Ichigo. Lanathel fica com sua espada em punho.

Ichigo parte para cima dela desferindo golpes pesados que são defendidos pela líder abissal, ela desvencilha das investidas de Ichigo e contra-ataca com maestria seus golpes, Ichigo treinado também defende e revida, eles acabam ficando em um embate de faíscas de lâminas no céu.

Ishida aparece por detrás dela e desfere uma flecha energizada, ela sai do caminho e muda de alvo indo para cima de Ishida, ele por sua vez usa seu arco de luz azulada e defende-se.

- Você... Não deveria estar lá embaixo lutando contra Zerus? Ela pergunta.

- Seu amigo afeminado não gosta de homens viúvos, se bem que meu amigo lá embaixo também é viúvo, talvez ele não goste de homens que usem óculos.

Ela faz um olhar de entendimento e some em um instante para desviar do golpe vertical de Ichigo.

_- Imbecil o que pensa que está fazendo, você não tem poder suficiente para estar aqui_. Ichigo diz com voz afiada metálica.

- E você tem? Oh! Me desculpe, talvez seja por isso que Magnus, Solomon o menino-cachorro e a mulher com cara de bruxa de hallowen aqui ainda estejam vivos. Ishida rebate igualmente a ele.

_- Se você morrer a Inoue... _Ichigo grita.

* * *

_**{Bleach – OST 2 **__**– Track 20: Torn Apart}**_

* * *

Ishida suspira.

- Inoue está morta e nem mesmo um milagre e capaz de trazê-la de volta, ninguém sente mais a falta dela do que eu ou meus filhos se fosse por vingança, esta batalha seria muito mais minha que sua e você seria o intrometido aqui, então cale essa sua boca, por que já tive minha dose diária da sua estupidez Kurosaki Ichigo! Ishida rebate gritando também e interrompendo Ichigo que engole seco.

- Ainda não percebeu não é? Ishida parecia mais sereno agora que tinha conseguido chamar a atenção de Ichigo. – Ninguém aqui esta lutando pelos mortos, e sim pelas poucas pessoas que amamos e que ainda estão vivas e aqui! Ishida abre os braços para enfatizar o que diz e fazer Ichigo abrir os olhos.

Ao ouvir isso Ichigo por instinto finalmente olha para cada canto onde seus amigos estavam, eles lutavam contra inimigos poderosos tomando conta um dos outros, Vê Rukia se desviando de trovões e Renji dando cobertura para contragolpes, até mesmo as crianças, bem distantes dali, se apoiavam uma nas outras impedindo que se machucassem seriamente, naquele momento, Ichigo sente medo de perdê-los.

- Eles são tudo o que nos restou meu amigo shinigami. Finaliza Ishida.

- Sim... Desculp...

- Cala a boca, não aceito desculpas de um shinigami sem cérebro, aliás, quando você fica com esses ossos pelo corpo o "tutano" que fica na sua cabeça some também Kurosaki? Enfatiza Ishida dando pontadas com seu dedo indicador na cabeça de Ichigo.

- Vai a merda Ishida!

Os dois se entreolham por um instante, encarando um ao outro.

Ichigo ri.

- Obrigado Ishida, eu sou um idiota mesmo, parece que desde jovem eu nunca aprendo heim?

- Parece que a Rukia andou batendo muito pouco nessa sua cabeça dura.

Os dois acabam rindo.

- É bom você mostrar o resultado do seu treinamento agora heim, Kurosaki.

- Só se você me pedir com carinho.

As veias de Ishida saltam quase explodindo.

- Já terminaram a confraternização? Lanathel fala repentinamente.

- Desculpe senhorita, não sabia que estava nos esperando. Responde Ichigo.

- Apenas fui educada o suficiente para que pudessem se resolver e lutar a sério como todos os outros já fazem.

- Agradeço a consideração, então sem mais demoras... Ishida energiza o arco.

- À luta! Ichigo grita.

Os três se chocam nos céus.

* * *

_**{**__**Bleach – Jigoku-Hen – Track 07: Lucifer's Dance (Part B_Opus1)}**_

* * *

Hisana e as outras crianças poderiam estar lutando com os inimigos de poderes mais baixos, porém, devido a numerosidade deles era difícil evitar um corte aqui, outro dali, uma pancada na cabeça daqui.

- Que droga quando o tio Byakuya falou que a gente ia ter que matar esses bichos feios eu não achei que eles seriam tantos assim! Ela grita para si enquanto rola no chão para escapar de um corte vertical. - Tomem essa seus feiosos! Hisana concentra sua energia na lâmina e desfere um corte poderoso que evapora alguns inimigos pelo caminho.

De repente uma explosão de reiatsu ocorre não muito longe dali e Hisana se distrai olhando para trás, ela vê Katsuya voando tal qual um boneco de pano por entre a fumaça e rolando no chão até chocar-se violentamente em um carro, o garoto fica cheio de ferimentos pelo corpo e muito atordoado pelo choque violento do golpe.

As pessoas no meio da rua sem entender começam a gritar quando vêem a explosão e o carro sendo amassado.

Os deep hollows se deliciam com a cena e mesmo sem estarem atacando os humanos naquele momento não pareciam entediados com o que acontecia com as crianças.

- Katsuya! Hisana sai em disparada cortando alguns hollows pelo caminho.

- Você é Kurosaki Hisana?

A voz vem de trás e assusta a menina, ela pára de correr para ver quem lhe chama.

Três seres de aparência absurdamente humana fitavam-na, no meio um homem alto de expressão serena, cabelos castanhos e mãos nos bolsos estava acompanhado por outros dois, um de enorme espada nas costas e o outro com cara de assassino olhava sem piscar para a pequena.

- Quem são vocês? Ela pergunta.

- Meu nome é Kaliver Shadowheart, estes são Fisus e Granus, meus servos, e você deve nos acompanhar.

- Sinto muito, mas meu pai me ensinou a nunca conversar com estranhos, quanto mais obedecer o que me dizem.

- Então espero que ele tenha lhe ensinado a lutar, pois é o que seremos obrigados a fazer caso não nos acompanhe "minha criança".

Hisana faz expressão de ódio.

- Me chamou do quê?

- Não tente fazer nada impensado, você pode se machucar "minha criança".

Hisana treme de ódio, sua reiatsu explodindo.

- Pára de me chamar de "minha criança" seu miserável! A menina coberta na própria energia pula para cima de Kaliver com sua lâmina pronta para cortá-lo.

Uma espada rebate seu golpe desviando a trajetória da lâmina que ia na direção da cabeça de Kaliver. Era Fisus.

- Antes de encostar um dedo no senhor Kaliver, terá que nos destruir primeiro garota.

- Será um prazer! Uma reiatsu negra se forma na lâmina. Getsuga...!

- Hehehe, vai ser tão divertido brincar com essa criança, hehehehe. Granus parecia feliz.

- Tenshou! A lua negra cortante voa destruindo tudo pelo caminho.

* * *

_**{**__**Bleach – Jigoku-Hen – Track 02: Cometh the Hour (Part A_Opus1)}**_

* * *

Granus olhava para o golpe e gargalhava enquanto suas mãos brilhavam e formavam pequenas esferas de luz que se espalhavam por todos os lados, de repente estas pequenas esferas explodem formando no céu o que pareciam abelhas disformes e salivantes.

- Vão minhas crianças devorem e explodam de alegria neste dia triunfal! Ordena Granus gesticulando com as mãos e fazendo os inúmeros insetos voarem na direção do golpe de Hisana, explodindo-o e fazendo-a cobrir o rosto para não se prejudicar com a explosão.

- Mas o qu...? Hisana se assusta novamente quando ouve zumbidos ensurdecedores por todos os lados, ao prestar atenção já era tarde.

Ela estava cercada.

- Vão meus filhos deixem-na sem forças para reagir, façam-na sua presa!

Os insetos ouvem a ordem e voam em disparada na direção de Hisana ela pula para trás se desviando freneticamente dos inúmeros insetos até que um deles a atinge explodindo e fazendo-a voar.

- Arghh! Ela grita rolando pelo chão, mas pensa rápido e começa a correr para tentar fugir, mas é atingida novamente caindo no chão muito ferida.

- Desista "minha criança" você não pode fugir do exército de Granus. Fisus vem caminhando lentamente para "catar" Hisana do chão.

- Hisa-chan! Grita uma voz feminina desferindo um soco e afastando Fisus de perto.

Hisana ergue os olhos e diante de si estavam seus amigos Soryuu e Alessa filhos de Ishida e Sado respectivamente.

- Alessa ne-san, Soryuu.

- Você está bem Hisa-chan? Pergunta Alessa.

Hisana se levanta.

- O Katsuya! Ela diz repentinamente esquecendo a própria dor.

- A minha irmã já está trazendo ele aqui. Soryuu aponta na direção dos dois.

Tomoe a filha de Ishida trazia Katsuya que estava curado, mas ainda tonto pelo ataque.

- Que bom. Hisana respira aliviada e imediatamente olha para os três inimigos a sua frente. – Alessa ne-san, Soryuu, obrigada pela ajuda, eles me pegaram desprevenida naquela hora, mas agora eu já estou bem.

- Ótimo por que a coisa tá feia por aqui, aqueles hollows esquisitos desceram para atacar a cidade mas acabaram atacando a gente e já começaram a voltar pra cá! Diz Soryuu.

- Então voltem a cuidar deles. Responde Hisana.

- Hisana, não vamos deixá-la aqui sozinha, é muito perigoso, um deles tem uma reiatsu sinistra, igual à daqueles que lutam com nossos pais, além disso, os dois que estão com ele também são muito fortes. Fala Alessa sendo categórica.

- Alessa, fique apenas você aqui comigo, Soryuu, por favor volte com a Tomoe e o Katsuya, nossa missão é proteger a cidade, mas esses caras não vão me deixar ir, então que pelo menos alguém proteja a população.

- Mas Hisana...! Soryuu tenta protestar.

- Soryuu... Confie em mim. Hisana lhe pede.

O jovem baixa a cabeça por um tempo e então concorda.

- Hisana, por favor não vai fazer nenhuma besteira como a minha mãe... Ele diz com cara bastante procupada.

Hisana fecha a cara e não responde, ela não se agradava em lembrar.

- Alessa, cuida dela... Soryuu pede a amiga que estava logo ao lado, ela acena com a cabeça e ele parte com um shunpo em direção a Tomoe e Katsuya que vinham ao longe e explica o que acontecia, Katsuya parece protestar, mas olhando para o campo de batalha onde estavam Hisana e Alessa, acaba concordando, então junto de Tomoe e Soryuu, pula em meio aos Deep Hollows novamente, brandindo sua espada.

Granus sorri.

- Ainda bem que sobrou alguém para continuarmos a brincar.

- Não nos leve na brincadeira, podemos ser jovens, mas somos muito bem treinados! Alessa enrijece os braços e uma pele simbionte negra e vermelha começa a cobrir seu corpo

- Independente de quantos restem aqui, nada mudará "minha criança". Diz Fisus.

- Ah, vai sim. Responde Hisana com seus orbes tornando-se vermelhos.

Kaliver apenas observa, ainda não era hora.

* * *

_**{Bleach - OST 03 – Track 19: Anguish}**_

* * *

Sado estava com o braço ferido e ofegante, Kyoraku lhe dava cobertura naquele momento.

- Sado-san você está bem?

- Sim, sem problemas.

- Nós ficamos com uma companhia bem difícil de lidar aqui heim?

- É... Realmente difícil.

O enorme homem de feições africanas apoiava um machado enorme no ombro e que tinha o dobro de seu tamanho.

- Qual era seu nome mesmo? Pergunta Kyoraku tentando se distrair.

- Droon Tanker.

- Você é bem fortinho não?

- Sou o que possui mais força física entre todos os abissais.

Kyoraku analisa por um instante o campo de batalha onde todos lutavam.

- Aquela senhorita de boa aparência que luta com Ichigo-san é a líder de vocês?

- Sim, Senhorita Lanathel.

- E foi ela quem dividiu os guerreiros que iriam nos enfrentar correto?

- Exatamente.

Kyoraku olha outra vez para seus amigos lutando e percebe uma coisa.

- Ela escolheu direitinho, isso é fato.

- O que quer dizer Kyoraku-san? Sado pergunta quase regenerado por completo.

- Olhe Sado-san, veja como as batalhas estão equilibradas.

Sado olha e percebe que a maioria dos golpes desferidos entre aliados e inimigos eram parecidos, na verdade, muito parecidos.

- Os golpes possuem propriedades muito parecidas, diria que quase se anulam, veja Rukia-san ela manipula o clima e no momento está tendo dificuldades com aquele de cabelos loiros, além disso, Yoruichi-san e Urahara são rápidos e desviam freneticamente dos golpes daquele homem com cabelos cor de fogo, mal conseguem revidar e o que dizer de Ichigo-san e Ishida-san, a cada golpe vejo exaustão de reiatsu contra aquela mulher.

- Então é muito apropriado que o senhor Droon seja nosso adversário, afinal força bruta contra força bruta se anulam. Diz Sado.

- Exatamente, contudo não é isso que me preocupa.

Sado olha de volta para seu amigo.

- Estrategicamente falando em uma batalha os escolhidos para determinados adversários são aqueles que possuem habilidades opostas que venham a ser vantajosas em um embate.

Droon fica calado.

Kyoraku continua.

- Mas o que vemos aqui são forças idênticas se anulando em combate.

- O que quer dizer Kyoraku-san?

- Que o objetivo deles não é nos derrotar. Kyoraku olha para Droon esperando sua resposta.

O africano apenas sorri.

- Até mesmo nisso a senhorita Lanathel tinha razão. Droon olha para os dois. – E sim guerreiro shinigami, nosso objetivo não é derrotá-los, pelo menos não agora.

- Então o que querem? Shunsui pergunta.

- A senhorita Lanathel sabia que entre vocês apenas quatro guerreiros teriam capacidade de descobrir esta parte de nosso plano.

- Plano? Pergunta Sado.

- Olhe novamente para seus amigos Sado, mais especificamente para Kuchiki Byakuya, Yoruichi e Urahara Kisuke.

Sado e também Shunsui olham para eles, mas analisando seus amigos era possível perceber que havia algo neles que não haviam percebido quando olharam antes, eles pareciam lutar de maneira mais desesperadora.

- O que eles têm? Onde está a parte de tomar cuidado para não morrerem?

- Lanathel, nossa líder, disse que para aqueles que descobrissem esta parte de nosso plano, uma parte da verdade poderia ser revelada.

- Que verdade? Shunsui pergunta bem sério desta vez.

- Prevendo que Kurosaki Ichigo tentaria se vingar da morte de Inoue sozinho, Zerus foi ordenado montar um pequeno teatro para que Byakuya propusesse uma maneira de Ishida se aproximar de Ichigo e assim ficarem mais próximos do senhor Solomon, com isso eles ficariam no local ideal para os testes.

- Testes, do que está falando?

- Nós queremos Kurosaki Hisana, isso é verdade, e pretendemos torná-la uma entidade perfeita para que os propósitos do senhor Magnus sejam finalmente concluídos, porém, para que a menina se torne tal entidade o senhor Solomon precisa testar a potencialidade de seu Dna espiritual, então é necessário uma cobaia com aquisições de força espiritual e físicas capazes de suportar a aplicação dos testes, e essa cobaia não pode ser ela, para não pôr em risco sua integridade fisica.

- O que...

Droon faz um gesto de número três com os dedos.

- Já estamos lutando há três horas, em alguns instantes chegará o momento que o senhor Solomon necessita para ativar o teste.

- Três horas? Impossível, não deve ter se passado nem trinta minutos! Shunsui exclama.

- Por isso Lanathel e Mad estão protegendo o senhor Solomon e Magnus, enquanto o senhor Solomon termina os preparativos o grande Magnus utiliza seu majestoso poder e manipula o espaço temporal em que estamos para estender o nosso tempo de luta e dar a oportunidade de apressar os preparativos, esta mudança temporal não é algo ao qual shinigamis e humanos comuns estão acostumados, por isso vocês não puderam perceber.

- Maldição! Sado exclama.

- Kurosaki Ichigo mal sabe o que lhe aguarda.

- ICHIGO! Sado grita.

Mas era impossível ouvir o amigo no meio daquele caos.

Agora Shunsui sabia o motivo de tanto desespero dos amigos, o que quer que fosse o teste, sendo usado em Ichigo, coisa boa não seria, isso jamais.

- Droga! Shunsui choca suas espadas contra o enorme machado de Droon e Sado vem em frenesi por cima, ele queria rachar o crânio de seu inimigo.

Ichigo e Ishida continuavam a lutar contra Lanathel e ela não parecia nem um pouco cansada, por outro lado Ishida já estava ficando exausto e Ichigo não parecia calmo com aquela situação.

* * *

_**{Bleach Jigoku-Hen – Track 11: Lucifer`s Dance (Part A_Opus1)}**_

* * *

- (puff,puff)_ Que droga, por que eu não consigo acertar um maldito golpe decente nela e por que eu estou cansando tão rápido se não estamos lutando há muito tempo? _Ichigo relata.

- Eu sei o que você quer dizer, minha cabeça diz que essa luta mal começou, mas meu corpo está exausto como se lutassemos há horas! Exclama Ishida ofegante.

- Distorção temporal é bem degradante não é mesmo?

- O que disse? Rebate Ishida que parecia não ter ouvido direito.

- A distorção temporal criada pelo senhor Magnus, eu disse; Ela é bastante degradante quando não se está habituado a lutar sob sua influência.

_- Aquele desgraçado está fazendo alguma coisa conosco! Como! Exclama_ Ichigo olhando na direção de Magnus.

Magnus não fazia nada aparentemente suspeito, ele assistia a todos lutando, mas especialmente assistia Hisana lutar, sua expressão era bem diferente quando olhava para ela.

_- Getsuga!..._ A energia negra de forma no corpo da espada.

Magnus pára de olhar para Hisana e se volta para Ichigo.

_- Tenshou!_

A rajada de energia vai em direção a Magnus, mas Lanathel se põe a frente aparando-a com a sua própria espada, Ishida nesse momento aproveita e usa sua última habilidade.

**- Grand Cross!**

A cruz de energia Branco-azulada cerca Lanathel que sem saída rebate o golpe de Ichigo e encolhe o corpo para receber o ataque de Ishida.

O céu explode.

- Essa desgraçada não nos deixa chegar perto do Magnus, talvez por ele estar fazendo alguma coisa conosco! Grita Ishida.

- Foi o que pensei, ela prefere receber os nossos golpes do que deixar alguma coisa se aproximar dele! Grita Ichigo de volta.

- Por que é a minha missão. A voz de Lanathel ecoa por entre a fumaça da explosão.

- Essa vadia não morre! Exclama Ishida com seu arco novamente.

Ichigo já estava bufando, Lanathel estava atrasando seu ódio.

Quando o calor e a fumaça da explosão se dissipa, a guerreira abissal surge ferida, sua armadura negra estava danificada e ela tinha uma trilha de sangue escorrendo pelo seu rosto, ela sente o líquido vermelho e quente escorrer e então coloca a mão no rosto, olha para a mão e vê aquilo que lhe chama a atenção.

* * *

_**{Bleach Jigoku-Hen – track 04: Cometh the Hour (Part B_Opus1)}**_

* * *

- Fazia tempo que não via meu próprio sangue, sempre soube que eram guerreiros poderosos com plena capacidade de me ferir, contudo, não será hoje o dia que conseguirão me derrotar. Lanathel embainha sua espada apenas para fazer um gesto de sacá-la novamente. – Não a mim, aquela que recebeu do grande Magnus o título de "a mais forte"!

- Ichigo! Ela vai liberar sua verdadeira forma! Ishida alerta.

Ichigo sabe e por isso é mais rápido.

- Ah, não vai não! Ele queima sua reiatsu de fogo negro e desfere sua lua de sangue com toda potência. _**– VERMILLION GETSUGA TENSHOU!**_

- Abra os portões do inferno...! Lanathel desembainha sua espada outra vez.

O golpe de Ichigo sai queimando as próprias nuvens nos céus, mas um milésimo de segundo antes de chocar-se contra Lanathel é possível ouvir um nome, quase um suspiro.

_**- Daemonia...**_

O Vermillion Getsuga tenshou se choca contra ela explodindo boa parte do lugar onde estavam, Ishida se protege usando um escudo de energia que é feito após ele rapidamente tirar um pequeno objeto semelhante a uma caixinha do bolso, Ichigo nem pisca, não tinha dado tempo de impedir a transformação de Lanathel, agora ele observava o resultado de sua liberação aparecer diante de seus olhos.

_**- Uma vez...**_ Uma voz metálica irreconhecível e assustadora, faz a espinha de Ishida congelar, Ichigo não conseguia esconder a ansiedade. _**– Uma vez, o Grande senhor Magnus me disse, que de nada vale um poder grandioso se seu corpo não é capaz de suportá-lo.**_ Passos metálicos pesados são ouvidos como se um piso tivesse sido construído no céu. _**– Ele me ensinou a ter disciplina... **_Os passos ficam mais pesados. _**– Fortaleceu meu corpo.**_ Ishida começa a ver uma silhueta assustadora sair da fumaça._** – E me tornou "forte".**_ Ichigo não acreditava no que estava vendo, aquilo era diferente de tudo que já tinha visto

Lanathel sai da fumaça, sua armadura negra que cobria todo seu corpo agora refletia o desespero de seus inimigos, um par de asas negras como as de um morcego às vezes se mexiam involuntariamente, o elmo da armadura cobria todo o rosto de lanathel e dos olhos descia uma marca semelhante a uma lágrima vermelha, os cabelos de lanathel estavam prateados e saiam por uma fresta atrás da cabeça fazendo um rabo de cavalo, as mãos da armadura pareciam garras negras como as de uma pantera, no peito o buraco típico de hollows não era transpassado pelo corpo, agora o buraco era igual a um "buraco negro" com um pequeno vácuo que parecia sugar o ar ao seu redor, nas costas uma grande espada cheia de detalhes, desenhos de monstros e caveiras com cara de agonia eram vistos do cabo à ponta da lâmina.

- Essa transformação não é igual àquelas que estávamos acostumados a ver... Ishida tremia, mas controlava seu medo e concentrava sua energia no arco.

_- Não... não é... Por que ela é um ser Abissal_. Ichigo concentrava sua reiatsu tal qual Ishida.

_**- Nós os setes abissais, não liberamos a espada tal qual o shinigami e sua bankai, não sofremos a metamorfose semelhante aos hollows e espadas que um dia conheceram, nós abissais quando liberamos nossos poderes, retornamos à nossa origem e à fonte de nosso poder, lembrando inclusive de nossos verdadeiros nomes.**_

_- Voltar às origens... Como assim...?_ Ichigo pergunta, tudo aquilo era novo para ele.

_**- Nosso poder é um chamado, a libertação de nossos instintos e revelação de nossas identidades.**_

- Quem é... Você...? Ishida pergunta.

_**- Eu já disse meu nome, "Eu" me chamo Daemonia, mas para vocês**_... Lanathel retira a enorme espada das costas e enquanto desliza a lâmina o som que se ouve parecem gritos de desespero. _**– Para vocês, eu sou aquela que traz o caos e o desespero!**_ Lanathel parte para cima de Ichigo e Ishida eles em sua posição de combate também voam em sua direção chocando-se com tudo no céus.

A gigantesca explosão que ocorre engole as nuvens e os céus que uma vez estavam nublados se tornam negros tal qual a chuva que muda de cor.

Enquanto isso mais abaixo, as pessoas começam a correr em desespero, trazendo caos à cidade de Karakura.

* * *

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**_No Divã com a Hisana!_**

**_- Olá a Todos Pessoal! estamos de volta depois de uma longa gestação de XX meses postando capítulo novo e quentinho para vocês! Mas mudando de assunto que nada tem a ver com o quadro, hoje vamos entrevistar um personagem de origem latina do mundo de Bleach que raramente aparece no anime e na fanfic, mas quando aparece marca presença por seu porte e aquele maldito medalhão que eu não entendo por que ele não vende em um brechó! Digam oi ao Sado!_**

**_(Aplausos)  
_**

**_- Olá Sado-san._**

**_- Uhm( Olá)._**

**_- eu estava dando uma olhada no seu currículo e parece que você é bom de guitarra, o Kubo deve ter um carinho especial por você heim, mas deve ter um trabalho danado de desenhar aquele cabelo caído que nunca viu uma escova..._**

**_- Uhm (verdade)._**

**_- Você tem um bom relacionamento com sua família, isso todos sabemos, mas o que sua filha acha de sua interpretação? Ela gosta?_**

**_- Uhm (sim)._**

**_- Desse jeito a Andressa deve ter tido um trabalho danado pra ouvir você pedi-la em namoro..._**

**_- Uhmhum (Foi difícil)._**

**_- Pelo amor de Deus você não saber falar nada além de "UHM"!_**

**_- Hisana.._**

**_- Aleluia você disse outra coisa!_**

**_- O tempo da entrevista acabou._**

**_- NoOoooooo!_**

* * *

**_Curiosidades_**

* * *

**- Ichigo descobriu que Rukia comprou um carro novo e colocou a dívida em seu nome, ele resolveu comprar dois e colocar no nome dela.**

**- Inoue tirou férias e está aproveitando generosamente o calor dos países latinos enquanto toma muita água de coco e aproveita os festivais de meio de ano.**

**- Elena voltou de suas viagens ao exterior e encontrou sua casa uma bagunça, Magnus está de castigo desde então, comendo apenas pão e água e sem poder fazer outras coisas pois é impróprio dizer para menores.**

**- Os personagens que morreram há algum tempo na fanfic então fazendo trabalho voluntário após os tremores no Japão e muitos são violentamente assediados pelos fãs.**

**- Solomon tomava café em cima de seu Pc quando Mad lhe assusta fazendo o café derramar em suas partes íntimas, faz três dias que ele só dorme de lado.**

**- Lyel a inocente autora da fanfic continua desaparecida e ninguém até hoje notou sua falta...**


	22. Laços Espirituais

**Palavras da autora:** Bleach não me pertence, eu apenas peguei emprestado xD.

Em respeito à Obra de **_TITE kUBO_** vou me esforçar para homenageá-lo.

**_Comentem, critiquem, dê sua opinião, elas contribuem para melhorar a criatividade da estória._**

* * *

**_(TRILHA SONORA disponível no E-MAIL:(quandofuturovemdosceus(Arroba G mail . com) OBS: o site não aceita a postagem de emails por isso tive que legendar XD"/ SENHA: tialyelberserk)  
_**

* * *

_**{Audiomachine - Track 14: Mind Extractions}**_

Ishida e Ichigo lutavam arduamente contra Daemonia, a batalha era equilibrada até aquele momento, mas com a influência do poder de Magnus no campo de batalha, parecia que apenas os Abissais possuíam a vantagem.

- Droga! Grita Ichigo defendendo um golpe com sua espada e recuando. – Ela é absurdamente poderosa, que tipo de poder é esse que eles possuem? Uma trilha de sangue desce da face de Ichigo e ele limpa o rosto.

- Não sei, mas tem algo que me incomoda naquela lâmina... Ishida Olha para Daemonia. – Toda vez que entro em choque com aquela espada é como se todo tipo de sentimento ruim gritasse dentro de mim! Relata Ishida igualmente cansado e ferido.

- E esta correto humano. A voz fria e profunda de Daemonia, a abissal de armadura negra e olhos de sangue responde.

- Que tipo de poder sua espada possui? Pergunta Ishida com olhar fixo e concentrado, Ichigo ao seu lado ofegante e cauteloso.

- Eu possuo a habilidade natural de expor os sentimentos negativos mais profundos dos seres vivos e absorvê-los, estes sentimentos ficam dentro de mim e me alimentam cada vez que entro em contato com a pessoa.

- O QUÊ! Exclamam Ichigo e Ishida juntos e extremamente surpresos.

- Ainda não terminei de explicar tudo. Daemonia diz colocando a espada exposta à sua frente para que eles possam vê-la por completo. Cada vez que eu absorvo o sentimento do inimigo mais ele tem a sua sanidade jogada no vazio, até que no final, lhe restarão apenas a loucura e o desespero irracional da morte.

Ishida ainda absorto pela explicação começa a entender por que sente cada vez mais medo do inimigo diante de si, algo primitivo e incontrolável tomava conta de todo o seu ser durante a batalha e agora ele sabia o porquê, pior, ele sabia que não tinha muito tempo, se a batalha se estendesse demais, ele ficaria insano, e nem mesmo ele sabia o que seria capaz de fazer neste estado.

- Valeu pela explicação, me lembra de te dar um pacote de biscoito depois. Diz Ichigo com cinismo. – Mas se você não se incomodar, eu quero lutar. Até por que é o cara atrás de você que eu pretendo realmente matar. Reiatsu negra emerge de Ichigo à medida que seu cinismo aumenta.

Ishida olha de relance para seu amigo e nota que já fazia algum tempo que Ichigo falava de "matar" com naturalidade, isso não era normal, nem mesmo para ele.

- Ichigo se acalme você está ficando estranh...

- ROOooOoAaAaHhH! O shinigami voa em direção a Daemonia e suas lâminas faíscam novamente.

Sem opção Ishida faz o mesmo.

Daemonia defendia-se e atacava com maestria, era evidente sua superioridade em batalha e Ichigo sabia disso, contudo tinha jurado que só usaria seu último recurso quando estivesse frente a frente de Magnus, ele não poderia se dar ao luxo de perder ali para aquela mulher por tão pouco, depois de um tempo de batalha frenética tanto ele quanto Daemonia apenas atacavam não se defendiam e como seus corpos se regeneravam automaticamente sangue jorrava em todas as direções como chuva.

Ishida já não podia mais acompanhá-los, estava em desvantagem depois de mais de seis horas de batalha, além de ofegante seu corpo começava a tremer e lembranças ruins começavam a surgir em sua cabeça, além disso, ele começava a dizer para si mesmo em pensamentos coisas que nunca diria em sã consciência:

- ("Olhe para você Ishida Uryuu, a incompetência e ignorância tomando conta de seu corpo, sua mulher morre e quem vinga sua inexistência são seus amigos"). Ishida põe a mão na cabeça como se estivesse sentindo dor. – ("Como se não bastasse você está aqui parado tremendo de medo, olhe para frente, olhe para Kurosaki Ichigo"). Ishida olha para os dois guerreiros no embate feroz e continua a pensar. – ("Você sempre quis ser como ele, sempre quis superá-lo, mas a medida que conseguia mais poderes ele sempre ficava milhas a sua frente, não é a toa que sua mulher sempre o desejou"). A expressão de Ishida se converte em ódio, seus olhos começando a ficar amarelos. – ("Melhor seria se ele nunca tivesse existido"). Esse foi o seu pensamento final.

Ichigo e Daemonia entram em choque de lâminas e duelam suas forças então com um impulso ela o empurra para trás.

- Desgraçada. Diz Ichigo em meio a golfadas de ar. – Droga, parece que não tenho escolha! Ichigo posiciona sua lâmina à frente. – Vou realizar o seu desejo, Daemonia!

Daemonia por um instante presta atenção em Ichigo, em outro momento ela parecia estar interessada em outra coisa.

- Você não precisa realizar o meu desejo. – Daemonia faz um gesto apontando com a mão. – Ele já o realizou.

Ichigo sente uma dor terrível no peito, ele cospe sangue e olha para seu peito, existia uma lâmina azulada perfurando-o, com dificuldade ele vira o rosto para trás.

Ishida estava com olhos amarelados e expressão de loucura segurando o cabo de uma lâmina Quincy, além disso, sorria com expressão aterradora.

- Ishida... Por quê? Ichigo cospe sangue novamente e começa a cair em direção ao solo.

* * *

Todos sentem repentinamente uma variação brusca na reiatsu de Ichigo e olham na direção dele que vinha caindo dos céus perdendo sua transformação.

- ICHIGO! Grita Rukia voando como águia em direção ao companheiro, Raiken tenta impedir, mas Renji se põe a frente com sucesso.

Rukia passa por tudo pelo caminho e consegue segurar Ichigo antes que ele se choque contra o chão.

- Ichigo! Ichigo! Ela chama seu nome vigorosamente.

Ichigo estava consciente, mas sentia dor.

- Rukia, meu corpo... Não me obedece... Diz ele de mãos trêmulas e suando frio.

- Eu usei em você o que estava guardando para usar em Magnus. Vem a voz de Ishida a frente dos dois. – Esta lâmina possui um veneno milenar criado pelos Quincys sobreviventes após o grande massacre realizado pelos shinigamis com o único objetivo de eliminá-los. Ishida sorri. – Meu avô tinha me proibido de usá-lo, mas nunca pensei que ficaria tão satisfeito em usá-lo contra você, agora vejo que ele funciona.

- Ishida! O que você fez? Por que atacou o Ichigo? Rukia grita querendo uma resposta.

- É Inútil. A outra voz vem da direção oposta cercando a ambos. – Ele está jogado no abismo de sua sanidade e só obedece aos seus mais profundos anseios agora. Daemonia vem andando calmamente na direção de Rukia e Ichigo.

Ichigo cospe sangue.

- Ichigo! Rukia grita novamente. – Droga! Ela fica com sua lâmina na mão e com a outra segura Ichigo.

* * *

_**{Fairy Tail - Midnight Mezameru}**_

Kyoraku e Sado tinham visto a queda de Ichigo e sabiam que algo ruim iria acontecer a qualquer momento, mas nunca imaginariam Ishida traindo-os.

- Essa não! Ishida nos traiu! Sado exclama.

- Eu não entendo... Por quê? Kyoraku rebate.

- Seu amigo não os traiu, esse é um efeito colateral dos poderes de Daemonia.

- Daemonia? Poderes? Pergunta Kyoraku.

- Daemonia ou Lanathel como preferirem possui o pior tipo de poder entre os abissais, ela devora os sentimentos de amor, compaixão, companheirismo, esperanças... E expõe de forma maligna os piores sentimentos guardados nas profundezas do coração.

Kyoraku e Sado estavam perplexos.

- Eu sinceramente só a vi usar este poder uma única vez. Droon aponta para Raiken que estava em um embate feroz contra Renji que tinha acabado de dar espaço para Rukia fugir. – Raiken teve a infelicidade de sentir na pele este poder, mas de maneira mais cruel. Droon olha novamente para os dois. – Quando uma pessoa de bom coração é atingida, seus sentimentos se corrompem e se transformam em loucura, mas quando um ser nascido das trevas e sem coração como nós somos atingidos... Em fim, basta apenas dizer que Raiken arrancou os próprios olhos para nunca mais ter de ver o terror que Daemonia lhe representa.

- Descobri! Kyoraku fala repentinamente sua expressão fria e calculista disfarçava o medo que o capitão sentia pela primeira vez na vida.

Droon e Sado olham instantaneamente para ele.

- Estava estranhando vocês não se transformarem como ela até agora, desde o início o único poder necessário era o dela!

Droon sorri.

* * *

Longe dali Yoruichi e Urahara também tinham ouvido a mesma explicação de Tidus.

- Vocês queriam nos atrasar, enfraquecer Ichigo para deixar os poderes de Daemonia agir! Urahara exclama segurando um dos vários cortes profundos pelo corpo.

- Por isso aquele de cabelos azuis deixou Ishida correr até Ichigo! Aquilo não passava de encenação! Yoruichi completa não muito diferente do estado do companheiro.

- Hahahahahahaha! A Risada insana de Tidus ecoa. – Isso tudo é muito divertido! A hora está chegando e nada poderá nos segurar!

* * *

Do outro lado da cidade Byakuya estava preocupado com Rukia, ela segurava Ichigo e defendia-se miseravelmente de Ishida e Daemonia, mais alguns minutos e ela estaria em frangalhos.

- Ishida foi a isca, Ichigo é a vítima, mas o que pretendem com Rukia? Byakuya pergunta muito ferido e com um de seus braços quebrados, além disso, lutava com sua forma final "Shuukei – Hakuteikken".

Zerus sorri com ternura e lascívia para Byakuya.

- Byakuya querido, você fez as suposições incorretas, mas como o meu amor por você é grande vou corrigi-las para você. Zerus brinca com a rosa na mão. – Ichigo não é a única vítima, em questão de minutos todos vocês serão, Rukia, respondendo sua pergunta é a isca, e corrigindo o que disse de Ishida, ele será o sacrifício.

- Sacrifício para o quê? Byakuya já estava temeroso sobre a resposta.

Zerus sorri.

Byakuya pisca e de repente sua expressão de preocupação se volta para Hisana assim como seu corpo e sua voz.

- HISANA!

Zerus dispara a rosa com um estalar de dedos contra Byakuya que esquiva e avança na direção do abissal.

- Não ousem encostar **NELA!** Byakuya grita e as asas de reiatsu em suas costas se intensificam ficando maiores.

Eles lutariam com as últimas forças que ainda possuía.

* * *

_**{Persona 2 Eternal Punishment - Memories (Painful)}**_

Hisana olha para o céu, ela via seus pais em apuros e instantes depois ouve seu tio gritando seu nome, algo estava saindo do controle e ela não estava gostando nada daquilo.

- Nee-chan. Ela fala se referindo a Alessa. – Tem algo ruim acontecendo com meu pai e minha mãe, olha! O tio Ishida está atacando eles!

Alessa que estava do lado de Hisana olha para onde Hisana aponta e fica assustada com o que vê.

- Mas... Por quê? Por que o tio Ishida está do lado deles?

- Daemonia esta manipulando seu coração. A voz sem sentimentos responde.

Alessa e Hisana ficam em posição de combate.

Fisus, Granus e Kaliver vinham lado a lado em suas direções.

- Ela tem esse poder, vocês não podem entender.

- Tsc! Hisana olha para Alessa. – Nee-chan, a mamãe não pode lutar sozinha, alguém tem que ajudar. Hisana fala quase cochichando.

- Mas quem Hisa-chan? Tá todo mundo ocupado! Alessa responde igualmente.

- Você vai ajudar.

- Quê? Alessa vira a cabeça para ela alterando um pouco a voz.

- Eu cuido deles prometo. Hisana segura firme o cabo da espada.

- Tá maluca? Eu já estou aqui justamente por que sei que eles são fortes demais para você! Agora Alessa gritava.

- Mas a mamãe!...

- Papaizinho! Os gritos ecoam longe dali.

- Parem! Soryuu! Tomoe! Outra voz nervosa parecia confusa.

Alessa e Hisana olham nervosos quando os irmãos saem em voo rasante em direção de Ichigo, Rukia e Ishida.

- Não! As duas gritam.

Kaliver faz um sinal e tanto Fisus quanto Granus atacam as duas meninas.

- Se preocupem mais com vocês! Granus abre os braços e seus insetos explosivos voam na direção das crianças que desviam freneticamente.

Hisana estava extremamente nervosa, estava tudo dando errado, além disso, ela já tinha perdido sua paciência com aquelas coisas voadora.

_**{Epic Score - Kill or Be Killed}**_

_- Já chega!_ Ela grita finalmente. Sua reiatsu se expande repentinamente e ela some da visão de todos, quando reaparece, está atrás de Granus, seus olhos tinham mudado do vermelho para um amarelo fosco sem brilho.

- Você vai ser o primeiro. Ela diz com uma voz dupla masculina e feminina ao mesmo tempo em que prepara um soco esmagador que acerta Granus em cheio quebrando seu seio maxilar e arremessando-o contra um prédio que começa a desabar.

-Hisana estava com uma reiatsu amarela cobrindo seu corpo, marcas tribais começam a tomar conta de seu braço esquerdo e sua espada negra desaparece.

- Finalmente as coisas estão começando a se revelar. Kaliver sem expressão diz de braços cruzados.

- Hisa-chan... Alessa estava estática, a menina estava ficando diferente bem diante de seus olhos.

- Alessa nee-chan, há algumas horas você disse que estava na hora de mostrar do que eu sou capaz... Hisana olha para sua amiga. – Essa hora é agora. A reiatsu de Hisana aumenta ainda mais.

- Hisa-chan o quê voc...

**- Faça estremecer a terra com o rugido das feras, Hiryu!** Uma lâmina negra surge na mão direita de Hisana. **Seiken!** Uma espada branca se forma na esquerda. O corpo de Hisana muda de forma, do lado direito de onde segura a espada negra com o cabo em forma de dragão e lâmina com detalhes rústicos, uma armadura cobre todo este braço até os ombros, criando um protetor para seu pescoço e das costas, do mesmo lado surge uma única asa metálica negra. Do lado esquerdo da espada branca e cabo com o formato de um felino com juba de leão, tatuagens negras tribais recobrem seu braço por completo e dos ombros uma pelugem prateada recobre o pescoço por cima do, sobretudo e da armadura como em um casaco, Hisana faz um movimento e junta as duas lâminas pelos cabos e em um movimento giratório de lâminas fica em posição de combate. _"__**Hiryu-Seiken!" **_Diz a jovem com olhos vermelhos e cabelos prateados.

Kaliver descruza os braços.

- Há! Finalmente a garotinha vai lutar de verdade! Ótimo assim também não vou precisar me segurar mais! Fisus empolgado tira a roupa que cobria o peito.

Alessa estava pasma e pensava consigo:

- (Incrível! Esse é o resultado do treinamento da Hisana? É poder demais dentro de um corpo tão pequeno, como é possível que ela tenha adquirido tudo isso em apenas um ano?).

- Alessa nee-chan, vá até Soryuu e Tomoe, tire aqueles idiotas de lá, papai não vai querer que eles estejam lá quando ele começar a lutar a sério.

- Sério! Ichigo não estava lutando a sério até agora? Alessa exclama.

Hisana sorri.

- Claro que não, papai quer usar seu verdadeiro poder contra Magnus, mas agora que vou começar a lutar a sério, ele também vai.

Alessa olha para Ichigo.

- Entendi... Certo Hisana vou trazer aqueles dois de volta! Alessa voa atrás dos filhos de Ishida.

Kaliver apenas observa e Fisus não deseja facilitar a fuga.

- Acha mesmo que vou deixar você sair daqui jovenzinha?

Fisus usa um passo rápido e surge na frente de Alessa.

- E você acha que consegue impedir? A voz ressoa nas costas do Deep Hollow.

Fisus sente um frio na espinha quando olha para trás e vê Hisana encarando-o. Alessa aproveita o vacilo e continua a voar.

- Fedelha... Fisus sua frio.

Kaliver apenas observa.

* * *

Rukia estava nas últimas, segurar Ichigo não era difícil, mas segurar Ichigo, desviar de flechas e da lâmina de Daemonia que parecia entretida, isso sim era bem trabalhoso.

- Volte a sim Ishida! Ela está manipulando você, Ichigo é seu amigo desde que eram jovens, não vê que é isso o que eles querem? Rukia tenta acordar Ishida novamente.

- É inútil, já disse o coração dele esta envolto em trevas do qual ele jamais poderá sair, palavras são vãs neste estado.

- Papaizinho! Soryuu e Tomoe chegam até Rukia.

- Vocês dois? O que fazem aqui? É perigoso, voltem agora mesmo lá para baixo! Rukia repreende.

- Não vamos voltar, não podemos ficar parados vendo o papai desse jeito! Tomoe responde quase gritando.

- Tia, a gente quer ajudar, se o tio Ichigo não ficar melhor não vamos vencer! Soryuu se põe a frente dos dois.

- Vocês... Rukia sorri.

- Saiam daqui, Tomoe, Soryuu, isso não é problema de vocês.

A voz de Ishida soa diferente de tudo que lembravam por isso as crianças ficam nervosas.

- Papai... Tomoe quase chorava.

- Acorde papai! O senhor não é assim, o senhor é um bom pai e um bom amigo, o papai que eu conheço jamais machucaria um amigo! Soryuu grita.

- Não machuquei um amigo meu filho, machuquei um shinigami e todos os shinigamis são inimigos dos Quincys.

- "Shinigamis são zelosos, usam suas vidas para fazer o bem, mesmo que para nós humanos algumas vezes suas atitudes pareçam cruéis, se não fosse por eles, nós humanos nunca estaríamos aqui".

Ishida pisca.

- Se lembra disso papai? Tomoe estava com os olhos marejados.

Ishida olha para a filha.

- "Shinigamis, Quincys, humanos, podemos ser diferentes e de mundos diferentes, mas em essência somos todos iguais, prezamos a vida". Soryuu parecia lembrar-se de alguma coisa também.

Ishida começa a suar.

- "Ichigo é meu companheiro, quem diria que Quincys e shinigamis poderiam ser amigos?".

Ishida leva as mãos à cabeça e começa a suar muito e gemer de dor, fragmentos de memórias são visíveis em sua mente.

* * *

_**{Fairy Tail - Kizuna}**_

- Papai, papai, quem é melhor, Quincy ou Shinigami?

Ishida lia um jornal na mesa do desjejum com Inoue quando seus filhos e Hisana que havia dormido na noite anterior em sua casa vêm correndo.

- Por que a pergunta repentina?

- A Hisana disse que os shinigamis são melhores que os Quincys, mas eu disse para ela que os Quincys são mais fortes, não é verdade papai?

Ishida olha para a pequena Hisana que ignorava Soryuu coçando o braço e olhando para o lado timidamente em seguida olha para os filhos que esperavam ansiosamente uma resposta, quando olha para Inoue, ambos sorriem.

- Não sei responder.

- Ehm?... As crianças pareciam decepcionadas.

- Mas... Shinigamis são zelosos, usam suas vidas para fazer o bem, mesmo que para nós humanos algumas vezes suas atitudes pareçam cruéis, se não fosse por eles, nós humanos nunca estaríamos aqui.

Hisana fazia pose querendo parecer vitoriosa.

- Contudo. Ishida toma um pouco de café. – Quincys também fazem o mesmo, da mesma forma como cometem seus erros, shinigamis e quincys não são perfeitos.

As crianças olham uma para as outras.

- Shinigamis, Quincys, Humanos, podemos ser diferentes e de mundos diferentes, mas em essência somos todos iguais, prezamos a vida, por isso fazemos de tudo para proteger quem amamos.

Inoue sorria com ternura para as crianças que pareciam confusas e coçavam as cabeças cheias de dúvidas.

- Mas tio, se em uma batalha um inimigo muito poderoso surgir, não são os shinigamis que lutam e vencem? Hisana pergunta.

- Mas nem por isso um quincy ignora o que acontece, nem os humanos com poderes, veja sua tia Inoue, Sado, por exemplo, não são shinigamis nem quincys, mas nem por isso deixam de lutar por quem amam.

As crianças estavam começando a entender.

- O que importa não é o que você é, ou que poder tem ou quanto dele você tem, se você tem determinação suficiente para continuar lutando por aquilo que ama então nunca ninguém poderá chama-lo de fraco. Inoue complementa.

- A força de vontade faz milagres crianças. Ishida sorri, seu pai Hisa-chan é um exemplo vivo disso.

- É? Os olhos de Hisana brilham.

- Quincys e shinigamis foram inimigos jurados por muitos anos, mas quando conheci o seu pai muita coisa mudou para mim, ver como ele lutava, pelo que ele lutava mudou minha opinião sobre muitas coisas na minha vida.

- Meu papai me contou uma vez que vocês não eram muito legais um com o outro mesmo. Hisana colocava o dedo nos lábios lembrando.

- Foi mesmo!O titio falou que teve uma vez que o senhor colocou a Zangetsu na cabeça dele pra fazer tipo uma bazuca contra um hollow grandão assim! Tomoe fazia um gesto com a mão para mostrar o tamanho. – Ele ficou super zangado por que o senhor o fez pagar o maior mico!

Ishida corava nervosamente e Inoue ria lembrando-se da ocasião, quando eles descobriram pela primeira vez que Ichigo era um shinigami.

- Não me lembro disso... Mas em fim, como podem ver não importa a força, por que no final somos todos amigos. Agora vão brincar no jardim que eu tenho que trabalhar daqui a pouco. Ishida fazia um gesto de enxotar apenas para disfarçar seu jeito sem graça.

Hisana e Tomoe começam a correr em direção ao jardim, Soryuu vai andando quando ouve seu pai dizer em tom saudoso:

- "Ichigo é meu companheiro, quem diria que Quincys e Shinigamis poderiam ser amigos?".

Ele vira seu rosto e vê sua mãe e seus pai sorrirem, em alegria, Soryuu cora um pouco quando vê seus pais trocando carinhos e sai correndo também cheio de alegria e rindo em direção ao jardim.

* * *

**_{Prototype - Alex's Theme}_**

No campo de batalha Ishida estava chorando.

- Soryuu, Tomoe... Ichigo... Meu Deus o que foi que eu fiz?

- Papai! Exclamam seus filhos aliviados.

- Ishida? Rukia estava surpresa.

Daemonia observava sem reagir.

- Que intrigante, é a primeira vez que um humano se recupera do meu abismo caótico. Ela fala para si. – O coração humano é um mistério.

Ishida vai até Ichigo em tom de urgência.

- Ichigo!

Ichigo levanta a cabeça cansada e olha para o amigo.

- Já estava começando a achar que você ia chutar meu traseiro de verdade companheiro... Ichigo sorri cansado.

Ishida sorri.

- Eu chutei amigão, só que você não viu.

Os dois riem baixo.

- Eu vou ajuda-lo. Ishida retira um frasco com um líquido verde e dá de beber a Ichigo.

- Isso... É... Ichigo começa a tossir. – Isso é...

Rukia solta Ichigo que tossia.

- Isso é ruim pra burro seu maldito! Ichigo em um salto segura Ishida pelo colarinho. – Quer tentar me matar de novo?

- Eba! Ele está bem! As crianças vibram em um salto.

- Me larga Ichigo! Tá maluco!

- Já se entenderam? Daemonia chama suas atenções com sua voz.

Ichigo solta Ishida e olha para Daemonia limpando a boca.

De repente uma explosão de reiatsu é percebida por todos que ficam surpresos no campo de batalha e olham na direção de Hisana.

- Mas o q... Essa é Hisana? Exclama Rukia.

Daemonia olhava com olhar cheio de interesse para a menina.

Ishida e seus filhos olhavam surpresos para o chão quando assistem a pequena se tornando diferente.

Ichigo sorri.

- Essa é a minha garotinha.

Daemonia volta seu olhar para Ichigo novamente, assim como sua família.

- Se a minha criança vai lutar a sério, significa que eu também não posso ficar atrás né?

- Peraí, tá insinuando que você tá ainda mais forte do que antes? Ishida pergunta.

- Claro que eu estou, senão não ficaria falando a toa, seu burro.

- Burro é a mãe!

- Respeite a falecida! Magrelo zarolho!

Rukia dá um cascudo nos dois que ficam quietos.

- Ichigo, que tipo de poder você está dizendo que adquiriu? Rukia pergunta.

- Um que vai pôr fim a tudo isso, por isso se afastem daqui!

- Pôr um fim? Interessante, desejo ver este poder.

- Ah... Você vai ver, mas bem pouquinho, por que ele cansa bastante e só posso segurar ele por 30 minutos.

- E você acha que poderá me vencer em trinta minutos? Que ridículo.

- Eu não vou vencer você. Ichigo sorri e olha para ela. – Eu vou vencer o Magnus e você em trinta minutos!

Daemonia sente-se insultada e fecha a expressão de modo rigoroso.

- Se afastem pessoal, estou falando sério.

Rukia resolve seguir o conselho do marido.

- Ishida, Tomoe, Soryuu! Vamos sair daqui.

- Tomoe, Soryuu! Alessa chega também.

- Mas que droga, isso agora virou piquenique?

Rukia diz zangada.

- Não é isso Rukia-san! Hisana me pediu pra tirar esse dois malucos daqui! Diz ela apontando para Soryuu e Tomoe.

- Não adiantou de nada, pois agora todos nós temos que sair daqui, venha Alessa! Sai Rukia em voo rasante.

Ichigo observa seus amigos saírem e por fim diz:

- Desculpe fazê-la esperar.

- Mostre-me. Ela diz.

**_{CHAIN - Destiny}_**

Ichigo fecha os olhos.

**_- Filha está me ouvindo?_**

Hisana do outro lado, em frente de Kaliver e Fisus responde:

_**- Sim papai estou.**_

_**- Está na hora minha criança.**_

_**- Eu sei papai, vamos começar.**_

De onde estão ambos fecham seus olhos e se concentram ao ponto que somente ouvem suas próprias respirações.

A reiatsu de ambos começa a ficar cada vez mais parecida até que se tornam iguais.

Os cabelos de Ichigo começam a ficar eriçados e fagulhas elétricas correm por todo o seu corpo ele abre os olhos e então grita:

**- Laços espirituais! Revelem o seu poder!**

Uma densa reiatsu faz algo semelhante a uma cortina de nuvens**.  
**

Os músculos de Ichigo aumentam e uma roupa semelhante a de Hisana surge em seu corpo, porém com duas asas de dragão e sem a pelugem envolta do pescoço, além disso uma máscara ninja metálica cobre seu rosto até o nariz, Zangetsu fica gigante e com detalhes serrilhados que lembravam muito a cauda de um dragão e com o desenho da mesma criatura mitológica no cabo, os cabelos de Ichigo ficam longos e negros, lembrando um pouco de Mugetsu e a reiatsu emanada por seu corpo se torna vermelha igual aos seus olhos, a armadura negra cobre ichigo dos joelhos aos pés e semelhante acontece com seu braço direito.

Todas as batalhas param por um instante para admirar Ichigo, porém Hisana não parecia diferente ela olhava seus inimigos com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios, suas espadas continuavam as mesmas.

Até mesmo Magnus e Solomon olham surpresos para Ichigo.

- Solomon, é este o poder? Pergunta Magnus.

- Sim, é ele que usaremos, no momento certo.

- Interessante. Magnus olha novamente para o campo de batalha.

Daemonia pela primeira vez parecia surpresa.

- O que é isso, sua reiatsu está parecida com a daquela menina...

Ichigo sorri.

* * *

- Mas o que é isso? Aquele é mesmo o Ichigo? O poder de Hisana, eu sinto o poder de Hisana nele! Renji exclama.

Raiken parecia diferente, nervoso talvez.

* * *

- Ichigo-san... Kyoraku fala baixo admirado com tanto poder.

- Ichigo... Sado baixava a guarda.

Todos os Abissais e amigos de Ichigo ficam parados olhando o acontecimento.

* * *

- Solomon não é o único que pode criar teorias, como todo mundo já sabe, as zampakutous de Hisana foram geradas por Sode no Shirayuki e Zangetsu, os humanos quando geram filhos compartilham seu DNA meio a meio, portanto, um filho cria um laço, uma herança provinda de seus pais e muitas de suas características se assemelham com o tempo, mas o que aconteceria se uma zampakutou gerasse seus filhos? Isso já aconteceu antes? Engetsu a zampakutou de meu pai compartilha o mesmo princípio, mas não são iguais, pois minha mãe não era uma shinigami, porém Rukia é, mas Hisana tem duas zampakutous Hiryu e Seiken, o que significa isso?

Ichigo olha para sua filha.

- Quando treinava com ela comecei a perceber que Hiryu, o dragão alado, possuía muitas semelhanças comigo e pouco a pouco entendi o porquê disso.

Daemonia observa a explicação, sua inteligência a fazia entender rapidamente aonde Ichigo pretendia chegar.

- Quando Hisana foi gerada, ao mesmo tempo as zampakutou também foram, mas por sermos shinigamis um milagre aconteceu, duas zampakutous surgiram, uma delas herdou muitas de minhas características e a outra, Seiken, se parece muito com Rukia.

Longe dali Hisana parecia estar pronta para atacar.

- Mas um filho herda as características dos pais, então o que os pais herdam dos filhos?

Daemonia observa Ichigo gesticular para explicar melhor.

- Vontade, essa é a resposta, Hisana compartilha desse mesmo sentimento, por isso ficou mais fácil aprender e compreender o que ela e suas zampakutous pensam, mas para chegar a este estágio eu treinei com a minha criança e com o tempo cada vez mais comprovei o como somos parecidos, chegamos a tal ponto que ficamos iguais e criamos aquilo que batizamos de "laços espirituais", um vínculo inquebrável de poder.

- Em outras palavras a criança atua como um link dividindo seu poder com você?

- Não, ela luta as suas lutas e eu luto as minhas, somos independentes, seu poder se tornou um só comigo, a diferença é que ela não precisa me dar os seus poderes nem sua espada, por que nos tornamos um só agora, digamos que levamos os laços familiares ao pé da letra. Ichigo sorri.

- E se ela morrer? Daemonia é direta.

- Se você conseguir matar... Ichigo dá de ombros.

Daemonia sorri desta vez e prepara sua espada.

- Veremos se não posso...

Ao dizer isso Daemonia se assusta e Ichigo some de sua visão instintivamente ela se vira para trás e defende a gigantesca espada de Ichigo, mas a pressão é tão grande que ela é arremessada contra um prédio que desaba, ela voa em direção a Ichigo e quando desfere o golpe Ichigo esquiva e desfere um soco.

O elmo de Daemonia racha e ela se apavora pulando para trás em desespero, ela segura seu elmo trincado e tremendo.

- Não ouse quebrar este elmo.

- Por que? Você é tão feia assim?

O Elmo começa a trincar mais até que para.

- Meu senhor não me deu a ordem...

* * *

Longe dali Magnus se deliciava com os poucos segundos de demonstração de poder.

- Solomon! Eu não posso esperar mais, eu quero o poder, me dê esse poder é uma ordem!

Solomon se vira para Magnus e sua espinha congela, Magnus estava salivando, tremendo de ansiedade.

- Mas meu senhor, precisamos que o poder esteja no limite máximo para ativá-lo ou tudo será perdido...

Magnus aperta as mãos com tanta força que começam a sangrar.

- Kurosaki Ichigo! Ele geme de expectativas. – Mostre todo o seu poder!

* * *

_**{See Trailer Tracks - Dark Lord}**_

Fisus parte para cima de Hisana e ela revida instantaneamente com um chute rápido e violento no estomago, tudo é tão repentino e inesperado que Kaliver segura no cabo da espada.

Ela não queria agir mais como uma criança.

- Impos... Fisus começa a tossir e a cuspir sangue negro, ele cai de joelhos. – Fedelha... De onde vem todo esse poder? Fisus desmaia.

Hisana ergue a espada para desferir o golpe final, mas ouve zumbidos de insetos voando, então resolve olhar para trás e ver Granus retornando com olhos ensandecidos em sua direção.

- Morra desgraçada! Os insetos explosivos voam na direção de Hisana e ela responde o insulto.

- ROAAAAAHHHH! O grito de Hisana expande sua reiatsu e os insetos voadores saem explodindo antes de tocá-la.

- Não pode ser! Meus queridos insetos!

- Se você preza tanto a existência deles, então se junte a eles.

Hisana surge atrás de Granus e desfere uma estocada no pescoço do Deep Hollow que cai como um inseto abatido em direção ao chão.

Kaliver olha para Hisana por um instante e então observa Daemonia, ela parecia se segurar para evitar o pior.

- É esta a hora minha senhora? Entendo... Diz ela para si.

Kaliver se volta para a menina.

- Kurosaki Hisana, lutarei contra você prepare-se.

- É mesmo? Percebeu isso antes ou depois que eu derrubei os seus amigos?

- Venha com tudo garota, vocês tem pouco tempo.

- Como assim?

- Os céus estão chorando.

- Isso é chuva idiota. Hisana responde coçando a cabeça.

- Logo o senhor Magnus não irá mais se segurar e em seu primeiro movimento todos irão morrer.

- Não se acabarmos com vocês antes.

Kaliver tira uma espada e diz:

- Kurosaki Hisana, eu serei seu algoz esta noite, você verá que não existe poder no mundo que supere o medo da morte.

- Se vai ficar falando então eu vou atacar!

Hisana voa na direção de Kaliver ele estende o braço e abre uma das mãos, uma pequena esfera negra se forma e se expande repentinamente tornando-se um enorme globo negro engolindo Hisana e começando a engoli-lo.

- Mas o que é isso?

* * *

De onde Rukia está ela grita assustada quando vê a filha sendo engolida.

- Não pode ser aquilo é um... HISANA saia dai! Grita Rukia querendo voar até ela, mas sendo segurada por Ishida e as crianças.

* * *

Kaliver sorri pela primeira vez.

- Eu lhe apresento a grandeza do abismo de meu coração: _**O domínio das trevas...**_

Kaliver entra a passos calmos e serenos na escuridão formada a sua frente.

Aquele era o seu domínio e seu refúgio e Hisana, sua presa.

* * *

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**_No Divã com Hisana!_**

**_- Olá a todos, pessoas do mal! Estamos aqui hoje no feriadão antes de todo mundo sair pelas ruas para começar a marchar com um conviado especial que teve de receber um abeas corpus para sair do seu cárcere laboratorial para finalmente dar o ar de sua velha graça no divã! recebam com aplausos nosso querido e ilustre vilão das trevas do mal que só faz o mal! SOLOMON!_**

**(Aplausos)**.

- Olá velho amigo!

- Velho é o senhor vosso avô.

- Deixa de ser grosso Solomon, já vai começar?

- Não gosto que me chamem de velho, nunca ouviu falar que os 50 anos de hoje são os novos 30?

- Desde quando você tem 50 anos? Mentiroso!

- Pergunte da autora, Oh! é mesmo não dá, por que você enfurnou ela naquele armário a pão e água...

- Ei cara, não diz isso senão vão chamar a polícia! Quer fazer eu perder o emprego!

- Mudando de assunto, você não ia fazer perguntas sobre mim?

- Foi você que mudou de assunto! Mas em fim, tenho uma pergunta aqui de uma leitora chamada Viviane XXXX, 16 anos de São Paulo capital (Nossa isso é longe pra burro de Manaus!): " Querida Hisana, você poderia perguntar do senhor Solomon por que ele é tão mau? Ele sofreu maus tratos na infância?

- Querida leitora, gostaria de lembrá-la que não sou mau, sou um trabalhador honesto e de bom coração atuando em uma fanfic, você nunca me verá andando pelas ruas catando cobaias para utilizar em meus experimentos secretos, muitas pessoas me confundem na rua com o papel que faço na fanfic, já chegaram a me dizer na rua que me odeiam... Isso fere meu coração sabiam? Eu tenho sentimentos!

- Aqui tem outra pergunta, KuchikiRukiaXXX 14 anos, São Paulo Capital: " Lyel-san, o Solomon é casado?" Eita Solomon as perguntas tão se aprofundando você pode responder essa?

- Logicamente, bem minha jovem leitora, Sim sou casado, não se assuste com o que vou dizer, mas sou casado com uma prima de segundo grau de Elena a esposa de Magnus, em outras palavras somos quase parentes, além disso, Magnus e Elena foram os padrinhos do meu casamento, mas não posso revelar o nome de minha querida esposa ou a fanfic perderá um vilão precocemente.

- Uau, altas revelações, essa nem eu sabia! Por isso vocês são tão amigos! Ei Solomon, uma última pergunta aqui e é da AlchemistXXX 16 anos, Rio de Janeiro, capital: " Tia Lyel, eu gosto do Solomon, ele é o tipo de vilão incompreendido que faz a história parecer mais dramática (...), mas foi ele quem matou a Elena-san não foi?" Opa, essa soou como spoiler, Solomon cuidado com a resposta heim, não podemos revelar o enredo.

- Bem... Pergunta difícil e bem elaborada, de uma leitora atenta ainda por cima, muita coisa ainda vai acontecer, Se Solomon matou Elena eu não sei, ainda não entregaram o script desses capítulos, mas fico feliz de saber que mesmo sendo um vilão ainda existem leitoras que gostem de mim, isso é raro, também concordo que o meu personagem seja incompreendido, mas cada um tem suas particularidades que serão revelados na história, então continue acompanhando a fanfic e diga o que acha depois, obrigado pelas perguntas, querida leitora, foi um prazer conversar com você.

- É isso ai gente! Valeu Solomon, pode voltar para o laboratório, até a próxima galera!

- Até a próxima Hisana, nos vemos no próximo capítulo.

* * *

**_Curiosidades:_**

* * *

**_- Ichigo e Rukia ficaram tão endividados com os carros que tiveram de revendê-los para pagar uma parte das dívidas, no final tiveram que se contentar com um chevet;_**

**_- Inoue após ficar em OFF na Fanfic, começou a frequentar fervorosamente a karaokês na capital de sua cidade;_**

**_- Lyel tentou fugir de seu cárcere, mas foi descoberta por Hisana que usou kidou para prendê-la ainda mais;_**

**_- Lanathel tirou um dia de folga para fazer compras em um shopping com Inoue, Rukia, Elena e Hisana, o shopping nunca mais foi o mesmo..._**

**_- Raiken levou Mad para passear, mas ele soltou-se da coleira e mordeu a perna de um policial, até o final desta edição eles ainda estavam detidos no décimo sexto DP._**


	23. Reign Of Terror

**Palavras da autora:** Bleach não me pertence, eu apenas peguei emprestado xD.

Em respeito à Obra de **_TITE kUBO_** vou me esforçar para homenageá-lo.

**_Comentem, critiquem, dê sua opinião, elas contribuem para melhorar a criatividade da estória._**

* * *

Dentro da grande redoma negra chamada "_**domínio das trevas**_" uma imitação de Karakura totalmente negra como noite era projetada diante de Hisana e Kaliver, mas com uma única diferença: Somente os dois estavam lá.

Hisana olhava de um lado para o outro tentando entender o que era aquilo e o porquê de seus amigos não estarem lá.

- O que você fez? Que lugar é esse? Ela pergunta para seu inimigo que estava diante de si a alguns passos de distância.

- Este é um domínio que somente guerreiros com grande poder de luta são capazes de criar, fomos ensinados pelo senhor Solomon e Magnus a recriá-los da mesma forma que shinigamis primordiais fazem.

- Oh, sei, minha mãe sabe fazer um desses também, mas tudo fica gelado, no seu caso está tudo escuro como noite por aqui; não precisa dizer mais nada por que eu sei que esse tipo de lugar dá umas vantagens e desvantagens para quem usa. Hisana diz fazendo posição de ataque.

- Correto. Kaliver retira sua espada. – Porém minha jovem o propósito de enfrenta-la é mais do que sua cabeça infantil imagina.

Hisana levanta uma sobrancelha.

- Como disse anteriormente, logo estará na hora do senhor Magnus fazer seu primeiro e último movimento, até lá, você ficará aqui comigo.

- Dispenso, não gosto de gente mais velha! Hisana parte para cima de Kaliver com suas espadas, ela junta as duas pelos cabos e desfere-as contra ele igual a um bumerangue, Kaliver gira o corpo no ar e ao encostar a ponta de um dos pés no chão em um passo rápido aparece na frente de Hisana, ela pensa rápido e com uma cambalhota desvia do primeiro corte horizontal e continua recuando com saltos mortais de costas, suas espadas começam a voltar e Kaliver ao sentir as lâminas próximas some rapidamente da frente de Hisana que aproveita este instante para segurar sua espada novamente, pular em direção ao céu ao mesmo tempo em que desprende os cabos das espadas e luta com lâminas duplas, Kaliver defendesse rapidamente no ar, mas não se desconcentra por nada, a cada golpe ele analisava Hisana e tentava entender como uma criança humana podia ter tanto poder.

Por fim os dois chocam suas lâminas e ficam medindo forças enquanto faíscas saem para todos os lados.

- Já se perguntou como uma criança de tão pouca idade tem tanto poder? Kaliver pergunta.

- Já se olhou no espelho e se perguntou por que você é tão feio? Responde ela com outra pergunta.

Kaliver era deveras bonito, mas para uma criança aquilo não importava. Eles se empurram e pousam no chão.

- Você realmente tem uma língua afiada para alguém da sua idade. Kaliver sorri.

- E daí? Quer ser meu amigo? Tomar chá? Fazer compras? Ir ao parquinho?

- Você é forte criança, muito mais forte do que qualquer um que está lá fora é compreensível por que Solomon e o senhor Magnus queiram você.

- Eu sou forte, minha mãe e meu tio vivem me dizendo isso, mas comparado ao meu pai, eu sou muito fraca ainda.

- Sim Kurosaki Ichigo é poderoso, porém ele já chegou a um estágio que seus poderes começaram a estagnar, sua capacidade evolutiva se tornou limitante, a prova disso é ter usado o seu vantajoso DNA para adquirir mais poder.

- Você estava prestando atenção naquela conversa de antes? Puxa você é muito inteligente, e deve limpar bem as orelhas, mas em uma coisa você está enganado, meu pai pode até não ficar mais forte que isso, mas nem precisa quando já possui a arma suprema. Hisana sorri cinicamente.

- Mugetsu.

Hisana congela.

- Todos aqueles que estão lá fora agora, lutando contra seus amigos, conhecem Mugetsu, na verdade criança, é exatamente isso que estamos esperando.

Hisana pisca e levanta uma sobrancelha.

- Isso, em breve será mostrado a vocês e o porquê de Mugetsu ser importante para nós.

- Como assim? O que querem com Mugetsu?

- Em breve minha criança, em breve...

Hisana faz uma expressão zangada e avança.

Kaliver gira a lâmina em posição de batalha e corre na direção de Hisana, ambos se chocam e voltam à batalha feroz.

* * *

No centro da cidade, os humanos gritavam caóticos enquanto fugiam de explosões e morriam subitamente estraçalhados sem motivo aparente, Katsuya estava ofegante, já tinha perdido a conta de quantos deep hollows já tinha matado.

- Isso não acaba nunca! Ele cai de joelhos.

Vários hollows voam na sua direção.

- Droga! Uma hora eles me atacam, em outra atacam as pessoas! Que raio de estratégia é essa? Diz ele correndo como louco para fugir das incontáveis lâminas.

- _**Se abaixe.**_

Ele ouve a ordem e nem pensa, apenas se abaixa a tempo da tempestade de cristais prateados dizimarem todos pelo caminho.

- Rukia-san!

- Você está bem Katsuya?

- Vivo obrigado, mas olhe. Ele aponta para os deep hollows. – Eles ficaram estranhos de repente, mas enquanto lutava descobri algo curioso, eles matam os seres humanos comuns, mas aqueles que possuem poderes são poupados, então de repente eles possuem os corpos deles e começam a atacar uns aos outros no plano humano!

- O que Magnus quer provar com isso? O que ele e Solomon planejam? Rukia se questiona olhando para Magnus e Solomon que distantes apenas observavam as lutas.

- Onde estão os outros? Katsuya pergunta.

- Katsu! Tomoe grita.

- Ei! Katsuya pula indo em direção a Tomoe e Soryuu que chegava ao lado de Alessa e Ishida.

- Ficamos preocupados viemos ajudar! Soryuu afirma.

Soryuu leva cascudos de Katsuya.

- Ai!Ai!Ai! Por que me bateu!

- Pra vocês aprenderem a nunca deixar os outros para trás sem pensar!

- Mas a Alessa e a Tomoe também foram embora, por que você só bateu em mim? Soryuu diz com a mão massageando a cabeça.

- Por que eu não bato em mulher! Bobão!

Os dois ficam se encarando.

- Chega prestem atenção, eles estão vindo. Ishida alerta as crianças.

Uma incontável leva de monstro voava em suas direções.

Rukia olha mais uma vez para Ichigo e para a grande redoma negra onde estava Hisana, mas não conseguia sentir a reiatsu dela, ela faz uma expressão de preocupação, mas também de tristeza, afinal, sua filha e seu marido, haviam escondido um grande segredo dela por muito tempo, ela se sentia de certa forma excluída.

- RUKIA!

Rukia pisca e volta de seus devaneios a tempo de defender-se de uma espadada e desviar de mais três.

Ishida percebe a desconcentração de Rukia, mas nada diz, ele começa a desferir golpes concentrados contra seus inimigos ao mesmo tempo em que vê as crianças agindo em grupo, pular no meio de todos os inimigos e destruí-los para sempre.

* * *

Devido a escuridão e forte chuva que caia e a concentração usada na batalha, ninguém ali sentia mais a influência do poder de Magnus, mas até aquele momento, já haviam se passado dois dias de batalha.

Era o tempo que Solomon e Magnus queriam.

- Conseguiu Solomon? Magnus pergunta.

- Quase lá, eles fizeram um bom trabalho isso é fato, logo você poderá extravasar esta ansiedade.

Ichigo defende a espada de Daemonia e pula para trás, o elmo dela trinca mais um pouco e ela o toca com preocupação.

- O que há de errado com esse maldito elmo? Cada vez mais eu acho que você deve ser a criatura mais feia do universo por detrás disso.

- Você não entende, nenhum de vocês entende, o que escondo por detrás deste elmo não é apenas um rosto...

Um relâmpago cruza os céus.

Ichigo por um momento pensa em alguma coisa que só agora tinha lhe chamado a atenção.

- Posso perguntar uma coisa?

Daemonia levanta o rosto.

- Por que somente o Ishida foi afetado por aquele seu poder? Por que as crianças, eu e Rukia não fomos?

- Por que será? Ela rebate com outra questão.

- Vai ver não funciona na gente, ou seu elmo foi quebrado antes que desse tempo de fazer alguma coisa? Ichigo sorri como se aquilo lhe parecesse mais óbvio.

- Quem sabe?

Ichigo enrijece a testa.

- Você é chata heim? Ichigo ergue sua espada pronta para desferir seu Vermillion Getsuga Tenshou.

Daemonia faz posição de defesa.

- Vermillion... Getsuga...!

Um sinal de alarme semelhante a de um relógio ecoa de forma que mesmo sendo um som baixo consegue chamar a atenção de todos no campo de batalha que param de lutar e procuram localizar o som.

Vinha da direção onde estavam Magnus e Solomon.

Os abissais começam a rir, exceto Daemonia, então de repente todos somem com um shunpo e aparecem atrás de Magnus, de joelhos, menos Daemonia que continuava na frente de Ichigo que afetado pela curiosidade da situação perdera a concentração e seu golpe se desfaz.

Yoruichi e Urahara estavam todos cheios de perfurações em várias partes do corpo, mal conseguiam ficam em pé. Eles se apoiam um no outro e olha tentando entender o que estavam acontecendo.

- Por que pararam de nos atacar? Urahara pergunta.

- Isso não parece nada bom. Yoruichi comenta.

Byakuya não estava muito ferido e também tinha feito um belo estrago no seu inimigo afeminado que mais gritava de prazer quando era atingido que de dor, ele volta-se para os inimigos tentando achar uma lógica para aquilo, mas não gostava de ser muito inteligente naquele hora.

- Isso só pode significar...

Kyoraku que apoiava Sado com hematomas pelo corpo só consegue dizer uma coisa:

- Chegou a hora.

Renji, longe dali não baixa nem por um segundo a sua guarda.

Em baixo os deep hollows param de atacar repentinamente e ficam como zumbis olhando para o nada.

- O que significa isso? Rukia pergunta ao vento.

- Eles estão esperando alguma coisa... Mas o quê? Ishida também se questiona.

- Tio, tia, olhem! Alessa grita chamando a atenção e apontando para os céus.

Agora todos no campo de batalha olhavam na mesma direção.

Na direção de Solomon e Magnus.

- Está na hora Magnus, finalmente conseguimos coletar as almas complementares às que já tínhamos na Soul Society e finalmente, conseguimos reunir energia espiritual suficiente em um único ponto, agora, só falta você fazer a sua parte.

Magnus sorri

- Finalmente... Depois de tantos séculos... Magnus olha para os céus. – Cronos...

- O que... Está acontecendo? Ichigo estava confuso.

- Chegou a hora de todos você morrerem. Daemonia responde.

Ichigo olha concentrado para ela.

- O senhor Magnus finalmente fará seu movimento.

Ichigo continuava a olhá-la.

- "Lanathel".

Ichigo pisca por um segundo e arregala os olhos, ao lado de sua adversária Magnus surge tocando-lhe o ombro, ela apenas baixa a cabeça respeitosamente.

- Eu lhe dou permissão, deixe apenas Kurosaki Hisana viver.

- Quanto a Kuchiki Rukia, senhor? O poder dela não é mais necessário?

- Não, já temos Hisana e Ichigo logo se tornará inútil também. Magnus olha para Ichigo com olhos penetrantes.

Ichigo treme por um instante, mas logo cerra os punhos segurando Zangetsu com força.

- Kurosaki Ichigo, não pode mais evoluir, este é o limite decepcionante de sua força.

- Como desejar mestre. Daemonia faz reverência.

Magnus olha para Ichigo novamente enquanto leva uma de suas mãos a cabeça de Daemonia que ele chamava intimamente de Lanathel.

- Pude ouvir de onde estava a maneira como se referia a Lanathel, o desprezo, o ódio, a indiferença, todos estes sentimentos são coisas que ela lida desde o dia de seu nascimento, ela não deveria existir, uma criatura nascida sem poder, débil, sem chances de se tornar um abissal, nem mesmo uma simples Deep hollow.

- E eu com isso? Ichigo diz rispidamente.

Magnus apenas sorri.

- Eu vi nela um potencial extraordinário de evolução, vi em seus olhos o desejo de superação, ouvi em seu coração o desejo de viver, eu criei Lanathel como se fosse minha filha e a tornei mais que uma guerreira. Magnus aperta mais o elmo na cabeça de Daemonia que trinca com mais velocidade. – Transformei-a na tormenta da destruição! Magnus quebra o elmo de Daemonia, ao contrário do que Ichigo achava, Daemonia ela bela, rosto definido, mas seus olhos...

Quando o elmo de Daemonia quebra, naturalmente Ichigo acaba olhando-a nos olhos e fica completamente paralisado, igualmente ao que situava em seu peito os olhos dela eram profundos como um abismo, mas isso não era o importante e sim o que Ichigo sentia.

Rukia vê Magnus perigosamente próximo de Ichigo.

- Ichigo!

Sem pensar ela voa até ele para ajudar.

- Kurosaki-san espere! Ishida grita.

Byakuya vê Rukia voando como águia e pressente o perigo.

- Maldição! Ele voa na direção dela para segurá-la.

Longe dali, todos os abissais exceto Raiken estavam de costas e olhos fechados.

- Entendo, ela fez de novo... Raiken diz enquanto cerra os punhos.

Daemonia continuava a olhar para Ichigo e uma sensação perturbadora emanava dela, era algo inexplicável, porém visivelmente perigoso.

- Ichigo! Rukia chega até ele, Ichigo! Rukia chama de novo e volta-se para ele olhando-o a face. – Ichi...!

Rukia dá um salto para trás.

- Ru... Ki...

Os olhos de Ichigo estavam completamente brancos e ele salivava com os caninos à mostra.

- Ru... Sai... Daqui! Ichigo começa a tremer.

- Ichigo.

-AaaAaAaRGH! Ichigo leva as mãos à cabeça e começa a gritar loucamente se contorcendo de pânico e arrancando a própria pele com as unhas, ele geme, grita e sua voz se torna monstruosa.

- Rukia! Byakuya puxa Rukia pelo braço, ela estava em choque paralisada com o que estava vendo.

Ichigo começa a mudar, seus braços se tornam grotescos, sua cabeça fica monstruosa sem feições humanas, seu tamanho se torna gigante e ele vira um completo monstro.

Todos ficam paralisados no campo de batalha.

- Você disse que eu era um monstro por detrás daquele elmo, mas olhe para você... Veja o que estava escondido dentro de você esse tempo todo... Daemonia sorri.

Magnus também.

- Meu poder revela seus sentimentos mais obscuros contidos no lugar mais intimo de seu coração, mas quando o elmo que o senhor Magnus "me deu" para usar em minha verdadeira forma é retirado, esse sentimento libera todos os seus demônios e os exterioriza revelando o seu verdadeiro eu. – Por isso me chamam de Daemonia. (**Nota: **_**Daemonia**_ = Demônio e se pronuncia _"Demônia")_

Ichigo pisa forte no chão de Karakura e começa a destruir tudo ao redor, as pessoas humanas normais ou não começam a ver a silhueta de algo gigantesco e assustador vindo em suas direções e gritam apavoradas, mas não tem tempo de correr muito, pois os deep hollows ficam em frenesi e retalham tudo pelo caminho.

- O que houve o Tio...! Alessa não tem tempo de completar a sentença, ela vê uma sombra ameaçadora atrás de si e tem apenas um segundo para chutar Katsuya na sua frente e pegar Tomoe e Soryuu a tempo de um enorme pé destruir o lugar em que estavam.

- O que foi isso! Tomoe grita apavorada sem entender.

A poeira sobe e ao diminuir as crianças ficam em choque.

Ishida parecia uma criatura monstruosa saída de uma história de terror, era grotesco e assustador, as crianças só conseguem reconhece-lo pelo símbolo Quincy que ainda remanescia em seu uniforme agora rasgado.

- Pa... Pai...! Dizem Soryuu e Tomoe chocados enquanto levam as mãos à boca quase em lágrimas.

Kyoraku longe dali apoiava Sado nos ombros quando seu amigo começa a tremer e repentinamente o empurra dali.

- Sado o que? Ele olha surpreso.

Sado vomitava uma massa negra ao mesmo tempo em que lágrimas obscuras brotavam de seus olhos, ele grita e se contorce de dor.

- Kyoraku... San...

A consciência de Sado se perde e ele cai como um meteoro no chão, ao mesmo tempo em que se ergue como um gigante de pelos negros recobrindo todo o corpo com aspecto de gorila demoníaco, sua cauda parecia um tridente e seus braços enormes começam a esmagar as pessoas como formigas.

- Nii-Sama o que está acontecendo eu não enten-do... Rukia corria com Byakuya, que segurava sua mão, mas percebe que ele começava a tremer e suar frio.

- Rukia... Você vai pegar as crianças e sair daqui... A voz dele estava trêmula e descompassada.

- Nii-Sama...

Lágrimas negras brotavam dos olhos de Byakuya.

- Eu... Não sei por quanto tempo eu posso conter isso dentro de mim!

Rukia leva as mãos à boca, Byakuya segura Rukia pelos ombros e olha sua irmã nos olhos.

- Preste muita atenção Kuchiki Rukia!

Byakuya da mesma forma como Inoue, só chamava Rukia pelo nome de solteira quando estava inseguro de alguma coisa ou quando pretendia fazer alguma besteira.

- Não quero ouvir! Rukia grita de volta.

Byakuya se assusta com a reação automática de Rukia.

- Dá ultima vez que alguém me chamou dessa forma, eu perdi essa pessoa que estava ao meu lado, não quero que o mesmo aconteça com você! Com Ichigo, com mais ninguém! Ela grita aos prantos.

Byakuya fecha os olhos e contorce de dor.

- Rukia... Não podemos permitir que Hisana caia nas mãos dessas pessoas, Karakura está perdida, olhe ao seu redor, não vai sobrar nada... Não percebeu que desde o início eles apenas brincaram conosco...? Byakuya faz uma expressão de desânimo como se nem ele acreditasse naquilo. – Por mais que tenhamos tentado de tudo, nossos esforços não foram suficientes para evitar estas perdas, mas estas crianças mal começaram a viver... Nós...

Byakuya enfraquece e Rukia segura seu irmão. Sua pele começa a ficar negra.

- Nós tiramos a infância delas, não tínhamos esse direito, pelo menos temos que tentar lhes devolver a chance de viver.

- Nii-sama, o que você quer fazer?

- Vou tentar deter essa loucura, para que você junto das crianças consigam fugir.

- Mas minha filha! Não posso deixar minha filha!

- Não vou deixa-la! Nunca a deixaria... Jamais... Porém, preciso garantir que fujam antes, depois eu me encarrego de protegê-la e tirá-la daqui.

- Byakuya... Nii...

Byakuya a abraça e depois de muitos anos, suas lágrimas novamente caem, mas não eram vistas por Rukia, pois a cor negra dos olhos que agora surgiam na face de Byakuya escondia este momento.

- Vá!

Byakuya a empurra.

Rukia volta ao chão em direção às crianças que corriam sem saber o que fazer contra o mostro Ishida que destruía tudo no caminho enquanto as perseguiam.

- O que está acontecendo! Tudo está dando errado! Katsuya exclama enquanto corria segurando a mão de Tomoe que estava em choque.

- Eu não entendo! Quando Hisana e Ichigo-san mostraram suas habilidades eu pensei que iríamos vencer... Mas...! Alessa também exclama sem saber o que fazer naquele momento desesperador.

- Mas, é como se eles soubessem de tudo o que iria acontecer hoje... Soryuu responde segurando as lágrimas sem olhar para trás.

- Hadou n. 33, Soukatsui! As chamas de kidou explodem no rosto do mostro que perseguia as crianças, elas olham na direção de Rukia que em sua forma perfeita se põe diante delas.

- Tia Rukia! Katsuya diz aliviado.

- Vão embora... Rukia diz olhando com a ponta dos olhos para eles e com certa tristeza.

- Uhm! As crianças param por um momento.

- Tia, por quê? Nós queremos lutar! Alessa diz.

Rukia suspira.

- Crianças, ouçam com atenção. Rukia se vira para elas. – Nós iremos morrer.

As crianças olham em estado de choque para ela que com a face triste continua a dizer:

- Foi um erro trazê-las até aqui, mesmo um adulto não é preparado psicologicamente para uma situação dessas, cometemos um pecado grande demais em fazê-los passar por isso, sinto muito.

- Tia não diga isso, Nós estamos preparados para morrer se necessário! Por favor, não nos faça fugir e deixar vocês para trás, nós nunca nos perdoaríamos! Alessa começa a chorar.

- Alessa, olhe na direção de seu pai. Rukia aponta.

Ela vira o rosto para Sado e fica estática.

- Você não pode lutar contra isso, nenhum de vocês pode, nem mesmo eu posso. Rukia olha na direção de Ichigo que destruía tudo loucamente pela cidade. – Mas entre ter que carregar este fardo, ou deixar vocês cometerem este pecado, então prefiro eu tomar o seu lugar. Rukia desta vez olha para as crianças que choravam, ela vai até eles que a abraçam.

- Tia, por favor, não! A mamãe já nos deixou, não abandone a gente também! Tomoe soluçava.

Rukia fica de joelhos olhando no rosto de cada uma delas.

- Vocês acreditam em milagres?

Elas só balançam a cabeça positivamente.

- Então saibam que vocês são um milagre, isso é o que um filho representa para seus pais, milagres são a flores da esperança neste mundo que na época certa floresce trazendo alegria ao coração das pessoas a que se ama, isso é o que cada um de vocês representa para todos nós.

- Eu... Não quero ir tia... Diz Katsuya.

- Cuidem da Hisa-chan por mim.

- Mas... Mas...! Katsuya engasga.

Rukia acaricia seu rosto.

- Prometam.

Eles só conseguem responder com a cabeça.

Rukia sorri.

- Agora, vão!

Elas se entreolham e enxugando as lágrimas partem em velocidade para o esconderijo de Urahara.

Yoruichi e Urahara que estavam longe dali veem seu filho fugindo junto com as demais crianças e sorriem.

- Obrigada Rukia. Yoruichi diz para si.

* * *

Ishida se levanta dos escombros em sua forma animalesca e se enfurece contra Rukia jogando escombros e até mesmo cadáveres contra ela, Rukia se esquiva de cada investida e em um passo rápido e olhos de determinação aparece diante do amigo e olhando-o nos olhos diz com pesar no coração.

- ISHIDA! ACORDE, REAJA!

Ishida apenas meneava a cabeça e tentava pegar Rukia com as mãos na tentativa de esmaga-la.

- RUKIA!

Ela olha para o lado e Renji a puxa do caminho antes de ser esmagada por um pedaço gigantesco de um prédio que havia sido arremessado por Ichigo a metros dali.

- Renji!

Ele não havia mudado como os outros, mas seu braço esquerdo sangrava abundantemente.

- Você está bem? Diz ele sem olha-la encarando os monstros que vinham em sua direção.

- Nós temos que trazer nossos amigos de volta Renji, o inimigo está vencendo, sem Ichigo não poderemos...

- Rukia... Renji se vira para sua amiga. Seu olhar não era muito animador e ele parecia pálido.

- Ren... Ji?

- Rukia, não consigo sentir a reiatsu deles, não consigo sentir nada que lembre nossos amigos nessas coisas!

- Mas nós temos que tentar!

Quando termina de gritar isso, Rukia e Renji sentem uma reiatsu familiar surgindo atrás deles, eles se viram rapidamente para notar a enorme redoma negra anteriormente criada por Kaliver se desfazendo e ele mesmo surgir em meio a escuridão trazendo Hisana inconsciente nos braços.

- Minha filha!

- Hisa-chan!

Kaliver fica de certa forma surpreso em vê-los ali, ele observa o campo de batalha por um instante, Lanathel estava exalando sua aura de morte pelo mundo, mas ele não parecia afetado por isso, além do mais observava Ichigo e seus amigos monstruosos destruindo a cidade que juraram proteger e um Byakuya distante lutando contra sua transformação que parecia inevitável, Os shinigamis restantes não sobreviveriam por mais tempo.

- Então tudo acabou.

A resposta que recebe são as lâminas de Renji e Rukia que são aparadas pela sua própria espada.

- Me devolva Hisana!

- Ela não lhe pertence mais.

- Desgraçado! Renji some com um shunpo e desfere sua lâmina contra a cintura de Kaliver, ele empurra Rukia para trás e pulando na altura certa pisa sobre a zampakutou de Renji que trava sob seus pés.

- Essa menina é extraordinária, ela tentou lutar com todas suas forças até o último momento, mas de repente ele perdeu todo o seu poder bem diante de meus olhos, tornando meu trabalho mais fácil, porém muito entediante.

- O que quer dizer?

Kaliver começa a lembrar enquanto conta a Renji e Rukia o que tinha acontecido minutos antes.

* * *

Hisana apara o golpe vertical de Kaliver formando um X com suas lâminas, ela o empurra para trás e voa como um tigre desferindo golpes sequenciados, Kaliver defende, mas a velocidade de Hisana muda fazendo-o recuar mais e defender menos.

- Você é assustadora, quanto mais luta, mais forte fica, além disso, você tem uma capacidade de evoluir em meio à batalha! Isso sim é impressionante!

- Lute mais e fale menos! As espadas se chocam. – Eu quero sair daqui para ajudar meu tio e minha mãe, não quero ficar aqui perdendo tempo! A reiatsu de Hisana expande empurrando Kaliver para trás. – Getsuga!...

Kaliver olha assustado, era muita energia sendo liberada para um golpe só, além disso, ele já estava bastante ferido e embora não demonstrasse cansado também.

Tum, Tum.

(Uma batida forte de coração faz Hisana tremer)

-O... Quê?... Sua reiatsu agressiva começa a diminuir.

Tum, Tum.

(Mais uma batida forte de coração fazendo-o doer).

- Ai... As espadas caem no chão, Hisana segura forte no peito fazendo cara de dor.

Kaliver pisca sem entender.

Outra batida forte e Hisana se contorce.

- Pa... Pai...! O que está acontecendo...

Ela cai de joelhos e uma faísca estala fazendo uma descarga elétrica correr por todo o seu corpo.

- UuuuuUUAaaaAAaah! Ela grita desesperadamente com fagulhas explodindo para fora de si.

- O que significa isso? Kaliver tentava entender.

Hisana cai no chão, corpo chamuscado e exaurido, mal conseguia mexer os olhos.

Kaliver se aproxima calmamente.

- Confesso que continuo sem entender, algo me diz que o poder que você usa compartilhado com seu pai possui certos limites...

Hisana tentava desesperadamente mexer o corpo.

- Estes limites devem ter sido quebrados, assim como o seu corpo...

(Hisana se mexa!).

- É uma pena que isso teve que acontecer, lembro agora que seu pai disse que este poder tinha um tempo limite.

(Hisa-chan! Fique de pé depressa!).

- Bem, então isso dá por encerrado meu trabalho, Kurosaki Hisana é definitivamente minha prisioneira.

Kaliver se abaixa para pegar o corpo vivo, consciente, porém imóvel de Hisana.

- HISANA! As duas vozes gritam.

As lâminas de Hisana se transformam em uma menina de vestes negras e um garoto descalço de roupas simples quase tribais.

- Vocês são...?

_**- Tsugi no Mae!...**_

_**- Getsuga!...**_

Kaliver arregala os olhos.

- Hakuren!

- Tenshou!

O Garoto se transforma em um tigre branco etéreo trazendo com ele uma avalanche de cristais de gelo atrás de si destruindo as construções espalhadas pelo domínio, a garota se torna a sombra de um dragão indo em direção ao inimigo tal qual uma lua crescente. Os golpes se chocam e Kaliver se defende explodindo junto.

Poeira e destroços voam para todos os lados.

- Hisana! Hisa-chan! Gritam o menino e a menina respectivamente.

Mas Hisana mal se mexia ela tenta acompanha-los com os olhos.

- Droga, seu corpo está em frangalhos, a gente te disse para não usar isso por tempo demais! O garoto replica.

- Maninho para de ficar dizendo bobagens, vamos tirar a Hisa-chan daqui!

- Eu sei droga! Ele diz se ajoelhando para tirá-la dali apoiando Hisana junto com sua irmã em seus ombros.

- Assim que sairmos daqui, nós poderemos... A garotinha começava a falar.

-Argh! As duas zampakutous gritam repentinamente ao mesmo tempo.

O corpo de Hisana cai sem reação no chão, ela cai de lado e seus olhos presenciam uma cena de horror.

As suas zampakutous eram erguidas no ar por buracos feitos com as mãos nuas de Kaliver em seus peitos, elas se contorciam de dor e gritavam de horror tentando se livrar daquilo.

- Malditas zampakutous, quase me acertaram com aquele golpe, mas não tem problema, afinal aquele golpe estava extremamente fraco, pois da mesma forma como sua mestra perdeu os poderes por ter compartilhado seu poder com seu pai, vocês também os perderam.

- Desgraçado! O menino desfere um chute no rosto de Kaliver.

Sua boca sangra e ele olha com a ponta dos olhos para o menino.

- Parece que você tem bastante energia ainda não é mesmo garotinho...?

Kaliver joga a menina violentamente contra o chão e ela evapora voltando a ser uma zampakutou.

Uma zampakutou quebrada.

- Maninha! O menino ruge!

- Você vai ficar igual a ela garotinho, mas, vou tomar cuidado para que demore bastante tempo... Kaliver diz olhando nos olhos da zampakutou que não sabia se tremia de dor ou de medo.

- Hisana... Me... Ajude...!

A cena que se segue é de tortura, Kaliver usa de métodos grotescos para fazer a pequena zampakutou sofrer, ele grita horrorizado diante de Hisana, pedindo por socorro, mas sem poder ajudar, Kaliver havia se transformado naquele instante, e naquela sessão de tortura que duraria duas horas, Hisana só conseguia derramar lágrimas, mas não por muito tempo, afinal para uma criança que presenciava aquela atrocidade pela primeira vez na vida, sua cabeça não conseguia acompanhar a cena que testemunhava, por isso, depois de mais de uma hora de tortura, Hisana perde a consciência.

* * *

Rukia estava enfurecida, suas mãos se enchem de relâmpagos e ela corre na direção de Kaliver para desferi-los a queima roupa.

- Vai mesmo fazer isso Kurosaki? É certo que vai me matar com esse golpe, mas não tem pena de matar sua criança também?

Rukia vacila.

Kaliver sorri e some aparecendo pelas suas costas desferindo um golpe covarde para atingir Rukia, mas Renji se põe a frente e recebe o dano, mas que isso, ele encrava ainda mais a lâmina de Kaliver atravessando-o por completo.

- Você é louco! Kaliver exclama.

- Louco? Você não viu nem metade da loucura que sou capaz de fazer. Diz ele vitorioso com Hisana segura pelo seu braço ferido.

- O quê?

- Rukia! Ele joga Hisana para Rukia que a segura em seus braços firmes.

Renji cospe sangue.

- Agora capitão!

- Bankai...

Rukia reconhecia aquela voz e se volta para o céu onde enxerga Byakuya cercado de espadas e pétalas de cerejeira.

_**- SENBONZAKURA KAGUEYOSHI!**_

Kaliver solta sua mão da espada, mas é pego por Renji em uma chave de braço.

Renji apenas sorri para Rukia e diz para que ela possa ler seus lábios as palavras que nunca pode dizer desde que eram crianças e tarde demais quando Ichigo entrou em suas vidas.

E Rukia sabia o que esses sentimentos representavam para ele, mas nunca pode sentir o mesmo, nunca pode retribuir o que seu amigo sentia, por isso mesmo ela estava arrasada naquele momento sem saber o que dizer... Sem saber o que sentir.

As pétalas de cerejeira encobrem Kaliver e Renji em um turbilhão de lâminas assassinas explodindo em uma grande redoma que atira Rukia para longe dali.

* * *

_**Continua...**_

* * *

_**No Divã com a Escrota da Hisana!**_

_- Olá a todos, criaturas sem vida e salvação, hoje eu fui obrigada a trazer um convidado nada a ver com a fanfic, chato pra caramba e que só me dá dor de cabeça, pra ser sincera toda vez que olho pra ele eu sinto vontade de usar a bankai..._

_- Poxa Hisa-chan, não precisava falar tão mal de mim desse jeito, assim você destroe meu coração._

_- Urahara..._

_- Olá Hisa-chan, tava com saudades de vo..._

_- Maldição! E pensar que você só foi selecionado para o divã por ter recebido um único voto a mais!_

_- Hisa-chan isso prova que os leitores me amam..._

_- Primeira pergunta de Quezia123~ Belém(PA): " Como é possível que Urahara tenha tido um filho com a Yoruichi!"_

_- Querida leitora, quando duas pessoas se amam, costumam realizar um ato muito natural chamado..._

_- URAHARA!_

_- O que foi? não me assuste assim Hisa-chan!_

_- Não foi isso o que ela quis dizer seu animal!_

_- Oh... verdade...?_

_- Affe... Segunda pergunta: Mariatriz, Brasilia capital: " Hisa-chan, pergunta do Urahara se a tapa que a Rukia deu naquela cara de safado doeu, diz também que ele mereceu tá?"_

_- Hehe, gostei dessa pergunta._

_- Só por que não foi a sua cara que ficou inchada por 5 dias e com cara de hipopótamo mesmo tomando analgésicos, minha cara inchou tanto que eu pensei que iam precisar me entubar!_

_- Adoraria fazer uma traqueostomia com a minha zampakutou em você..._

_- Poxa Hisa-chan por que você me odeia tanto?_

_- TERCEIRA E ÚLTIMA PERGUNTA!_

_- Não precisava gritar e me ignorar..._

_- Nome desconhecido de lugar desconhecido que não quis me dizer o nome por que estava com vergonha: " (...) - É verdade que você costuma ver a calcinha da Hisa-chan? Ela é gostosa?"_

_- Mas que merda de pergunta é essa! Quem selecionou essa carta para o divã?_

_- Oh... Leitor atencioso, você deve ter percebido detalhes que somente eu tinha visto até agora, hum... Sim a Hisa-chan é muito bonita, se eu fosse mais jovem, não fosse casado, não tivesse filho e não estivesse ocupado salvando o mundo eu..._

_- SIlÊncio!_

_- AI! HISA-CHAN! Pra que tanta violência! O que você vai fazer com essa cadeira e por que subiu em cima da mesa!_

_- Oras seu...!_

_- Dá pra ver a calcinha, dá pra ver suas coxas!_

_- MOoOoRrRrRraaaa!_

_- A CALCINHA! NoOooOoooOOOOoo!_

* * *

_**Curiosidades**_

**_- Hisana, voltou a ganhar dinheiro na fanfic, mas abriu uma conta no banco que faz um pingo no "I" para casos emergenciais._**

**_- As mulheres da Fanfic foram convidadas para um talk show ao vivo, onde coisas reveladoras a respeito dos homens foram respondidas sem censuras, antes de terminar esta edição, Solomon, Magnus e Ichigo ainda não haviam sido localizados._**

**_- Ishida não recebeu nenhuma pergunta para ser respondida até hoje no divã, ele entrou em depressão profunda isolando-se em seu quarto, onde aceita apenas receber água e comida._**

**_- Raiken e Mad foram soltos da cadeia após ligarem para Hisana que tirou dinheiro do cofre secreto de Lyel para pagar a fiança, a autora da fanfic ainda não tem conhecimento do roubo ao caixa dois._**

**_- Lyel fez amizade com uma barata dentro de seu aconchegante armário dando-lhe o nome de "Rute a barata da alegria". Mas seu paradeiro é ainda desconhecido._**


	24. A Lâmina Negra!

Palavras da autora: Bleach não me pertence, eu apenas peguei emprestado xD.

Em respeito à Obra de _**TITE kUBO**_ vou me esforçar para homenageá-lo.

_**Comentem, critiquem, dê sua opinião, elas contribuem para melhorar a criatividade da estória.**_

* * *

_**(Track: Lamentações)**_

Na cidade de Karakura uma voz cheia de lamúria ecoa vigorosamente por todos os cantos.

- Nãããããããããõoooo! Grita Rukia desesperadamente enquanto segura sua filha nos braços. – Renjiiiiiii!

Ela chora e aos prantos vê seu irmão caindo dos céus de encontro ao chão, sua transformação quase completa.

- Nii-Sama! Ela se levanta e corre até ele.

- Rukia... Ele diz tentando ficar de pé. – Hisana está...?

- Nii-sama, Eu não sei o que aconteceu com minha filha, ela não acorda... Rukia olha preocupada para a criança em seu colo.

- Ela vai ficar bem. Byakuya fica de pé e olha para o céu.

Longe dali Kyoraku lutava contra Sado e Urahara junto de Yoruichi tentavam deter Ichigo que destruía a cidade, porém Magnus os encarava naquele momento.

- Nii-sama... O Renji... Eu...

- Amigos de verdade, nós sempre guardamos em nossos corações, ele será lembrado, se não for por nós, será por estas crianças.

- Mas...

Ishida vinha caminhando a passos largos na direção dos dois.

- Não há como salvá-los agora...

Byakuya fica de pé.

- Rukia, faça como eu disse, pegue Hisana e saia daqui, Magnus vai tentar impedir, mas vou usar a última força que me resta para detê-lo até que você consiga escondê-la, entendeu?

- Eu...

- Por favor... Rukia...

As mãos de Byakuya se tornam garras.

Ela olha receosa, mas concorda com a cabeça.

- Isso está se tornando um problema, o senhor Magnus com certeza vai brigar comigo se continuar assim...

Byakuya e Rukia congelam.

Kaliver estava de pé com o corpo cheio de cortes, mas olhava para os dois como se aquilo não fosse nada, ele faz um gesto de entregar com a mão.

- Vocês poderiam fazer o favor de entregar essa garota para mim? Não me levem a mal, mas aconselho que seja melhor eu pegar a garota do que o Grande Magnus vir até aqui pegar pessoalmente.

- Não vamos entregar Hisana, não importa o que diga! Rukia responde.

Kaliver suspira entediado, sua personalidade e seu humor mudavam constantemente durante aquela batalha.

- Tá certo, tá certo, agora, repete isso de novo na frente dele vai. Ele em tom tedioso diz apontando para trás.

Magnus encarava Rukia a alguns metros de distância.

- Magnus! Ela exclama.

Byakuya gira a lâmina e parte para cima dele, mas seu estado emocional estava muito debilitado pelo monstro que ele estava se tornando, fazendo seus golpes imprecisos e óbvios. Magnus segura a zampakutou do shinigami por entre os dedos de sua mão.

- Ao invés de sentirem-se revoltados pela impotência de seus poderes, deviam sentir-se orgulhosos por essa menina, ela se tornará alguém melhor do que qualquer um de vocês poderia criar.

- São tolices shinigami maldito, o lugar dela e conosco, sua família! Byakuya responde.

- Discordo, uma criança deve estar sob a tutela daquele que tem mais a lhe oferecer, neste caso, eu.

- Oferecer? Vocês destruíram tudo o que nos é mais caro, jogaram estas crianças em um turbilhão de caos e ainda dizem que podem oferecer algo melhor em troca! Isso nunca! Rukia replica.

- Eu não as joguei nesse turbilhão de caos, posso ter criado esta guerra, mas foi escolha de vocês, os responsáveis por elas trazê-las aqui, não me culpem por suas escolhas, eu já faço muito me preocupando com as minhas.

- Não vamos entregar Hisana! Byakuya transforma sua lâmina em incontáveis pétalas de cerejeira, elas o circundam junto a Magnus.

- Nii-sama, pelo amor de Deus, pare!

- Eu ouviria sua irmã se fosse você. Magnus diz.

Kaliver apenas sorri.

- Mesmo que eu morra, vou pará-lo aqui e agora! Byakuya grita com determinação.

- Não foi bem isso que eu quis dizer... Magnus responde apontando com a cabeça para o peito de Byakuya.

Byakuya sente o peito e o corpo em seguida inteiro queimar ao olhar para o local da dor enxerga uma sombra negra tomar conta de seu corpo.

- Seu tempo acabou... Você é muito forte para conseguir resistir ao poder de Lanathel por tanto tempo mesmo estando condenado a ele, mas agora isso não importa você não é mais apenas meu inimigo, você é inimigo do mundo.

- Dro... g... Antes mesmo de terminar de falar a consciência de Byakuya se perde no vazio da insanidade.

Magnus solta sua lâmina e vai em direção a Rukia que horrorizada assiste seu irmão tornar-se um monstro grotesco cheio de garras.

- NII-SAMA!

- Kurosaki Rukia, vou perguntar uma única vez. Magnus se dirige a ela ignorando Byakuya atrás de si.

Rukia aperta Hisana contra o peito.

- Se tivesse que escolher entre a sua vida e a de sua filha, qual escolheria?

Aquela pergunta era absurda, mas Rukia não precisava hesitar ao responder.

- Minha filha é meu maior tesouro nunca a entregaria a vocês!

Kaliver parecia decepcionado.

- Boa resposta, mas não a mais sábia. Magnus some com shunpo e transpassa o peito de Rukia com a mão cheia de violência fazendo-a cuspir sangue e embaçar os olhos.

Porém, Hisana ainda estava firme em seus braços e Magnus ao observar isto tem sua mente invadida por uma lembrança antiga.

Uma lembrança no qual eu via a determinação e dedicação de Elena para com seu bebê ainda não nascido, a força de não querer desistir, e isto o perturba a ponto de não perceber a enorme sombra atrás de si.

- Meu senhor! Kaliver o chama.

Magnus volta a si e ao virar a cabeça para trás Byakuya mesmo sem consciência em sua forma monstruosa morde seu ombro com toda a força.

- Oras... Seu! Magnus solta Rukia e pega a cabeça de Byakuya arremessando-o para longe, Ele segura seu ombro ferido que começa a regenerar-se rapidamente. – Como é possível que ainda tenha restado consciência nele!

Byakuya se levanta em meio aos escombros e ruge correndo na direção de Magnus novamente.

- Meu senhor! Como em um passe de mágica e como se tivesse vindo de lugar nenhum Kaliver e agora Lanathel se põem diante de Magnus.

- Se afastem, não há necessidade de intervirem. Magnus retira sua zampakutou. – Faz tanto tempo que não desembainho minha espada que por pouco ela não enferruja.

- Perdão meu senhor, a culpa foi minha, se eu fosse mais forte com certeza... Eu! Lanathel, na verdade ainda Daemonia, perde perdão de joelhos.

- Já disse; se afastem não se preocupem com algo tão pequeno.

Os dois abissais se afastam fazendo reverência.

- Eu pego a menina, matem logo os outros, menos Ichigo, façam rápido antes que Solomon comece a se irritar e a me irritar também. Ele diz caminhando na direção de Byakuya com a espada em chamas.

Rukia no chão segurava sua filha com a força que tinha, ela sangrava pelo peito e pela boca, estava perdendo muito sangue, mas conseguia ver Byakuya, seu irmão naquela forma grotesca tentando salvá-la de qualquer jeito.

- Nii-sama... Pare... É tudo que ela consegue dizer com voz fraca...

Byakuya pula em cima de Magnus com garras a mostra, o shinigami com um movimento imperceptível volta a, em seguida, embainhar sua zampakutou que desenvoca em suas mãos, ele fica imóvel vendo Byakuya cair em cima dele até antes de tocá-lo quando seu corpo se divide em mil pedaços caindo no chão irreconhecível.

Rukia grita chorando, seu peito queimando e sua voz sumindo.

- Ichigo... Ichigo... Ichigo... Ela repete em som quase inaudível e choroso pelo nome de seu marido.

* * *

_**(Track: Requiem For a Dream)**_

Do outro lado da cidade o monstro que se tornara Ichigo pisava em humanos desavisados e disparava rajadas de energia destruindo tudo ao redor, ele se tornara um monstro sem consciência, mas repentinamente quando vai esmagar uma multidão com suas mãos ele para de se mexer, ficando imóvel por um momento, ele vira seu corpo tentando encontrar alguma coisa longe dali, era uma voz ecoando em seu inconsciente.

Daemonia e Kaliver que voavam na direção de Ichigo notam este comportamento estranho.

- "Lanathel" o que está acontecendo, pensei que o seu poder era capaz de fazer todos perderem o controle, mas por que alguns deste shinigamis não se transformaram e por que parece que eles estão voltando a ter consciência?

- Não sei explicar, mas meu poder ainda não é perfeito, contudo, aqueles que já possuíam algum sentimento ruim guardado teve uma reação mais rápida ao meu poder, não pense que não fiquei surpresa quando Rukia, Kyoraku, Renji e os outros não se transformaram, além dos nossos mestres e você, não sabia que existiam mais pessoas imunes ao meu poder.

- Talvez apenas não exista algo do qual eles se arrependam, hum? Kaliver rebate.

- Quem sabe... E você Kaliver? Seu trabalho era capturar a menina e no final acabou deixando tudo nas mãos do senhor Magnus, não tem vergonha disso?

- Bastante, mas não costumo me apegar aos meus erros e como ele pareceu não me condenar pela minha falha procuro não dar importância. Ele ri.

- Você abusa demais da intimidade que temos com o senhor Magnus.

- Olha quem fala... Ele observa a reação de Daemonia com a ponta dos olhos, ela por sua vez o ignora.

Os dois ficam diante de Sado e Kyoraku que se assusta pela aproximação repentina dos dois abissais.

- Por que vocês..?

- Não nos leve a mal capitão, mas o tempo de brincar acabou, o senhor Magnus quer todos mortos, se bem que você já sabia que iria morrer, então não há muito o que falar. Diz Kaliver com a sinceridade mórbida que lhe cabia.

Ao mesmo tempo Sado se aproximava para atacar Kyoraku que desvia apenas para ser transpassado pela lâmina de Kaliver que ria do capitão desprevenido.

Daemonia também aproveita a oportunidade e lança uma bola negra de energia em Sado que grita em chamas até cair morto no chão.

- Então capitão... Acho que já deu tempo de fazer suas preces não? Kaliver brinca preparando um cero na ponta dos dedos.

Kyoraku cospe sangue.

- Vocês estão muito autoconfiantes, eu sei que esta era uma batalha perdida para nós, mesmo assim, minha esperança me impulsionou a lutar... Kaliver e Daemonia ouviam aparentemente indiferentes às palavras de Kyoraku. – Eu sei... Que um dia... Alguém retornará esta batalha e vocês sentirão na pele aquilo que sentimos hoje... Por que, enquanto existir pessoas com o coração pronto para lutar... Então haverá esperança para nosso mundo.

Kaliver só faz apontar seus dedos na testa de Kyoraku e disparar o cero que explode o capitão.

- Falta Ishida, vamos. Daemonia voa em direção a Ishida.

- E quanto a Urahara e Yoruichi? Kaliver pergunta.

- Eles são o entretenimento final do senhor Magnus.

Ishida pulava pelo prédio derrubando-os em cima das pessoas, ele também esmagava os deep hollows com as mãos.

- Aqui está! Daemonia chega ao lado de Kaliver.

- Quer fazer a honra comandante? Diz Kaliver abrindo espaço para Daemonia em tom de brincadeira.

Ishida se vira para Daemonia e Kaliver, ele rosna concentrando uma energia azulada e opaca na direção dos dois.

- Que abusado, eu transformo ele em um monstro e ele tem a ousadia te querer me atacar... Realmente, eu ainda tenho muito que melhorar se quiser me tornar mais poderosa. Daemonia imita Ishida concentrado uma energia vermelha com a mão, os dois disparam a energia que se chocam, porém apenas o Quincy leva a pior. A explosão ocorre e Ishida cai de encontro ao solo, metade de seu corpo havia desaparecido. Os abissais vão ao chão para encontrá-lo.

- Ai, ai, você economizou energia demais nesse cara "Lanathel".

- Fiz isso para que ele não morresse. Daemonia vai até Ishida que se contorcia. – Um servo tem que estar sempre sob os pés de seu mestre. Daemonia pisa forte na cabeça de Ishida até que ele fosse silenciado.

- Já disse que eu tenho medo de você? Kaliver comenta.

- Todos os dias, chega a ser irritante. Daemonia some com um shunpo em direção a Ichigo, seu último alvo.

Ichigo se virava de um lado para o outro sem entender o que lhe acontecia, ele olhava em todas as direções procurando algo, mas não achava em meio a tantos escombros.

(Ichigo...)

O monstro ouve aquela voz familiar que o perturba.

(Ichigo...)

A voz apresentava um tom de sofrimento que o fazia tremer e querer achar mais rapidamente o que procurava.

- Aqui está ele... A voz ressoa logo atrás de si e ele automaticamente se vira para Kaliver e Daemonia que o observava.

- Parece que seu ataque já esta diminuindo o efeito nele também Daemonia.

- Exatamente como o senhor Magnus planejou. Daemonia responde.

(Ichigo...)

O monstro se vira mais uma vez, a voz estava mais distante agora e ele olha em uma direção onde avista Magnus erguendo no ar uma mulher pelos cabelos prateados com uma criança inconsciente no colo do qual ela não largava de jeito nenhum.

- Opa, ele viu! Kaliver ri colocando a mão na cabeça.

Daemonia olha séria para Ichigo.

A batida do coração daquele monstro fica mais forte a medida que ele vê Magnus lentamente ferindo a mulher com sua lâmina ao passo que sangue caia em cima da criança, ele fica louco e com uma voz assustadora grita a todos pulmões:

- RuUuUuUUuKkKIiiiiIiaaaaAaAaAa! Ele voa com toda sua energia em direção à esposa e sua filha batendo asas e fazendo Daemonia e Kaliver se protegerem de escombros que voam pelo impulso das asas.

- Bem... Por essa nem nós esperávamos não é mesmo?

- Agora sim, o plano do Senhor Magnus estrará em ação.

Kaliver olha para Daemonia:

- Mas me pergunto... Dará certo?

Daemonia nada diz e ambos olham em direção a Magnus e Ichigo.

Magnus causava dor em Rukia com estocadas desferidas por sua lâmina, ele repentinamente sorri e larga Rukia no ar a tempo de desviar-se de Ichigo que como um raio apara as duas nos céus. Ele estava voltando ao normal, sua forma monstruosa caindo como uma carapaça vazia ao passo que se via as lágrimas descendo de seus olhos.

- RUKIA! HISANA! EI! Abram os olhos pelo amor de Deus!

- Deus não está aqui e ele não ama vocês. Magnus diz ao vento.

Ichigo olha com seus olhos prontos para explodir em cima de Magnus.

Uma mão toca gentilmente seu rosto e ele olha para baixo, Rukia acariciava-lhe a face cheia de lágrimas.

- Ru...

Ela toca seus lábios para que ele não dissesse nada, apenas ouvisse.

- Ichigo... O tempo que eu vivi ao seu lado... Foram os dias mais felizes de minha vida... Você me tornou a sua amiga, sua esposa e mãe de sua filha, não há um único momento de arrependimentos em meu coração por tudo que passei ao seu lado.

- Pare de falar Rukia, por favor, não diga uma coisa dessas, você não vai!...

Ela passa a mão pelo seu rosto.

- Lembrasse-se do que eu lhe ensinei sobre o coração?

Ichigo balança a cabeça se lembrando.

- Nosso coração tem um lugar especial na vida de uma pessoa.

Ichigo olha para Hisana.

- Ainda tem uma última coisa que devemos fazer por ela, não podemos partir sem deixá-los.

- É... Tem razão. – Não podemos partir sem deixar nossos corações e nossas esperanças.

Rukia sorri.

Ichigo olha para o campo de batalha e vê cada um de seus amigos mortos com muito pesar no coração, Yoruichi e Urahara logo cairiam e não restaria ninguém, apenas as crianças... Apenas Hisana.

- Rukia, eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo Ichigo.

Os dois trocam carinhos e se beijam uma última vez, eles olham para sua filha que parecia dormir com um anjo nos braços da mãe. Ichigo e sua esposa acariciam o rosto de sua filha.

- Está pronta? Ele olha para Rukia.

- Sim.

Ichigo segura a espada de Rukia em direção ao seu coração.

- Da mesma forma como começamos, iremos terminar. Ichigo diz.

- Mas a morte não é o fim. Completa Rukia.

Os dois sorriem e Rukia transpassa o peito de Ichigo com sua zampakutou sua transformação desaparecendo enquanto seu poder era completamente transferido para Ichigo que mudava para sua forma comum de shinigami.

Magnus olhava surpreso, não era aquilo que ele esperava acontecer, mas sua curiosidade se exalta diante da situação, da mesma forma como Solomon longe dali sorria maliciosamente para tudo.

Rukia fica extremamente fraca, Ichigo a segura em seus braços junto com sua filha e toma uma distância segura de Magnus.

- Querida, não se esqueça de entregá-la...

- Não esquecerei.

Ichigo toca em seu rosto com carinho e mudando sua expressão para algo mais sério aparece diante de Magnus.

- O que pretendia pegando os poderes de Rukia? Magnus pergunta.

- Pensei que saberia afinal o homem mais poderoso do mundo anda ao lado do mais inteligente.

Magnus sorri.

Ichigo continua a falar após um breve suspiro.

- Fui muito tolo em acreditar que poderíamos vencer esta batalha e eu já sabia que meu poder já tinha alcançado seu limite, contudo, ainda existia algo dentro de mim que não queria se convencer desta realidade.

- Eu e Solomon pesquisamos muito a respeito de cada um de vocês, sua infância, sua juventude e os estágios pelo qual seus poderes passavam até alcançarem a maturidade, de todas as pessoas que eu conheci você Kurosaki Ichigo foi a que mais me surpreendeu.

Ichigo lhe dá atenção.

- Um filho legítimo de shinigami e humano com poder de evoluir quase ilimitado, impulsionado pelo forte desejo de proteger aqueles ao seu redor pudemos testemunhar em vários registros os milagres que você foi capaz de operar, contudo...

Ichigo já sabia o que Magnus iria dizer.

- Ao alcançar a vida adulta criou-se um "teto" para limitar essa evolução, mas em um mundo em que não poderia existir inimigo capaz de alcançá-lo que diferença esse limite lhe faria, não é mesmo?

- É verdade... Ichigo sorri. – Não existia ninguém no mundo capaz de me vencer... Até eu ter conhecimento da existência de vocês...

- O mundo evolui, assim como as pessoas que habitam nele, se você não é capaz de acompanhar o mundo, então não é capaz de fazer parte dele.

Ichigo não entende e demonstra isso em sua expressão, Magnus percebe e lhe responde de outra maneira:

- Você só não evolui se em seu coração acreditar que já alcançou o seu limite, fiquei muito decepcionado quando conheci vocês ano passado, já sabia que tinham alcançado o ápice do poder, mas tinha esperanças que algo novo surgisse, foi então que tivemos conhecimento da existência de Hisana.

Ichigo fixa o olhar penetrante em Magnus.

Um vento forte corre pelo campo de batalha fazendo seus cabelos esvoaçarem enquanto Magnus continua:

- Um filho carnal gerado de pais espirituais, lógico que sabíamos que Kurosaki Ichigo era humano e Kurosaki Rukia havia se tornado humana para gerar a criança, mas a essência de ambos era espiritual, ao contrário do que acontecera com sua mãe Masaki, correto?

- Aonde quer chegar, Magnus?

- Urahara ainda esconde muitos segredos de vocês Kurosaki Ichigo, um destes segredos é que: Kurosaki Hisana jamais deveria ter existido.

Ichigo olha surpreso.

- O quê? Como assim?

- Devido à essência que possuíam ser quase inteiramente espiritual, acha mesmo que uma criança nasceria na terra como um humano comum? Nem corpo ela teria, ou vai me dizer que a gravidez de sua mulher foi planejada? Que não tentaram por anos ter um filho?

- Não é possível... Nós... Eu e Rukia!...

- Acalme-se Kurosaki Ichigo, não estou dizendo que sua filha é um monstro, ou que seu nascimento é um milagre, o que eu quis dizer é que sua filha é pura "evolução".

**_(Track: Like a Dog Chasing Cars)_**

(Imagens, lembranças se projetam na cabeça de Ichigo enquanto Magnus explica sua crença sobre o que acredita ser sua filha e estas imagens surgem em sua cabeça dando ênfase a cada parte descrita por ele).

- Quantos abortos Kurosaki Rukia sofreu antes de conseguir engravidar de uma criança tão especial? Quantos médicos ela visitou? De quantos pediu ajuda? Quais deuses ela pediu para lhes conceder esta alegria?

(As lembranças eram fortes e faz Ichigo tremer, seria possível que até momentos tão íntimos como esses eram de conhecimento de seus inimigos?).

- Solomon tem uma explicação muito concreta para isto. O vento forte bate outra vez. – O corpo de Kurosaki Rukia naqueles momentos de infortúnios não estava preparado para suportar por longos meses em seu ventre uma criança que se alimentava puramente de energia espiritual, por isso os abortos eram inevitáveis, mas seu corpo também evoluía a ponto de em um momento esta criança finalmente poder ser sustentada pela mãe.

- Como... Você sabe... Disso?

Magnus faz uma expressão que para Ichigo parecia uma mistura de solidão e lamento.

- Por que foi assim que aconteceu com minha esposa, Elena, uma mulher de sua geração com poderes espirituais extraordinários que conseguiu sustentar em seu ventre o filho de um shinigami primordial.

Ichigo arregala os olhos.

- Por que está me contando tudo isso? Por que comparar sua história com a minha?

- Por que eu preciso de Hisana para alcançar meus objetivos, mais especificamente seu vantajoso DNA, e eu o quero mais ainda agora que eu vi que ele é capaz de ser compartilhado com outras criaturas espirituais, tudo graças a você... Kurosaki Ichigo.

- TSC! Ichigo dá um pulo para trás. – Miserável!

- Todas as mortes tem um propósito, quanto mais se ama uma pessoa, mais a sua perda mexe com o seu coração, Inoue foi a primeira e agora chegou a vez de todos, neste campo de batalha sua filha irá testemunhar a perda de incontáveis vidas importantes para sua própria existência e com isso tirarei proveito do que eu tenho certeza que ela esconde...

Ichigo estava achando tudo uma loucura e ver Magnus dizer tudo aquilo mexia muito com ele, a ponto de entender por que aquelas criaturas o seguiam e se ajoelhavam perante ele, Magnus não aparentava ser apenas imensuravelmente poderoso ao falar, mas também aparentava ser um completo louco.

- Minha filha... O que ela esconde...

- Não seja tolo... Nunca parou para observar o poder assustador que ela tem dentro daqueles olhos ferozes?

Ichigo se lembra do olhar vermelho e assustador que sua filha apresentava nas vezes que se irritava grandemente a ponto de assustar até mesmo seus pais, do como o próprio Solomon refreou suas palavras diante dela.

- O poder de destruir até mesmo deuses...

Magnus sorri.

- Exatamente, o poder que eu quero para destronar o Grande rei!

- Mesmo que vocês a peguem Hisana jamais concordaria em ajuda-los nesta insanidade!

- Quem disse que ela lutará ao nosso lado? - Quando o poder desta menina amadurecer, extrairemos todo o seu DNA e criaremos então o exercito do qual não haverá poder no mundo capaz de parar!

Após esta sentença Magnus começa a gargalhar.

Ichigo vê a mudança repentina de Magnus e suspira.

- Tudo isso apenas por que se sente só...

Magnus para de rir e olha para Ichigo.

- Como?

- Você fala em poder absoluto, em conquistar e matar, destruir e massacrar, mas tudo que seus olhos refletem é a mais pura solidão, talvez não exista pessoa no mundo mais solitária que você...

Magnus faz uma expressão rígida para Ichigo.

- Ninguém vive só por muito tempo, nem mesmo o grande rei, imagino todo o sofrimento pelo qual você deve ter passado ser traído por um grande amigo, perder a única pessoa que realmente o entendeu e lhe trouxe felicidade, ser jogado em um abismo escuro e sozinho...

- Cuidado com suas palavras Kurosaki Ichigo, não diga coisas do qual não é capaz de compreender.

Ichigo sorri.

- Tem razão, eu não entendo o que você passou, por isso disse que apenas imagino, mas eu não preciso entender essas coisas, pois eu tenho amigos, pessoas que amo e que compartilharam comigo de momentos inesquecíveis que nem mesmo a mais profunda solidão é capaz de me fazer esquecer.

Magnus se irrita e desfere um soco devastador em Ichigo que voa como um boneco de pano quebrando prédios por todos os lados, Magnus voa até ele e o segura pelo colarinho. Rukia ao longe vê tudo atônita sem poder se mexer.

- Ichi...

Hisana se mexe e isso faz Rukia mudar de perspectiva segurando sua filha contra si, mas Hisana não acorda, porém já estava com sua respiração estável, logo ela acordaria.

- Seu grande Idiota! Você não entende do que o grande rei é capaz para manter seu poder absoluto, matar aqueles que criou, tirar a felicidade dos outros apenas para que todos vejam quem está no poder! Você acha isso certo! Acha certo que alguém tenha esse direito? Tirar as pessoas que amamos do nosso lado apenas por absolutismo!

- Por isso você matou meus amigos? Para tentar me ensinar esta lição? Que um dia você se tornará tão tirano quanto ele?

Magnus se irrita novamente e joga Ichigo contra outro prédio, ele se choca e sente seu corpo despedaçar.

Solomon que assistia tudo calado mexendo em um computador holográfico que tinha vários cabos que se conectavam ao seu corpo não resiste ao comentário:

- Crianças quando não são domesticadas pela mãe só arranjam problemas. Ele ri voltando a digitar variáveis.

Magnus segura Ichigo novamente, pela cabeça desta vez, ele estava sangrando por todos os poros, mas ainda tinha forças para falar a Magnus que lhe fitava enraivecido.

- O que fez naquele vazio enquanto esperava seu amigo libertá-lo? Provavelmente só pensava em vingança, não teve um único momento que tenha pensado na sua esposa? No seu filho? Eu penso na minha esposa e na minha filha toda hora, todo o dia, não há nada no mundo que me importe mais do que a segurança delas e você Magnus? O que é mais importante pra você?

Magnus segura firme a cabeça de Ichigo e o joga no chão.

- Cale a boca! Sua família irá morrer e logo você também irá! Não restarão lembranças sobre elas no seu corpo para continuar a pensar!

Ichigo sorri.

- Não preciso de lembranças, por que eu já tenho os seus corações e elas têm o meu...

Magnus olha sem entender.

- Eu e Rukia deixamos nossos corações nas mãos de Hisana, a morte não significa nada para nós.

- Coração? Que tolice!

- Deve ser difícil para você não ter alguém com quem deixar seu coração, deve ter sido difícil para Elena não ter deixado o dela com você.

- Silêncio! Magnus chuta Ichigo dali com violência em direção a escombros espalhados pela rua.

Mas Ichigo não grita, além disso, vagarosamente se levanta e volta a encarar Magnus.

Magnus estava ofegante, não de cansaço, mas por que Ichigo sem mover um único dedo tinha abalado seu psicológico completamente.

- Kurosaki Ichigo! Magnus rosna seu nome.

Ichigo fecha os olhos.

- Eu vou ensinar-lhe uma última lição antes de partir Magnus...

A chuva para de cair. Longe dali Daemonia, Kaliver, Solomon e os outros abrem os olhos para tentar entender o que aquilo significava. Magnus por sua vez mantinha-se ereto pronto para enfrentar Ichigo.

- Mesmo que este corpo seja totalmente destruído, mesmo que minhas lembranças sumam com o tempo, se eu tiver alguém para entregar-lhe meu coração, então eu continuarei vivo dentro desta pessoa, não em forma de desejo, não em forma de lembranças, mas como uma esperança renascida pronto para compartilhar da vontade desta pessoa, esse é o significado do verdadeiro coração! E Isto você jamais poderá destruir! Magnus!

O corpo de Ichigo enrijece.

- Ho, ho! Acha que existe algo no universo que não sou capaz de destruir? Então venha Kurosaki Ichigo e eu acabarei com suas esperanças assim como destruirei seu coração! A reiatsu de Magnus cresce enormemente.

Mas a reiatsu de Ichigo se apaga por completo.

- O quê? Sua reiatsu sumiu? Magnus tenta compreender.

De onde está Solomon sorri.

- Finalmente o momento! Solomon aperta um botão em seu computador e um pequeno portal fechado surge a alguns metros de onde está.

- Eu tenho fé que um dia alguém herdará nossa vontade e esta pessoa reviverá este dia pondo um fim a todas estas atrocidades, tenho fé que esta pessoa dará um novo sentido a nossas vidas trazendo o significado da esperança mais uma vez a este mundo! Exclama Ichigo sem reiatsu.

Magnus ri.

**_(Track: Power of Darkness)_**

- Isto é uma ameaça Kurosaki Ichigo? Refere-se a sua filha?

- Isto não é uma ameaça, são os melhores desejos de um pai a sua criança e não falo apenas por minha filha, mas por todos aqueles que no fundo ainda sentem o desejo ardente de continuar a lutar!

- Entendo... Então me mostre o desejo de seu coração e use-o contra mim!

Ichigo fecha os olhos.

- Não conseguirei vencê-lo com este golpe, mas deixarei gravado em seu corpo e em sua alma a vontade do mundo!

Repentinamente faz-se silêncio no local, como se o tempo tivesse parado. As nuvens ficam imóveis, as pessoas ficam imóveis, Magnus fica sem reação.

Ichigo abre lentamente os olhos e eles se tornam completamente negros, o tempo volta a passar, porém as nuvens se tornam completamente negras e pareciam correr nos céus, mesmo sem chuva, incontáveis relâmpagos negros caem de encontro ao chão fazendo escombros voarem, as sombras criadas pelos escombros começam a se mover como vivas e vão de encontro a Ichigo, mesmo a sombra de Magnus parecia ser sugada.

- O que é isso? Magnus levita pensado que iria ser atingido por alguma coisa que começa a perturbá-lo.

Solomon longe dali sabia o que acontecia no campo de batalha, mas não se lembrava de em seus registros o evento acontecer naquelas proporções.

- Não era para acontecer desta forma, mas mesmo assim o resultado será o mesmo, Magnus prepare-se!

Longe dali Magnus fica em posição de luta.

Todos os abissais sem exceção colocam as mãos nos ouvidos.

- Você está ouvindo isso? Daemonia comenta com Kaliver.

- Parece que alguma coisa está me chamando... Ele responde igualmente surpreso.

Suas sombras são sugadas indo em direção a Ichigo, estas sombras quando chegam e tocam seu corpo começam a subir lentamente em simbiose tomando conta de todo o seu ser, garras surgem no shinigami e seus pés desaparecem em meio a toda aquela sombra, seu rosto enegrece e marcas semelhantes a relâmpagos dourados surgem por todo o seu corpo e ataduras negras dançam ao vento cheias de vontade própria.

_**- Magnus.**_

Quando o nome de Magnus sai da boca de Ichigo os céus se enchem de relâmpagos.

- Essa é sua forma suprema? Mas ela não está registrada assim! Magnus tem um lapso de memória e se lembra de Rukia passando seus poderes a ele. – Então foi aquilo...

Ichigo dá passos em direção a Magnus e aquela sombra gigantesca lhe acompanha como um enorme tapete de trevas.

- Meu senhor! Os abissais surgem sentindo o perigo se aproximar do shinigami primordial.

- Tolos saiam daqui!

Tarde demais, os abissais que estavam ao lado de Solomon partem para cima de Ichigo, as enormes ataduras negras serpenteiam segurando-os como tentáculos e jogando-os para longe contra paredes, Raiken com um relâmpago tenta atingir Ichigo pelas costas, mas a sombra se transforma em uma foice cortando-o e arremessando-o para longe.

- Desgraçado! Não vai tocar no meu senhor! Daemonia surge com um passo rápido e olha diretamente nos olhos de Ichigo tentando retorná-lo a sua antiga forma monstruosa, mas assim que ela olha fundo naqueles olhos escuros e penetrantes o efeito é reverso, Daemonia começa a gritar e a se contorcer atingida pelo próprio golpe refletido por Ichigo.

Kaliver surge e desfere inúmeros golpes contra Ichigo, mas as sombras impedem que ele seja atingido, por fim Ichigo segura seu braço com a mão nua e joga-o contra Daemonia.

Agora Ichigo e Magnus estavam face a face.

- Venha Kurosaki Ichigo! Mostre-me seu mais poderoso golpe! Magnus parecia empolgado.

Ichigo ergue o braço direito ao céu, as sombras ao redor de seu corpo se agitam freneticamente.

_**- Este é o meu último golpe.**_

Rukia ao longe olha para seu marido e seu coração pesa de dor.

Ichigo se vira para onde estão Rukia e Hisana, ele vê Rukia olhando-o com um olhar profundo, em seguida olha para sua filha e ela lentamente abre os olhos, por um momento seus olhos se encontram e o tempo parecia parar novamente apenas para os dois.

Hisana vê seu pai ao longe e uma voz ecoa no seu coração cheio de ternura:

_**- "Tudo depende de você minha criança, basta acreditar".**_

Hisana pisca e a realidade cai como chumbo em sua cabeça, ela grita desesperadamente.

- PAPAI! Seu rosto se enche de lágrimas.

Ichigo se vira para Magnus, sua voz é sentenciosa:

_**- MUGETSU.**_

A voz sai de seus lábios sem nenhuma exclamação enquanto tudo ao redor escurece.

* * *

_**Continua...**_

* * *

_**No Divã Com a Hisana!**_

_**É Galera, as coisas estão chegando nos seus derradeiros fatos, até essa altura do campeonato a maioria da turma ja morreu mesmo... Mas e quanto a Ichigo e Rukia? Urahara e Yoruichi? OMG! muitas coisas ainda vão rolar! Mas mudando de assunto... - Parece que você finalmente conseguiu heim Ishida...?**_

_**- Os corações dos leitores falaram mais alto e por isso eu estou aqui!**_

_**- Tá mais pra piedade que favoritismo...mas deixa pra lá, vamos ao trabalho...**_

_**- Estou tão feliz! Tão feliz!**_

_**-...Primeira pergunta!(Tão feliz)(Tão feliz!) "Kurosaki Vitoria de algum lugar do Brasil pq ela não me disse de que buraco saiu!"(Tão Feliz)(Tão Feliz)...Puta merda...(Tão feliz)(Tão feliz!)... MAS QUE DROGA DÁ PRA VOCÊ CALAR ESSA BOCA DIABO!**_

_**-...**_

_**- Assim é melhor...Onde eu estava mesmo? Ah sim, pergunta: ... heheheehehe...**_

_**- O que foi Hisa-chan?**_

_**- Hehehehehe...!**_

_**- Qual é a pergunta?**_

_**- Tu é fresco?**_

_**- QUÊ! Claro que não!**_

_**- Então por que você só desenha e costura roupa de mulher?**_

_**- Bem, obviamente por que dá mais dinheiro, além do mais roupas femininas exigem mais dedicação e atenção que roupas masculinas pois o publico é mais exigente, todo bom empresário sabe que o público feminino é quem move o mundo, por isso, eu sigo as tendências mercantilistas, além do mais, atrai mais mulheres...**_

_**- ... É um fresco mesmo...**_

_**- ...Maldita filha de shinigamis...  
**_

_**- Segunda Pergunta: " Tutifruticomxoco? de Maringá"... Fala sério gente vocês tem uma criatividade para inventar nomes..." Ishida, quem manda em casa, você ou a Orihime-chan?**_

_**- Minha mulher obviamente, ela manda e desmanda em mim.**_

_**- Ué? E você? O que você faz...?**_

_**- Oras, eu lavo, passo, cozinho, arrumo a casa, penduro a roupa no varal...**_

_**-... Sei nem se eu tenho coragem de fazer a terceira pergunta...**_

_**- Troco a roupa das crianças, costuro, faço compras no mercado...**_

_**- Terceira pergunta... :" Se o Ishida não fosse Quincy o que ele seria?" Pergunta feita pela Maryclarices2, Belo Horizonte MG.**_

_**- Nossa finalmente uma pergunta de verdade! Eu seria modelo ou estilista de moda! desde criança sempre foram meus maiores sonhos! Fazer aquelas roupas cheias de criatividade, desenvoltura, emoção, transmitir isso ao público, ficar rico ser...!**_

_**- (suspiro)... Obrigada pela atenção galera... Até o próximo capítulo...**_

_**- Minha roupas aparecerem nas novelas da Grobu...!**_

* * *

_**Curiosidades**_

_**- Há duas semanas Ichigo, Rukia e seus amigos tiraram um Domingo de folga após as gravações do capítulo 25 e foram para copacabana, Inoue foi hospitalizada com insolação, Ichigo ficou com assaduras pelo corpo inteiro, Ishida quase se afogou após ser engolido por uma onda e Rukia se perdeu na multidão precisando ter seu nome anunciado no autofalante, apenas Sado conseguiu aproveitar a praia.**_

_**- Kaliver marcou um encontro com Hisana, mas Katsuya interceptou a carta-convite destruindo-a com o Souren Soukatsui.**_

_**- Urahara teve que levar Yoruichi para tomar sua vacina contra Raiva, mas a gata deu tanto problema que somente após três Kidous de aprisionamento e uma fucinheira conseguiram vaciná-la.**_

_**- Hisana ainda não sabe, mas Ishida sequestrou Zerus que seria o próximo entrevistado e o trancou no seu camarim, até o final desta edição ainda não se tinha notícias se Ishida o havia liberado.**_

_**- Lyel esta ensinando truques malabaristicos para sua baratinha, até o momento a barata já consegue dar duas piruetas.**_

_**...Mas seu paradeiro é ainda desconhecido.  
**_


	25. A Morte Não é o Fim!

_**Palavras da autora:**_ Bleach não me pertence, eu apenas peguei emprestado xD.

Em respeito à Obra de **_TITE kUBO_** vou me esforçar para homenageá-lo.

**_Comentem, critiquem, dê sua opinião, elas contribuem para melhorar a criatividade da estória._**

* * *

_**Atenção queridos leitores**_

_**Estamos chegando ao fim desta fase da fanfic, este é o último capítulo que será publicado este ano, MAS NÃO É O FIM DA FANFIC! Como já tinha informado anteriormente, esta saga continuará em uma nova fase cheia de emoções e aventuras, mais detalhes serão postados em um capítulo adicional apenas informativo que postarei depois das festas de fim de ano, estejam prontos meus amigos, A verdadeira história irá começar!  
**_

* * *

_**{Two steps from hell - Black blade}**_

Solomon observava Ichigo erguendo seu braço direito e de onde está grita para Magnus que parecia fascinado pelo que via:

- Magnus, está é a nossa chance, prepare-se!

Magnus sabia que aquele era o momento que havia idealizado, por isso sorri para Ichigo enquanto enche os pulmões para gritar de volta:

- Isso mesmo Kurosaki Ichigo, use tudo o que tem! Eu destruirei tudo o que ama e mostrarei a você que tudo não passou de uma grande tolice!

Ichigo responde:

_**- MUGETSU.**_

A aura negra que recobria o corpo de Ichigo sobe pelo seu braço direito formando uma coluna de energia em seguida com o movimento sentenciador do braço aquela enorme coluna cai sobre Magnus.

A coluna de energia densa e negra abre uma enorme cratera no chão indo em direção a Magnus, por onde passa nada é destruído e sim evaporado com um simples toque, ao ver aquela energia gigantesca Magnus não perde tempo:

- Cronos! Ele grita e sua zampakutou surge em suas mãos para defendê-lo do poderoso golpe, mas a energia é tão densa que ele começa a ser arrastado para trás e mesmo com toda a pressão dos seus pés é impossível manter-se no lugar, Magnus morde os lábios com força queimando toda sua reiatsu para continuar de pé contra Mugetsu, é quando vários cortes surgem pelo seu corpo e suas veias começam a estourar sob tamanha pressão.

- MAGNUS! Grita Ichigo que não mais usava a energia de sua zampakutou e sim a própria energia vital que lhe restava naquele golpe que precisava ser decisivo naquele momento.

As energias de Ichigo e Magnus entram em conflito e o que seriam fagulhas densas e espirituais voam por todos os lados destruindo tudo e todos pelo caminho, humanos ou não, de onde está Solomon vê uma oportunidade única.

- Agora MAGNUS! Solomon grita.

Magnus ao ouvir Solomon gritando também grita expandindo mais de suas energias contra Ichigo, mas desta vez com outro movimento de Cronos ele redireciona Mugetsu aos céus, Solomon ao ver aquela enorme energia vindo em sua direção aperta um botão em seu computador e o enorme portal fechado começa a se abrir lentamente.

De onde estão mesmo feridos Yoruichi e Urahara veem toda a ação e tentar entender.

- O que eles pretendem! Diz Urahara buscando resposta.

O portal se abre e de dentro dele todos enxergam uma enorme fênix em chamas dourada e cheia de fagulhas vermelhas vivas correndo por seu corpo, ela era prisioneira de correntes espirituais e vários selos recobriam seu corpo ao passo que uma corrente elétrica segurava suas asas. Era Cronos.

- CRONOS! Magnus chama sua zampakutou.

O enorme pássaro de fogo abre lentamente os olhos e ao ver seu mestre emite um som ensurdecedor, todos no campo de batalha se assustam quando a enorme ave tenta alçar voo e ao abrir suas asas elas eram gigantescas e emitiam um brilho que os cega por um momento.

- Eles querem usar o poder de Mugetsu para quebrar as correntes de Cronos! Exclama Yoruichi.

- Essa não! O poder de Ichigo é capaz de quebrar essas correntes! Se eles conseguirem Magnus vai poder usar todo o seu poder! Não podemos permitir! Urahara olha para todos os lados e por fim encontra Solomon ao longe.

- Yoruichi!

Ela olha na mesma direção.

-Entendi!

Os dois voam freneticamente na direção de Solomon.

Solomon controla o fluxo de Mugetsu nas correntes de Cronos e elas começam a trincar.

- Continue assim Magnus, nós vamos conseguir! Ele grita ao longe.

Magnus segura a força de Ichigo o máximo que podia e ainda direcionava sua reiatsu contra as correntes de Cronos.

Ichigo vê o enorme pássaro e compreende o que tentavam fazer, mas naquele momento ele não podia fazer mais nada, Mugetsu não estava mais sobre seu controle e sua energia fluía para fora de seu corpo descontroladamente.

- MALDIÇÃO! Vocês desde o início pretendiam me usar para libertar sua zampakutou!

Magnus mesmo naquela guerra de energia sorri maliciosamente:

- Os selos que prendem Cronos são imunes ao meu poder, mesmo depois de achá-lo não fui capaz de libertá-lo, apenas sou capaz de usar uma parcela de seu poder, contudo nos registros sobre suas proezas, soubemos de uma pequena visita sua feita ao inferno no qual você foi capaz de quebrar até mesmo as correntes infernais, isso só é possível quando você usa todo seu poder e fundindo sua reiatsu a minha que é capaz de destroçar dimensões eu vou libertar CRONOS E COM SEU PODER DESTRUIR O GRANDE REI! Magnus libera mais energia e a enorme corrente elétrica que circunda Cronos desaparece.

_**{Final Fantasy Advent children – Sairin: Kata Tsubasa no Tenshi}**_

- Droga... Droga... DROGA! Ichigo encontra forças onde não mais existia e sua reiatsu se torna ainda maior. – Eu vou acabar com você Magnus!

Os céus negros começam a se distorcer e os relâmpagos se chocam nos céus criando pequenas explosões que assustam todos.

- O que é isso! Solomon vê várias distorções se formando nos céus, ao olhar para o monitoramento de seu computador percebe que estas distorções estão afetando a realidade em que estavam. – Magnus alguma coisa está acontecendo, o seu poder esta distorcendo nossa dimensão!

Magnus não estava mais ouvindo Solomon, em meio às explosões e relâmpagos, além da concentração de Ichigo e dele próprio que liberava energia exponencialmente mal enxergava o que acontecia ao seu redor.

- MAGNUS! Solomon grita outra vez, mas é distraído ao sentir duas reiatsus se aproximando.

Yoruichi e Urahara se aproximavam rapidamente.

- MAD! Ele ordena e seu "cão de guarda" aparece. – Destrua esses vermes e não permita que me atrapalhem!

O Abissal uiva aos céus e corre como um cão em direção a Yoruichi e Urahara.

- Oh não, Solomon liberou aquele abissal Urahara! Alerta Yoruichi.

Urahara ergue Benihime para defender-se da primeira mordida de Mad.

A espada de Urahara quebra.

- O QUÊ?

Mad desfere uma patada no rosto de Urahara que voa rodopiando em direção ao chão.

- Urahara! Yoruichi não tem tempo de olhar para onde seu marido havia caído, Mad desfere várias garradas contra ela que mal consegue se esquivar.

- Desse jeito...! Yoruichi se abaixa para desviar de uma dentada. – Nós nunca iremos alcançar Solomon! Ela pula por cima de Mad para fugir de uma patada cheia de garras.

* * *

Hisana que estava com sua mãe vê tudo acontecer e sem saber o que fazer, ela vê seu pai tendo sua energia descontrolada ser redirecionada em direção a um enorme buraco do qual a cabeça de uma ave vermelho-dourada começava a forçar sua saída.

- Mamãe aquela é...?

- Sim... Diz Rukia debilitada com uma das mãos sobre o enorme ferimento do peito do qual sangue saia sem controle. – Cronos... A zampakutou de Magnus.

- Mas... Mas... Por quê!

- Ele está usando a energia descontrolada de Mugetsu... Rukia morde os lábios de dor. – Para quebrar o selo do Grande rei...

- Mamãe! Hisana se abaixa para segurar a cabeça de sua mãe.

Rukia pega sua zampakutou que estava normal novamente.

_- Mae... So... Sode… No... Sh... Shirayuki._

A espada brilha singelamente e pouco a pouco se torna branca.

- Mãe pare com isso não se esforce!

- Não temos... Tempo meu amor...

Rukia coloca a espada branca nas mãos de Hisana.

- Ouça minha filha... Vo... Cê precisa destruir... Aquele computador... Conectado a Solomon.

Hisana olha para cima em direção a Solomon, vários cabos saiam daquele computador que mais parecia um holograma no céu e se conectavam a ele em várias partes absorvendo informações e ordens.

- Aproveite a oportunidade que Yoruichi e... Urahara estão nos dando... Você só tem uma chance... Hisana... Ou... Ou... Nosso mundo será destruído.

- Mas... E a Senhora! Não posso deixa-la aqui ferida do jeito que está!

- Me obedeça! Rukia muda o tom da voz.

Hisana se assusta.

Rukia toca no rosto de sua filha com suas mãos cheias de sangue.

- Você é a última esperança meu amor... Eu confio em você.

Rukia fala olhando direto nos olhos de sua filha.

Os olhos de Hisana brilham e do castanho viram um vermelho vivo, ela segura o cabo de Sode no Shirayuki com força.

* * *

Urahara volta para lutar ao lado de Yoruichi, mas aquele abissal era poderoso demais, eles não tinham dado cabo de nenhum até aquele momento e sem forças como estavam ambos tinham se tornado brinquedos nas garras daquele monstro.

- Urahara... Estou sem um pingo de reiatsu...

- Aguente só mais alguns instantes... Logo tudo acabará... Ele responde olhando rapidamente em uma direção com a ponta dos olhos, Yoruichi percebe que Urahara queria lhe mostrar algo e então ela também percebe o que ele havia percebido.

- Entendo...

- Vamos!

Os dois saem gritando lutando com suas últimas forças para distrair Mad.

Os céus e a terra começam a tremer, os chãos se partem e vários carros começam a ser engolidos pelas crateras e prédios desmoronam levando corpos, abissais e várias construções ao redor, as nuvens começam a ser engolidas por enormes buracos negros que se abrem descontroladamente acima de todos.

- Magnus! Termine logo com isso, não vou conseguir deter a degradação temporal por muito tempo, seremos todos engolidos! Solomon alerta aos gritos.

Mas Magnus não ouvia Solomon em meio a todo aquele barulho, sua concentração era restrita a Ichigo e seu fluxo de energia, Cronos estava quase livre e Magnus já começava a sentir mais de seu poder fluir para dentro do seu corpo e aumentar sua capacidade combativa.

- Isso! Isso! Mais um pouco e Cronos será meu novamente!

- Não... Consigo... Mais...

Ichigo cai de joelhos no chão, sua reiatsu saindo como uma torrente para fora de seu corpo que começa a rachar.

- Você perdeu Kurosaki Ichigo! Grita Magnus que começa a gargalhar.

Solomon em contrapartida digitava alucinadamente em seu computador números e letras para tentar de alguma forma controlar aquela imensidão de energia antes que fosse tarde.

- Estamos quase conseguindo! Mais um pouco e... De repente algo lhe chama a atenção na tela do computador... – Mas... O que significa isso? Impossível!

Mad morde o ombro de Yoruichi que grita de dor, Urahara desfere um corte contra ele que se afasta com um pedaço do ombro de Yoruichi de lembrança na boca.

Outro estrondo que desta vez é tão alto que todos olham espantados para os céus, inclusive Magnus.

- O que está acontecendo... Magnus olha para Solomon que digitava freneticamente no computador e arregala os olhos. – SOLOMON PRESTE ATENÇÃO!

Ao contrário de Magnus, Solomon consegue ouvir a voz e levanta a cabeça a tempo de ver Hisana com olhar furioso e espada erguida desferir um golpe certeiro vertical no seu computador que é dividido em dois.

- Nããããããããooooo! Solomon grita enquanto uma corrente elétrica passa do computador em direção ao seu corpo ele se contorce gritando de dor, o computador explode e tanto Hisana quanto Solomon param longe.

- Hisana! Gritam Yoruichi e Urahara voando na direção de Hisana.

Mad ao ver Solomon caindo voa na direção do mestre com o rabo entre as pernas.

Hisana consegue se esquivar da queda e corre na direção se sua mãe.

- Mamãe eu consegui! Ela vibra. – Eu... conse...!

O céu explode.

Hisana é jogada para frente apenas para chegar mais rápido onde está sua mãe, Yoruichi e Urahara caem como meteoros no chão, Ichigo mesmo de joelhos olha para Magnus.

- O que... Está havendo...?

Magnus grita e seu corpo começa a se distorcer, o fluxo de reiatsu que saia de seu corpo misturado ao de Ichigo em direção a Cronos flui em todas as direções e aqueles buracos negros começam a engolir tudo ao redor e à medida que aumentam de tamanho e se tocam, uma pequena super nova é criada e após a explosão faz-se silêncio por um instante, até que de repente aquela supernova também se distorce e começa a sugar tudo que estava no local, inclusive Magnus.

_**{Bleach Movie 3 - FTB- B07a}**_

- Não! Não... Isso não pode terminar assim, eu sou o arauto do poder, Cronos! Magnus olha na direção de sua zampakutou que emitia um som doloroso enquanto os selos se renovavam pelo seu gigantesco corpo, o portal que a prendia se fecha pouco a pouco até desaparecer. – Não! Ele grita enraivecido.

Ichigo se segura em uma barra de ferro presa ao que havia caído de um prédio enquanto assiste tudo ao redor ser sugado para aquele buraco negro.

- Feh... Isso é o que você merece Magnus... Ichigo consegue sorri com a borda dos lábios.

Rukia e Hisana se seguravam no que podiam, Ela crava Sode no Shirayuki e segura sua mãe com a força que tem.

- Mamãe segure-se firme!

Rukia mal conseguia se manter de olhos abertos.

Urahara e Yoruichi viam tudo ao redor se distorcer e ir em direção aquele vórtex negro.

- Urahara o que é isso?

- A grande quantidade de energia liberada aqui somada à distorção criada pelo poder de Magnus abriu um enorme vórtex dimensional! Ele está sugando tudo ao redor e só vai parar quando Magnus que se tornou uma distorção for sugado e estabilizá-lo!

- Kurosaki... Ichigo! Magnus caminhava a passos lentos em direção a Ichigo, seu corpo se distorcia, ele vinha com a espada em punho para matá-lo.

Ichigo vê a determinação de Magnus em destruí-lo e se levanta.

- Eu avisei que... Deixaria a vontade do mundo... Gravado em seu corpo e sua alma... Magnus...

Ichigo usa seu último recurso e queima a última força vital que lhe resta, seu corpo racha ainda mais.

- Eu... Vou matá-lo...! Magnus ergue sua espada também.

Ichigo olha para sua zampakutou.

- Foi um prazer... Zangetsu...

- Morra! Magnus concentra sua energia, mas ela se distorce e some. – Impossível... Por quê?

- Getsuga... Tenshou!

O golpe não sai com a potência esperada, mas naquela condição é o suficiente para no corpo debilitado de Magnus causar um corte profundo em seu rosto que sangra e perde o equilíbrio, Magnus grita de dor e seu corpo se torna etéreo, tudo ao redor é sugado assim como os abissais e Solomon inconsciente, quando vê que os seus amigos estão sendo sugados, Yoruichi e Urahara usam kidou para segurar os corpos de seus amigos no chão, mas mal se seguram.

Hisana perde as forças e a zampakutou sai do chão, ela e Rukia começam a ser sugadas, Rukia ainda pega sua zampakutou das mãos de Hisana e tenta fincar sua espada no chão, mas sem forças como estava não consegue.

Ichigo sorri para sua zampakutou e ela trinca até virar pó, seu corpo racha mais um pouco e seus olhos pouco a pouco perdem o brilho.

- Rukia... Hisana... Ichigo cai.

Rukia e Hisana são jogadas pelo turbilhão e se separam.

- Mamãe! Hisana grita esticando o braço tentando segurá-la, mas Rukia perde a consciência segurando firme o cabo de sua espada até Hisana não poder encontra-la mais.

O vórtex engole tudo ao redor e quando Magnus por fim é engolido outra explosão acontece e todos são jogados separados um do outro.

Os enormes escombros que estavam próximos a serem sugados ficam parados no céu e por fim começam a cair novamente em direção ao chão levantando poeira e abrindo buracos.

* * *

_**{World of Warcraft - Invincible}**_

Tudo fica em silêncio, como se o tempo volta-se ao normal, uma triste chuva começa novamente a cair.

Hisana abre os olhos lentamente, ela não conseguia se levantar e a chuva lhe lavava o rosto, ela estava atordoada tentando se encontrar novamente naqueles escombros.

- Mamãe! Ela se levanta em um salto apenas para cambaleante cair de rosto no chão, ela vagarosamente se ergue novamente e seu braço doía bastante, ela vai caminhando em meio aos destroços procurando por algum sinal de vida, mas não achava ninguém. – Mamãe! Papai! Hisana procurava e procurava, ela não sabia há quanto tempo estava fazendo isso, mas sabia que muito tempo havia se passado, pois seus pulmões já imploravam por descanso.

Depois de um tempo ela ao longe vê uma figura conhecida e com seus pés machucados e corpo ferido corre com a força que tem.

- Mamãe!

Hisana se ajoelha ao lado de Rukia.

- Mamãe! Mamãe! Acorde por favor, mamãe!

Rukia não abre os olhos, Hisana vê aquele sangue saindo do peito de sua mãe e se desespera, ela arranca um pedaço da roupa e tenta estancá-lo:

- Mamãe, por favor, não me deixa sozinha aqui... Ela chorava.

Rukia se mexe.

- Mamãe!

Rukia abre lentamente os olhos e vê sua filha com os olhos marejados, ela olha para os lados e vê seus amigos mortos há alguns metros dali, não muito longe também vê o de Ichigo, seu coração havia partido, Rukia sabia que não duraria muito tempo, ela leva uma de suas mãos ao peito para se lembrar do por que estava morrendo enquanto daquele buraco feito por Magnus em seu peito seu sangue abandonava seu corpo, Ela vira sua cabeça com dificuldade para sua filha que soluçava:

– Minha fi... lha, sobreviva, você não pode morrer aqui, n..não pode morrer sozi...nha, você é tudo o que sobrou, o melhor de mim...os nossos amigos deixaram seus corações com seu pai e seu pai deixou o seu coração comigo...mas...

Ela cospe sangue.

– Mamãe! Não morra, por favor!

Rukia sorri com carinho para a filha e continua.

– Eu não posso mais guardar o coração de seu pai, por isso... Ela toca o coração de sua filha. – Por isso eu deixo os nossos corações com você minha... Filha, nunca... Morra... Sozi... Nha...

Rukia começa a perder suas forças e a fechar os olhos e cada vez mais sua voz se torna baixa, sua mão começa a deslizar do peito da criança enquanto ela continua tentando falar, mas tudo o que se consegue ouvir é:

– So... bre... viva... Hi... sa... n...

Rukia fecha os olhos sem vida no chão.

– Mamãe? Mamãe? Por favor, reaja! Fale alguma coisa, mamãe, eu não vou conseguir viver sem a senhora! Por favor, fale comigo, por favor! MAMÃE!

O grito de agonia e desespero de Hisana ecoa pela cidade destruída clamando por sua mãe que havia partido.

Urahara e Yoruichi saem de vários escombros que os cobriam e ouvem o clamor de Hisana, ambos olham um para o outro e se abraçam, então lentamente andam em direção ao choro que ouviam.

- Mamãe... Mamãezinha! Por quê... Por quê...? Hisana soluçava sobre o corpo da mãe.

- Hisa-chan... Uma voz feminina sussura em baixo tom lhe chamando.

– Hisa-chan... Uma masculina se dirigia até a criança lhe pegando no colo.

– Urahara-san... A mamãe... O papai... O titio... Todos... Estão... Golfava Hisana em meio a soluços e tentando encontrar o ar que lhe faltava.

Urahara abraçava a pequena que enterrava o rosto em seu peito.

– Hisa-chan... Vamos sair daqui. Ele faz um sinal e Yoruichi se dirige até o corpo de seus companheiros.

_**{Two steps from hell - BloodLust}**_

Urahara e Yoruichi sentem uma reiatsu monstruosa.

– Não pode ser!

– Kisuke, leve ela daqui agora! Gritava Yoruichi.

– Levá-la? Não lhes dei permissão para isso.

Um relâmpago desce os céus e revela um homem assustador levitando no ar e cercado de vários hollows.

Atrás deles ainda no céu era possível ver um portal negro aberto.

– Magnus! Yoruichi e Urahara falam juntos em meio ao temor diante daquele ser.

Magnus estava com uma enorme cicatriz que não regenerava, além disso, seus olhos pareciam mais assustadores que de costume.

– Urahara Kisuke e Shihouin Yoruichi, eu ordeno que deixem a menina no chão e saiam daqui enquanto estou calmo, já basta a cicatriz que aquele verme deixou em meu rosto. Dizia ele se referindo a Ichigo.

– Só passando por cima do meu cadáver! Gritava Urahara.

– Não me tente shinigami... Até mesmo Kurosaki Ichigo não pôde me deter e ele era o mais poderoso de vocês. O que acham que vermes insignificantes como vocês podem fazer? Dizia Magnus estalando os dedos.

Os hollows cercam Urahara e Yoruichi.

– Kisuke... Eu dou cobertura e você foge com ela para o esconderijo entendeu?

– Não posso deixá-la sozinha Yoruichi!

– Você não tem querer, se eles a pegarem, estaremos totalmente perdidos.

–... Mas...

– SE PREPARE!

– TSC!

– SHUNKOU! A roupa de Yoruichi rasga e uma energia elétrica branca circula pelo seu corpo se concentrando principalmente nos braços. AGORA KISUKE!

– Acorde Benihime!

Urahara começa a correr e a retaliar hollows pelo caminho. Yoruichi retaliava outros espalhados pelos céus.

– Quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer que é inútil? Magnus estala novamente os dedos e Kaliver aparece na frente de Urahara.

– Largue a menina Urahara Kisuke.

– Nunca!

– Você não pode protegê-la de todos nós.

Uma explosão acontece. Yoruichi começa a cair em chamas no chão enquanto vários hollows voam para pegá-la.

– Yoruichi! Grita Urahara preocupado.

– Ela não está morta, mas com certeza estará em alguns instantes caso você não entregue a garota.

– Urahara-san... Hisana chamava por ele, ela tremia de medo em seus braços.

– Não se preocupe Hisa-chan eu não vou entregá-la, senão os seus pais ficarão chateados comigo. Falava ele apertando-a contra o peito.

– Mas... Mas...

– Nada de "mas", segure-se firme Hisa-chan!

– O que pretende fazer Urahara? Kaliver diz entediado.

Um brilho repentino sai de Benihime espalhando-se por todos os lados ofuscando a visão de todos, Urahara aproveita a oportunidade e começa a correr freneticamente dali, mas de repente ele se depara com quem menos gostaria de se deparar.

– Será que vocês vermes não sabem quando já estão mortos? Diz Magnus retirando sua espada e transpassando o peito de Urahara a milímetros de Hisana.

Urahara cospe sangue e Benihime cai no chão ele também cai, mas não pára de abraçar a pequena.

– Urahara-san! Urahara-san! Não! Gritava Hisana continuando a chorar.

Magnus vem até eles e pega Hisana pelos braços. Ela se esperneia e luta para não ir com aquele homem.

– Me solta! Me solta! Eu não quero ir!

– Você não tem escolha, se quer me impedir então me mate.

– Socorro Urahara-san Yoruichi-san!

Yoruichi estava no chão, mas conseguia ouvir Hisana gritando, isso lhe doía no coração, mas ela não podia fazer nada e essa sensação lhe matava.

Magnus começava a arrastar a menina, Kaliver, Lanathel que voltara ao normal assim como todos os outros abissais, Solomon que agora sorria e os deep hollows, assistiam a tudo, repentinamente, uma mão segura a perna de Magnus.

– Solte a menina seu... Desgraçado. Era Urahara tentando reagir.

– Solte a minha perna ou eu mesmo soltarei arrancando-a.

– Faça o seu pior seu maldito.

Quando Magnus ergue a espada para matar Urahara sente uma mordida.

Hisana mordia o braço de Magnus em meio às lágrimas.

– Hisa-chan... Não!

Magnus vê o abuso da menina e bate com o cabo da espada desacordando-a.

– Desgraçado! Foi tudo que Hisana ouviu antes de perder a consciência.

* * *

_**TEMPO ATUAL**_

* * *

_**{Globus - Crusaders of Light}**_

Hisana só tinha lembranças até aquele momento, Urahara nem Yoruichi nunca lhe contaram o que havia acontecido após aquilo, até por que, as lembranças que tinha após abrir novamente os olhos não eram de interesse de ninguém até aquele momento, nem mesmo para ela, pois eram lembranças do qual ela gostaria muito de esquecer.

Hisana tinha contado tudo o que sabia sobre aquela batalha e sobre o destino de seus amigos, ocultando os detalhes que revelavam sua verdadeira identidade, tinha contado para Rukia que sua "criança havia morrido", assim como a de Ichigo, ela havia sido instruída por Urahara a como mentir sobre os fatos, mas deixando-os informados com o que era mais importante, mas faltava algo igualmente importante a ser revelado, o propósito de sua missão.

A sala fica em silêncio por alguns instantes, todos estavam cabisbaixos e pensativos Ishida quebra o silêncio:

- Foi a... História mais incrível e assustadora que ouvi...

- Então foi assim que nós... No seu futuro... Inoue tenta falar ainda em choque.

Rukia e Ichigo estavam com um olhar vazio tentando absorver tudo aquilo, eles acreditavam em Hisana agora, por isso, tornava o sentimento de derrota mais profundo.

- Então nós, perdemos... Ichigo fala... Quer dizer... Que não pude proteger ninguém... Ichigo ergue a cabeça para encarar Hisana.

Ela responde assentindo com a cabeça.

- Mas... Hisa-san tem uma coisa que não entendo, o como foi possível você viajar no tempo. Rukia pergunta.

- Por que eu ainda não expliquei esta parte. Ela responde.

Todos olham para ela novamente.

- Quando toda aquela distorção de poder criada por Magnus e Ichigo abriram um buraco negro no céu, essa distorção afetou o _continuum espaço tempo_ que pouco a pouco foi sendo alterado exponencialmente com o passar dos anos, Solomon havia percebido essa distorção dimensional no dia da batalha e começou a estudá-la, mas Urahara também percebeu e fez o mesmo, com o tempo descobriu-se que aquele evento abriu um portal para outra dimensão e as pesquisas indicavam que haviam sinais de vida por lá.

- Nossa, eu sempre imaginei que poderia existir outra dimensão paralela a nossa e com vida, mas nunca consegui provar isso, nem com experimentos realizados no dangai, pois o Koutotsu sempre destroçava qualquer criatura que encostasse nele arremessando-a para um dimensão qualquer. Diz Urahara.

- É exatamente ai que pretendo chegar Urahara, por sinal, foi você mesmo com essa teoria no futuro que pode descobrir tudo.

- Eh?... Eu...? Diz Urahara apontando para si.

- Sim, Koutotsu, foi criado logo após a prisão de Magnus para manter a ordem das dimensões paralelas, sejam elas, passado, presente e futuro, mas nunca se provou existir vida por lá, pois imagine uma criatura com o intelecto de uma dimensão futura viajando no passado.

- Ele definitivamente alteraria tudo ao seu favor. Urahara responde automaticamente.

- Exato, Por isso, qualquer criatura viva que Koutotsu pega, morre, pois ele altera seu fluxo temporal para evitar que o mundo corra esse risco, Magnus é imune ao poder dele, mas não ao poder de Inoue. Lembra como você repeliu Koutotsu quando atravessavam o dangai para salvar Rukia?

Inoue arregala os olhos e assente que sim.

- Seu reversor temporal é a única coisa capaz de atravessar o corpo de Koutotsu e viajar pelas dimensões sem alterar seu fluxo temporal.

- Acho que estou entendendo aonde quer chegar... Os olhos de Urahara brilham.

Hisana sorri.

- Tanto Solomon quanto Urahara no futuro descobriram que aquele vórtex ligava-se a uma dimensão paralela que era diretamente conectada ao passado de nossa dimensão, e começaram a fazer vários testes para tentar invadi-la, mas nenhum tipo de matéria era imune ao fluxo temporal e se destroçava no processo, a principio Magnus achou que poderia ser influência de Koutotsu e o destruiu, mas nada mudou, então foi ai que perceberam que se tratava de uma dimensão totalmente nova.

- Quer dizer a nossa dimensão! Urahara exclama.

- Sim. Hisana responde.

- Mas se os corpos são destruídos, como você consegue viajar no tempo.

Hisana mostra o relógio em seu pulso para o grupo.

- Assim que Urahara percebeu isso, ele usou o poder de Inoue como base para criar um dispositivo capaz de repelir essa influência dimensional, ele se empenhou muito nesse trabalho, pois nós sabíamos que se tratando de uma dimensão nova, intacta, haveria a possibilidade de restaurar e prevenir que tudo aquilo se repetisse.

- Bem que eu estranhei esse relógio no seu pulso. Ichigo comenta.

- Urahara o fez para me proteger do fluxo temporal, além disso, é um dos meus comunicadores e o melhor, tem luzinha, cronômetro e alarme, Hisana sorri.

- Mas se essa dimensão é paralela a sua como poderão os acontecimentos daqui evitar os de seu futuro.

Hisana sorri novamente, pois já esperava essa pergunta.

**_- "A Hora Zero"._**

- Hora zero? O grupo diz olhando um para os outros.

- É um fenômeno raríssimo, descobrimos que essa dimensão que vocês vivem está pouco a pouco indo de encontro a nossa, chegará um momento em que ambas irão se chocar para reparar o dano feito no _continuum espaço tempo_ e só uma delas permanecerá como a verdadeira, esse evento chamamos de Hora Zero.

- Peraí, tá dizendo que nossa dimensão é uma sombra da sua? Ichigo pergunta.

- Ou a minha da sua.

Ichigo olha confuso.

Hisana com um sorriso responde.

- Ainda não entenderam? Ambas as dimensões são verdadeiras, pode ser que a minha seja a sombra da sua ou vice-versa, uma dimensão se separou da outra, mas com eventos temporais diferentes, em outras palavras: O que acontece em uma não influência na outra, se influenciasse, no momento que aquela dimensão se partiu, vocês teriam voltado a viver e nada do que aconteceu naquela batalha teria acontecido, pois vocês ainda estão vivos aqui.

- Então... O que você pretende fazer? Ishida pergunta.

Mas antes de Hisana falar Urahara responde:

- Magnus é a chave, ela pretende destruí-lo aqui para que no momento da hora zero a dimensão distorça a realidade de seu futuro criando outra realidade, mais especificamente esta realidade, foi por causa do poder de Magnus que as dimensões se separaram e por causa dele poderá se tornar uma só!

Todos olham para Hisana para saber se era isso, ela responde sorrindo e dando de ombros como se aquela fosse sua resposta.

- Então... Por que Magnus ainda que nos pegar? Qual o propósito disso?

- Primeiramente, Magnus quer a duas dimensões para si e evitando a hora zero com o seu poder, quando ele viu que existia a possibilidade de "dois" Magnus com as mesmas ambições destruírem o Grande-rei, acha que ele a perderia? Além do mais, usando vocês, ou o espirito de vocês, Imaginem que tipos de criaturas evoluídas ele ainda poderia criar? Lembrem-se, essas eram as ambições deles desde o inicio... Hisana alerta.

Todos ficam em choque.

- DOIS MAGNUS! Exclamam eles.

- Isso sim seria terrível, pois não significaria apenas o fim do mundo e sim dos tempos... Urahara suava frio...

- Mas por que Magnus não vem pessoalmente até aqui? Sado diz finalmente.

- Por que ele não é maluco de se distorcer. Hisana fala. – Acham que eu fui escolhida a toa? Como já perceberam, alguns dos filhos de vocês sobreviveram, não pensem que não quiseram vir, mas nós não deixamos, pois sabíamos que eles poderiam alterar alguma coisa de seus passados e influenciar até mesmo em suas próprias existências, como não possuo vínculo familiar com nenhum de vocês, não corro esse risco de dar alguma informação acidentalmente sobre quem sou, mas também tenho que preservar as vidas desta dimensão ao máximo, para que na hora zero, não haja grandes mudanças e vocês possam sobreviver.

- Entendi... Sado leva a mão ao mento. – Mas como pretende atrair Magnus até essa era.

- Acredite, ele virá e nem precisará de convite para isso.

- Hisa, existe a possibilidade de evitarmos que tudo se repita novamente? Pois ao que parece, mesmo que esta dimensão se torne uma única realidade, como faremos para evitar que Solomon liberte Magnus?

- Matando-o.

- Ehm! O grupo diz em uníssono.

- Em resumo: Minha missão é proteger vocês, matar Magnus e impedir que Solomon liberte Magnus nesta dimensão, nem que para isso eu tenha que mata-lo até que a Hora zero chegue.

- Você fala como se parecesse fácil... Ishida diz.

O sinal de chamada do relógio de Hisana pisca.

_**{Audiomachine - Cristal Ball}**_

- Falando do diabo...

- O que foi Hisa? Rukia pergunta.

- Vocês querem ver o Urahara do futuro?

- Ehm? uníssono novamente.

- Eu quero! Inoue exclama.

- Não quero! Urahara faz um "Xis" com as mãos.

Yoruichi senta na cabeça de Urahara que tem a cabeça enterrada no chão pela bunda avantajada da shinigami.

- Pode mostrar Hisa-chan! Ela diz em tom de brincadeira.

Hisana sorri e ao apertar o botão um holograma se forma na frente de todos.

- Nossa, Urahara você ficou bonitão depois dessa plástica heim? Yoruichi diz em tom de deboche.

- Urahara-san? Ichigo e os outros dizem ou pensam o mesmo.

- Esse não é o Urahara. Hisana se põe a frente do holograma.

- Já faz um tempo, hein, Kaliver? Ela sorri.

Ele nada diz apenas fitava Hisana com seu olhar penetrante quando chama por seu nome:

- Hisa...

- O que está acontecendo? Por que resolveu falar comigo assim de repente? Tá preocupado é? Ela cruza os braços ao dizer em tom brincalhão.

- Ka... Kaliver! Peraí ele não é inimigo! Ichigo fala fazendo todos relembrarem os fatos.

- Bem... Hisana coça a cabeça. Ele era inimigo, mas aconteceu um monte de coisas e agora ele se tornou nosso aliado. Explica ela gesticulando com as mãos.

- Eh? Ichigo ainda não estava entendendo. – Dava pra explicar?

- Oh, Kaliver, o que foi? O que quer? Ela pergunta.

Kaliver olha para todos naquela sala.

- Vejo que todos estão ai com você.

- Nem todos, ainda faltam alguns, mas já adiantei contando tudo para eles.

- Entendo, desta forma não precisarei perder meu tempo explicando o que irá acontecer.

Hisana inclina um pouco a cabeça para o lado e levanta uma sobrancelha.

- Explicar?

Kaliver sai da frente do visor do holograma e por detrás de si, dois corpos aparecem no chão para horror de Hisana que imediatamente os reconhece.

**{Lord Of the Rings – Requiem for a Dream}**

- KATSUYA, URAHARA! Ela grita descruzando os braços e suor descendo-lhe a face. – Kaliver quem fez isso!

- Eu. Ele responde friamente pondo-se novamente na frente do visor. – E da mesma forma farei com cada um de vocês.

- O quê? Só pode ser brincadeira, DIZ QUE ISSO É UMA BRINCADEIRA! Kaliver!

- Uma semana.

As mãos de Hisana tremiam.

- Levarei uma semana para matar todos os sobreviventes dentro do esconderijo-fortaleza, quando o fizer, irei até você e assim matar cada um deles. Ele aponta um a um na sala. - Como foi feito anteriormente.

Todos olhavam atônitos sem saber como reagir.

- Droga! Hisana aperta um pequeno botão em seu relógio, mas ele não responde.

- Não adianta tentar voltar, eu desativei as coordenadas do conversor e linha temporais, você está presa ai sem poder voltar.

Hisana se via sem saída ela olhava com um olhar que de aflição se tornava vermelho ódio vivo.

- Por quê?... Por que me traiu? Ela tremia seu corpo enrijecendo e seus olhos mudando de cor.

- Desde quando eu fui seu amigo menina? Kaliver olhava sombriamente. – Eu sempre fui servo do grande Magnus, eu apenas me aproximei de você para descobrir todos os seus planos e pontos fracos, agora, não há mais necessidade deste teatrinho tolo.

- Seu!... Hisana soca o holograma, mas ela o transpassa como a um fantasma.

- Uma semana... Aproveitem a última semana de suas vidas. Kaliver fica de costas para todos. – Até lá... Ele olha para Hisana que o fitava a ponto de explodir. – Alimente seu ódio por mim o máximo que puder... Minha criança.

O holograma some.

Todos olhavam para Hisana e não ousavam proferir uma única palavra, pois sabiam que ela acabara de ser traída por alguém em quem confiava, ela estava de costas para o grupo olhando para o chão e tremendo com o corpo rígido de tanto ódio.

- Hisa... Ichigo sussurra.

Hisana ergue a cabeça e olha com a ponta dos olhos para Ichigo, seu olhar ardendo de ódio.

Todos se assustam e Hisana percebe.

Ela ao ver esta reação vira-se novamente e fica em silêncio, em fim suspira:

- Desculpem por isso, não queria que me vissem assim.

- Nós entendemos, mas... O que vamos fazer agora? Rukia pergunta trêmula.

Urahara estava trêmulo também, por que finalmente tinha visto seu "EU" do futuro, morto, mas tinha certeza que era ele.

Hisana se vira para seus amigos, ela olha cada um nos olhos, analisando-os, ela sabia que eles não estavam prontos para enfrentar um deep hollow, quanto mais um abissal.

- Vocês querem lutar? Ela pergunta.

- Mas é claro! Ichigo responde sem perder tempo. – Não vamos ficar apenas olhando você nos proteger sem podermos ajudar!

- Se eles querem nos matar, então teremos que nos defender com tudo o que temos! Rukia acrescenta o raciocínio.

- Impossível... Vocês iriam morrer só de sentir a presença de um abissal. Hisana responde.

Ichigo e seus amigos cerram os punhos.

- Droga, não há nada que possamos fazer? Ishida agora demonstrava seu nervosismo assim como todos.

- Se querem tanto assim ajudar, eu posso dar um jeito. Hisana pensa alto por um momento.

Todos olham atentos para Hisana.

- Diga logo! Ichigo quase ordena.

- Se eu treiná-los há uma grande chance de vocês aumentarem seus poderes até a chegada de Kaliver. Ela o encara.

- Em uma semana? Acha que ficaremos fortes em uma semana, mas como fará para treinar todos nós? Além disso, nem todos aqui estão no mesmo nível de poder. Rukia enfatiza.

- Por isso vou usar outro método de treinamento, um método que eu criei para treinar e aumentar exponencialmente o meu poder antes de vir para cá.

O grupo olha ansioso.

Hisana sorri.

- Vou perguntar apenas uma única vez e é bom que meçam bem as palavras: "É do desejo de vocês ficarem mais fortes?".

Ichigo se põe a frente e responde por todos.

- Do que esta falando Hisa? Não existe nada que desejamos mais neste momento que proteger nosso próprio futuro, faremos o que for preciso para alcançar esse objetivo.

Hisana olha para todos na sala e eles assentem com a cabeça um a um.

- Tudo bem então.

Hisana soca sua mão aberta e encobre seu punho enquanto olha determinada para o grupo.

- Então estejam prontos para lutar, vocês farão parte de eventos que mudarão para sempre a história de suas vidas, lutarão batalhas impossíveis sabendo que tem a obrigação de vencer, serão jogados em meio ao caos onde apenas prevalecerão o ódio e o desespero e estas serão suas armas para vencer esta guerra!

Naquela sala, jovens amigos silenciosamente olhavam um para os outros, várias coisas passavam pelas suas cabeças, entes queridos, batalhas passadas, vencidas e perdidas, um turbilhão de emoções enchiam seus corações, pois agora eles tinham certeza que aquelas verdades contadas por Hisana poderiam voltar a se repetir e cabia a eles, novamente, tentar impedir.

Mas desta vez, eles estavam prontos para irem até as últimas consequências para que a História não mais se repetisse.

E assim, um coração por vez, se enchia de determinação.

A verdadeira batalha iria começar.

* * *

_**Fim de Crônicas.**_

* * *

_**No Divã Com a Hisanaaaaaaaaaaa... "The End" Parte 01.**_

_**- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Lyel faz alguma coisa, isso não pode terminar assim! Você não pode tirar férias de fim de ano, você não é o KUBO!**_

_**- Hisa-chan, o que você tá fazendo parada ai?**_

_**- Ichigo! Rukia? O que... O que vocês estão fazendo com essas malas?**_

_**- Pai e Mãe soa melhor garota! aliás, não tá sabendo? Nosso décimo terceiro já saiu e todo mundo do estúdio que pode resolveu tirar férias, arrume logo suas malas que já estamos quase de partida.  
**_

_**- QuÊ! pra Onde?  
**_

_**- Ué, Hisa-chan, ninguém avisou você?**_

_**- Avisar o que pelo amor de God?**_

_**- Estamos indo passar o natal e o reveillon no Rio de janeiro, disseram que o show de fogos por lá são um espetáculo, não podemos perder!**_

_**- Mas mãe... Mas mãe... A fanfic! Como ela vai ficar?**_

_**- Lyel vai dar uma pausa querida, voltamos somente em Janeiro agora, não diga que não vai querer? Se for assim, tem miojo e pipoca de microondas nos armários de casa.**_

_**- Quem sobrevive comendo só isso?**_

_**- Então venha logo.**_

_**- Rukia! Ichigo? Vamos logo o ônibus que a Lyel contratou já está nos esperando!**_

_**- Já estamos indo Renji! Rukia, Hisana, vamos!**_

_**- Ei!... Pai, Mãe!**_

** Cri...Cri... Cri... Cri...****_  
_**

_**- EI! Não me deixem aqui sozinha! Espera ai cacete!**_

_**- O que foi que você disse Hisana?**_

_**- Espera por mim mamãezinha do meu coraçããããããããooo!  
**_

* * *

_**Curiosidades extremas!**_

_**Você leitor deve estar se perguntando como Lyel deu férias para todo mundo...**_

_(5 dias atrás)_

_- Rute querida, conseguiu entender o esquema? você passa pela brecha do escritório e pega a chave reserva que está dentro da gaveta onde coloco o meu PSP, traga até mim e finalmente poderei sair deste martírio, mostre do que seu treinamento foi capaz garota!_

_(Olhos insetídeos brilhantes)_

_- Vá!_

_(Momentos depois)_

_- Bom trabalho garota! Agora eu vou sair daqui!_

_(Crec, click, tic...)_

_- Abriu! Vamos Rute, está na hora da Vingança... Deixa eu ver no calendário que dia é hoje... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Dezembro? Droga os atores precisam do décimo terceiro ainda esse mês senão vão me processar! Droga! vamos Rute até o banco!_

_(No banco)_

_- NOOOOOO! Molestaram a minha conta! Tiraram meus Golds! Droga Rute, só existe uma coisa a se fazer..._

_(Em casa)_

_- Sinto muito porquinho avantajado que guardo todas as notas de maior valor para um dia poder ajudar meus rebentos na faculdade... Sentirei muito a falta de seu conteúdo... Mas seu Sacrifício não será em vão!  
_

_(Após o sacrifício)  
_

**-** Então é isso meu amigos, boas férias a todos e nos veremos em Janeiro para a Segunda Fase da Fanfiction, aproveitem bem pois ela já começa bombando!_ Não esqueçam da pobre Hisana, ele precisa descansar também pois me ajudou muito ok?_

_- SIM!_

_(Sozinha em casa like a Boss)_

_- Minha vingança será Maligna! Hahahahahahahah Cof Cof Cof! Droga acho que vou ficar resfriada..._

_(Assim, Lyel passou o mês de Dezembro acamada com pneumonia e sua vingança não pode ser realizada)._


End file.
